No es un error si es por amor
by Yan Spears
Summary: Kurt es el chico mas popular de la escuela y Blaine el chico malo, pero no pueden evitar enamorarse y tienen que pagar las consecuencias de su amor. Mpreg, boypussy!cheerio!kurt badboy!blaine
1. Chapter 1

**NO ES UN ERROR SI ES POR AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1**

Kurt Hummel, el chico más popular de McKinley High, líder de los Cheerios y cantante principal del Club Glee. Lo tenía todo, era guapo, dulce, bueno, una gran voz, talento para el baile y las destrezas, un novio que lo ama y…

"Anderson, ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Kurt mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba de su casillero y vio de reojo unas Converse negras desgatadas y sucias.

"A ti. Y no lo niegues, tu también me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras" Anderson contestó apoyado en el casillero de al lado, con el cuerpo muy cerca del de Kurt y con una voz profunda.

Blaine Anderson, el chico malo de la escuela. Jeans ajustados, chaqueta negra de cuero, camiseta blanca, rizos despeinados, una barba de dos días, piercings en la ceja y lengua, motocicleta… todo un cliché, un sexy cliché. Blaine casi nunca iba a clase, solo asistía a las que compartía con Kurt, casi siempre se la pasaba fumando bajo las gradas de la escuela.

"No, no te quiero." Kurt dijo sin mirar al chico malo, cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar hasta su próxima clase ignorando a Blaine que lo seguía. El chico malo pasó su brazo por la cintura de Kurt atrayéndolo más cerca. "¡Y quita tus manos de mí! Tengo novio, y lo sabes." Dijo Kurt mientras trataba de apartarse de Blaine, pero este lo sujetó más fuerte. Kurt sentía escalofríos cada vez que Blaine lo tocaba, pero era una sensación agradable.

"No me importa a mí, si no te importa a ti." Dijo acercando su boca al oído de Kurt. "¡Vamos, bebé! Solos tu, yo y ese uniforme. Bueno… podemos quitar el uniforme." Dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

Kurt se sonrojó, la verdad es que le gustaba Blaine, bueno… ¿a quién no?. Era algo que nunca admitiría porque haría a Blaine más arrogante de lo que ya es. Pensó por un momento la propuesta. _¡No, Hummel! ¿En qué estás pensando? Tienes novio, y él es maravilloso contigo._

El Cheerio se paró, se enfrentó a Blaine y colocó una mano sobre su pecho. Se acercó y susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

"Antes que estar contigo, prefiero ser arrojado en el contenedor de basura de la cocina de la escuela con mi nuevo conjunto Marc Jacobs". Sonrió y se alejó de él, dejando al chico malo parado en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

"¡Terminarás en mi cama, Hummel!" Dijo en voz muy alta Blaine mientras Kurt caminaba y le daba la espalda, todos los demás estudiantes se dieron vuelta y miraron a Blaine. "¡O dejaré de llamarme Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt, que seguía caminando contoneando sus caderas, se dio vuelta y miró a Blaine. "¡Entonces búscate otro nombre!" Dijo desde el otro lado del pasillo con una sonrisa. Los murmullos de los estudiantes que caminaban por ahí se oyeron, además de algunas risas, Blaine hizo caso omiso de ellas.

"Serás mío, Hummel" Murmuró Blaine para sí mismo mientras veía irse a Kurt y entrar en un aula.

Blaine salió de la escuela y se dirigió bajo las gradas donde se reunía con algunas Skanks, como Quinn, su mejor amiga.

"Sabes que nunca te dejará tocarle un pelo, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella cuando vio venir a su amigo.

Quinn Fabray, ex reina del baile, ex líder de las animadoras, ex integrante del Club Glee. A pesar de su cabello rubio con mechones rosas, aspecto descuidado y renegada de la vida, seguía siendo la chica más hermosa de la escuela. Su vida había sido un completo desastre desde que quedó embarazada y abandonó a su hija.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Fabray?" Preguntó Blaine antes de prender un cigarrillo.

"¿De quién va a ser? De Hummel, idiota" Dijo ella sentándose en el sofá viejo que tenían en ese lugar, su refugio en la escuela.

"¿Por qué no? Todos y todas quieren pasar por este cuerpo" Dijo él señalándose a sí mismo y dejando ir el humo que tenía en la boca.

"Bueno… por eso mismo. Si, eres sexy como el infierno, pero eso no es lo que busca él. Tal vez si no eres tan… así, y un poco más como tu eres en realidad, el podría considerar la idea de salir contigo."

Blaine no siempre tuvo esa actitud de chico malo. Por el contrario, cuando se cambió a McKinley era un pobre niño rico nerd. Objeto de burlas y matones en la escuela y en su casa. Su padre lo maltrató desde que confesó su homosexualidad y desde ahí su cabeza cambió y se prometió que nunca más nadie lo iba a molestar. Por eso se convirtió en el chico malo y rebelde que es hoy. Con ayuda del hermano de su madre denunció a sus padres y logró la emancipación. Desde ese momento se fue a vivir con su tío en un hermoso departamento. Pero hace algunos meses, su tío murió de una enfermedad, dejándolo con el apartamento y poco dinero para vivir por un tiempo. Ahora era un adolescente de 18 años que podía hacer lo que quería, cuando quería sin tener a nadie quien lo controle.

"Ya fui como soy en realidad muchos años y no me fue bien" Él dijo, suspiró y se sentó al lado de la chica en el sofá todo roto y sucio.

"¿Por qué no le dices que estas enamorado de él desde los 14 años? Dile que eres tu quien le envía todos esos poemas de amor, flores, chocolates y no sé que otras cursilerías"

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos "No puedo, Quinn. Simplemente no puedo…"

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en medio de la clase de Historia. Con disimulo lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, un mensaje de su novio había llegado.

_Hola, amor. Tienes entrenamiento con las animadoras?- Seb._

Kurt sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje y pronto le contestó.

_Hola, cariño. No, estoy libre ;) –Kurt._

_Bien. Pasaré por ti después de la escuela. Vamos a mi casa, mis padres no estarán ;) –Seb._

Kurt suspiró, sabía lo que eso significaba. Significaba que Sebastian, su novio de dos años quería tener sexo con él, pero Kurt no estaba listo. Tenía un gran secreto y temía que si Sebastian se enterara lo dejaría ¿Y quién podría querer a alguien como a él?. No podía permitirse el lujo de que Sebastian lo deje, pero si Kurt no se entregaba, también corría el riesgo de perder a la única persona que lo quería (además de su familia). Esta noche hablaría con su novio de su secreto.

_Ok. Nos vemos xxx –Kurt._

El día había pasado con normalidad, Kurt no vio a Blaine en lo que restaba de las clases. Blaine por su parte había salteado todas sus clases junto a Quinn y se quedaban en el mismo lugar bajo las gradas, de vez en cuando aparecía Puck y se sentaba con ellos a hablar de nada.

Kurt estaba esperando a su novio hacía ya más de quince minutos en la puerta de la escuela, estaba retrasado y había comenzado a hacer frio. Para su desgracia no se llevó abrigo y lo peor fue que mandó a su hermanastro Finn a casa, asique si Sebastian no llegaba no tenía idea de cómo volver. Se envolvió a sí mismo con los brazos y esperó unos minutos más.

"¿Todavía aquí, bebé?" Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt. Se volteó para mirar y vio a Blaine. "¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? Está haciendo frío. Toma, ponte mi chaqueta". Decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y se la ofrecía a Kurt, decidió que tomaría el concejo de Quinn y trataría de conquistar a Kurt.

Kurt lo miró por un segundo, _¿Este es el mismo Blaine Anderson que siempre me hace propuestas indecentes? Me está ofreciendo su chaqueta, ¿Qué hago?. ¡Oh por Dios! Mira esos brazos, quisiera que me abrace con ellos y no me deje ir. ¡¿QUE?! ¡Hummel, despierta! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo!?._

"Uummmm… no, gracias. Estoy esperando a mi novio." Dijo Kurt sin mirar a Blaine, estaba seguro que su cara se había vuelto roja.

"¿Y hace mucho tiempo que lo estás esperando?" Preguntó Blaine, se acercó a Kurt y envolvió con su chaqueta en los hombros del Cheerio.

Kurt se había quedado sin habla, cuando Blaine le colocaba la chaqueta, sus caras estuvieron a milímetros. Kurt podía sentir el aliento de la boca de Blaine sobre su mejilla mientras hablaba. Ya habían estado así de cerca, pero Kurt no sabía porque esta vez era diferente.

"E-es que, tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de… de pasar por mí." La voz de Kurt había comenzado a temblar y el todavía seguía sin entender porque la presencia de Blaine lo ponía tan nervioso. Se acomodó la chaqueta en sus hombros e inconscientemente la olió. Olía como Blaine, a cigarrillo, su colonia y cuero… era embriagador.

"Si no te importa espero aquí contigo" Dijo Blaine en una voz suave mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Kurt.

Kurt lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Los ojos de Blaine era hipnotizadores, Kurt nunca había notado la variedad de colores que poseían. Un ruido de motor los interrumpió.

"Gracias, pero no hace falta. Sebastian ya está aquí."

Blaine giró la cabeza para ver y un Kia Forte negro estacionó frente a ellos. El chico que conducía se bajó del auto sin apagar el motor y fue acercándose a los dos chicos.

Sebastian Smythe, alto, apuesto, rico, líder de los Warbles de la Academia Dalton. Uno de esos niños mimados que siempre tuvieron lo que quisieron. Y cuando Sebastian puso los ojos en Kurt, fue durante una competencia de coros. Le dijo unas palabras tiernas y Kurt cayó rendido a sus pies, era un seductor nato.

El Warbler se acercó a Kurt y lo besó profundamente en los labios. "Lo siento, amor. Tuve que hacer una diligencia para mi madre." Blaine, que todavía estaba parado ahí se rio incrédulo, sabía que ese chico estaba mintiendo. Sebastian volvió la atención hacia él. "Anderson" Saludó secamente al chico.

"Smythe" Dijo Blaine fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Sebastian a Kurt tomándole la mano y el asintió con la cabeza. Sebastian le quitó la chaqueta de cuero de los hombros y se la tiró a Blaine que la atrapó en el aire.

De repente, un frio corrió por la espalda de Kurt. Y no era el frío que sentía por el clima, era por la falta del calor de Blaine. Sebastian tiró de Kurt hasta su auto. Kurt se dio vuelta y miró a Blaine. Lo saludó con la mano y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Blaine le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera y los vio irse.

Era el principio, pero Blaine iba a conquistar a Kurt. No era solo por sexo, era por amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Kurt y Sebastian estaban apoyados en el respaldo de la cama, abrazados mirando una película. Una película que a Kurt le aburría porque no la estaba mirando realmente, era eso o el hecho de que Sebastian acariciaba su muslo una y otra vez y lo estaba distrayendo. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, era ahora o nunca.

_¡Listo! Decidido, es el momento, _pensó Kurt. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, los labios de Sebastian encontraron los suyos. No es que Kurt se estaba quejando, Sebastian besaba muy bien y ya habían hecho esto muchas veces antes.

Sebastian acostó suavemente a Kurt y se subió encima de él sin romper el beso. Kurt sabía lo que se venía y tenía que frenarlo, tenía que decírselo primero. Sebastian se separó un segundo de Kurt para besar su mandíbula. Kurt ya podía sentir el miembro de su novio en su muslo, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por sus costados levantando su camiseta del uniforme Cheerio. Kurt a esta altura ya no sabía si poner sus manos sobre la espalda de su novio, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar o parar todo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

El Warbler se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, nunca dejando de mirar a Kurt. Pero no a los ojos, le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, con hambre y lujuria. Kurt respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy nervioso. Él quería tener su primera vez, pero no así. Lo había imaginado de otra manera, primero una cena, luego un baile lento, algo más romántico y significativo. No quería tener sexo mientras veían una película de mafiosos. No. Él quería hacer el amor. _Tu vales, Kurt, tu importas, _las palabras de su padre sonaban en su cabeza.

Sebastian se inclinó encima de él otra vez, pero justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios con los de Kurt, éste lo paró.

"Espera, Sebastian. Tengo algo que decirte antes." Dijo él colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su novio para que no siga avanzando.

Sebastian lo miró por un segundo. "Ya sé, eres virgen. No te preocupes, yo también. Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado." Sebastian se acercó para besarlo, pero Kurt lo frenó otra vez.

"Si, ya sé. Pero no es sólo eso…" Kurt no pudo terminar la frase porque el Warbler estaba encima de él otra vez besando su cuello. "Por favor, Sebastian…"

"Oh vamos, Kurt" Decía el joven más alto haciendo vibrar el cuello de Kurt. "No te hagas el difícil. Yo se que lo quieres."

Kurt intentó quitarse de encima a su novio, pero era demasiado pesado, el Warbler lo tenía atrapado ente su cuerpo y el colchón.

"¡Pero no así!" Decía Kurt mientras luchaba con Sebastian que seguía chupándole el cuello, seguramente dejándole marcas. "Tengo algo que decirte, por favor…" Suplicaba, pero Sebastian no lo soltaba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sebastian se separó de Kurt y el Cheerio aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse de la cama. Estaba agitado, despeinado, con toda la ropa arrugada y la cara mojada por las lágrimas, además del ardor que sentía en su cuello.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Qué es un momento importante para tí!? ¡¿Que quieres que sea suave y cariñoso?!" Gritaba Sebastian y Kurt se estremecía cada vez que su novio levantaba la voz así. "Bueno, esto es sexo, cariño. Es así como hay que hacerlo: rudo y áspero" Dijo tranquilo y sin levantar la voz.

"No, no tiene porque ser así" Decía Kurt con una voz temblorosa, se odiaba así mismo por llorar de esta manera en frente de su novio. "Podemos hacerlo de otra manera-"

"¡DOS AÑOS, KURT! ¡Me estuviste dando vueltas dos malditos años! ¡Yo solo quiero cogerte!" Gritaba Sebastian con furia, se acercó a Kurt y lo agarró de los brazos.

"¡SUELTAME! ¡Si eso es lo único que soy para ti, entonces no quiero nada contigo!" Gritó Kurt, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación del Warbler.

"Kurt, espera… lo siento, no quise decir eso." Decía Sebastian mientras corría tras su novio.

Kurt se paró frente a la puerta y suspiró, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y giró para mirar a su novio.

"Déjame aunque sea que te lleve a tu casa" Sebastian dijo con una suave voz como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El Cheerio no podía entender como Sebastian podía cambiar de humor rápidamente, era algo que lo desconcertaba. Kurt miró sus posibilidades, no quería perderlo.

"Está bien." Dijo casi susurrando.

* * *

Blaine miraba por la ventana de su cuarto en el departamento que su tio le había dejado. No tenía la mejor vista, pero desde allí podía ver casi todo el vecindario y si miraba más allá de los techos que tenía en frente, podía ver la habitación de Kurt. Por supuesto que no se veía con claridad, pero a él le gustaba pensar que veía la silueta de Kurt en la ventana. Pasaba horas así, tomando cerveza o fumando, mientras veía apagar y prender las luces del cuarto de Kurt.

_¿Por qué no le dices que estas enamorado de él desde los 14 años? Dile que eres tu quien le envía todos esos poemas de amor, flores, chocolates y no sé que otras cursilerías. _Las palabras de Quinn repiqueteaban en su cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su botella de cerveza.

Tal vez, si… lo intentaría. Después de todo hoy en la tarde no le fue tan mal, había sentido algo, como una conexión cuando miró los ojos hermosos de Kurt. Claro, el no volvería a ser ese chico nerd que era cuando lo vio por primera vez y se enamoró al instante del Cheerio. No, ahora tenía una reputación y nadie se metía con Blaine Anderson. Podría ser ese chico dulce y tierno que alguna vez sólo con Kurt, pero seguiría siendo el chico malo de la escuela delante de los demás. Blaine sonrió al pensar en eso. Si, definitivamente lo intentaría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia su computadora y buscó uno de los poemas más hermosos de su autor favorito. Lo imprimió y decidió que lo dejaría en el casillero de Kurt al otro día. No lo había firmado, pues no quería que Kurt lo sepa, pero algún día se lo diría… algún día.

* * *

El camino a casa en el auto de Sebastian fue bastante incomodo y silencioso. Kurt ni siquiera quería mirarlo, estaba muy dolido. Cuando estacionaron frente a la puerta de la casa Hummel-Hudson, Sebastian se acercó a él para besarlo, pero Kurt le apartó la cara. Bajó del auto sin siquiera despedirse. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la llave en la mano, escuchó detrás suyo acelerar el auto y salir disparando del lugar. Kurt suspiró y entró a su casa.

"Hola, hijo. Llegaste temprano" Kurt escuchó la voz de su padre, pero la ignoró y corrió a subir a su habitación. Se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama a llorar.

"¿Kurt, hijo? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Burt desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, papá. Estoy bien." Contestó Kurt despegando su cara de las almohadas.

"¿Tu y Sebastian se pelearon otra vez?" Preguntó Burt con preocupación. Siempre cuando Kurt entraba de esa manera era porque se había peleado con su novio, y esto era algo que ocurría muy a menudo últimamente. "¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Sabes que no me gusta ese chico para ti, ¿te hizo daño?"

"No, papá… estoy bien, gracias" Y Kurt escuchó a su padre alejarse de la puerta.

Estaba tan dolido, no podía creer que Sebastian lo tratase como si fuera un pedazo de carne al que solo quería comerse sin importar sus sentimientos. Solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada más.

* * *

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, despierta! Te quedaste dormido, tenemos que ir a la escuela" La voz desesperada de Finn sacó del sueño a Kurt.

"Finn… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Te pedí que golpearas antes de entrar" Dijo Kurt con una voz somnolienta.

"Lo siento, amigo. Es que es hora de ir a la escuela. Te quedaste dormido." Contestó Finn, ya vestido y preparado para irse.

Finn Hudson, hermanastro de Kurt. Mariscal del equipo de football, popular, integrante del Club Glee, novio de Rachel Berry. Un chico alto, un poco torpe pero dulce y bueno cuando quería. Su madre, Carole, se había casado con el padre de Kurt hace un año y todos vivían juntos en la misma casa. Carole fue siempre como una madre para Kurt, y ella lo sentía como otro hijo. Kurt los quería mucho a ambos.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡No!" Dijo Kurt sentándose de golpe en la cama.

"Bueno, no importa. Cámbiate, te esperaré abajo en el auto" Finn dijo mientras salía del cuarto de su hermanastro.

"¿Qué? Finn, no puedo simplemente cambiarme. Tengo que ducharme, hacer mi rutina de hidratación matutina, peinarme…" Kurt decía mientras se levantaba.

"Amigo, no hay tiempo. No puedo tener otra llegada tarde, me pondrán en detención y si falto una vez más a la práctica la entrenadora Bestie me sacará del equipo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hagamos lo siguiente, tu ve a la escuela, yo llegaré un rato más tarde." Decía Kurt muy tranquilo mientras abría un cajón y sacaba la ropa interior de el.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Finn.

"Si, si… estoy seguro." Dijo antes de meterse en el baño de su cuarto.

"Gracias, hermanito. Nos vemos en el Club Glee" Finn dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Kurt llegó a la escuela conduciendo su Navigator, estacionó frente a ella y vio lo último que esperaba encontrarse. Sebastian estaba parado en la puerta, con su uniforme de Dalton, de brazos cruzados mirando directamente a Kurt. El Cheerio bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada de la escuela ignorando a su novio.

"Kurt, por favor. Escúchame… tenemos que hablar." Dijo el Warbler al ver que Kurt ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar." Dijo Kurt fríamente, con los ojos siempre en frente.

"¡Dije que teníamos que hablar!" Gruño Sebastian agarrando muy fuerte el brazo de Kurt y obligándolo a que lo mire.

"No quiero hablar ahora. ¡Sueltame!" Intentaba salir del agarre de su novio, pero este lo sostenía con más fuerza. Kurt odiaba verse así, tan indefenso.

"¡No! ¡No te suelto! ¡Tienes que escucharme!" Sebastian apretó ahora los dos brazos del Cheerio. Kurt miró a sus ojos y por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de su novio.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué no oíste!? Dijo que lo sueltes" Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta para ver quien hablaba. Blaine Anderson se acercaba a ellos.

"No te metas, Anderson. Esto es entre mi novio y yo, solo estamos charlando" Dijo Sebastian mirando al chico malo.

"¿A sí? Pues no parece que él quiera hablar." Dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

El Cheerio le devolvió la mirada, inconscientemente le pedía ayuda con los ojos. "Blaine, por favor…"

"¿Blaine? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo llamas 'Blaine'?!" Sebastian gruño en la cara de Kurt, luego lo empujó lejos, haciendo tropezar a Kurt, pero no logró caerse.

"Desde que yo no lo trato como basura ¡Imbécil!" Blaine dijo con odio en su voz y se acercó para enfrentarse a Sebastian. El Warbler lo empujó y Blaine le devolvió el empuje.

La cara de Kurt palideció, los dos chicos se iban a pelear por él. Cuando iba a separarlos escuchó una voz que los interrumpió.

"¡ALTO! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?" La entrenadora Silvester gritó, separando a los dos chicos. Blaine y Sebastian estaban agitados y se miraban con odio. "¡Tu, pajarito! ¡Vuelve a tu jaula!" La entrenadora le dijo a Sebastian. "Y ustedes dos, Danny Zuko y Porcelana, a clase ¡AHORA!"

Blaine y Kurt entraron a la escuela y Sebastian se fue acelerando su auto muy fuerte. Kurt lo miró sobre su hombro, todavía con el corazón palpitando fuerte dentro suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Kurt y Blaine caminaron juntos por el pasillo, los dos compartían la misma clase. Blaine miraba de reojo al Cheerio, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Blaine deseaba poder secar esas lágrimas y abrazarlo fuerte.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?" Preguntó Blaine con preocupación.

"Blaine… estoy bien." Dijo enfrentándose a él. "Y no necesito ni que tu ni nadie me defienda. Yo sé hacerlo solo".

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos, no esperaba que Kurt le diga algo así. "Lo siento. Es que te vi y pensé-"

"Blaine, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto." Dijo el Cheerio levantando una mano para hacer callar a Blaine. Kurt tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró entrando a clase. Los ojos de veinte estudiantes se clavaron en él y Blaine.

"Bueno, bueno. Bienvenidos a la clase de Francés, Sr. Hummel. Sr. Anderson que alegría que por fin se haya dignado a aparecer" Dijo con sarcasmo la profesora de francés, la Srita. Gravois.

Kurt miró el piso avergonzado, nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase y menos a francés ya que era su materia favorita. Blaine se rio y levantó una ceja.

"Les cuento jóvenes que hemos asignado las parejas para el próximo ensayo que deben entregar en tres semanas. Como ya las parejas han sido elegidas, ustedes dos tendrán que trabajar juntos." Explicó ella. El corazón de Blaine había saltado en su pecho, pasaría las próximas semanas junto a Kurt. Para el Cheerio no fue más que otra tarea, pero hacerla con Blaine es añadirle algo extra, no sabía si pensar en que era bueno o malo. "Su tema será: 'Revolución Francesa'" Dijo la maestra entregándoles una hoja a los chicos con las consignas que debían seguir. Los dos chicos se sentaron cada uno en su lugar en el aula y no se hablaron más.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase, Kurt salió casi corriendo del aula, pero Blaine lo siguió detrás.

"Kurt, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar con la tarea de francés?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt revoleó los ojos. _Por Dios, parece un cachorrito que te sigue a todos lados. Pero mira esos ojos, si parece un cachorrito. _"Uhmm… no lo sé. ¿Cuando quieres empezar?"

"¿Puede ser hoy mismo? Necesito pasar esta clase." Blaine miró con esos ojos de perrito a Kurt y él no se pudo resistir.

"De acuerdo. Tengo Glee después de la escuela, y luego nada asique…" Dijo Kurt, tratando de no mirar a los ojos de Blaine, juró que se podría perder en ellos.

"Bien. Iremos a mi casa, vamos a estar más… tranquilos." Dijo Blaine guiñándole un ojo.

_Y aquí volvió el viejo Blaine Anderson. ¿Dónde está ese chico dulce que me defendió ante Sebastian?, _pensó Kurt. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casillero.

Cuando abrió su locker, un pedazo de papel y un jazmín blanco calló de él. Kurt se inclinó para recogerla y suspiró. _Oh, Sebastian. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?,_ pensó él mientras olía la flor. Abrió el papel que estaba doblado y leyó el poema.

_¿No has sentido en la noche,_

_Cuando reina la sombra  
una voz apagada que canta  
y una inmensa tristeza que llora?_

_¿No sentiste en tu oído de virgen  
las silentes y trágicas notas  
que mis dedos de muerto arrancaban  
a la lira rota?_

_¿No sentiste una lágrima mía  
deslizarse en tu boca,  
ni sentiste mi mano de nieve  
estrechar a la tuya de rosa?_

_¿No viste entre sueños  
por el aire vagar una sombra,  
ni sintieron tus labios un beso  
que estalló misterioso en la alcoba?_

_Pues yo juro por ti, vida mía,  
que te vi entre mis brazos, miedoso;  
que sentí tu aliento de jazmín y nardo  
y tu boca pegada a mi boca._

Kurt pensó que esta era la forma en que Sebastian le pedía perdón. Tal vez esa mañana Sebastian había ido a verlo para decirle que lo sentía, y Kurt creyó que lo había arruinado todo y que por eso su novio se había enojado con él después. Definitivamente llamaría a Sebastian.

"¿Otro poema de tu admirador secreto?" Una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt.

"Mercedes, no tengo un admirador secreto. Es de Sebastian" Dijo Kurt dejando la flor y el poema dentro de su casillero.

Mercedes Jones, mejor amiga de Kurt. Dulce, protectora, buena, diva, una de las mejores voces del Club Glee.

"Aha…y ¿él te lo dijo?" Preguntó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

"No, no hace falta que me lo diga. Yo sé que es él" Kurt cerró su casillero y vio como su amiga levantaba las cejas. "¿Qué?"

"Pelearon anoche ¿verdad? Es por eso que llegaste tarde a la escuela y tienes los ojos hinchados." Ella conocía más que nadie a Kurt, sabía cuando estaba triste, o se sentía mal por algo.

Kurt suspiró, no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga. "Te cuento en el camino a clases ¿si?"

* * *

Luego de francés, Blaine se salteó todas las demás clases, excepto el almuerzo. Había pasado el día con Quinn bajo las gradas.

"¿Por qué tan feliz, Anderson?" Preguntó la Skank al ver a su amigo sonreír de oreja a oreja. A ella le gustaba verlo así, después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, el es un buen chico y se merece lo mejor.

"Bueno, digamos que cierto Cheerio se reunirá conmigo… en mi casa" Dijo Blaine presumido mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

"Wow, estoy impresionada. Que rápido cayó Porcelana" Dijo ella acostándose al lado de su amigo con el cigarrillo en la boca.

"No, bueno… no cayó. Tenemos que hacer una tarea juntos. Pero… es un comienzo" Dijo él riendo.

Ella apagó su cigarrillo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "Me alegro por ti, B. Te mereces que te quieran" Dijo Quinn y besó la mejilla de su amigo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron un rato de esa manera.

"Aah bueno, Blainey. Veo que me cambiaste por la participante numero uno de '16 and Pregnant'" Dijo una voz áspera de mujer.

Blaine suspiró pero ninguno se movió del lugar. "¿Qué quieres, Santana?" Preguntó él sin abrir los ojos.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero" Dijo ella arrodillándose junto a él.

"Santana, no voy a tener sexo contigo otra vez para que puedas vengarte de tu novia o lo que sea que esa chica sea para tí." Dijo él apoyándose en sus codos, haciendo que Quinn también se siente.

Santana Lopez, una de las animadoras de la escuela e integrante del Club Glee. Sexy, perra, sarcástica, enamorada de su mejor amiga Brittany, se acostó con casi toda la escuela, incluyendo Blaine. Por fuera era una chica dura y fría, pero por dentro era tan frágil como cualquier adolecente y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

"Oh vamos, Blainey. Yo se que te gustó tanto como a mi" Dijo ella sentándose a horcajadas encima de la cadera del chico. Ella lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Antes de que Blaine pudiera decir nada, ella lo besó. Él no se negó y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Ew. Asqueroso." Murmuró Quinn y se fue.

* * *

El Club Glee pasó como siempre, Rachel abarcó toda la clase con sus infinitos argumentos de por que debería ser la líder del grupo.

"Siento llegar tarde" Dijo Santana mientras entraba a la sala acomodándose el uniforme. "Tuve que arreglar unos asuntitos con Anderson" Ella decía mirando directamente a Brittany, pero la Cheerio rubia la ignoró.

Kurt levantó la vista de sus uñas cuando escuchó el apellido de Blaine viniendo de la boca de Santana. Sabía que a Blaine le gustaba acostarse con hombre y mujeres. _Pero ¿Santana? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué está sucediéndome? ¿Siento… celos? Por Dios Hummel, ¿Qué es esta nueva obsesión con Blaine?, _pensó Kurt.

Afortunadamente la voz chillona de Rachel lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¡Santana! ¡Por favor, nadie quiere saber con quién te revuelcas!" Dijo ella delante de todos.

"Al menos yo les doy a los hombres lo que quieren. No como tú, que tienes esperando a Frankenteen tocar tus pechos de hombre desde… siempre" Contestó Santana cruzándose de brazos y piernas a la vez. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de la latina.

"¡Suficiente Santana!" Gritó el Sr. Schue y continúo con la lección.

* * *

Terminado Glee, Kurt salió del salón de coro distraído acomodándose su mochila y sacando su celular del bolsillo. Cuando cruza la puerta de salida del aula, siente unas manos sobre las caderas que lo agarraron de atrás. Él se sobresaltó del susto.

"¿Me estabas esperando, bebé?" Dijo una voz seductora en el oído de Kurt.

Kurt se dio vuelta y miró quien era. "¡Blaine! No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más."

"¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste?" Preguntó Blaine con el mismo tono de voz sin quitar las manos de Kurt mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Por suerte ninguno de los demás chicos estaba por ahí.

"No" Dijo Kurt revoleando los ojos. "Es que me da asco que hayas tocado a alguien y luego me toques a mí con las mismas manos." Kurt dijo sin darse cuenta que había utilizado un tono que sonaba como de celos.

"Mmmm… ¿detecto celos?" Dijo Blaine soltando las caderas de Kurt y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"Oh si, Blaine… estoy muy celoso" Kurt dijo con sarcasmo, pero en realidad era algo que quería decir en serio.

"¡Lo sabía! Pero no te preocupes, no tocaré a nadie más si eso te molesta…" Blaine se acercó de nuevo a Kurt mientras cruzaban la puerta de salida de la escuela. "Excepto a ti" Susurró en su oído provocándole a Kurt un escalofrío y un rubor en sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada. "Bueno… ¿listo para irnos?" Preguntó Blaine golpeando sus manos una vez con entusiasmo.

"¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?" Preguntó Kurt fingiendo confusión, él sabía perfectamente donde tenían que ir, había esperado por este momento toda la tarde.

"A mi casa… francés… tarea… ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Blaine un poco decepcionado de que Kurt se haya olvidado.

"Oh, sí. De acuerdo, vamos."

"Bien, vamos en mi motocicleta" Dijo Blaine señalando su moto que estaba estacionada del otro lado del aparcamiento.

"Uhmm… estoy con mi auto. Asique tu ve andando y yo te sigo detrás." Dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba a su auto y sacaba las llaves de su mochila.

"Bien… me encanta cuando eres mandón." Blaine dijo guiñándole un ojo al Cheerio. Éste se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa, pero no funcionó y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Afortunadamente, Blaine no se había dado cuenta.

Kurt se subió a su auto y miró por el espejo retrovisor como Blaine se puso su casco y se subió a la motocicleta. _Qué suerte tiene esa motocicleta, _pensó.

* * *

**El poema pertenece a Becquer**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

La casa de Blaine no era nada como Kurt la había imaginado. Era… bonita, bien decorada, un poco desordenada pero se notaba el buen gusto en la combinación de colores. Algo pequeña para Blaine y su familia, pensó Kurt. Tenía un sofá de cuero negro frente al televisor, una mesita de café y un sillón más pequeño y una pequeña biblioteca con escritorio del otro lado. La sala y la cocina estaban divididas con una barra y Kurt se preguntaba como hacían para vivir todos ahí. De fondo se veía una sola habitación y al lado un baño. La casa no se veía como un hogar, era como una mezcla de soledad y tristeza.

"¿Y tus padres no están?" Preguntó Kurt todavía parado en la puerta de entrada.

Blaine sacó una botella de cerveza del refrigerador y se la ofreció a Kurt, el Cheerio negó con la cabeza. "No tengo padres" Dijo Blaine y abrió la botella para tomar él y le dio una de agua a Kurt.

"¿Y con quien vives?" Preguntó muy curioso inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada buscando alguna pista.

"Solo" Respondió Blaine sentándose en su sofá y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café.

"¿Solo? ¿Cómo puedes vivir solo? Tienes 17 años." Dijo Kurt incrédulo.

"Solía vivir con mi tío, pero murió hace un tiempo, así que… solo." Dijo y dio un sorbo de su cerveza. Blaine dio unas palmaditas en el sofá a su lado invitando a Kurt a sentarse junto a él.

Kurt estaba lleno de preguntas, pero no quería perturbar a Blaine así que se calló la boca y se sentó al lado del chico malo. Kurt se quedó quieto con las manos aferrándose a la botella de agua, muy incómodo. En cambio, Blaine no sentía lo mismo, tomaba la cerveza y se movía más cerca de Kurt.

"Bueno… ¿empezamos?" Dijo Kurt tímidamente.

Blaine se sentó derecho y se quitó su chaqueta. "Cuando quieras" Dijo Blaine con un sonrisa.

"Blaine… empezamos con la tarea" Dijo Kurt revoleando los ojos.

"Pff… por supuesto" Dijo Blaine.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo su ensayo sobre la Revolución Francesa, y para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine es muy inteligente. De vez en cuando hacía chistes sobre los nombres raros que aparecían en los libros y Kurt se reía de ellos. La verdad era que la estaban pasando bien, era muy agradable estar cerca de Blaine, y Blaine pensaba lo mismo de Kurt.

"Wow… no me di cuenta como se pasó la hora" Dijo Kurt cuando miró su reloj. "Tengo que ir a casa" Kurt comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.

"¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Quiero decir… ¿quieres quedarte y ordenamos pizza?" Dijo Blaine dulcemente.

_Oh Dios… esos ojos de cachorro otra vez. _Kurt se mordió el labio y pensó la propuesta por un segundo. "De acuerdo" Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse.

El corazón de Blaine se hinchó en su pecho y una sonrisa pequeña escapó de sus labios. Kurt sacó su teléfono y mensajeó a su padre avisando que los padres de una amiga lo habían invitado a cenar y que no pudo negarse. De pronto se acordó de Sebastian y que no había pensado en él hacía horas, decidió que al otro día lo llamaría. Por el momento disfrutaría el tiempo con Blaine.

Comían sentados en el sillón y durante la cena, hablaron de muchas cosas, algunas divertidas y otras no. Kurt le contó como su madre había muerto cuando tenía ocho años y que su padre había encontrado el amor por segunda vez. También le contó cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro, como mudarse a New York y audicionar para NYADA.

"Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de New York y los musicales" Observó Blaine mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules.

Kurt se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el piso. "¿Qué puedo decir? Cantar, actuar y bailar es mi pasión" Dijo un poco tímido.

"Si, lo puedo ver"

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el próximo año?" Preguntó Kurt antes de morder un trozo de pizza.

"¿Planes? Yo no hago planes" Blaine dijo y luego mordió su porción de pizza.

"¿Cómo que no? Todos tenemos planes ¿Y qué harás después de graduarte?" Kurt apoyó su pizza en el plato y tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Mmm… no lo sé. Además, mírame… no es que tenga mucho futuro. No puedo mantenerme en la universidad solo con lo que me pagan de cortar el césped" Blaine dijo a sabiendas que ser un chico malo sin un trabajo estable no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

"¿Por qué no? Eres un chico inteligente y siempre puedes aplicar para escuelas comunitarias" Kurt se acomodó en el sofá para quedar más frente a Blaine.

"O siempre puedo ser un stripper en algún club gay de Ohio" Dijo en voz baja y acercándose a Kurt.

El Cheerio largó una pequeña carcajada. "Tu me hacer reír."

"Me encanta verte reír." Blaine estaba ahora tan cerca de Kurt, que el Cheerio podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Los hombros de Kurt se tensaron y sintió como la mano de Blaine agarró su mejilla y sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios. Con su pulgar, Blaine acariciaba la piel de su cara. Kurt cerró los ojos y sintió el aliento de Blaine a centímetros de su boca. Justo cuando los labios de Blaine habían apenas rozado los suyos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Blaine quitó su mano de la cara de Kurt.

El Cheerio abrió los ojos y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. El nombre de su novio parpadeaba en la pantalla de su celular.

"Lo siento, es Sebastian. Debo… debo atender." Dijo Kurt y se paró del sofá. Blaine suspiró y pasó las manos por su cara en señal de frustración. "¿Hola?... En casa de una amiga… Si, yo también… ¿Ahora?..." Kurt giró y miró a Blaine que estaba todavía sentado en el sofá. "Uhmmm… de acuerdo… adiós." Kurt guardó el teléfono y tomo sus cosas. "Tengo que irme".

"¿Te vas con él? ¿Después de lo que te hizo esta mañana, Hummel?" Preguntó Blaine confundido mirando como Kurt tomaba sus cosas.

"Si, lo siento, Blaine. Él es mi novio y me ama… no quiero perderlo. Adiós." Kurt dijo acercándose a la puerta. Blaine no decía nada y lo miraba irse.

Cuando Kurt cerró la puerta, Blaine dio un grito de rabia y pateó el sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Mala idea, su pie le dolía como el infierno. Se sentó en el sofá y pensó en que tenía que decirle a Kurt lo que sabía de Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt dobló en la esquina de su casa y vio el auto de su novio estacionado en la puerta. Él aparcó el suyo y bajó. En seguida Sebastian se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Kurt le devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo siento, Kurt. Siento lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana." Sebastian decía casi hasta las lágrimas.

"Lo sé, yo también lo siento." Dijo Kurt en el hombro de su novio.

Se separaron del abrazo y Sebastian tomó la cara de Kurt con sus dos manos. "Prometo no volver a presionarte de esa manera. Prometo que te seguiré esperando hasta que estés listo." Dijo el Warbler y besó los labios de Kurt.

"Gracias." Susurró Kurt y se volvieron a besar. "Y gracias por el poema y la flor, son muy lindos"

"¿Qué poema y que flor?" Preguntó Sebastian confundido.

"Las que dejaste en mi casillero esta mañana, tonto" Dijo Kurt riendo.

"Ah,… si. De nada" Sebastian contestó, pero seguía sin saber de lo que hablaba Kurt. Decidió que averiguaría quien se estaba metiendo con su novio luego. "Entonces… ¿todo bien entre nosotros?" Preguntó Sebastian un poco inseguro.

"Si, todo bien" Contestó Kurt y se volvieron a besar más profundo. Kurt pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sebastian, y el Warbler lo agarró por la cintura. Los dos se quedaron afuera besándose por un rato, hasta que Burt los vio por la ventana.

"¡Kurt! ¡Adentro!" Gritó el Sr. Hummel desde la puerta de su casa.

"¡Si, papá!" A los chicos no les quedó otra que separarse cuando escucharon la voz del padre de Kurt.

Sebastian miró hacia la puerta y levantó la mano para saludar a Burt. "¡Hola, Burt!" Dijo el muchacho con toda confianza, algo que al Sr. Hummel no le gustaba nada. Burt lo miró y levantó la mano pero no dijo nada y luego entro a la casa.

"¿Mañana nos vemos?" Preguntó Sebastian.

"Si, tengo práctica con los Cheerios. ¿Pasas por mi luego?"

"Si, por supuesto" Y Sebastian besó otra vez a Kurt. Se despidieron y Sebastian se fue.

* * *

Blaine se quedó con rabia después de que Kurt se había ido. Se fue a su cuarto y miró un rato largo por la ventana, la luz de la habitación de Kurt seguía pagada. Luego la luz se prendió, pero al rato se volvió a apagar. "Dulces sueños, Kurt" susurró. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa.

Paró su motocicleta en el único lugar que podía encontrar abierto un día de semana: Scandals, el bar gay de Ohio. Entró en el lugar presentando una identificación falsa. Solía ir, pero no muy seguido en días de semana. Pidió una cerveza en la barra y se sentó a escuchar un poco de música y ver bailar a los demás. No es que había mucho para ver, hasta que…

"Sebastian Smythe" Murmuró Blaine para sí mismo. No era sorpresa, ya que había visto al Warbler más de una vez en ese lugar, pero se supone que estaba con Kurt. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero más grande esa sonrisa se hizo cuando vio que Sebastian bailaba con un chico. Los dos estaban muy juntitos, meneando sus caderas el uno al otro y besándose. Otra vez Blaine pensó que era muy común ver al Warbler en esa situación, de hecho lo vio haciendo cosas peores. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez iba a decirle a Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se acostó y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero le resultó imposible porque imágenes del día venían en su cabeza. Pero en ninguna de ellas veía a su novio. Blaine era el que estaba en su mente, su voz, su sonrisa, la manera en que lo miraba y hablaba con él, lo dulce que fue…

_¡No! Sebastian es mi novio, él me ama. Blaine solo quiere tener sexo conmigo, no puedo pensar en él de esa manera. _

Además Kurt, confiaba en Sebastian. Muy pronto le diría su secreto… secreto que solo él, su padre y Carole saben. Kurt era un chico por fuera, se veía como uno y actuaba como uno (aunque un poco afeminado), pero por dentro sus órganos sexuales eran femeninos. Una extraña mutación de los cromosomas que los médicos llaman "boypussy" afectaba su cuerpo. No era muy común ver un caso así, ocurría en un chico de cada mil, asique Kurt estaba seguro que no era el único en Lima. Él tenía una vagina y menstruaba, también podía quedar embarazado como cualquier mujer. Es por eso que su primera vez en el sexo era tan importante para él. Se sentía como un fenómeno y tenía que tener plena confianza en el otro para poder confesarlo, y el confiaba en Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y un cuerpo pesado cernía sobre el suyo. Una sensación de placer y éxtasis lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Se sentía vivo, más vivo de lo que estuvo alguna vez. Sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de la otra persona y podía sentir los gemidos en su cuello. Ese cuerpo se movía sobre él y lo único que los separaba una capa de sudor. Se escuchaba a sí mismo clamar por más, y utilizar palabras que jamás hubiera dicho.

"Estoy tan cerca." La otra persona susurró en su oído, pero Kurt no podía identificar su voz.

Kurt pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello del hombre y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del otro. Esos ojos que hacían que se pierda, esos ojos dueños de un color indescifrable, los ojos de…

"¡Blaine!" Exclamó Kurt sentándose en su cama. Estaba jadeando y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sólo en su habitación y que todo había sido un sueño. Algo mojado y pegajoso sintió en sus bóxers. Se miró a él mismo y una mancha de humedad se filtró en la tela. Suspiró y miró la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para levantarse y prepararse para la escuela.

Había tenido un sueño erótico con Blaine. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así y no era con su novio. Se levantó y se fue a dar un baño para quitarse el sudor que tenía pegado en el cuerpo.

_Oh Dios, no podré mirar a Blaine a la cara otra vez._

* * *

Kurt trató de evitar a Blaine en la escuela, pero le resultaba imposible porque el "badboy" lo seguía a todos lados y le susurraba cosas al oído. Muchas de las cosas que le decía hacían sonrojar al Cheerio, pero de todas maneras seguía sin mirarlo y sin hablarle.

Luego de la escuela, Kurt tenía la práctica con las animadoras en el campo de football. La entrenadora Sue lo había reservado con anticipación para hacer rutinas más difíciles. Blaine tenía la vista perfecta del campo desde debajo de las gradas donde siempre pasaba el rato.

"Deja de mirarlo así, lo desconcentras" Quinn dijo sentada en su sillón de siempre.

"No lo desconcentro, él no sabe que lo estoy mirando" Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No despegaba la vista de ese maravilloso chico, le encantaba verlo hacer volteretas y piruetas con ese ajustado uniforme.

"Si, cariño… lo sabe. Te aseguro que puede sentir como lo desnudas con la mirada" Ella dijo, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sillón.

"Yo no… no lo desnudo con la mirada" Dijo, pero estaba como hipnotizado, cada vez que miraba a Kurt se daba cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de él.

"Como tu digas, Blainey."

Cuando la práctica terminó Kurt corrió hacia los vestidores de los chicos, sin darse cuenta que Blaine lo seguía detrás.

Kurt se duchó desnudo, ya que era el único chico que quedaba en la escuela… o al menos eso creyó. Salió de la ducha solo con sus bóxers y una toalla en la cabeza.

Blaine vio a Kurt salir de la ducha y caminar solo con su ropa interior color gris, hasta su casillero del vestuario. Lo primero que llamó la atención del chico malo fue el trasero del Cheerio. Sus nalgas eran bien redondas como una manzana y Blaine podía ver cómo un poco de carne sobresalía de debajo de la tela, ya que la prenda era más chica y más ajustada que cualquier otra. Blaine solo lo podía ver de espaldas mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello. Cuando Kurt se inclinó para secar sus pies, el chico malo notó cuan angosta era su ropa interior y como se cavaba entre las mejillas. Blaine exhaló, nunca había visto nada más sexy en su vida. Se sentía un poco mal por espiar así a este chico, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso sintió como su erección hacía más ajustados sus jeans.

El muchacho de ojos azules giró para buscar algo en su bolso, y lo que vio Blaine lo sorprendió más que nada de lo que haya visto jamás. En donde él esperaba ver la silueta de un pene, estaba lizo y pudo notar la forma de los labios de lo que podía ser una… vagina. Kurt no tenía un miembro masculino, tenía un órgano femenino.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Susurró. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron más grandes y estaba más excitado que nunca, Kurt era hermoso por donde se lo mire. Escondido detrás de una fila de casilleros, se quiso mover para mirar un poco mejor, pero tiró sin querer un casco que estaba apoyado sobre una de las bancas haciendo un ruido escandaloso.

Kurt miró hacia sus costados esperando ver a alguien. Ya se había colocado el jean y estaba abrochando su camisa. "¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!" Dijo muy fuerte. Como nadie le contestó, se acercó hasta donde había oído el ruido. "¡¿Blaine?! ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? ¿Estabas espiándome?" Preguntó el Cheerio y se apuró en terminar de abotonarse la camisa.

Blaine no tenía donde esconderse, Kurt lo había visto y afortunadamente su erección había desaparecido por el susto que le había causado que Kurt lo viera ahí. "No… yo… eehhh…" Blaine estaba nervioso y le costaba formar una frase coherente. "Estaba… esperando por ti… necesito hablar contigo." Terminó de decir y sus manos estaban sudorosas.

"¿Hace mucho que estás ahí parado?" Preguntó mientras volvía a enfrentarse a su casillero para arreglarse el cabello.

"No… recién llego. Entonces, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó esperando que no se note su nerviosismo.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Kurt mientras colocaba laca en su cabello y lo acomodaba como a él le gusta.

Blaine pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente secándose el sudor. "Es que has estado evitándome todo el día, y… quería saber si hice algo mal."

Kurt lo miraba desde el reflejo de su espejo en la puerta del casillero. Tenía otra vez esos ojos de cachorro. Suspiró y giró para mirarlo directamente a la cara. "No, tu no hiciste nada. Lo siento… es que…" No terminó de decir, nunca le diría el sueño que tuvo con él. "Es que tengo novio, y…"

"Ah, veo que sigues con ese imbécil." Dijo un poco dolido.

"No le digas así, Sebastian es un buen chico."

"De acuerdo, Kurt… como tu digas. De todas maneras, no se… yo quisiera ser tu amigo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo derretir a Kurt.

"Si, por supuesto. Amigos." El Cheerio le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano. Blaine estrechó su mano y ambos sintieron como una electricidad que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

"Bueno, amigo…" Dijo Blaine dando énfasis a la última palabra. "¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y seguimos con ese ensayo de francés?" Dijo Blaine esperanzado mientras veía a Kurt terminar de prepararse.

"No puedo, Sebastian está esperando por mí." El Cheerio dijo. "Pero podemos vernos mañana" Dijo sonriendo.

"Ok. Mañana nos vemos a la salida de la escuela." Dijo Blaine un poco desilusionado.

"Hasta mañana entonces." Dijo Kurt y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Blaine.

Kurt dejó el vestuario y Blaine se quedó allí, duro como una estatua tocándose la mejilla donde el Cheerio le había dado un beso.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Kurt se encontraba con Blaine las tarde que no estaba con Sebastian, que eran más seguidos.

Cuando Kurt estaba en compañía de Blaine, se sentía más libre, más él mismo. Como si podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le cruce por la cabeza. En cambio con Sebastian, a pesar de que tenía plena confianza en él no se sentía tan a gusto con él que con Blaine.

A veces cuando se cansaban de hacer la tarea, sólo se ponían a hablar de cualquier cosa. Kurt se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras hacía que escuchaba. No era que le aburría o no le interesaba lo que Blaine le decía, era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo y dulce que este chico era con él.

_¡Oh Dios! Mira como mueve las manos para hablar, y como le brillan los ojos cuando habla de algo que le gusta. Y su boca… amo el gesto que hace con ella. ¡Espera! ¿Amo?. Oh Kurt Hummel, creo que te estás enamorando de Blaine Anderson._

Un día Kurt estuvo enfermo y había faltado a la escuela, entonces Blaine pensó que sería buena idea ir a saludar al Cheerio.

"Yo abro, yo abro" Decía Kurt con una voz ronca por la gripe. Estaba envuelto en una frazada, los ojos con bolsas y le goteaba la nariz, se veía miserable.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritó Blaine cuando Kurt abrió la puerta. Kurt se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba ver al chico parado en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt y como pudo se acomodó un poco el cabello. _¡Oh no! Estoy en pijama, _pensó y se cubrió más con el edredón.

"Bueno, supe que estabas en casa enfermo y me pregunté '¿Por qué no? Voy a visitar a mi amigo'" Dijo demasiado entusiasmado. Kurt lo dejó pasar y Blaine le entregó una rosa que había sido arrancada de algún jardín. Sonrió y la llevó a su nariz, luego se dio cuenta que no tenía olfato.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Kurt?" Preguntó su padre cuando vino desde la cocina.

"Blaine Anderson, Sr. Hummel, soy un amigo y compañero de la escuela de Kurt. Un placer conocerlo por fin, Kurt me ha hablado mucho sobre usted y su tienda." Dijo Blaine amablemente estrechando la mano de Burt. Kurt se sorprendió al ver lo educado que era Blaine. ¿Hay algo más que no sabía de él?.

"Igualmente, muchacho." Dijo Burt sonriéndoles. "Este chico me cae mejor que Sebastian". Dijo mirando a Kurt.

"¡Papá!" Kurt revoleó los ojos y Blaine se rio.

"Por cierto ¿dónde está él?" Preguntó Burt.

"Está cantando con los Warblers en un orfanato" Dijo con un poco de orgullo Kurt.

Blaine y Burt se rieron. "Sí, claro…" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se rieron otra vez. Kurt los miró con la boca abierta. Sebastian y su padre nunca han cruzado más de dos palabras.

"Bueno, chicos… los dejaré solos." Burt dijo y salió de la sala golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de Blaine.

"Tu padre es agradable." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, Kurt lo miró y exhaló. "Traje algunas películas, si quieres las vemos juntos." Kurt se sentó en el sofá y Blaine lo siguió. "Son musicales, sé que te gustan." Sonrió y colocó la película en reproductor.

Kurt reconoció enseguida la película cuando comenzó "Moulin Rouge" Susurró.

"Si, es una de mis favoritas. Pero no le digas a nadie" Blaine dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kurt.

El Cheerio estaba cada vez más maravillado con este chico, era tan increíble cuando estaban solos. Pero sentía que debía dejar esos sentimientos de lado, ¡él tenía novio por amor de Dios!, pero la verdad era que no podía evitar sentirse tan bien al lado de Blaine.

Estaban muy cerca sentados al lado del otro en el sofá, rozando sus hombros. La música empezó y Blaine comenzó a seguir la letra de la canción muy bajito. Kurt lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta, sonreía como tonto. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico y se quedó dormido escuchando su voz. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Estoy pensando en cambiar el último párrafo del capítulo anterior, no tuvo buenas críticas y no quisiera incomodar a nadie. Aunque se advierte en el summary que se trata de boypussy!kurt, y si tiene todos los órganos para poder quedar embarazado, entonces quiere decir que debería menstruar, pero… nosé, ustedes díganme si debería cambiar la parte de la menstruación.**

**Bueno, gracias otra vez…**

**Besossss y abrazos para todos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El sábado era el último día que Blaine y Kurt tenían para terminar el ensayo de la Revolución Francesa. A pesar de que se encontraban casi todos los días en la biblioteca de la escuela, no habían podido terminarlo debido a que siempre se distraían hablando de otras cosas.

Los sábados eran los días sagrados de Blaine, no había sábado que no salía a Scandals. Pero Kurt insistió en terminar con la tarea ese día. Blaine se debatió entre pasar la noche del sábado borracho bailando con cualquier tipo que se le cruce o pasarlo en su casa con Kurt. Obviamente eligió al chico que lo tenía loco.

"Muy bien, es oficial: terminamos el ensayo para la clase de Francés." Dijo Kurt y acomodó las hojas recién impresas en una carpeta bien prolija.

"¡Genial!" Blaine dijo recostándose sobre su sillón y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa de café.

"Bueno, es hora de irme a casa. ¿Lo llevas tú el lunes a la escuela o prefieres que lo lleve yo?" Kurt dijo refiriéndose al trabajo.

"Prefiero que te quedes un rato más" Dijo Blaine acercándose a Kurt y quitándole la carpeta, la apoyó sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos en la cadera del Cheerio.

"Blaine…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt.

"¿Qué?" Blaine estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la boca de Kurt. El chico de ojos azules cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que creyó que se le iba a salir del cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, asique las colocó en los bíceps de Blaine. "¿Quieres ir a Scandals conmigo?"Blaine le susurró contra sus labios.

Kurt abrió los ojos. "¿Scandals? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es el único bar gay de Ohio." Contestó Blaine alejándose de él, buscó su chaqueta y la de Kurt.

"Pero yo nunca he ido a un bar" Dijo Kurt tomando la chaqueta que le daba Blaine.

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además… ¿Qué otra cosa tienes que hacer? Dijiste que tu novio iba a cantar para un asilo de ancianos." Blaine decía tomando las llaves de su motocicleta. Kurt lo miró dudando si aceptar o no la propuesta. "¡Vamos Hummel! ¡Disfruta un poco!"

"¡Ok, ok!" Kurt aceptó y los dos salieron al estacionamiento.

Blaine se subió a su motocicleta y le daba el casco a Kurt que estaba parado mirándolo.

"No voy a subirme a esa cosa" Kurt dijo señalando la moto de Blaine.

"Si, lo harás. Vamos…" Blaine dijo y Kurt tomó su casco. Se lo colocó y Blaine le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir detrás de él.

Kurt se sentó con miedo y sin saber qué hacer. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de Blaine que tocaba su pecho con la espalda del otro chico. Vacilando, envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Blaine, apenas rozándolo.

Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt y las ajustó más a su cuerpo. El Cheerio podía sentir los abdominales debajo de la ropa de Blaine. "¿Listo?" Preguntó Blaine poniendo en marcha la motocicleta.

"No" Dijo Kurt con miedo, pero ya era tarde, Blaine había acelerado y ya había llegado a la acera.

Kurt cerraba los ojos del miedo, Blaine conducía muy rápido y esquivaba muchos autos. Podía sentir el viento en su cara, y se sujetaba cada vez más fuerte de la cintura de Blaine. Se sentía más seguro de esa manera.

* * *

"Kurt… llegamos, ya puedes soltar mi cintura" Blaine dijo riéndose. Kurt se sonrojó y murmuró una disculpa. Se quitó el casco y Blaine lo ayudó a bajar de la moto. Presentaron una identificación falsa y entraron.

El lugar no era muy bueno a los ojos de Kurt, olía raro y estaba mal decorado. Había un grupo de hombres y drag queens bailando en la pista, otro grupo en la barra y otros se besaban apoyados en la pared o en las columnas del lugar.

"Ven, vamos a tomar una cerveza" Blaine dijo levantando la voz y cerca de su oído. Tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó hasta la barra. Le hizo una seña al barista y él enseguida sacó dos botellas de cerveza. Blaine le dio una Kurt y comenzó a tomar la otra.

"En realidad yo no bebo." Kurt le dijo, apoyando la botella en la barra. Blaine la levantó y se la dio de vuelta en la mano.

"Hoy sí beberás." Le dijo Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson ¿estás intentando emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí?" Dijo Kurt en tono de broma y entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Mierda! Me descubriste." Dijo siguiendo con la broma. "Sólo quiero que te relajes un poco."

"En ese caso…" Kurt tomó un sorbo y puso mala cara. "¡Esto es lo peor que tomé en mi vida!" Dijo riendo, pero igual siguió tomando.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Kurt había tomado solo la mitad de la botella y ya se sentía un poco mareado. Todo le parecía gracioso y se reía por cada cosa que Blaine le decía.

"¡Vamos badboy! ¡Vamos a bailar!" Dijo, tomó la mano de Blaine y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Bailaron una canción que no conocían, pero era muy divertida. Kurt se acercó a Blaine y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Blaine no se quedó atrás y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Kurt lo miraba a los ojos y apoyó su frente con la de Blaine. Bailaron así por lo que parecieron horas, rozando sus narices y apenas frotando sus cuerpos.

Hacía mucho calor en la pista, y Kurt se separó de Blaine para ir a refrescarse en el baño. Caminaba hasta el baño, tambaleándose un poco hasta que vio un cuerpo y una espalda familiar. Esa persona estaba besuqueando a otro tipo contra la pared y sus manos estaban por todos lados recorriendo su cuerpo.

Kurt se refregó los ojos y se acercó a los hombres mirándolos de perfil. De pronto se dio cuenta…

"¡¿Sebastian?!" Dijo tan alto como pudo.

Los dos hombres se separaron y Sebastian lo miró. "¡Kurt! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!?" Sebastian no podía esconderse, Kurt lo había descubierto.

"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo YO aquí?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo TU aquí, y besando a… a este?!" Preguntó furioso Kurt. "¡¿Este es tu asilo de ancianos?!"

"Déjame explicarte, amor" Dijo Sebastian e intentó tocar el hombro de Kurt, pero él se aparto.

"¡No me llames amor!" Kurt le gritó y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡BIEN! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me harté de tí! ¡Vengo a buscar en este lugar lo que tú no me das!" Le gritaba Sebastian a centímetros de su cara.

Kurt comenzó a llorar más fuerte por la humillación que estaba pasando. Kurt se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó con Blaine. "Llévame de aquí, Blaine. Sácame de este lugar, por favor." Rogaba Kurt.

"¡SI! ¡VETE CON ANDERSON! ¡VETE CON ÉL, PUTA!" Le gritó Sebastian mientras ellos se iban.

Blaine se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Sebastian y golpearlo por llamar de esa manera a Kurt. Pero el Cheerio lo detuvo. "Por favor, Blaine… vámonos." Otra vez le pidió Kurt.

Blaine se tragó toda su furia y odio y siguió a Kurt hasta afuera, no sin antes mirar a Sebastian desafiándolo para otro momento.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Preguntó Blaine con dulzura.

"No, quiero ir a la tuya." Le contestó Kurt. Los dos se subieron a la moto y fueron hasta el apartamento de Blaine.

* * *

"Me siento tan estúpido, Blaine. Tan humillado, tan…" Sollozaba Kurt sentado en el sofá de Blaine. El chico malo estaba a su lado pasando un brazo por arriba de sus hombros tratando de calmarlo.

Blaine estaba destrozado por ver sufrir a Kurt de esa manera. Tenía ganas de volver y romperle la cabeza al imbécil de Sebastian. Pero no, Kurt estaba primero.

"Y… soy tan idiota por creer en él. ¡Oh Dios! La veces que me ha engañado y yo sin saber." Lloraba Kurt, no podía detener las lágrimas. Recordaba las veces que Sebastian había cancelado una cita con él porque supuestamente tenía que cantar en lugares que no tenían sentido.

"No, Kurt… no eres idiota. Eres perfecto." Consolaba Blaine con una voz suave.

"No, Blaine… no lo soy. Soy un fenómeno, un monstruo…"

"No, no lo eres." Decía Blaine, lo agarró de los hombros y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Si, lo soy. ¿Quién podrá quererme? ¿Quién se enamorará de mí cuando se enteren de que soy un fenómeno?.

"Yo." Dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Tu qué?" Preguntó Kurt sin saber de que estaba hablando.

"Yo estoy enamorado de ti." Confesó Blaine.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada incrédulo. "Blaine… tú me dices eso para que me sienta mejor y llevarme a la cama."

"No, Kurt… es lo que verdaderamente siento. Mírame" Dijo Blaine y agarró la cara de Kurt obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos. "Yo te amo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta?" Le preguntó, pero Kurt no le respondía. El Cheerio estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, al menos había dejado de llorar. "Todos esos poemas y flores, ¿de quién creías que venían… de Sebastian?" Preguntó Blaine, Kurt asintió suavemente con la cabeza. "No Kurt, eran míos." Y comenzó a recitar de memoria uno de los poemas que le había dejado en su casillero.

"¿No has sentido en la noche,

Cuando reina la sombra  
una voz apagada que canta  
y una inmensa tristeza que llora?"

Comenzó a recitar Blaine. Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta, cada vez que le hablaba a Sebastian de eso, el Warbler no le entendía. Blaine era el que le mandaba regalos y cosas bonitas, pero ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Kurt creyó que Blaine sólo quería tener sexo con él, pero ahora se dio cuenta que en realidad lo amaba y Kurt le correspondía.

"Pues yo juro por ti, vida mía,  
que te vi entre mis brazos, miedoso;  
que sentí tu aliento de jazmín y nardo  
y tu boca pegada a mi boca."

Los dos juntos terminaron el verso, se rieron y miraron a los ojos.

"Blaine… no lo puedo creer. ¿Todo este tiempo…? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" Kurt susurraba, agarraba las manos de Blaine que todavía sostenían su cara.

"Es que… tenía miedo de lo que dirías, como soy un chico malo y todo eso, no quería que arruinaras tu reputación" Blaine acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas del Cheerio.

Kurt se rio y mordió su labio inferior. "Bésame, Blaine… bésame." Susurró con los ojos cerrados. Blaine se acercó lentamente y tocó los labios de Kurt. Era un beso lento y dulce, cargado de amor y pasión.

Los besos pasaron a ser más duros y con lengua. Sus bocas estaban doloridas de tanto moverse juntas, pero a ninguno de los dos les interesaba. Estaban tan inmersos en es beso que podía acabarse el mundo en ese instante que ellos no se darían por enterados.

Blaine recostó con suavidad a Kurt sobre su espalda en el sofá, sin dejar de besarlo. Luego trasladó su boca hacia el cuello de Kurt y sus caderas se comenzaron a tocarse. Kurt pasó sus manos por la espalda de Blaine sintiendo el frío cuero de su chaqueta.

"Hazme el amor, Blaine. Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora" Susurró en su oído, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

"¿Estás seguro?" Blaine dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

"Completamente".

* * *

**Hola a todos! Gracias por el apoyo! Decidí que no voy a cambiar nada.**

**Gracias otra vez, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Estoy tan ansiosa por que lean el próximo que lo voy a subir hoy mismo.**

**Besossss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Blaine llevó de la mano a Kurt hasta su habitación en penumbras iluminada sólo por la luz de afuera, y mientras caminaban los dos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras. Kurt estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado antes, no quería decirle a Blaine su "secreto", temía que podía arruinar el momento y en este instante se sentía preparado para tener su primera vez.

Parados al lado de la cama, Blaine comenzó a desvestirse. Kurt miraba como lo hacía, ese chico al frente suyo tenía un cuerpo tonificado y bronceado, quería tocarlo tanto, pero reprimió esas ganas por ahora. Blaine se desvistió por completo y quedó parado desnudo frente a Kurt.

Kurt se sentía como que estaba viviendo un sueño, un sueño del que nunca quería despertar. Blaine se acercó a él despacio y lo despojó de toda ropa que tenía, excepto su ropa interior. A medida que le iba sacando cada prenda, Kurt sentía su corazón acelerándose y golpear tan fuerte en su pecho que creyó que podía oírlo.

Estaban ahí, parados al lado de la cama, y Blaine lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Entonces abrazó a Kurt, y ambos podían sentir el calor del cuerpo el otro, y el aire tibio de su respiración. Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos acercándolo aun más, y Kurt gimió al sentir la erección del otro chico en su cadera. Esa húmeda respiración en la oreja se convirtieron en besos, muchos besos que recorrieron la piel del cuello de Kurt, luego sus hombros y su pecho. La boca de Blaine se detuvo para besar y succionar los pezones de Kurt, primero uno y luego el otro. Kurt estaba cada vez más excitado y gemía cada vez que Blaine movía su lengua caliente y húmeda contra su piel. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, asique comenzó a acariciar los brazos musculosos del otro chico.

Suavemente Blaine recostó a Kurt sobre las sábanas blancas y sin romper el beso apasionado que le estaba dando. Blaine lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Si Kurt no podía describir el color de ojos de Blaine anteriormente, tampoco podía hacerlo ahora, porque era lo más brillante que había visto jamás. Los dos sonrieron y Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt para besar cada uno de sus nudillos sin apartar la mirada del otro.

Kurt estaba asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo por lo que iba a suceder. Blaine pasó suavemente su mano áspera por el pecho de Kurt y luego por su vientre hasta llegar a toparse con la tela de su ropa interior. De una sola vez, Blaine se la quitó y miró maravillado el sexo inmaculado de Kurt.

"Eres tan hermoso, Kurt… tan hermoso" Susurró Blaine contra sus labios.

De repente, Kurt ya no tenía miedo de nada. Blaine aprovechó que Kurt estaba más relajado para pasar sus dedos entre los labios de su vagina, y suavemente rozó un par de veces el clítoris haciendo que Kurt se retuerza de éxtasis debajo de él.

Cuando Blaine sintió la respiración de Kurt un poco más calmada, se puso de rodillas en la cama y con delicadeza, separó sus piernas acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos con las dos manos. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar sus piernas desde la rodilla hasta el centro, primero una y luego la otra. Entre beso y beso, le susurraba palabras tiernas, nunca le dejó de decir lo hermoso y perfecto que era. La piel de Kurt era tan suave y blanca que Blaine quería besar cada centímetro de ella, y empezar de nuevo cuando acabara.

Nunca llegó a besar la vagina del chico, no quería asustarlo, pero se moría de ganas de hacerlo. En su lugar besaba su monte de Venus libre de vello. Las piernas de Kurt comenzaron a temblar y sentía un calor interno que solo podía atenuar con pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Blaine volvió a pasar sus dedos por entre los labios de la vagina y jugó con su clítoris una vez más. Kurt no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo eso, pero no quería que terminara más. Cuando Blaine sintió que Kurt estaba bastante lubricado, se volvió a inclinar y posó apenas un suave beso sobre el clítoris disfrutando del olor del sexo del chico precioso. Se acercó a la cara de Kurt y besó su boca con necesidad, y Kurt sintió una mezcla de la saliva de Blaine y su propia humedad.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Blaine se instaló entre las piernas abiertas de Kurt. Se subió encima de él y lo miró dándole una sonrisa muy dulce y al mismo tiempo sexy, Kurt se la devolvió y Blaine no pudo evitar besarlo otra vez. Posicionó la cabeza hinchada y húmeda de su pene en la vagina del otro chico, y lentamente comenzó a entrar en él. Muy suavemente lo fue penetrando, Kurt sentía un poco de dolor y ahogó un gemido. Blaine se dio cuenta de que se había puesto tenso y le besó la punta de la nariz con mucha dulzura.

"Shh shh… amor. Ya está… ya no dolerá más" Prometió Blaine acariciando el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y le creyó, confió en él y en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Blaine lo trataba con delicadeza y cuidado, acariciando cada milímetro de piel que podía encontrar. Kurt estaba tan inmerso en las palabras de Blaine, que no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él y su himen había sido quebrado.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Blaine susurrando y Kurt lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces Kurt comenzó a sentir como Blaine se movía dentro suyo, al principio muy suave hasta que encontró un ritmo contante en sus embestidas. Kurt clavó sus uñas en los hombros del otro chico cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Un calor comenzó a invadir su vientre y dentro de sus paredes vaginales, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban usando condón, pero en ese momento no le importó nada más.

Kurt se sentía en el cielo, se sentía como que estaba volando y no pudo evitar decirlo, decir esas palabras que no tenían vuelta atrás.

"Te amo, Blaine" Susurró con la respiración agitaba y su pecho bajando y subiendo llenado sus pulmones del aire espeso y caluroso que podía obtener de la habitación.

Blaine levantó la cara del cuello de Kurt, sin dejar de moverse y lo miró. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Yo también te amo, Kurt" Le dijo y volvió a besarlo de una manera desordenada.

Ambos comenzaron a temblar y Blaine apuró sus embestidas. Luego de unos segundos y algunos gemidos y jadeos, Blaine vino dentro del interior de Kurt. Blaine comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más lentos hasta que se detuvo completamente, pero todavía no quería salir del interior de Kurt. Por su parte, Kurt tampoco quería que se fuera, entonces lo abrazó y buscó la boca del otro chico. Blaine sabía que Kurt no había llegado al orgasmo, pero era su primera vez y presentía que no iba a ser la última, asique no se preocupó por eso, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor.

Se besaron de manera perezosa por un rato susurrándose que se amaban entre cada beso. Estaban agitados y mojados por el sudor y el semen de Blaine. Lentamente, Blaine salió de dentro de Kurt, muy a pesar suyo y se recostó a su lado. Los dos miraron hacia la sábana y vieron allí la prueba de la virginidad de Kurt, una mancha carmesí había quedado plasmada.

"Lo siento" Dijo Kurt sonrojándose.

Blaine lo miró y acarició la mejilla de Kurt, le dio algunos pequeños besos ahí, en su mentón y en su nariz. "No te preocupes por eso, amor" Le dijo con dulzura. "Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí" Le susurró con una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama. Kurt sonrió, él no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, no después de esa maravillosa muestra de amor. Kurt no pudo evitar mirar el trasero perfecto de Blaine cuando caminó saliendo de la habitación. También observó un tatuaje escrito en letras chinas en el omóplato derecho del chico.

Cuando Blaine volvió trajo consigo una toalla limpia y húmeda que utilizó para limpiar la entrepierna de Kurt con mucha suavidad y ternura. Luego cambió las sábanas por unas frescas y limpias, y los dos se tendieron así desnudos como estaban, enredando sus piernas y brazos para estar más cerca el uno con el otro.

"Blaine…" Dijo Kurt antes de dormirse. "¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?"

"Coraje" Simplemente respondió Blaine. Unos minutos después los dos estaban dormidos

Había sido una noche perfecta, Kurt no podía sentirse más feliz. Atrás había quedado el recuerdo amargo de Sebastian y ese chico en aquel club de mala muerte. Sus preocupaciones sobre su anatomía ya no le importaban, porque tenía a su lado a un chico que lo amaba por lo que era por dentro. Kurt estaba en paz consigo mismo.

Blaine estaba más que feliz, Kurt le había dicho que lo amaba. Lo único que esperaba era que Kurt no le haya dicho esas palabras por el calor del momento, sino porque en verdad lo sentía. Decidió que esperaría a la mañana para pedirle a Kurt que sea su novio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quise que sea algo como más emocional y no tan carnal, sensual y no porno, para eso ya habrá más oportunidades ;)**

**Esta historia recién comienza…**

**Gracias a todos otra vez!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

La luz brillante del sol quemaba los párpados de Kurt, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Por un momento todo estaba borroso, hasta que comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Quiso moverse, pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura no se lo permitía, entonces giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Blaine. Su boca se transformó en una gran sonrisa y como pudo se acomodó para su costado enfrentándose a él. Si Kurt pensó que ese chico era hermoso cuando estaba despierto, era porque no se imaginaba que tan bello era cuando dormía. Tenía la cara relajada, la boca un poco abierta y sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas rosas. Sus rizos estaban desparramados por toda su cabeza y algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. El aire entraba y salía por entre los labios y sus fosas nasales se dilataban y contraían con cada respiración que daba. Kurt sonrió porque juró que hasta con ese pequeño ronquido, Blaine era super sexy.

Se acercó más a él hasta que rozaron sus narices. De pronto recordó que seguía desnudo, pero realmente no le importaba. Se quedó un rato en esa posición, acariciando los rulos de su nuca y detrás de la oreja. Recordó cada momento que había pasado con ese chico. El chico que lo había desvirgado, que había sido tan dulce con él como nadie había sido antes, el chico que el amaba. Y si, parecía apresurado decirlo… pero él amaba a Blaine Anderson.

Los labios de Blaine se volvieron una sonrisa y Kurt se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado.

"Buen día, hermoso" Susurró Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

"Buen día" Kurt le devolvió el saludo. Blaine acercó un poco más su cara y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Blaine acariciando su espalda.

"Maravilloso" contestó Kurt con una sonrisa. "¿Y tu?"

"Excelente" Respondió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en esa posición hasta que Kurt comenzó a mirar sin mover nada más que los ojos la habitación de Blaine. Era muy varonil y con clase, y bastante grande en relación con el pequeño departamento. Las paredes eran de un azul profundo combinado con cortinas del mismo tono y los muebles eran de una madera oscura. En un costado del cuarto vio un saco de box colgado desde el techo y sonrió.

"¿Tienes un saco de box en tu habitación?" Preguntó Kurt curioso rompiendo el silencio.

Blaine se rio antes de contestar "Si, me gusta hacer ejercicio cuando me levanto"

"Si, se nota" Dijo Kurt apretando el bíceps de Blaine. "Nunca quites ese saco de ahí" Dijo con una sonrisa y Blaine se inclinó y lo besó profundo.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Kurt suspiró y recorrió la habitación de Blaine otra vez. "No puedo creer que Sebastian me engañara." Dijo Kurt luego de pensar. Sabía que no era el momento para hablar de eso, pero sentía que debía desahogarse.

"Bueno… no es la primera vez" Blaine dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que la última palabra salió de su boca.

Kurt se alejó y miró confundido al otro chico. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya me había engañado antes? ¿Cómo-cómo sabes eso, Blaine?" Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Blaine sabía que Kurt debía conocer como realmente es ese Sebastian, asique no se contuvo y se lo dijo. "Suele frecuentar Scandals muy seguido, siempre llega solo y siempre se va acompañado de un tipo al azar." Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Blaine, Kurt se sentía más y más humillado.

"Espera… ¿tú sabías eso y nunca me dijiste nada?" Kurt dijo casi gritándole a Blaine. Su cara se había vuelto roja de rabia.

"Es que… pensaba que tu no me ibas a creer… necesitaba que lo veas por ti mismo." Respondió Blaine con una voz inocente y se sentó.

"¡¿Es por eso que me llevaste a ese antro anoche?!" Preguntó horrorizado Kurt.

"Uhmmm… bueno… no exactamente" Dijo y Kurt clavó su mirada en él. "Bueno… si" Terminó diciendo.

Entonces Kurt creyó que lo había entendido todo. "¡Todo esto fue planeado por ti para llevarme a tu cama…!"

"¿Qué? No, Kurt… no es así como piensas" Blaine trataba de explicarle.

"¡Si! ¡No te atrevas a seguir engañándome, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt se levantó de la cama envuelto en la sabana y comenzó a buscar su ropa desparramada en la habitación.

Blaine palideció, Kurt estaba teniendo una idea equivocada de él, otra vez. "No, Kurt… te juro que no fue así…" Dijo desesperado por que Kurt le crea. Se levantó y se puso sus calzoncillos.

"Claro… ¿Qué dijiste tu…? ¡A este idiota lo emborracho, le muestro como su novio lo engaña y cuando esté absolutamente miserable me lo llevo a la cama!" Dijo tratando de imitar la voz y los movimientos de Blaine mientras terminaba de vestirse. Blaine quería hablar, pero Kurt no lo dejaba. "Y que idiota yo por caer… me lo tengo merecido por creerme la reina del universo" Decía para sí mismo, tapándose la cara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, había pasado por dos humillaciones en menos de 24 horas. Corrió hasta la puerta, seguido por Blaine.

"¡No, Kurt! ¡Por favor, escúchame!" Blaine tomó del brazo a Kurt y lo obligó a que lo mire. Blaine hizo esos ojos de cachorro, en serio parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Kurt no volvería a caer en ellos.

"¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO QUIERO SABER MAS NADA DE TI! ¡ESTAR CONTIGO FUE UN ERROR!" Le gritó en la cara

"¡NO, KURT! No fue un error, nosotros nos… nosotros nos amamos ¿Cómo puede ser un error cuando hay amor de por medio?" Dijo Blaine con una voz suave.

Kurt seguía enamorado de él… por supuesto que sí. Muy en el fondo sabía que no había sido un error, él se entregó a Blaine porque lo sentía verdaderamente. Nunca había sentido eso con Sebastian, por eso sabía que Blaine era el indicado.

Kurt no dijo nada, pero tampoco dejó de llorar. "Adiós, Blaine Anderson." Dijo susurrando y con la frente en alto. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Kurt se dio una ducha apenas entró a su casa. Por suerte era domingo temprano a la mañana y nadie en la casa estaba despierto. Mientras se duchaba, sus lágrimas saladas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cara. Al mismo tiempo que enjabonaba su cuerpo, recordaba la boca de Blaine sobre su piel, sonrió al pensar en el recuerdo de la noche anterior cuando fue tocado por primera vez. No lo podía negar, había sido perfecto. Blaine lo trató con tanta dulzura, como si fuera de cristal y que al menor toque se rajaría. En otro contexto no le hubiera gustado nada que lo tratase así, pero sabiendo que le estaba entregando a Blaine su tesoro más preciado, era maravilloso sentirse de esa manera. De pronto se acordó de lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes y se sintió usado. Salió de la ducha borrando esos pensamientos, se colocó un pijama y se acostó a dormir. De ahí en mas no escuchó nada, no escuchó a su padre llamarlo para desayunar o la música proveniente de los juegos de video de Finn en la habitación de al lado… Nada, el solo quería dormir y desconectarse de la realidad.

* * *

Blaine había estado llorando hasta unos minutos después de que Kurt se había ido, y no es que solía llorar. Se recostó en el sillón a pensar, lo había arruinado… había arruinado su única oportunidad de ser amado por alguien. A pesar de que era temprano en la mañana, buscó en la alacena una botella de whisky que había pertenecido a su tío. La abrió y ni siquiera se sirvió en un vaso, tomaba directamente de la botella. Quizás el ardor que le hacía sentir en la garganta lo haría olvidar las palabras de Kurt. _Estar contigo fue un error_, recordó Blaine la cara de Kurt y sus ojos llenos de dolor. No había llegado a emborracharse, ni siquiera mareado se sentía. Así como estaba se fue a dormir a su habitación. Gran error, las sábanas olían a Kurt. Olían a su perfume, a su piel, al shampoo de su pelo. Blaine enterró su cara en la almohada y durmió.

Luego de unas horas, se despertó, pero no quería levantarse a pesar de que moría de hambre. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de la almohada y sintió algo duro y frío entre sus manos. Lo sacó de allí y miró, el celular de Kurt era lo que tenía entre sus dedos. Blaine sonrió y sintió la necesidad de prenderlo y revisar sus mensajes de texto, y no se resistió. Lo prendió y lo primero que vio fue la imagen del fondo, era Kurt con sus amigas del Club Glee, él no sabía el nombre de ellas, pero Kurt se veía tan feliz al lado de esas chicas. Al segundo, muchos mensajes entraron y varias llamadas perdidas, en su mayoría de su padre y algunas de Sebastian. Blaine buscó su nombre entre los contactos y allí estaba, lo tenía agendado como "B. Anderson", pero lo que más le sorprendió era que al lado de su nombre había un símbolo: "3". Blaine sonrió, sabía perfectamente que significaba, Kurt lo tenía agendado con un corazón al lado de su nombre. Lo apagó, no quería invadir aun más la privacidad de Kurt.

La excusa perfecta para ver a Kurt, decidió ir a llevárselo a su casa en ese instante. Rápidamente se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Salió de su casa y puso su moto en marcha.

* * *

"¿Kurt?" Escuchó el chico que su padre lo llamaba, levantó la cabeza de su libro de Cálculo. "Kurt, tu amigo Blaine está aquí." Dijo Burt sin abrir la puerta.

"¿Blaine?" Susurró Kurt. "Bajo enseguida papá" Le dijo a su padre. Blaine estaba en su casa, seguramente quería hablar con él sobre lo de anoche. Se puso muy nervioso, se levantó de la silla y se miró en el espejo para acomodarse el cabello. Bajó unos minutos después, quería hacer esperar a Blaine, a pesar de que estaba muy ansioso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio como Blaine charlaba animadamente con su padre sobre algún deporte que estaban mostrando en televisión. Cuando Burt vio a su hijo bajar de las escaleras, apagó el televisor y salió de la sala.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine?" Preguntó Kurt, se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de perra, esa que le salía muy bien.

"Uhmm… no quería molestarte, pero… olvidaste tu celular en mi apartamento y… y quise traértelo." Dijo Blaine muy inocente, como cuando un niño rompe algo y lo regañan.

A Kurt le pareció adorable y moría de ganas de correr hacia él y besarlo y abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. "Gracias" Dijo muy serio y tomó el celular de la mano de Blaine, sus dedos se rozaron y sintieron otra vez esa electricidad entre ellos. "¿Algo más?" Preguntó Kurt indiferente.

"No" Dijo Blaine demasiado rápido y Kurt se decepcionó un poco. "Bueno… de hecho sí. Kurt ¿podemos hablar?"

"No lo sé Blaine…" Dijo Kurt sin bajar la guardia.

"Por favor, necesito explicarte todo" Dijo y Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, pero no aquí. Salgamos a dar un paseo".


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Esperaron estar un poco alejados de la casa Hummel-Hudson para comenzar a hablar.

"Kurt, lo sien-"

"Blaine, yo-"

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se rieron, entonces Kurt le hizo una seña a Blaine para que comenzara a hablar.

"Kurt, siento no haberte dicho antes de lo de Sebastian. En realidad no era de mi incumbencia y creía que si yo era quien te advertía sobre él, tú no me ibas a creer…" Comenzó por decir Blaine. Se habían sentado en el banco de una pequeña plaza que había a unas calles de la casa de Kurt.

"Si, lo entiendo. Pero de todas maneras dejaste que yo siga confiando en una persona que no lo merecía." Decía Kurt con la mirada en su regazo.

"Kurt… yo no quería que sufras lo que yo sufrí al verte con ese todo este tiempo" Blaine le decía y tomó la cara del chico haciendo que lo mire. "¿Sabes lo que se siente que la persona que amas esté besando a otra que no eres tú?" Le decía mirándolo a los ojos, los suyos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

"Aún así, dejaste que me pavoneara por toda la escuela jactándome de mi novio rico que iba a otra escuela. Seguramente todos se reían de mí a mis espaldas, incluyéndote a tí" Kurt le decía y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le hacía más dificultoso hablar. No estaba dolido por la traición de Sebastian, le dolía que Blaine no le haya abierto los ojos antes.

"No, Kurt… no. Yo nunca me podría reír de ti, y tampoco lo hacía nadie… para eso estoy yo." Dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miró incrédulo. "¿Tu? ¿Y por qué se reirían ellos de tí? Tu eres el más respetado de la escuela"

Blaine soltó una risita. "Te voy a hacer una confesión. Cuando yo llegué a esta escuela hace tres años, no era lo que soy ahora. Yo era un… nerd." Dijo Blaine y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"¿Tu… un nerd? Ja… no te creo" Decía Kurt y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabías que existía" La boca de Kurt se abrió, no se imaginaba a Blaine de otra manera que no sea de esta que conoce hoy. "Y desde el momento en que te ví, caí enamorado a tus pies… literalmente." Dijo riendo. "Porque había tropezado cuando estabas pasando tú y me esquivaste sin mirarme y dijiste 'ten cuidado, nerd, estoy caminando yo', o algo así" Dijo Blaine e imitó la voz de Kurt y el gesto que hace cuando se toca el pelo de la frente, eso le sacó una sonrisa a Kurt. "Eras como una visión, todo vestido de blanco y rojo, tan pulcro, tan bello. ¿Cómo no enamorarme de tí?" Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó al Cheerio para darle un casto beso en sus labios. "Luego comenzaron las intimidaciones, en la escuela y en mi casa. Mi padre había descubierto una foto que yo tenía de ti, recortada del anuario, en mi mesita de noche. Me preguntó quién eras y le conté que estaba enamorado de ti." Blaine le contaba mirando a cualquier lado, Kurt lo miraba atento y no decía nada. "Esa noche y las que siguieron recibí una paliza de parte de él y una de ellas me llevó directamente al hospital" Blaine recordaba con tristeza, Kurt había comenzado a llorar.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Le preguntó con la voz temblando, se secó una lágrima que caía en su mejilla y tomó las dos manos de Blaine.

"Nada. Fue mi tío, el hermano de mi madre, quien me rescató. Denunciamos a mi padre y logré la emancipación. Él me protegió y me dio un hogar, lo quería como a mi verdadero padre. Hace unos pocos meses el murió." Dijo con tristeza, el amaba a su tío más que a sus padres.

"¿Y qué pasó con tu madre? ¿Ella nunca hizo nada para frenar a tu padre?" Preguntó Kurt con delicadeza.

"Mi madre… ella nunca hizo nada. Solo se encerraba en el cuarto de costura a beber. Oía mis gritos de dolor y veía mi cara magullada, pero hacía como si nada pasara. Su casa y su familia eran perfectas" Dijo con odio en su voz. "Y me convertí en esto que soy ahora. Un 'badboy' que usa su apariencia para ahuyentar a las personas, pero que en el fondo es frágil y tiene mucho amor para dar "

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí?" Fue la pregunta de Kurt.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo se… tal vez para desahogarme, es algo que llevo dentro y nunca se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Quinn. Aunque la verdadera razón es para que sepas que en verdad te amo y no haría nada para lastimarte" Dijo sinceramente Blaine.

"Lo sé. Tú no hiciste nada malo. No debería haberme desquitado contigo todo el odio y la rabia que sentía contra Sebastian, no te lo merecías" Dijo Kurt y besó a Blaine. "No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero… te amo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaine también se rió y agarró la cara del chico con las dos manos. "Yo también te amo" Se dieron un tierno beso lento.

Cuando se separaron, Blaine se paró del asiento y puso una rodilla en el suelo enfrente de Kurt, que todavía permanecía sentado.

"¿Blaine…? ¿Blaine, que estás haciendo?" Kurt dijo en voz baja y miraba hacia todos lados.

Blaine tomó una de sus manos y con la otra Kurt se tapó la boca. "Kurt…" Blaine miró a Kurt esperando que le diga su segundo nombre.

"Elizabeth" Contestó simplemente.

_¿Elizabeth?,_ pensó Blaine, pero en ese momento no importaba. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?" Blaine le dijo conteniendo la risa. Kurt lo miraba asombrado por la extraña manera de pedirle que sea su novio.

"¡Di que si!" Escucharon los dos una voz y ambos voltearon sus cabezas para ver quien lo había dicho. Una mujer mayor parada con una bolsa de compras, un joven en bicicleta y una joven mujer con una niña los estaban mirando con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. "Si, Blaine…" Kurt esperó a Blaine como lo había hecho el.

"Devon"

"Si, Blaine Devon Anderson, acepto ser tu novio" Dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono alto para que los demás escucharan.

Entonces Blaine desató su pulsera favorita de cuero que tenía atada a su muñeca y se la colocó a Kurt. El Cheerio reía por lo ridículo y romántico que estaba siendo Blaine en este momento. Blaine le besó la mano antes de levantarse y besarlo en la boca para después darle un abrazo fuerte. La gente que se había juntado comenzó a aplaudirles a los dos chicos y Kurt se sonrojó.

"Eres un tonto, Anderson." Kurt dijo todavía en los brazos de Blaine.

"Si, lo soy." Dijo Blaine con orgullo.

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaban de la mano hasta la casa de Kurt. No podían dejar de mirarse y hacer una parada cada unos cuantos pocos pasos para besarse y abrazarse, es por eso que les tomó más tiempo volver y ya era de noche.

"Mañana tendré que hablar con Sebastian para hacer oficial nuestra ruptura" Dijo Kurt mientras caminaban por el jardín delantero a su casa.

"No hace falta que lo hagas, creo que con lo del sábado en la noche dejaste en claro que no quieres nada mas con él" Dijo Blaine sintiendo un poco de celos al saber que su novio debería hablar con su ex.

"Lo sé. Pero creo que si dejo todo como está el seguirá creyendo que somos novios, es un poco… posesivo." Dijo Kurt. Ya habían llegado a la puerta.

"De acuerdo, pero yo iré contigo" Dijo Blaine tomando ambas manos de Blaine.

"No creo que eso sea conveniente"

"Yo si lo creo. Tu hablas con él y yo te espero afuera. No tiene porque saber que yo estoy ahí."

"Ok" Respondió Kurt sin poder hacer nada más. Se dieron un largo beso ahí en la puerta de la casa.

"Bueno… debo irme." Dijo Blaine no queriendo soltar la cintura de su novio.

"No, no te vayas. Quédate a cenar" Propuso Kurt como si fuera la opción más obvia.

"Mmmm… no lo sé."

"Por favor, Blaine. Quiero que mi familia sea quien se entere primero que somos novios. Te van a adorar, ya le agradas a mi papá y eso es decir mucho" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo pensó un poco. "De acuerdo" Y besó la mejilla del chico.

"¡Genial! Vamos." Los dos chicos entraron tomados de la mano.

Burt estaba mirando un partido de football con Finn cuando entraron. El padre de Kurt quitó sus ojos del televisor para mirar a los chicos.

"Veo que regresaron" Dijo Burt en un tono de broma.

"Si, papá. Blaine se quedará a cenar… como mi novio oficial." Kurt dijo despacio, como para no asustar a su padre.

Burt entrecerró los ojos, confundido. "¿Qué hay de ese chico Sebastian?"

"El es un idiota. Cortamos." Dijo Kurt muy tranquilo, no le diría jamás a su padre lo que el Warbler le hizo porque lo mataría.

Burt los miró y reprimió una sonrisa, realmente odiaba a Sebastian, y al parecer Blaine le caía bien. "Buena decisión, hijo. Bienvenido a casa, muchacho." Dijo parándose y tendiéndole una mano a Blaine.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Hummel." Dijo respondiendo el saludo.

Kurt pasó por alto la presencia de su hermanastro en la habitación. Pero Finn escuchó atentamente todo, no entendía como Kurt podía ser novio de alguien como Blaine.

Pasaron por la cocina antes de ir al cuarto de Kurt. Carole estaba preparando la cena.

"Carole…" Llamó Kurt. La mujer se dio vuelta para ver a los chicos parados detrás de ella. "Carole, él es Blaine… mi novio." Dijo él y la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

"Hola, Sra. Hummel… es un placer conocerla" Dijo Blaine con su hermosa sonrisa, esa que Kurt amaba.

"Hola, Blaine" Respondió ella y le extendió una mano para saludarlo. Blaine le agarró la mano suavemente y le dio un beso. Carole se rio como una niña y se ruborizó. "Wow Kurt, es lindo" Le dijo al chico en voz baja. Kurt también se rio y sacó del refrigerador dos botellas de agua.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó a su habitación. "¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Kurt refiriéndose a lo que había pasado en la cocina, mientras subían las escaleras.

"Un poco del encanto Anderson" Dijo engreído Blaine, y Kurt se rio.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del cuarto de Kurt, él cerró la puerta y se acercó a Blaine haciendo que su espalda se choque contra ella. Kurt tomó la cara del chico y lo besó profundamente. Blaine gimió y luego se rió en el beso. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda del Cheerio hasta terminar en su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, Kurt gimió ante el toque pero no se separó de su novio.

Kurt llevó a Blaine hasta su cama y los dos cayeron juntos. Siguieron besándose y tocándose el uno al otro a través de sus ropas. Blaine besó y mordisqueó la mandíbula de Kurt, hizo a un lado la camiseta del chico y besó el cuello seguido de su clavícula. Volvió a besar su boca y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Kurt, metió la mano y comenzó a tocar el clítoris sobre la ropa interior del chico.

El Cheerio gimió en la boca de Blaine y su respiración se hizo más agitada a medida que Blaine apuró sus movimientos. Kurt estaba completamente mojado y no podía dejar de jadear.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Blaine decía con una voz muy grave en el oído de Kurt. "¿Te gusta que te toque así?" Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Ya se estaba poniendo incómodo en sus pantalones

Kurt gimió más fuerte y levantó sus caderas, cerró los ojos y logró decir una palabra "Si" En un susurro. Estaba excitado y lo encendía más pensar que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Blaine continuó pero esta vez metió la mano por debajo del bóxer de Kurt mientras seguía besándolo. Justo cuando iba a introducir un dedo en su vagina, la voz de Carole sonó desde abajo.

"¡Chicos, a cenar!"

Blaine detuvo su mano, pero no la sacó de ahí. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Kurt y los dos se echaron a reír como locos.

"Oh Dios, no puedo creer que te haya dejado a hacer eso en mi casa" Dijo Kurt a través de una carcajada.

Se acomodaron la ropa, el cabello y bajaron a cenar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy actualizando seguido porque todavía tengo unos días antes de empezar las clases, así que los estoy aprovechando. **

**No se preocupen, pienso escribir mucho smut para este fic, después de todo son unos adolescentes muy hormonales. **

**Gracias por los comentarios! BESOSSSSS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Kurt se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se hizo más grande cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Blaine.

_Buen día, amor! Paso por ti para ir a la escuela –B. Anderson 3_

El Cheerio saltó de la cama para ducharse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela. A pesar de que la entrenadora de las animadoras los obligaba a llevar el uniforme todos los días, Kurt trataba de verse lo mejor posible.

_Estoy en la puerta –B. Anderson 3_

Y otra vez Kurt sonrió. De hecho no había dejado de sonreír desde el día anterior cuando él y Blaine se pusieron de novios. Tampoco dejó de sonreír cuando estaba a punto de dormir y recibió un mensaje de Blaine deseándole buenas noches, incluso sonrió mientras soñaba con ese chico. Si habría un concurso por el record mundial en mantener una sonrisa por más tiempo, seguro Kurt ganaría el premio. Antes de bajar ató a su muñeca la pulsera de cuero que Blaine le obsequió.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo vio a Blaine, parado apoyado en su motocicleta, con su chaqueta de cuero y jean ajustados, de brazos cruzados y entrecerrando los ojos porque le molestaba la luz solar. Kurt suspiró de amor, tomó sus cosas y caminó… no, corrió hacia la puerta, pero una mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.

"Finn ¿Qué sucede?. Blaine está esperándome y-" Comenzó Kurt a decir y estaba un poco apurado por ver a su novio.

"Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte, pero ¿Cómo es que un chico como tu está de novio con un chico como Anderson?" Preguntó Finn un poco enojado y confundido.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Kurt le dijo y se soltó del agarre de su hermanastro.

"Kurt… ese tipo no es para ti, roba, fuma, se emborracha y no se cuantas cosas más"

"Blaine no es así, tu no lo conoces como yo. No hables de esa manera de él" Kurt le dijo enfadado. Nadie conoce al verdadero Blaine Anderson como él.

"Pero, Kurt… puede ser que él se haga el inofensivo para… para… para hacer 'eso' contigo" Finn no terminó de decir la frase, no podía pensar lo que harían cuando los dos chico están a solas.

"¡Basta, Finn! El me ama, yo lo amo. No me importa lo que tu o cualquiera pueda decir."

"De acuerdo" Finn dijo rindiéndose y levantando las manos. "Pero si Anderson te hace sufrir de alguna manera, se las verá conmigo"

Kurt sonrió, su hermanastro podía ser tan dulce a veces. "No te preocupes por mí, Finn. Pero gracias de todas maneras" Kurt le dijo y abrazó al chico más alto.

"De nada, para eso estamos los hermanos" Finn dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt salió corriendo de su casa para encontrarse con Blaine. Lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó. Kurt estaba seguro que Blaine jamás lo lastimaría.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine caminaban los pasillos de McKinley tomados de la mano. No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo normal si Blaine abrazaba a Kurt por la cintura, ya que eso sucedía siempre. Pero llegar sosteniendo la mano del otro fue más impactante, y ellos lo sabían. Caminaban como en slow motion ignorando las miradas y murmullos de los demás.

"Entonces… ¿quieres ir a casa después de la escuela?" Preguntó Blaine apoyado al lado del casillero de Kurt mientras él tomaba los libros que necesitaba para su próxima clase.

"Tengo práctica con las Cheerios y luego pensaba ir a casa de Sebastian." Kurt dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenía en su casillero y acomodaba su cabello.

Blaine se desilusionó un poco, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea. "Yo iré contigo a lo del bastardo ese, y luego iremos a mi departamento ¿está bien?" Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro, la que hacía a Kurt morir de amor.

"Ok" Dijo Kurt sonriendo y se inclinó para besarlo, delante de todos. Más miradas y murmullos sobre ellos, pero ¡que se pudran!, pensaban los dos. Blaine salió del pasillo y Kurt suspiró cerrando su casillero.

"¡Oh Dios, Kurt! No puedo creer que tu y Blaine estén saliendo. Él es muy sexy" Tina dijo cuando se acercó a Kurt, con ella venía Mercedes que no parecía muy contenta.

"Gracias Tina" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, ten cuidado con lo que dices porque es MI novio" Dijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

"Honestamente, Kurt… no creo que ese chico sea para ti" Mercedes dijo cruzándose de brazos. Los tres caminaban hacia su primera clase del día.

Kurt revoleó los ojos "Otra más…" Murmuró. "Mercedes, no me importa lo que opinen todos. Amo a Blaine y él me ama, nadie puede hacer nada contra eso." Kurt dijo con la voz más suave y llena de paciencia que puede tener.

"Es que… Kurt, míralo, es el chico malo de la escuela. Nunca va a clases, fuma todo el tiempo, conduce una motocicleta, seguramente se mete en problemas con la policía y… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta use drogas." Enumeraba ella señalando con sus dedos.

"¿Mercedes… has hablado alguna vez con él?" Kurt se detuvo abruptamente y se enfrentó a su amiga.

"No" Dijo ella desviando la mirada de su amigo.

"¿Lo has visto en una estación de policía detenido?" Preguntó otra vez Kurt.

"Bueno… no, pe-"

"¿Lo viste usando drogas?" Preguntó Kurt colocando una mano en su cintura y entrecerrando sus ojos. La chica seguía sin mirarlo, negó con la cabeza mirando sus pies. "¿Por qué todo el mundo lo prejuzga? Nadie más que yo lo conoce bien. Es un buen chico que solo tuvo muchos problemas, él es muy dulce y realmente me ama" Kurt dijo serio y soñador.

"Kurt tiene razón, Mercedes. Lo importante es que se quieran y que Anderson lo trate bien y lo haga feliz" Tina dijo tomando una postura hacia su amigo.

"Gracias otra vez, Tina" Dijo Kurt sonriendo, enredó su brazo con el de la chica asiática y caminaron con la cabeza en alto. Mercedes se quedó allí mirándolos con cara de preocupación.

* * *

"Hey B." Dijo Quinn parada bajo las gradas en su lugar favorito donde siempre se encontraba.

"Q." Saludó Blaine y enseguida sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos.

"No supe de ti en todo el maldito fin de semana. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?" Preguntó la joven y se sentó en el sofá sucio.

Blaine sonrió ante los recuerdos del fin de semana. "Bueno…" Encendió un cigarrillo. "estuve con Kurt" Siguió liberando el humo.

Quinn lo miró escéptica. "¿A sí? ¿Terminaron su tarea de francés?".

"Hicimos más que eso" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia su amiga como para contarle un secreto. "Kurt y yo somos novios"

"Wow… Blaine Anderson de novio… ¿Quién lo diría?" Ella dijo sorprendida. "Bueno… bien por ti, Blainey" Dijo la chica contenta por su amigo. Los dos se quedaron bajo el sol de la mañana durmiendo una siesta.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Kurt fue bombardeado en preguntas por los chicos de New Direction y algunas animadoras. Ninguno de ellos excepto por Tina, Brittany, Puck y Sam, estaban de acuerdo con su nueva relación. Kurt hacía caso omiso a ellos. Santana escuchaba atentamente las respuestas de Kurt.

Blaine estaba sentado sólo en una mesa cerca de un rincón, como siempre. Miraba a su novio en la distancia y le guiñaba el ojo. Kurt se sonrojaba, pero le seguía el juego desde su lugar.

"Lo único que voy a decir es…" Comenzó a decir Kurt, todos los chicos en la mesa se acercaron a él para escuchar mejor. "…que mi relación con Blaine no es de su incumbencia" Dijo susurrando como una broma. Los chicos lo miraron mientras él se paró de su asiento con la bandeja de comida y se sentó al lado de Blaine en el comedor.

* * *

Durante la práctica con las animadoras, Kurt estaba muy distraído por la mirada de Blaine. El 'badboy' lo miraba sentado en uno de los escalones de las gradas, esta vez no estaba escondido. Fumaba un cigarrillo y observaba a Kurt hacer rutinas e imaginaba como podría aprovechar la flexibilidad de su novio.

Kurt era consciente que estaba siendo observado por su novio y eso lo distraía bastante. La entrenadora Sylvester tuvo que regañarlo un par de veces. Pero a Kurt realmente no le importaba mucho, de hecho ya estaba un poco cansado de seguir las órdenes de la 'mujer dragón'. Y si él seguía en el equipo, entonces los neandertales que molestaban a los nerds no se meterían con él, porque el uniforme le daba respeto y estaba protegido por la Coach.

Como siempre después de cada práctica, Kurt fue a las duchas y su novio lo esperaría afuera para ir a la casa de Sebastian. Pero al parecer, Blaine tenía otros planes…

Kurt se desnudó y entró a la ducha, el agua caliente empapaba su cuerpo y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sentir más relajados sus músculos. Mientras mojaba su cabello sintió una mano que lo tomaba de la cintura por detrás. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego miró sobre su hombro y vio allí parado detrás de él a su novio… desnudo y mojado.

"Blaine… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Kurt rindiéndose ante los besos de su novio que le daba en la nuca y entre sus omóplatos.

"Vine a que terminemos lo que empezamos ayer" Susurró seductoramente en su oído y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. "¿Por qué… quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó y apoyó su cadera contra la de Kurt ganando un gemido por parte del Cheerio.

"No, no es eso". Kurt comenzó a respirar con dificultad. "¿Y si alguien entra y nos ve?" Decía preocupado, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, y apretó sus caderas más cerca de las de su novio.

"No te preocupes, hermoso. Bloqueé la puerta… nadie nos interrumpirá" Blaine decía mientras mecía sus caderas hacia adelante rozando su erección contra las mejillas de Kurt. Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de su novio y una de ellas bajó hacia su entrepierna.

Kurt estaba mojado, y no solo por el agua de la regadera. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para besar el cuello y dejarle pequeñas marcas. Kurt no conocía estas sensaciones nuevas, pero estaba seguro que quería más.

Suavemente Blaine separó los labios de la vagina de Kurt y encontró ese pequeño bultito de sensibilidad de su novio. Comenzó a frotarlo haciendo a Kurt desmayar de placer.

"Tan hermoso… tan mojado para mi" Susurraba Blaine en el oído del otro chico. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Blaine acariciaba las tetillas de Kurt hasta dejarlos duras y sensibles al agua que caía por su cuerpo.

"Más, Blaine… dame más" Logró decir Kurt entre jadeos. Era la segunda vez que Blaine lo tocaba de esa manera y cuando lo hacía Kurt quedaba a completa merced de su novio.

"¿Más… qué más quieres, amor?" Blaine había acelerado el movimiento de su dedo en el clítoris del chico.

"Tus dedos… dentro de mí" Kurt dijo mientras se frotaba contra la erección de Blaine.

Por supuesto, Blaine no se negaría ante semejante petición. Asique con la otra mano, jugó contra la abertura de Kurt y muy lentamente dejó entrar un dedo. Kurt dejó salir un gemido gutural y pasó sus manos hacia atrás hasta tocar la nuca de su novio y jugar con su cabello empapado.

Blaine movió su dedo dentro de Kurt, hacia afuera y hacia dentro, y dejó entrar otro repitiendo el movimiento. Las piernas de Kurt estaban temblando y temía que podía patinar y caerse, pero no le importó demasiado. Se tiró hacia adelante para sostenerse con sus manos sobre los fríos azulejos del vestuario de la escuela. Abrió sus piernas un poco más y Blaine aprovechó para insertar un tercer dedo.

"Te gusta esto, eh…" Blaine sonrió maliciosamente, no era una pregunta… era una afirmación. Sabía que había liberado en Kurt una perra sexual que él quería aprovechar. Por ahora se preocupaba por darle placer a su novio.

Kurt se movía en los dedos de Blaine. Moría de placer, estaba sintiendo por primera vez lo que era un orgasmo, y era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sintió su climax cuando Blaine cambió de ángulo sus dedos y encontró el punto 'G' de Kurt. El Cheerio jadeaba y gemía a la vez, se sentía mareado, alucinado… apretó sus ojos tan fuerte que sentía pinchazos y su estómago se sentía arder.

Blaine sentía como las paredes vaginales de Kurt se contraían en sus dedos, y como su cuerpo temblaba. Kurt tenía la boca seca y como unas extrañas ganas de liberarse. Dio un grito y vino en la mano de su novio. Blaine siguió moviendo sus dedos en la sensibilidad de Kurt, hasta que dejó de hacerlo y quitó sus dedos de dentro de él, antes de soltarlo volvió a rozar un poco el clítoris. Kurt tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en las manos que estaban sobre la pared hasta recuperarse. No podía hablar, ni moverse, se quedó quieto hasta que recuperó su aliento. ¡Kurt se sentía en la gloria!

Mientras Kurt se recuperaba, Blaine seguía duro como una roca. Entonces, tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a bombearlo. Kurt se dio vuelta y vio a su novio hacerlo, se acercó a él y susurró algo en su oído.

"¿Te ayudo con eso?" Dijo con voz sexy en el oído de su novio. Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Kurt empuño el pene del chico y comenzó a sobarlo lentamente y con timidez, hasta que se animó y lo hizo más rápido y con más fuerza. Los movimientos de la mano de Kurt no eran perfectos, pero eso no le importaba a Blaine, era la primera vez que su novio hacía algo así. Blaine cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pared de la ducha. El agua estaba empezando a salir más fría, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

Kurt acercó su boca al cuello de su novio y besó su nuez de Adán y detrás de la oreja. La cabeza del pene de Blaine latía en su mano y apuró sus movimientos. Segundos después Blaine vino en la mano de Kurt por primera vez.

Blaine besó los labios de su novio, ahuecando sus mejillas. Kurt miró su mano con el esperma de Blaine y en un impulso, cerró sus ojos y pasó la lengua limpiando el semen de entre sus dedos muy sensualmente. Sabía extraño, pero no era desagradable para Kurt. Cuando abrió los ojos, Blaine lo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Oh por Dios, Kurt. Eres tan condenadamente sexy" Blaine dijo y volvió a besar a su novio con más fuerza.

"Gracias, ya lo sabía" Kurt dijo engreído y besó otra vez a Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Después de la ducha 'caliente', los chicos se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Sebastian. La casa del Warbler era enorme, con un gran jardín lleno de flores de todos colores. Blaine no se sorprendió, la casa de sus padres era más impresionante.

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Preguntó Blaine cuando Kurt se bajaba de la motocicleta y se quitaba el casco.

"Si, debo hacer esto yo solo. Tu espérame aquí" Kurt besó a Blaine antes de cruzar el jardín y tocar el timbre de la puerta.

Una mujer mayor vestida como sirvienta abrió la puerta de la mansión.

"Hola, Rose. ¿Está Sebastian?" Preguntó Kurt entrando a la casa.

"El Señorito Sebastian está en su cuarto…" Comenzó diciendo la mujer, pero Kurt no dejó que terminara de hablar.

"Gracias, Rose." Kurt dijo y corrió hacia las escaleras.

"Pero él no quiere ser molestado por nadie…" La señora dijo mientras Kurt subió. Caminó por el pasillo de la casa y se paró en frente de la puerta del cuarto de su ex novio. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue lo más asqueroso: dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos moviéndose sobre la cama. Uno de ellos, el que estaba abajo, era el de Sebastian y el otro el de un tipo que no le veía la cara.

"Vine a terminar contigo oficialmente, Sebastian. Me haces las cosas tan fáciles." Dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos, parado en la puerta.

"¡Kurt!" Gritó Sebastian mirando sobre el hombro del chico que tenía encima de él.

"No, no te preocupes por mí. Sigue en lo tuyo, no quise interrumpir." Dijo Kurt con sarcasmo. "Adiós, Sebastian. Adiós, tu… quien quiera que seas" Kurt bajó las escaleras y Sebastian lo siguió detrás, envuelto en una sábana y gritando su nombre. "Adiós, Rose, que tengas un lindo día" Kurt saludó a la señora cuando pasó por su lado. Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió de ella.

"Wow… eso fue rápido" Blaine dijo mientras ayudó a Kurt a subir a la motocicleta.

Kurt sonrió y abrazó la cintura de su novio. "Si, es que Sebastian es muy rápido".

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban besándose acaloradamente en la cama de Blaine. Ya estaban semi desnudos, solo en su ropa interior y frotando sus cuerpos. Blaine estaba besando el cuello de Kurt, pero el Cheerio no podía parar de pensar, y no en Sebastian, decidió que no perdería el tiempo con él. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta a su novio antes de llegar más lejos… otra vez.

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt dijo mientras su novio mordía la unión entre su hombro y cuello y volvía a dar pequeños besos hasta su mandíbula. "Blaine" Insistió Kurt y Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada. "Blaine… quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo" Kurt comenzó a decir y Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo es que tu… no te asustaste o asombraste cuando… viste… mi… bueno, cuando me viste desnudo por primera vez?" Preguntó Kurt lentamente y con la cara sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas.

Blaine lo miró sin saber que decir, se recostó a su lado. "Uhmm… es que no era la primera vez que te veía" Dijo en voz baja y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Eres un acosador o algo así?" Kurt preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"Si… no… no… es decir, no era mi intención espiarte, solo quería hablar contigo y te seguí hasta las duchas." Blaine dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

"¿Entonces es usual para ti meterte en las duchas con la gente?" Bromeó Kurt

"No con la gente, sólo contigo." Blaine contestó y luego se acercó a Kurt para besarlo.

"¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?" La pregunta sorprendió a Blaine.

"Que eres la persona más sexy y perfecta del mundo" Dijo sencillamente. Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió bajando la mirada. Blaine le levantó la cara y lo besó profundamente. "Te amo" Le susurró entre besos.

"Yo también" Contestó Kurt y Blaine volvió a subirse encima suyo mientras se besaban muy duro y sus lenguas se masajeaban la una a la otra.

Blaine sintió en su muslo desnudo la humedad de la ropa interior de Kurt. "Mmmm… parece que alguien está mojado para mí." Dijo seductoramente cuando se separó del beso.

Kurt sentía en su propia cadera la erección de Blaine. "Y parece que alguien está contento de verme" Dijo bromeando Kurt. "Pero no puedo, debo volver a casa, es noche de escuela y tengo toque de queda."

"¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?" Preguntó Blaine con ojos de cachorro.

Kurt le besó los labios suavemente y se levantó de la cama. "Los siento, amor. Tengo que llegar temprano." Kurt comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

Blaine exhaló profundo y se levantó de la cama. "Está bien, yo te llevo".

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Kurt y Blaine se hicieron novios y estaban cada vez más unidos. Blaine asistía a la mayoría de las clases por pedido de Kurt. Durante el almuerzo en la escuela, se sentaban juntos en una mesa separada, porque los chicos de New Direction todavía no aceptaban al 'badboy'. Mientras Kurt estaba en el Club Glee, Blaine lo esperaba fuera, y ya habían hecho costumbre eso de ducharse juntos luego de la práctica de los Cheerios.

Su vida sexual había crecido, y mucho. Lo hacían casi a diario, por lo general en algún momento que encontraban libre en la escuela (si, en la escuela) o en el departamento de Blaine. El Cheerio casi lloró de emoción cuando su novio le dio una copia de las llaves de su apartamento, podía entrar y salir de él cuando quisiera.

Algunas veces, Blaine se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Kurt y dormían juntos toda la noche. Antes de que Burt se despierte, Blaine salía por el mismo lugar de donde entró. Para Kurt era lo más romántico del mundo y para Blaine una aventura emocionante. Y en los últimos días, Burt estaba más atareado con su carrera de congresista y debía viajar a Washington más seguido y volvía los viernes, por supuesto Carole lo acompañaba. Esos días, Kurt aprovechaba y pasaba todas las noches en casa de Blaine. Finn y Kurt tenían un acuerdo: Finn llevaba a su novia a la casa y Kurt no diría nada si Finn no abría su bocota para contarle a su padre que dormía con su novio.

* * *

Una tarde, los dos chicos estaban sentados besándose muy apasionadamente en el sofá de Quinn bajo las gradas de la escuela. Kurt estaba a horcajadas en la cadera de Blaine y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Blaine tenía sus manos bajo la camiseta del uniforme Cheerio, lentamente las fue bajando hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón. Mientras Kurt estaba besando a su novio y meciendo sus caderas juntas, Blaine pasó sus manos por debajo del pantalón rojo de Kurt y apretó las nalgas del chico. Kurt se sobresaltó y gimió, pero no se separó del beso.

"¿Kurt…estás usando una tanga?" Preguntó Blaine, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su cara.

"Oh Dios, si… la entrenadora Sylvester nos obliga a usarla." Dijo poniéndose colorado y ocultando su cara en el cuello de su novio.

"Mmmm… me encantaría ver cómo te queda y quitártela con los dientes" Blaine dijo seductoramente en él oído de Kurt y apretó el trasero de Kurt acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

"¿Quién sabe? Quizás hoy estés de suerte" Kurt respondió y se volvieron a besar.

"¡HUMMEL!" Kurt y Blaine miraron de donde venía esa voz que sonaba muy alto haciendo que los dos chicos se aparten y brinquen del susto. La entrenadora Sylvester se acercaba a ellos con su megáfono en la mano. Kurt debería haber estado en la práctica hace media hora.

"¡Oh no! La mujer dragón se acerca… por favor, escóndeme" Kurt dijo y abrazó más fuerte a su novio y escondió su cara en su cuello, pero ya era tarde, la Coach lo había visto.

"¡HUMMEL, EN MI OFICINA! ¡AHORA!" La Coach dijo a través del megáfono, luego se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su oficina.

"¡Oh Dios! Ya estoy cansado de sus gritos." Dijo Kurt a su novio mientras se levantaba de su regazo. "Voy a renunciar"

"¿Renunciar? ¿Por qué? Creí que te hacía feliz ser parte del equipo." Blaine le dijo tomando su mano y los dos caminaban lentamente siguiendo a la entrenadora.

"No… lo hacía por el uniforme" Dijo Kurt. "Además me hace más feliz estar contigo y tú estarás ahí para protegerme" Dijo con una sonrisa y besó la mejilla de Blaine.

"Porcelana, has faltado a dos entrenamientos las últimas semanas" Dijo Sylvester, sentada en su oficina y tomando uno de esos batidos con gusto a césped que a veces hacía tomar a Kurt obligándolo. "Sabes que esa conducta es inaceptable. No me importa donde metes tu lengua mientras llegues a tiempo a las prácticas"

"Srita. Sylvester, yo-" Comenzó Kurt a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

"Temo, Porcelana que tendré que suspenderte y no habrá más para ti fin de semana de relajación en el spa como todas las demás." Dijo ella tranquilamente acomodándose en su sillón.

Kurt abrió grande sus ojos, esta era su oportunidad de ser 'libre' de la dictadura de esta mujer. "No hace falta que me suspenda, Coach... renuncio." Dijo sin miedo y parándose de la silla.

"¡No puedes dejar el equipo! ¡Tienes un contrato firmado!" La mujer dijo levantándose y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

"Yo no firmé ningún contrato" Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, lo hiciste. ¡Becky! El contrato de Porcelana" La entrenadora llamó a su asistente y ella entró corriendo.

"Coach, el contrato de Hummel no existe" Dijo la chica agitada por correr.

"Oh rayos" Murmuró la coach. Había olvidado que para el tiempo que Kurt se unió a su equipo no había establecido los contratos con sus Cheerios.

Kurt sonrió. "¿Lo ve? Es porque no hay ningún contrato." Kurt dijo acomodándose su bolso para irse. "Ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme. Mañana le entrego mi uniforme limpio." Kurt dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Porcelana" Llamó la Coach, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia. "Has ganado un poderoso enemigo."

Kurt sonrió a la mujer y salió de su oficina. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, escuchó un fuerte estruendo y decidió ignorarlo.

Blaine estaba esperándolo afuera. Llegó hasta él y tomó su mano.

"Listo, renuncié" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y cómo lo tomó?" Blaine preguntó mientras caminaban hacia su motocicleta.

"No muy bien, pero no me importa realmente"

"¿Eso quiere decir… no más sexy uniforme y no más tanga?" Preguntó Blaine con un poco de decepción enfrentándose a su novio.

"Bueno… no necesariamente" Kurt contestó seductoramente. Blaine levantó las cejas, le gustaba lo que se venía.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Otro capítulo…**

**Warnings: uso de falda durante sexo (pueden saltear esa parte sino quieren leerla)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

"Ok, Blaine… abre los ojos" Kurt dijo. Estaban en su casa, solos, momento que iban a aprovechar al máximo.

Blaine estaba sentado en la cama de Kurt frente al baño privado de su habitación, abrió muy lentamente los ojos para mirar a su novio. Su mandíbula se abrió y se había olvidado de cómo respirar cuando vio a Kurt parado frente suyo en el marco de la puerta, recorrió su cuerpo desde abajo. Primero miró sus piernas, blancas tonificadas y largas que estaban cruzadas de manera sexy, y sus muslos fuertes estaban escondidos bajo una sugerente falda roja plisada. La cadera ladeada, una mano en la cintura y otra levantada apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro parecía tan inocente mirando desde abajo de sus pestañas a Blaine. Kurt estaba usando la falda del uniforme Cheerio.

Blaine se había quedado sin habla mirando de arriba a abajo a su perfecto novio tan hermoso. Una línea de saliva había comenzado a salir de su boca y tuvo que cerrarla rápidamente para que no se caiga.

"¿Y? ¿Te gusta?" Kurt dijo dando un giro, haciendo que su falda se levante y a Blaine se le saltaron los ojos cuando vio que Kurt estaba usando la tanga, sus nalgas blancas contrastaban muy bien con el rojo de su ropa interior.

De repente Blaine salió de su trance y se paró para tocar a Kurt. "Dios, Kurt… te ves tan sexy" Dijo con una voz profunda, sus pantalones ya le apretaban y tenía los ojos lleno de lujuria.

"No no no" Kurt dijo tirando para atrás a Blaine empujándolo juguetonamente con un dedo en su pecho. "Quítate los pantalones y siéntate" Le ordenó.

"Mmmm… mandón ¡me encanta!" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa e hizo lo que le pidió y junto con los pantalones se quitó el bóxer también.

"Shh shh, amor" Kurt se sentó en el regazo de su novio y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Kurt besó a Blaine muy duro y con pasión, sus lenguas luchaban por tener la dominación y sus dientes rozaban entre ellos. Kurt mecía sus caderas hacia adelante en el miembro desnudo de su novio. "Ahora yo tendré el control" Le dijo Kurt sin dejar de mecerse. "¿Sientes eso? ¿Sientes como estoy mojado para tí?" Dijo entre gemidos.

"Si, Dios…" Blaine dijo e intentó sacarse la chaqueta de cuero que le quemaba la piel.

"No, quédatela" Le ordenó Kurt y lo volvió a besar.

Blaine acarició la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar bajo su falda para agarrar y apretar el trasero del chico y atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir la humedad y el calor que se filtraba de la tanga.

Kurt besaba el cuello y la mandíbula de Blaine, sus manos se enredaban en los rizos del chico mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas contra la erección de su novio. Kurt pasó una de sus manos por entre medio de ellos para acariciar el miembro de su novio. "Mmm… te voy a montar tan duro… tan duro" Susurraba en el oído de Blaine mientras subía y bajaba la mano por su pene. Blaine gemía ante la sensación y las palabras de Kurt, era la primera vez que intentaban esa posición.

El Cheerio, con la mano que tenía libre corrió a un lado su tanga acomodándola en los pliegues de su muslo hasta quedar expuesta su vagina. Guió con la otra mano el miembro de Blaine entre sus labios y jugó un poco con su clítoris. Los dos estaban gimiendo y jadeando con sus bocas unidas, el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos vestidos y el olor a sexo había comenzado a invadir la habitación. Sin soportar un segundo más, Kurt deslizó su vagina por la longitud del pene duro de Blaine gimiendo cuando se hundió hacia abajo sobre él. Sus frentes chocaron juntas y respiraron el mismo aire con una sonrisa en sus bocas.

"Te amo" Susurró Blaine

Kurt cerró los ojos y tragó saliva "Yo también te amo". Entonces levantó su cadera hasta que estuvo casi completamente separado del cuerpo de su novio, y volvió a sentarse suavemente gimiendo con la cara arrugada de placer. Abrazó a Blaine para mantener el equilibrio mientras montaba el pene de su novio.

Blaine sonrió y ayudaba a Kurt sosteniéndolo de las caderas mientras escuchaba sus pequeños gritos de placer. "oh oh" Clamaba Kurt cuando subía y bajaba, el calor en su vientre había empezado a arder y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

"Grita, amor… que todo el mundo se entere que lo que estamos haciendo" Blaine dijo con una voz ronca. Eso incentivó a Kurt para gritar más fuerte y moverse más rápido.

"Eres tan grande Blaine… tan grande dentro de mí" Kurt decía mientras sentía venir su orgasmo.

Blaine apretaba y retorcía las nalgas de Kurt y no se pudo contener cuando le dio una palmadita y Kurt gimió de placer.

"Otra vez, Blaine" Dijo mientras sentía que estaba por venir y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Blaine lo golpeó otra vez. "Estoy cerca… estoy cerca" Decía entre jadeos.

"Yo también, amor. Ven alrededor de mi" Y Kurt comenzó a venir mojando a Blaine, se sentía arder de placer y las paredes de su vagina apretaban el miembro de Blaine. Así de sensible como había quedado, siguió moviéndose hasta sentir como Blaine venía dentro suyo. Hundió su cara en el cuello de su novio y los dos juntos comenzaron a descender de su orgasmo.

Blaine se recostó en la cama trayendo a Kurt con él, los dos se quedaron un rato de esa manera compartiendo besos perezosos.

"Dios, Kurt… debemos repetir esto." Blaine dijo con la respiración todavía un poco agitada y besó las mejillas coloradas de Kurt. "Somos un desastre" Dijo con una sonrisa.

El Cheerio se levantó de la cama y sonrió al sentir como el semen de su novio y su propio venir goteaban en su muslo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa seductoramente y miró a Blaine. "¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó mientras entraba al baño. Blaine se levantó corriendo tras él.

"Si insistes…" Dijo en tono de broma. "Me pregunto… ¿Dónde quedó ese chico inocente y virginal que eras?" Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta que tenía puesta.

"Todo esto es su culpa, señor" Kurt dijo desde dentro de él baño.

"¿Y yo me estoy quejando?"

* * *

Al otro día Kurt caminaba por la escuela por primera vez en dos años y medio sin su uniforme de los Cheerios. Había elegido el mejor conjunto que tenía dentro de su closet: un jean oscuro tan ajustado que parecía pintado a su piel, una camisa azul y un chaleco, una bufanda y botas largas completaban su atuendo. Todos se volteaban a verlo, pero él como siempre hacía caso omiso a sus miradas y murmullos. Ya toda la escuela lo sabía, pero simplemente no le importaba.

* * *

Blaine estaba en la clase de Biología, sentado al fondo del aula sin prestar atención. Durante los últimos días había asistido a casi todas las clases por que Kurt se lo había hecho prometer. Estaba jugando 'Angry Birds' con su celular, cuando un dedo lo golpeaba repetidas veces sobre su hombro derecho. Cuando se volteó a ver quien lo distraía de su juego, Santana lo estaba mirando.

"Santana, no voy a coger contigo otra vez. Tengo novio" Dijo él en voz alta y revoleando los ojos, la mayoría de los alumnos se dieron vuelta cuando lo escucharon.

"Shh… baja la voz, idiota." Dijo ella susurrando y se inclinó para estar más cerca de él. "Es de Kurt de quien te quiero hablar" Dijo la chica. Blaine la miró atentamente y escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.

"López, Anderson… silencio" Dijo el profesor desde el frente del aula, pero los chicos no hicieron caso y continuaron con su conversación.

"El es un buen chico, y es mi amigo. No quisiera que le hagas daño." Dijo la chica muy seriamente.

"No te preocupes, Santana. Lo amo y no le haría nada que lo lastime" Blaine dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¡Anderson, silencio!"Otra vez el regaño del maestro.

"De acuerdo. Pero si llegas a causarle el mínimo dolor conocerás como hacemos las cosas en Lima Heights Adjacent, ¿entendido? Y no querrás cruzarte con Snix" Santana dijo con un tono amenazante. Blaine sonrió.

"Es todo… ¡Lopez y Anderson! ¡Detención luego de clases!".

* * *

Cuando el Club Glee finalizó y estaba saliendo de la escuela a encontrarse con Blaine, que había estado en detención, Kurt se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver en la escuela hasta tan tarde.

"Dave" Dijo Kurt en un sobresalto cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina para ir a buscar el salón de detención y casi se choca con el chico.

"Kurt… ¿podemos hablar?" Dijo Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky, parte del equipo de football, uno de los matones de la escuela. Siempre molestando a los nerds y a los chicos de New Direction. Un chico robusto, que está siempre a la defensiva y todavía no pudo salir del closet. Tiene un enamoramiento con Kurt que es el único que sabe en toda la escuela que Dave es gay. El futbolista ya lo había invitado a salir un par de veces, pero Kurt siempre se excusaba para no ir.

Kurt lo miró confundido y asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí… aquí está bien." Dijo cuando Dave quiso llevarlo a un lugar más 'privado'.

"¿Quisieras salir conmigo este viernes? A donde tú quieras, al cine, a cenar…" Dave preguntó esperanzado.

"Lo siento, Dave, tengo novio" Contestó Kurt condescendiente y apoyó una mano en su hombro que sacó enseguida.

¿Por qué, Kurt… porque él?" Preguntó Karofsky, parecía como que estaba por llorar.

"No te entiendo, Dave" Kurt dijo aún más confundido que antes.

"¿Por qué Anderson?" Dijo con los dientes apretados y con rabia. "Cada vez que te invitaba a salir tu siempre me rechazabas porque estabas de novio con Smythe, y dijiste que cuando no estén juntos ibas a aceptar mi invitación. Y a hora sales con… ese" Kurt notaba que el chico estaba comenzando a enojarse y eso lo ponía incomodo.

"El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, Dave… y no se puede hacer nada contra eso." Kurt dijo ladeando la cabeza.

"Una vez, Kurt… solo una vez, te invito a Lima Bean" Karofsky suplicaba y le había agarrado a Kurt la muñeca.

"Dave, dije que no, por favor suéltame" Kurt dijo y trataba de salirse del agarre del chico robusto. Karofsky lo soltó cuando vio que Blaine venía hacia ellos.

"¿Qué haces hablando con él?" Preguntó Blaine envolviendo su brazo posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

"Uhmmm… nada. Dave me estaba pidiendo ayuda con Francés, pero le decía que no puedo porque me tengo que ir contigo. ¿No es así, Dave?" Kurt le envió una mirada fuerte a Karofsky. El futbolista asintió con la cabeza.

"Ok..." Blaine le dio una mirada mortal al chico más grandote, presentía que había algo más. "¿Listo para irnos, amor?" Preguntó Blaine y besó la mejilla de su novio. Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Adiós, Karofsky, no vemos en detención." Dijo y los dos salieron de la escuela.

Karofsky se quedó allí, con los puños apretados en los costados de su cuerpo y su corazón lleno de ira y dolor.

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? Les pareció mucho lo de la falda? Tenía la necesidad de escribir algo así, jeje…**

**Ya falta poco para que se enteren del embarazo, no me abandonen!**

**Besosss!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Todavía era de noche cuando Kurt se levantó corriendo a su baño. Era el quinto día consecutivo que le sucedía lo mismo, se pasaba horas sin salir del baño porque no podía dejar de vomitar, inclusive con el estómago vacío.

Se sentía cansado por demás, pero atribuyó eso a que no estaba durmiendo bien, y a pesar de que vomitaba cualquier cosa que comía, se sentía un poco más hinchado de lo normal.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt… estás bien?" Preguntó Carole desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño del chico.

Kurt levantó la cabeza del inodoro viéndose muy mal, tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y su frente y cuello empapado de sudor. "Si, Carole… enseguida salgo" Dijo disimulando su voz de cansancio. Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y se acomodó el cabello. Tenía cuarenta minutos para prepararse e ir a la escuela. Cuando salió del baño no esperó ver que todavía su madrastra estaba parada allí, en su cuarto.

"Kurt, necesitamos hablar" La mujer dijo muy seria. Se sentó en la cama y Kurt se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza gacha. "Te he estado observando, Kurt. Has estado con náuseas durante algunos días y vomitaste los últimos cinco. Y ni siquiera estás comiendo" Kurt estaba en silencio sin mirar la cara de la mujer y ella siguió hablando. "Kurt… ¿Te ha llegado el período este mes?" Ella preguntó amablemente. Kurt negó con la cabeza y sus ojos seguían mirando al suelo. "¿Tienes un retraso?" Esta vez Kurt asintió. "¿De cuantos días, Kurt?"

Kurt pensó y contó mentalmente los días "Siete días…?" Dijo en una voz suave y con miedo.

Carole cerró los ojos y exhalo. "Kurt…. quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" El chico la miró a los ojos y le susurró un 'si' apenas audible. "Blaine y tu, cuando tienen sexo… ¿usan protección?"

La cara de Kurt se volvió roja y pensó un poco recordando las veces que lo habían hecho sin protección. "Bueno…" Kurt comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar porque se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

"Sabes lo que todo eso significa ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella tocándole la rodilla cariñosamente. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de Kurt. "Kurt, puedes estar embarazado."

Kurt comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Se tapó la cara con las manos y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. "No puedo, Carole. No puedo tener… no puedo tener un hijo, soy muy joven.".

La mujer lo abrazó contra su pecho y le frotaba la espalda consolándolo. "Shh shh. Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Escúchame, Kurt. Hoy no irás a la escuela, te quedarás aquí. Yo iré a la farmacia y buscaré un test de embarazo." Kurt sollozó más fuerte. "Hice una cita con una doctora, independientemente de cuál sea el resultado del test iremos de todas maneras. ¿Ok? Yo me encargaré de decirle a tu padre que no irás a la escuela porque tienes gripe, o algo así." Kurt asintió y Carole lo dejó recostarse en la cama.

Antes de que Blaine pase por su casa para buscarlo e ir a la escuela juntos, como lo habían hecho desde que comenzaron a salir hace más de un mes, Kurt le envió un mensaje de texto.

_Buen día, amor. Hoy no iré a la escuela, asique no es necesario que pases por mí. –K._

_Buen día. Porque? hay algún problema?. –B._

_No, no hay ningún problema. Solamente no me siento bien, tengo gripe. –K._

_Quieres que vaya contigo a cuidarte?. –B._

Kurt sonrió. _No hace falta, Carole está aquí. Tu ve a dar ese examen de Cálculo. –K._

_De acuerdo. Cuando salga de la escuela iré a verte. Te amo, cuídate. –B._

_Yo también te amo. Cuídate tu también y suerte con el examen! –K._

Kurt apagó su celular y se quedó pensando en las posibilidades que tenía. Si estaba embarazado no iba a poder cumplir su sueño de ir a NYADA y vivir en New York. También pensó en Blaine, no sabría que hacer de él si Blaine lo abandonaría cuando le cuente, no lo culparía tampoco. Y su padre… había decepcionado a su padre y probablemente mataría a Blaine.

Había estado llorando la última hora hasta que Carole llegó de la tienda con una bolsa que contenía la prueba de embarazo.

"Muy bien, Kurt. Sigue las instrucciones que se encuentran en la caja, yo te esperaré aquí afuera." Dijo Carole mientras le entregaba la caja a su hijastro.

Kurt entró al baño e hizo lo que la caja decía. Mientras esperaba, su estómago volvió a revolverse y vomitó por cuarta vez esa mañana.

Cuando el tiempo estimado había pasado, se acercó lentamente a la barrita sobre el lavabo. Cerró los ojos y lo tomó. Su corazón se aceleró muy fuerte en su pecho. Despacio, abrió los ojos. Su mano llegó a tapar su boca y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

_Positivo._

Tuvo que sentarse cuando sintió sus piernas temblar. Estaba embarazado, iba a ser padre a los 17 años. Adiós a sus sueños, adiós a Blaine y adiós a su familia. Su mundo se derrumbó, todos sus planes se habían venido abajo. Kurt lloró tan fuerte que Carole escuchó y entró a verlo.

La mujer miró la barra en la mano del chico y lo abrazó muy fuerte, ella había comenzado a llorar también. Trataba de consolarlo, pero era imposible, Kurt lloraba como si fuera la última vez que podía hacerlo.

* * *

Blaine llegó a la escuela y se había quedado preocupado por su novio. Constantemente le enviaba mensajes de texto, pero Kurt no contestaba. Blaine pensó que estaría dormido y no quiso seguir molestándolo.

Durante el almuerzo le preguntó a Finn si sabía algo del chico, pero Finn no tenía idea. Le preguntó a sus amigas, pero ellas tampoco tenían noticia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar al teléfono de la casa de su novio.

"Hola Sra. Hummel. Quería saber cómo esta Kurt." Su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

"_Hola Blaine. Kurt está mejor, está durmiendo en este momento, no se siente bien." _Dijo ella mintiendo del otro lado del teléfono. Un momento antes, Kurt le había pedido que no quería hablar con Blaine por el momento.

"¿Cree que podría ir a verlo más tarde?" Blaine preguntó esperanzado.

"_Uhmm… no lo creo, Blaine. Será mejor que esperes a que él te llame." _Dijo la mujer.

Ese llamado no tranquilizaba a Blaine, lo hacía preocuparse aún más. "De acuerdo, señora. Gracias. Mándele saludos a Kurt de mi parte. Adiós." Blaine cortó la llamada y se sentó a pensar. Kurt no se sentía bien, y decidió a que esperaría su llamado. Deseaba que la espera no sea por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Carole llevó a Kurt a su doctora de toda la vida. Estaban los dos sentados en la sala de espera y Kurt observaba todo a su alrededor. Mujeres embarazadas, alguna con sus bebés recién nacidos, otras con sus hijos un poco más grandes. Kurt no podía creer que estaba rodeado de todo eso, esos bebés eran tan hermosos, sonreía al verlos. Él quería tener hijos, pero no ahora, no de adolescente. Tenía tanto futuro por delante…

"¿Kurt Hummel? La doctora Dawson lo verá ahora" Dijo una enfermera con una carpeta en la mano.

Kurt y Carole se pararon y siguieron a la mujer hasta dentro del consultorio. Él le comentó los síntomas mientras ella escribía en un papel. Le sacó sangre y le hizo hacer un análisis de orina. La enfermera se fue y media hora después, la Dra. Dawson llegó con los resultados.

Luego de hacerle unas preguntas personales a Kurt, la mujer abrió el sobre que contenía los resultados.

"Efectivamente, Kurt, estás embarazado. Felicitaciones" Dijo ella.

Kurt cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y contuvo las lágrimas que estaban por derramarse. Carole le frotó su brazo y le dio media sonrisa. El chico se miró su propio estómago e instintivamente puso su mano sobre su vientre.

La doctora hizo las cuentas basándose en los datos que Kurt le había dado y sacó la conclusión de que estaba aproximadamente de cinco semanas de embarazo. Le explicó que era muy pronto para un ultrasonido y le recetó vitaminas prenatales y píldoras para el control de las náuseas.

En el auto, Kurt estaba callado mientras Carole conducía, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Kurt subió sus piernas para sostenerlas cerca de su pecho. Ella bajó a una farmacia y compró lo que la doctora le había recetado a su hijastro.

Kurt pensó y pensó, ya no sería nunca más el solo, ahora tenía una vida más a quien cuidar por los próximos 18 años. No quería terminar con el embarazo, jamás podría hacer una cosa así. Tampoco quería darlo en adopción y convertirse en un ser miserable como es Quinn ahora. No, el se haría cargo de su hijo o hija, así Blaine lo esté acompañando o no. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se enteró, y ya amaba a su bebé.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kurt miró la hora. En este momento, Blaine estaba saliendo de la escuela.

_Tengo que hablar contigo, vas a estar en tu departamento. –K._

_Si, aquí te espero. –B._

Kurt se dio una ducha, se cambió para verse lo mejor posible y salió de su casa. Carole le dijo que esperara a sentirse un poco mejor, pero Kurt no quería esperar, tenía que decírselo a Blaine ahora.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y se tiró a abrazar y besar a su novio. A pesar de que Kurt tenía las llaves, era mejor llamar antes de abrir. Kurt respondió al saludo y entró a la casa.

"¿No deberías estar descansando?" Blaine interrogó a su novio como si estuviera regañándolo.

Kurt sonrió. "Ya me siento mejor. Además tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio e importante.

Blaine arrugó el entrecejo. "Ok." Dijo preocupado. Los dos se sentaron juntos.

Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Respiró profundo y se tragó ese nudo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a decir lo que tenía que decir. "Blaine… hoy fui al médico y… hay un motivo muy grande de porque yo no me sentía bien estos últimos días." Blaine lo escuchaba atento y sostuvo las manos temblorosas de su novio entre las suyas. "Blaine, estoy… estoy embarazado. Vamos a tener un hijo." Dijo de una sola vez y mirando la reacción de su novio.

Blaine lo miró atónito. Soltó a su novio y se levantó del sofá sin decir una palabra. Caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación mientras se refregaba la cara y el cabello con ambas manos. Kurt comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"Blaine… dime algo, por favor." Kurt decía mientras se paraba del sofá y se acercaba a Blaine para tocarlo. Blaine se alejó de él y negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, Blaine. Es tu hijo…" Dijo sollozando.

Blaine tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a Kurt solo, allí parado sin saber qué hacer.

Kurt escondió la cara en las manos mientras seguía llorando. Blaine lo había dejado, los había abandonado, a él y a su propio hijo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Kurt se quedó allí, parado frente a la puerta llorando desconsoladamente viendo como el otro padre de su hijo se iba, dejándolos. Se apoyó contra la pared y se arrastró hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, pero no se rendiría. Si tenía que criar a su hijo él solo lo haría, porque sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Carole y seguramente de su padre. Y si algún día Blaine le pediría conocer a su hijo, no se lo impediría tampoco. Kurt se sentía culpable por arruinarle la vida a Blaine, la suya propia y la de su hijo en camino.

No tenía ganas, no tenía fuerzas para volver a su casa, asique como pudo caminó hacia la habitación de Blaine, se quitó los zapatos y lloró hasta quedarse dormido abrazado a la almohada de su novio.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Blaine había estado caminando sin rumbo por unas cuantas horas. Paso tras paso que daba, pensaba en las palabras de Kurt. _Vamos a tener un hijo. _No. Blaine Anderson no podía ser padre. Nunca tuvo un ejemplo de cómo ser un buen padre. El suyo propio lo había maltratado hasta dejarlo en un hospital. ¿Y quién le garantizaba que no iba a hacer lo mismo con su propio hijo?. Pero él sabía que no era como ese hombre que lo engendró, Blaine era mucho mejor que eso. Había aprendido de su tío como ser un hombre, seguiría su ejemplo y porque no el de Burt, el padre de Kurt.

Además no podía abandonar a Kurt, el amor de su vida, no podía dejarlo solo. Blaine estaba dispuesto a ponerse los pantalones y asumir su responsabilidad. Él iba ser padre con Kurt. Si, lo había decidido, se hará cargo de su novio y el hijo de los dos.

Inconscientemente sus piernas lo llevaron a Scandals. Se paró en la puerta y dudó si entrar o no. Decidió que no. Iba a ser padre ahora, no podía andar de reventón cualquier día. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver con Kurt, con su familia.

Cuando giró para regresar, una cara conocida lo enfrentó.

"Pero mira quien tenemos aquí." La voz dijo.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. "Smythe" Dijo con rabia.

"Anderson. ¿Viniste a buscar un hombre de verdad?" Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba acompañado por otros dos tipos. "Si sabes a lo que me refiero" Dijo guiñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

_¿Sebastian sabe el 'secreto' de Kurt? Pero… ¿cómo?, _pensó Blaine. "Tengo un hombre en casa que me está esperando" Dijo Blaine devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque lo que tiene entre las piernas no lo hace ver como uno" Sebastian dijo y Blaine no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él con los ojos llenos de ira.

"¡EL ES MUCHO MÁS HOMBRE QUE TU!" Le gritó Blaine mientras se acercaba al chico más alto, pero los dos hombres que estaban con Sebastian lo detuvieron cada uno sosteniéndole un brazo, inmovilizándolo.

Sebastian se rió. "Tienes suerte, Anderson. Me hubiera encantado ser quien abra su 'cofre del tesoro', pero por alguna razón nunca quiso entregármelo." Sebastian decía tranquilamente mientras envolvía sus manos con una venda. "Bueno…" Recordó riendo. "excepto por esa vez que lo toqué y pude sentir la humedad que salía de su precioso agujero." Blaine intentaba salirse del agarre de los matones, estaba rojo de rabia, quería matar con sus propias manos a Sebastian. "Oh Dios… todavía recuerdo como gemía y decía mi nombre. Me rogaba por más. Debo confesar que he pasado noches enteras tocándome pensando en él"

"¡CALLATE, IMBECIL! ¡NUNCA QUISO NADA CONTIGO PORQUE ERES UN SER REPUGNANTE!" Blaine gritó. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía escuchar que alguien hable así de su Kurt.

"¡Ouch! Me lastimas con tus palabras, Blainey." Sebastian dijo con sarcasmo. Se acercó a Blaine y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en el ojo. "¿Sabes? He estado esperando coger a Kurt durante dos años, y tú lo tuviste en un mes. Nunca pude entender eso. Debe ser por todas esas cartas y regalos cursis que le hiciste durante años." Sebastian dijo y le dio otro puñetazo a Blaine, esta vez en la boca.

_¿De dónde Sebastian saca tanta información?,_ pensó Blaine."Eres un cobarde, tienes que traer a dos tipos para que te ayuden a golpearme. ¡Se hombre y enfréntame solo!." Blaine le gritó y mientras hablaba escupía sangre. Sebastian le pegó a Blaine repetidas veces, en los ojos, en la nariz, en la boca, en todo el cuerpo, y un último golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas por la falta de aire. En ese momento los dos abusadores que acompañaban a Sebastian lo soltaron. Blaine tenía la cara con sangre y magulladuras por los golpes, y estaba agitado por la falta de aire. Sebastian le dio una patada en el estómago y Blaine quedó tirado en el suelo sucio y doblado por la mitad.

Sebastian se puso de cuclillas frente a él. "Es una lástima… si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez hubiéramos cogido. Eres caliente, Blaine Anderson" Se paró y antes de irse le dio otra patada en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Blaine quedó tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente, nadie lo ayudó. Estuvo así por lo que pareció una eternidad pensando en Kurt y en su hijo no nacido.

* * *

Kurt había dormido solo un par de horas, su cabeza no le permitió dormir más. Lo único que podía hacer era no pensar, pero le resultaba imposible cuando los recuerdos venían a él y veía a Blaine huir de la casa cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir. Tenía su mano apoyada en su vientre y con la otra sostenía una fotografía suya y de su novio que Blaine tenía en la mesita de noche. Había estado ignorando los mensajes y llamadas de su padre que le hacía a su celular e inclusive al de Blaine, porque lo había dejado en la casa en el momento que huyó.

Mientras trataba de esfumar los malos pensamientos de su mente, oyó el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Se paró de golpe y eso le provocó un pequeño mareo, se quedó quieto hasta que se le pasó. Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y vio a Blaine con sangre seca en su cara y todo golpeado. El miedo paralizó a Kurt y ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra.

Blaine estaba parado frente a Kurt con las piernas temblorosas, estaba cansado, adolorido y tenía roto el alma. Se acercó a Kurt y sus piernas no le respondieron más, cayó de rodillas frente a su novio. Blaine comenzó a llorar y abrazó la cintura de Kurt apoyando un lado de su cara en el estómago.

"Lo siento, Kurt… lo siento." Blaine lloraba con desesperación, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt comenzó a llorar con él, todavía de pie mientras sentía las lágrimas de Blaine que mojaban la sudadera que había tomado prestada del closet de su novio. Kurt tenía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro suyo. Por un lado estaba feliz de que Blaine vuelva, pero por el otro estaba horrorizado de ver al amor de su vida en esas condiciones. Sin saber qué hacer, colocó las manos en la cabeza del chico y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras los dos lloraban.

Luego de unos minutos de estar así, los dos juntos. Blaine soltó a Kurt de su agarre y miró el vientre del chico. Con sus manos temblorosas manchadas de sangre y tierra, tocó suavemente el estómago de Kurt. Acercó los labios y besó su abdomen sobre la ropa. Kurt sonrió y sollozó fuerte. Blaine alzó la cabeza y miró los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Mi hijo… mi hijo está aquí?" Preguntó con timidez. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine volvió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico. Besó otra vez el estómago y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Perdóname, Kurt… por favor." Decía en un susurró. Kurt se arrodilló frente a él y los dos estaban a la misma altura. "Estaba tan asustado, Kurt. No quiero ser un mal padre como lo fue el mío. Tengo miedo de ser una decepción como padre para mi hijo…" Blaine decía rápidamente mientras seguía llorando.

Kurt agarró el rostro de Blaine con sus dos manos y con los pulgares intentaba secar las lagrimas y despegar la sangre seca que tenía. "Shh shh... Blaine, tu no serás un mal padre. No eres como el tuyo, tu eres bueno y serás un héroe para nuestro hijo. El te amará porque serás su padre." Kurt trataba de consolar a Blaine. Se dieron un abrazo y se besaron muy lentamente, pero se separaron cuando Blaine gimió de dolor. "¿Quién te hizo esto, amor? ¿Quién te dejó así?" Kurt preguntó amorosamente mientras veía los hematomas que se estaban formando en la cara de Blaine.

"Sebastian… pero el muy cobarde trajo dos tipos para que me sostuvieran" Susurró Blaine.

"¡Ese hijo de perra! Hay que llamar a la policía, esto no puede quedar así" Kurt dijo cuando intentó levantarse para tomar el teléfono, pero Blaine le sostuvo la mano y no lo dejó irse.

"No. No harán nada, además no vale la pena." Blaine dijo, en su voz se notaba el dolor físico que estaba teniendo.

"Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Tienen que revisarte, puedes tener algún daño interno" Kurt otra vez intentó, pero Blaine lo detuvo por segunda vez. "Por favor, Blaine, tiene que verte un doctor."

Blaine sonrió. "Estoy bien, te lo prometo. He sufrido peores golpizas y de parte de mi padre. Créeme, esto no es nada, puedo soportarlo."

"Entonces, déjame que me ocupe de ti. ¿Por favor?" Pidió Kurt, todavía las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante la mención de los golpes que Blaine recibía por parte de su propio padre. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Kurt se levantó del suelo.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua tibia, Kurt desvestía a Blaine. Kurt gemía cada vez que descubría un moretón en el cuerpo de su novio, no podía contener las lágrimas. Blaine se estremecía por cada movimiento que hacía, hasta respirar le causaba dolor, pero trataba de disimular ante Kurt.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a meterse en la bañera. En el momento en que su cuerpo tocó el agua, todos sus músculos se relajaron y sentía un poco de alivio. Kurt pasaba suavemente la esponja enjabonada por su cuerpo, mientras Blaine apoyaba su cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerraba los ojos ante el toque de su novio. Cuando terminaron con el baño, Kurt ayudó a Blaine a salir del agua y lo envolvió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Lo llevó a la cocina y los dos se sentaron uno frente a otro. Kurt sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a hacer las curaciones en el cuerpo de Blaine. Tenía cortes por todo el pecho, el labio y la nariz partidos, hematomas cerca de los ojos y en la mandíbula. Desinfectó las heridas y colocó un apósito en cada una.

Kurt era tan suave y dulce, que Blaine no sintió ardor ni ningún tipo de dolor cuando se acercaba con el antiséptico. Mientras estaba encargándose de la cortadura del labio, Blaine sostenía en uno de sus ojos una bolsita con hielo. Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt acercó su mano sosteniendo un algodón en ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Es que debería ser yo quien te esté cuidando a ti" Dijo con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Yo solo estoy embarazado. A ti te golpearon hasta dejarte casi inconsciente." Kurt dijo, besó la frente de su novio, lo ayudó a vestirse y le dio un analgésico. Los dos se acostaron juntos, abrazados, con una de las manos de Blaine acariciando el vientre de Kurt.

"Gracias" Susurró Blaine, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por cuidarme y por darme una familia" Blaine dijo dulcemente. Los dos sonrieron y se besaron. Era la primera vez que Blaine sintió que tenía una familia.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Cuando Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente luego de que Kurt le diga que iban a ser padres y luego de su encuentro con Sebastian, se hallaba solo en la cama, Kurt no estaba a su lado. Escuchó ruidos en el baño y se levantó a ver a su novio. Esta mañana los dolores de los golpes en su cuerpo eran más fuertes que anoche.

Justo en el momento en que Blaine iba a golpear, la puerta del baño se abrió. "¡Hey! Buen día" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Mejor" Mintió Blaine, no quería que Kurt se preocupara, pero la verdad es que el dolor su cuerpo lo estaba matando. "¿Y tú?" Preguntó envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de su novio.

"Tengo un poco de nauseas y mareos, las píldoras no surgieron efecto todavía. Mi cuerpo aun se está acostumbrando al bebé"

Blaine suspiró. "Un bebé… mi hijo…" Dijo sonriendo y acercando a Kurt a su cuerpo.

"Nuestro hijo… o hija" Recalcó Kurt pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

"Entonces… ¿de cuánto estás?" Preguntó mientras sostenía la cintura de Kurt y acariciaba con sus pulgares el vientre.

"Según la Dra. Dawson, de cinco semanas. No puede saber bien hasta que me haga un ultrasonido y eso sería en una semana, por ahora es muy pequeñito y puede ser que no se vea nada." Explicó Kurt, sonriendo cuando sintió las caricias de Blaine.

"¿Cinco semanas?" Se preguntó, Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Ese es el tiempo que llevamos juntos." Kurt volvió a asentir y dejó que Blaine sacara la conclusión por sí solo. "Quiere decir que…" Comenzó a decir.

"Si, que concebimos a este bebé la primera vez que estuvimos juntos" Dijo con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besar la comisura de la boca de Blaine.

Blaine se sorprendió. "Wow… tengo buena puntería" Dijo con orgullo de sí mismo. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

"Si, tuviste buena puntería" Dijo sonrojado en medio de una carcajada. Se volvieron a besar, los dos sonriendo en la boca del otro.

* * *

Habían pasado juntos todo el día, y por supuesto no fueron a clases. Desayunaron, almorzaron, vieron películas, se besaron... y no llegaron a más porque a Blaine todavía le dolía el cuerpo.

Carole llamó al teléfono de Blaine, porque Kurt tenía el suyo apagado. Su madrastra le pidió que regrese en ese instante a la casa porque su padre estaba furioso y ella ya no tenía excusas para cubrirlo.

"Blaine, tengo que volver a mi casa. Y es momento de decirle a mi papá sobre el bebé" Kurt dijo cuando colgó con Carole. Estaban sentados en el sofá mirando una película.

"¿Hay que decirle? ¿No podemos esperar a que se dé cuenta solo?" Dijo Blaine con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

"No, Blaine. Debemos decírselo nosotros. Anda, vamos" Kurt se levantó del sofá, seguido por su novio. Los dos se cambiaron de ropa y salieron para la casa de Kurt. Blaine manejó el auto de Kurt, él todavía sentía mareos y no quería sentirse mareado mientras conducía.

* * *

Kurt entró a su casa, tomado de la mano de Blaine. Su padre estaba esperándolo, frente a la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfadado.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, que sea la última vez que desapareces un día entero sin avisar y además faltas a la escuela sin mi consentimiento. ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que ayer estabas enfermo para salir" Burt regañaba a Kurt, pero sin levantar demasiado la voz.

Kurt bajó la cabeza y asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que su padre le decía. "Lo sé, papá. Lo siento. Pero antes de que sigas sermoneándome, necesito… necesitamos hablar contigo" Kurt dijo y la cara de su padre cambió de estar enojado a estar preocupado.

Burt se sentó en el sofá y Carole sobre el brazo del mismo, mientras que Kurt y Blaine se sentaron muy pegados entre ellos con sus manos entrelazadas. Los dos estaban temblando de medo. Carole le hizo una sonrisita a Kurt para que comenzara a hablar.

"Papá, antes que nada quiero decirte que fue un accidente. Y que espero que no te enfades con ninguno de los dos…" Kurt comenzó a decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta y Blaine apretó más fuerte su mano para darle apoyo. Burt lo miraba muy serio. "Papá… estoy embarazado. Blaine es el otro padre y nos quedaremos con el bebé." Kurt dijo de una sola vez, su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte en su pecho.

Un silencio mortal se hizo en la sala. Blaine, Kurt y Carole estaban esperando la reacción del padre de Kurt, pero él se quedó quieto, duro mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

"¿Burt…?" Carole llamó a su marido, pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

En ese momento Finn entró en la casa, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Finn mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando vio la escena de todos ahí, sentados y con caras serias. "Uhmm… ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó.

"Si, Finn. Voy a tener un bebé" Kurt dijo sin mirar a su hermanastro.

"¿Van a adoptar un bebé? Son menores de edad. ¿Y no tienen que estar casados para eso?" Dijo el chico riendo y sin entender. Nadie le prestaba atención a lo que dijo, excepto su madre.

"Finn, hijo… sube a tu cuarto, después te explico" Dijo Carole y Finn subió sin decir nada más.

Hubo otro silencio, hasta que Kurt no aguantó más la espera.

"Papá… por favor, di algo. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Preguntó Kurt y las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho.

Después de un tiempo sin decir nada, Burt miró a su hijo. "No, Kurt. No estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado" Dijo con tristeza, Kurt agachó la cabeza y dejó que su papá le hablara. "Tu sabes que esto podía suceder, Kurt. Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, y de tu parte también, Blaine." Blaine también agachó la cabeza. "Creí que había sido claro contigo cuando tuvimos 'la charla', Kurt"

"Si, papá, como te dije… fue un accidente. Y además vamos a hacernos cargo, criaremos a nuestro hijo." Dijo Kurt.

"Está bien" Burt dijo y se levantó del sofá. "Esto es lo que harán, ustedes se van a casar" Dijo el hombre determinadamente.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron. "¿Qué? No, no nos vamos a casar. Además el matrimonio de parejas del mismo sexo no es legal aquí en Ohio."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Burt dijo. Se quitó su gorra y se rascó su cabeza calva. "No estoy contento con esto, Kurt. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y los apoyaré. Ahora quiero que ambos piensen muy bien que piensan hacer de sus vidas"

Kurt respiró tranquilo, su padre los apoyaba. "Gracias, papá" Kurt dijo, sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

Burt sentía ganas de llorar y no se reprimió. "Mi niño está creciendo" Dijo enjugándose una lagrima mientras seguía abrazando a Kurt. Luego, Burt se acercó a Blaine, el chico le estiró la mano, pero Burt le dio un abrazo. "Blaine confío en ti para cuidar de mi hijo." Dijo cuando soltó del abrazo.

"No se preocupe, señor. Cuidaré de Kurt y de mi hijo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué emoción! Vamos a tener un bebé en la casa. ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!" Carole dijo feliz.

"Uhmm… ¿papá… puede Blaine quedarse aquí esta noche?" Preguntó con timidez Kurt.

Antes de que Burt diga algo, Carole lo miró con una mirada mortal. Burt miró a su esposa y luego a suhijo otra vez. "Está bien, pero Blaine dormirá en el sofá" Burt recibió otra mirada de Carole y revoleó los ojos. "Ok, ok… puede dormir en tu cuarto, pero nada de… nada. ¿Entendido?"

Kurt sonrió. "Gracias, papá" Dijo y tomó la mano de Blaine para llevarlo hacia su cuarto.

"Gracias, señor." Murmuró Blaine antes de seguir a su novio.

"Les avisaré cuando este la cena" Carole les dijo mientras veía a los chicos subir.

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en la cama de Kurt uno frente al otro, y estaban tomados de las manos.

"Mi papá se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, todo lo que estaba viviendo era tan inesperado.

"Si, antes de venir creí que tu padre sacaría una escopeta y me mataría" Dijo Blaine todavía un poco asustado.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. "Bueno, ya viste que no. Mi papá sería incapaz de matar una mosca, es muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero no le haría daño a nadie." Kurt contestó con una sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo besos castos.

"Kurt, estaba pensando… uhmm…" Blaine dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Dime" Kurt acariciaba las manos de su novio dándole las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Blaine miraba sus dedos entrelazados. "Estaba pensando y… me gustaría que…" Blaine alzó la mirada y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt, esos ojos azules que brillaban más que nunca. "Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo… a mi apartamento." Kurt abrió grandes los ojos, no esperaba una propuesta así de su novio. "Solo si-si tu quieres, y tu papá acepta. Quiero decir, él quería que nos casáramos, y esto es lo mismo-"

Kurt sonrió, Blaine estaba nervioso y era muy adorable. "Si"

Blaine se detuvo al instante que escuchó la voz de Kurt. "¿Si?" Preguntó con un poco de miedo, temía que había escuchado mal la respuesta.

"Si, Blaine… quiero ir a vivir contigo." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó cautelosamente Blaine. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Kurt se abalanzó suavemente sobre su novio para besarlo. ¡Mala idea! Casi gritó de dolor, todavía se sentía muy mal por la golpiza de la noche anterior.

"Oh por Dios, Blaine. ¿Estás bien? Todavía te duele ¿verdad?. ¡Vamos! Tiene que verte un doctor" Kurt decía con preocupación. Los dos se volvieron a sentar.

"No, Kurt, estoy bien" Decía Blaine mientras se tomaba el costado de su torso. La verdad era que no estaba para nada bien. Se sentía muy mal, le estaba costando tomar respiraciones profundas, porque cada vez que lo hacía un dolor aparecía en su lado derecho.

Kurt se quedó muy preocupado, debía convencer a Blaine de ir al hospital.

"¡A cenar!" Llamó Carole desde abajo.

* * *

Ya sentados en la mesa, Kurt y Blaine estaban tomados de la mano y solo se soltaban cuando tenía que utilizar los cubiertos para comer. Finn seguía confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba sentado allí mirando a todos, esperando a que alguien le dijera algo para que pudiera entender la situación.

"Entonces, ustedes dos ¿ya pensaron que es lo que harán?" Preguntó Burt con la boca llena de la carne de cerdo al horno que su esposa había preparado.

Kurt tragó su bocado y asintió con la cabeza. "Si, papá. Hemos decidido que Blaine y yo… vamos a criar a nuestro hijo en su departamento. Papá, me voy a vivir con Blaine." Todos en la mesa se quedaron duros, Burt casi se atraganta con su carne. "Tu queríamos que nos casáramos ¿no?" Kurt dijo cuando su padre dejó de toser.

"Señor Hummel, esto es lo mismo que un matrimonio, pero sin papeles… al menos por ahora" Blaine agregó apretando la mano de su novio. Kurt lo miró con amor, significaba que Blaine quería casarse con él en un futuro no tan lejano. Blaine le devolvió la mirada y ambos sonreían.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea" Burt dijo y los dos chicos lo miraron.

"Yo creo que es una excelente idea" Carole les dio un guiño a Kurt y Blaine. "Ellos están siendo absolutamente responsables, Burt. Se encargarán de su hijo juntos y es lo más lógico que convivan." La mujer dijo y Kurt le sonrió, ella los estaba apoyando mucho.

Finn, que estaba escuchando atento la conversación, por fin habló. "¡Esperen un momento! ¿Kurt… vas a tener un bebé? ¿Cómo… como Quinn?" Preguntó el chico, su cabeza había estado trabajando mucho y finalmente sacó sus propias conclusiones.

"Si, Finn… estoy embarazado." Kurt dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia con su hermanastro.

"Pero… ¿Cómo…? No entiendo" El chico dijo rindiéndose.

"Hijo, ya te dije, luego te explico." Carole se acercó a Finn y le susurró.

"Por favor, Finn. Te pido que no se lo digas a nadie en la escuela, ni siquiera a la boquiabierta de Rachel" Kurt decía con ojos suplicantes. "No quiero dar explicaciones a nadie y como faltan solo tres meses para la graduación, nadie se dará cuenta porque mi estómago no va a ser tan grande para ese momento." Kurt explicaba y Finn asintió, se quedó callado y no dijo nada más durante la cena.

Mientras tanto, Burt se había quedado pensando. "Está bien, si quieren vivir juntos tienen mi bendición. Pero antes quiero hablar con tus padres, Blaine" Tanto Blaine como Kurt se miraron, ellos nunca hablaron con Burt de ese tema.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

"Papá, uhmm… Blaine no tiene padres" Kurt dijo lentamente.

"¿Eres huérfano? Bueno, entonces quiero hablar con la persona que se hace cargo de ti"

"Nadie se hace cargo de mi, señor. Soy emancipado" Blaine dijo sin vueltas.

"¿Y cómo haces para vivir?" Preguntó Carole muy maternal.

"De lo que me dejó de herencia mi tío. Yo viví con él un par de años, hasta que murió hace algunos meses. Y como no tenía hijos ni esposa, me dejó su departamento y algo de dinero para sobrevivir hasta que termine la escuela. Además de vez en cuando hago algún trabajo de jardinería." Blaine hablaba y Kurt lo miraba con amor.

"¿Y cómo es que te emancipaste?" Preguntó un más que curioso Burt. Tenía la necesidad de conocer cada aspecto de la vida del chico que se estaba llevando a su hijo.

"Papá, no creo que eso sea un tema del que Blaine quiera hablar en estos momentos…" Kurt puso mala cara a su padre, pero Burt se encogió de hombros.

"No, Kurt… quiero decírselos" Blaine le dijo a su novio. Kurt murmuró un 'ok'. "Mi padre comenzó a golpearme cuando le confesé mi homosexualidad. Una de las tantas golpizas me llevó directo al hospital. Fue ahí cuando mi tío, el hermano de mi madre, me rescató y con ayuda de un abogado logré la emancipación. Desde ese momento yo no veo a mis padres." Una lágrima había comenzado a caer por el rostro de Kurt, siempre sucedía cada vez que Blaine hablaba de su padre.

"Eso debe haber sido terrible." Carole lo miraba conmocionada.

"Lo fue…" Dijo Blaine agachando la mirada, Kurt se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

Burt había sentido un poco de lástima por ese chico. Al igual que su hijo, Blaine había sufrido del acoso, pero peor para él porque su padre era quien lo golpeaba.

"¿Y cómo es que te hiciste esos moretones que tienes?" Preguntó Burt luego de un rato.

"Fue Sebastian, papá. El muy maldito tuvo que usar a dos tipos para golpearlo. Tiene todo el cuerpo magullado con moretones, cada vez que hace algún movimiento se queja de dolor. Tiene que ir al hospital y no quiere escucharme" Kurt dijo rápidamente sin dejar que Blaine hable.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, Kurt, no necesito ningún médico."

"No se hable más" Burt dijo parándose y tomando las llaves de su auto. "Iremos ya mismo al hospital".

"Si, vamos" Kurt dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"No, Kurt, tú te quedas." Su padre le dijo determinante.

"¡¿Qué?! No, yo voy con ustedes" Kurt se dirigió hacia la puerta con ellos.

"Cariño, tu padre tiene razón. Tu quédate aquí y descansa." Carole lo sostuvo de sus hombros.

Kurt miró con ojos suplicantes a su novio. "¿Blaine…?"

Blaine se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con sus dos manos. Kurt ya había empezado a llorar. "Quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas dormir, yo estaré bien". Blaine le sonrió y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Se dieron un tierno beso. "Te amo" Le susurró.

* * *

En la guardia del hospital, Blaine estaba esperando ser atendido por un médico. Burt estaba sentado a su lado. Era un momento incómodo, ninguno de los dos estaba hablando.

Burt abrió la boca y tomó aire como para comenzar a hablar, pero luego se arrepintió. Blaine se había dado cuenta de eso y lo miró. "Uhmm… sé que no es el momento para decir esto pero…" Burt había comenzado a decir. "Quiero que sepas que no estoy contento con lo que le hiciste a mi hijo… bueno, con lo que hicieron. Pero me alegra que se lo estén tomando como algo serio. Un hijo es una cosa seria, Blaine. Espero que te des cuenta de la dimensión del asunto." Burt decía tranquilo.

"Si, por supuesto, señor. Yo amo a su hijo y amo a mi hijo, es por eso que quiero tenerlos lo más cerca posible. Les daré la mejor vida que pueda brindarles. Lo prometo." Blaine decía casi susurrando, el dolor en su cuerpo lo estaba matando.

"Eso es otra cosa de la que te quería hablar, muchacho. Sé que tu tío te dejó dinero, pero no creo que sea suficiente para mantener los gastos que requiere un bebé. Por eso quiero que vengas a trabajar a mi tienda. Finn no puede con todo y estoy necesitando a alguien. Yo no puedo ocuparme de mi tienda como antes, estoy viajando mucho a Washington. ¿Sabes algo de motores?"

Blaine recordó que su padre, en un intento por hacerlo 'hetero' le enseño muchas cosas sobre autos, además siempre repara él mismo su motocicleta. "Si, algo sé"

"Entonces ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí? Por supuesto te pagaré lo suficiente como para mantener una familia." Burt dijo sonriendo.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. "Por supuesto, señor. Muchas gracias." Dijo y estiró la mano para estrecharla con la del hombre mayor.

"Llámame Burt, somos familia ahora" Burt sonrió y estrecho la mano de Blaine.

En ese instante, una enfermera llamó a Blaine para ser revisado. Le hicieron unas placas radiográficas para comprobar cómo está todo en su tórax.

"Bueno, Blaine…" El Dr. Drexler dijo sosteniendo la placa en la luz. "Tienes la tercer costilla derecha fisurada. No es nada grave, pero necesitarás unos tres o cuatro días de reposo y te recetaré unos analgésicos para el dolor y antiinflamatorios. Debes usar una faja por los días que estés de reposo." El médico decía y Blaine asentía. "Otra cosa que veo por aquí son tus pulmones, Blaine. ¿Fumas mucho?" Preguntó el doctor. Burt miró a Blaine.

"Bueno… sí… más o menos" Dijo avergonzado.

"Trata de dejarlo, no es bueno para tu salud. Además tienes los pulmones bastante dañados para tu edad" El médico dijo mientras se sentó y escribió en un anotador la receta de los medicamentos que debía tomar.

"Fumar no es bueno cuando estés cerca del bebé, Blaine" Burt regañó al chico.

"¿Bebé?" Preguntó curioso el médico.

"Si, voy a ser papá, y él es mi suegro" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Felicitaciones a ambos! Entonces, Blaine, si quieres vivir lo suficiente como para ver a tu hijo crecer deberías dejar el cigarrillo inmediatamente" El Dr. Drexler le dio a Blaine el papel.

"Lo haré, doctor. Gracias por todo."

"De nada, y ven a verme en cuatro días." El médico saludó a Blaine y Burt y los dos salieron del consultorio.

* * *

"Kurt, ve a acostarte. Cuando lleguen te iré a despertar." Carole le decía a su hijastro.

Desde que Blaine y Burt se habían ido hacía más de dos horas, Kurt estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa, comiendo un pote grande de helado de chocolate. El televisor estaba prendido, pero en realidad no lo estaba mirando

"No, Carole, voy a esperar aquí toda la noche si es necesario" Kurt decía con la boca llena de helado.

Carole sonrió, Kurt le recordó a ella misma cuando estaba embarazada de Finn y tenía antojo de helado también. "Bueno, entonces hazme un espacio, me quedaré a esperar contigo." Dijo ella y Kurt se movió para dejarle lugar a su madrastra, trajo una cuchara de la cocina y comenzó a comer con Kurt. "¿Qué estamos viendo?" Preguntó antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

Kur se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé… algún reality show de modelos, creo. No estoy mirando, estoy pensando en Blaine"

"Cariño, no debes preocuparte tanto. Seguro no es nada grave, estuvo soportando el dolor desde anoche ¿verdad?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "¿Lo ves?, no debe ser nada para preocuparse."

"Si, pero…" Kurt comenzó a llorar otra vez. "Seguro q-que Sebastian le pegó por mi culpa y… y…" Kurt no pudo terminar de hablar porque se ahogó en un sollozo.

"No llores, Kurt. Relájate, no es bueno para el bebé que estés así. Vamos, respira profundo…" Kurt inhaló aire llenando sus pulmones. "Y ahora, exhala" Y Kurt hizo lo que la mujer le dictó. Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a desaparecer, se sentía más relajado.

En ese instante, Burt abrió la puerta y entró seguido por Blaine. Kurt corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó. Blaine se quejó de dolor cuando sintió a su novio chocar contra él.

"Despacio, Kurt" Indicó su papá.

"Lo siento." Murmuró soltándolo. "¿Y? ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Nada grave, solo una costilla fisurada." Dijo Blaine sosteniendo la cintura de Kurt.

"El médico le recetó estos medicamentos y una faja que ya tiene puesta. Debe estar en reposo unos días. Así que se quedará aquí hasta que se mejore." Burt decía.

"¿En serio? Gracias, papá" Kurt corrió a abrazar a su padre.

"Otra cosa que dijo el médico es que debe dejar de fumar" Burt continuó y Blaine revoleó los ojos. "Más ahora, no puede fumar cuando está cerca de ti y el bebé"

"Si, eso es cierto. Vamos a dormir, tengo sueño." Kurt dijo a través de un bostezo. "Buenas noches" Saludó y tomó la mano de su novio.

"Buenas noches y muchas gracias por ocuparse de mí, Burt." Dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"De nada, hijo. Buenas noches." Burt apretó suavemente el hombro de Blaine.

Kurt los miró a los dos confundido. "¿Burt? ¿Hijo? ¿De qué me perdí?"

"Que Blaine te cuente" Burt dijo mientras veía a los chicos subir las escaleras.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?" Preguntó Kurt mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía su pijama.

"Burt me ofreció trabajar para él en la tienda" Blaine dijo y se había quitado su ropa. Kurt le había traído un pijama de Finn.

"¿En serio? ¿Y aceptaste?" Preguntó Kurt. Blaine asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Kurt casi se tira a abrazarlo, pero se acordó de la lesión de su novio y de su propio embarazo. "¡Qué bueno, amor!" Dijo abrazándolo suavemente, le dio un beso y ambos se acostaron en la cama de Kurt.

Blaine estaba acostado con la espalda recta y Kurt pasó una mano por su cintura para abrazarlo.

"Estoy tan feliz que a pesar de todo las cosas hayan salido bien" Kurt dijo luego de un suspiro. De pronto se sentó de golpe. Blaine, que estaba casi dormido, se asustó. "Blaine, tengo una idea. Voy a trabajar en la tienda de mi papá también" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué? No, Kurt. No voy a permitir que trabajes cuando llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti. No." Blaine dijo rotundamente.

"Pero, Blaine… voy a ser trabajo del tipo administrativo, no es algo que requiera mucho esfuerzo y puedo hacerlo sentado. Lo hacía todo el tiempo antes y podré aportar a la casa también. Además…" Dijo y se acostó otra vez al lado de su novio. "Podemos pasar más tiempo juntos" Dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba el pecho de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió. "Si lo ves por ese lado…" Dijo. "Mañana se lo diremos a tu padre. Ahora, vamos a dormir. Buenas noches" Blaine se acercó a Kurt lo más que pudo y besó su frente, luego posó la mano sobre la de su novio sobre su vientre.

"Buenas noches" Susurró Kurt y sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

"Blaine… Blaine, amor, despierta" Kurt trataba de despertar a Blaine, quien dormía en su cama, dándole besos en la frente y acariciándole el cabello. Blaine se movió un poco y murmuró algo que Kurt no había entendido. "Blaine, me voy a la escuela." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Era el tercer día de Blaine en reposo, todavía le quedaba uno más. Kurt se había encargado de cuidarlo durante el fin de semana, pero ahora era lunes y no le quedaba otra que ir a clases. Los medicamentos hacían que Blaine esté tan relajado que era imposible despertarlo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Blaine vio a su novio, hermoso como siempre y listo para ir a la escuela.

"No vayas" Murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt sonrió, su novio era muy tierno cuando recién se despertaba. "No puedo, amor… tengo que ir. Son los últimos meses, luego pasaremos todo el tiempo que queramos juntos. Además ya me siento bien y no tengo nauseas"

"Ok. Pero no quiero que conduzcas tu." Blaine dijo tratando de sentarse con la espalda recta.

"No te preocupes, Finn me llevará." Kurt se acercó y besó lo labios de su novio. Blaine posó una mano sobre el vientre de Kurt. "Carole se queda para encargarse de ti. Adiós. Cuídate"

"Cuídate tú, yo estaré bien con una enfermera privada. Tú estarás expuesto a los idiotas de la escuela. Cuida a mi hijo." Blaine dijo y Kurt sonrió. Blaine era demasiado sobreprotector.

"Lo haré. Te amo" Dijo antes de inclinarse para besar otra vez a su novio.

Blaine vio irse a Kurt y suspiró. Se acostó otra vez y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

"¡Hummel! ¡Hummel!" Kurt escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba detrás suyo mientras entraba a la escuela, Finn caminaba muy por delante de él.

Kurt se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba. "¿Quinn?" Dijo asombrado. Desde que ella dejó el Club Glee que no se hablan.

"Hola, Kurt." Dijo bastante simpática, dándole una sonrisa de esas lindas mostrando los dientes que ella solía hacer todo el tiempo antes de entregar a su hija en adopción. "Estuve tratando de comunicarme con Blaine todo el fin de semana. ¿Tu sabes algo de él?"

"Uhmm…" Kurt dudó un segundo, no sabía si Blaine quería que sepan lo que sucedió, pero ella es su amiga y parecía realmente interesada en conocer su paradero. "Si." Respondió. La llevó a parte, donde nadie podía escuchar su conversación. "Tuvo una pelea con Sebastian… bueno en realidad Sebastian lo golpeó con la ayuda de otros dos." La chica rubia abrió los ojos, sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder algo así, Smythe y Blaine se odiaban demasiado, pero lo de Sebastian fue un acto de cobardía. "Le fisuró una costilla y está en reposo… en mi casa. Aquí traigo la nota del médico para el director Figgins." Contó él.

"Oh." Ella no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando el suelo. "¿Te importa si voy a verlo a la salida de la escuela? Realmente estuve muy preocupada por él."

"Claro que no. Le agradará verte" Dijo él con una sonrisa. "Nos veremos aquí luego de clases y vamos juntos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Seguro." Ella dijo sonriendo y se fue de la vista de Kurt, seguramente al sofá de debajo de las gradas.

* * *

Blaine estuvo en cama todo el día, ya estaba demasiado cansado. Carole no lo dejaba moverse, le había llevado el desayuno a la cama (no es que Blaine se quejaba de eso), le dio los medicamentos a la hora correcta y lo ayudó a levantarse cada vez que necesitaba ir al baño. Blaine nunca se había sentido así, cuidado y querido. La casa de Kurt era un verdadero hogar y estaba feliz de que pertenecía a esa familia. Ya había entendido porque Kurt era tan noble, dulce, cariñoso, amable… tan lleno de virtudes, iba a ser padre con la persona correcta.

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Kurt se sentía extraño sin Blaine prácticamente encima suyo todo el tiempo. Todavía tenía sus mensajes de texto y la llamada durante el almuerzo, aún así lo extrañaba mucho.

Kurt estaba en su casillero recogiendo sus cosas antes de ir a casa, y como siempre no había nadie en los pasillos. Cerró su casillero y saltó de un susto cuando vio una cara en particular que lo estaba mirando.

"D-Dave" Dijo con la voz temblando. "¿Qué… que necesitas?" Su voz salió extraña, más aguda y temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido.

"¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?" David Karofsky preguntó con tranquilidad.

"Uhmm… por favor, Dave. Te lo dije, tengo novio y soy muy feliz con él." Dijo luego de un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera a encontrarse con su hermanastro y Quinn para volver a casa.

"Kurt…" Dijo el chico corriendo tras él y lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se de vuelta bruscamente y sus caras queden a centímetros.

Karofsky lo agarró del otro brazo y Kurt se quedó sin aire del miedo que le estaba causando. Dave lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y los casilleros. Kurt gimió de dolor cuando su espalda fue golpeada. El futbolista presionó su pecho con el de Kurt y acercó su cara lo más que pudo.

Kurt estaba aterrado, podía ver una mezcla de ira y lujuria en los ojos de Karofsky. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era imposible. Antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda, Dave lo estaba besando, con la boca abierta y su lengua tocando sus labios. Kurt por supuesto no respondió al beso, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba siendo acosado sexualmente y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por él y por su hijo.

Al sentir que Kurt no estaba respondiendo al beso, Karofsky se separó de él, dejándolo libre. Lo miró con rabia y Kurt cerró los ojos, sentía que el golpe se estaba acercando cuando vio el puño del chico acercándose a su cara. Pero no, Karofsky golpeó el casillero al lado de la cabeza de Kurt y gruñó. Kurt volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que el chico robusto ya no estaba delante de él.

Kurt respiraba con dificultad, se tomó el vientre con una mano y apoyó su cabeza contra los casilleros, pasó el dorso de su otra mano por la boca para quitarse el gusto de la saliva del chico. _No le diremos esto a papá, _dijo dentro suyo mientras miraba su estómago. Esperó unos minutos hasta que esté totalmente tranquilo, se acomodó la ropa y salió de la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado.

Afuera estaba Quinn esperándolo impaciente. Kurt le sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta el auto de Finn donde el chico lo estaba esperando.

Finn miró a Kurt y luego a la chica. "¿Qué hace ella contigo?" Le susurró el chico alto a su hermanastro, pero Quinn escuchó y sonrió.

"Ella viene con nosotros." Respondió Kurt. "Sube Quinn" Le dijo a la chica. Ella subió y Kurt dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento de adelante.

"¿Y qué tiene que hacer con nosotros?" Preguntó Finn.

"Nada tiene que hacer con nosotros. Es amiga de Blaine y quiere visitarlo, es todo." Kurt dijo y se subió al auto dejando a un Finn muy confundido.

Durante el viaje, ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Kurt estaba bien, pero Finn parecía bastante incómodo y Quinn parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Kurt escuchó como un chasquido que provenía del asiento de la chica rubia. El giró su cabeza y vio a Quinn encender un cigarrillo dentro del coche.

"Oh no, no, no… Quinn. Por favor apaga eso" Kurt dijo tapando su nariz y boca con su bufanda.

"Es solo un cigarrillo común. Además tengo la ventanilla abierta." Ella dijo luego de soltar el humo hacia afuera.

"De todas maneras, Quinn. El humo del cigarrillo no es bueno para el be-" Kurt se detuvo en lo que iba a decir. "… para la salud. Y además…" Kurt miró nerviosamente a su hermano. "…a Finn no le gusta el olor del humo que queda en el auto." Dijo rápidamente. Finn lo miró.

Quinn soltó un bufido. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo apagaré" Quinn dijo mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo por la ventana. "Que delicado" Murmuró, pero los chicos la escucharon y Kurt sonrió.

* * *

Kurt todavía estaba un poco nervioso por lo que pasó con Karofsky en la escuela. Ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación donde Blaine se encontraba en reposo. Respiró profundamente y se calmó antes de golpear.

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt asomó su cabeza en la puerta. Blaine estaba sentado con la espalda recta, sin camiseta y con la faja alrededor de su torso. Estaba escuchando música en su iPod, los ojos cerrados, moviendo la boca haciendo la mímica de la canción y pretendiendo tocar una guitarra en sus manos. Kurt entró y sonrió, Blaine estaba muy concentrado escuchando con los auriculares en sus oídos. Kurt se acercó lentamente, se inclinó y besó los labios de su novio apenas rozándolos.

Blaine abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su novio cerca de su cara "¡Hola!" Dijo mientras apagaba la música y se quitaba los auriculares. Tomó la cara de su novio y lo besó más profundo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Kurt sentándose en la cama al lado de Blaine.

"Bien… Carole es una excelente enfermera. ¿Tu? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?"

"Bien. Los dos estamos bien" Mintió Kurt, ahora estaba un poco más calmado, pero se estremeció al recordar ese beso.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si." Mintió otra vez Kurt. "¿Qué estabas escuchando?" Preguntó tomando el iPod de la mano de Blaine, en un intento por cambiar el tema.

"Una banda llamada 'Freelance Whales'. ¡Son increíbles!" Blaine dijo demasiado entusiasmado.

"Oh… no la conozco." Contestó Kurt.

"Bueno… ya la conocerás. Te llevaré a un concierto"

"Me encantaría" Kurt sonrió. "Blaine, hay alguien que quiere verte" Kurt dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Por poco se olvida de que Quinn estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

Blaine arrugó su frente. "¿Quién?" Preguntó curioso.

"Ya lo verás…" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta.

La joven rubia se asomó por la puerta. "¡Hey Blainey!"

"¡Quinn!" Exclamó Blaine contento de ver a su amiga. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno… vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo. ¿Está mal?" Ella se acercó a la cama y abrazó a Blaine.

"No, para nada" Dijo Blaine respondiendo al abrazo.

"Yo los dejo solos, para que charlen." Kurt dijo sonriendo, pero cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo esa sonrisa se desvaneció completamente.

En el segundo que Kurt dejó su habitación con Blaine y Quinn adentro, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. Se encerró en el baño del pasillo de su casa.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a volver a suceder, estaba siendo intimidado en la escuela, pero ahora no se preocupaba por él, sino por su hijo en camino.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

"Puedo ver que estas en muy buenas manos aquí." Quinn dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaine en la cama.

"Si. He encontrado en los Hummel la familia que siempre me hubiera gustado tener" Blaine contestó humildemente.

"Lo puedo imaginar, los Hummel y Carole son excelentes personas. Créeme pasé un tiempo viviendo con ella y Finn, Carole es una madraza. Pero… no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Es decir, sé que Kurt es tu novio, pero…" La joven rubia se veía confundida.

Blaine suspiró. "Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?" Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Mis labios están sellados." Quinn dijo levantando su mano en la boca y haciendo que cierra una cremallera invisible.

"Es que Kurt… está embarazado, de mi hijo. Vamos a criarlo juntos y cuando me recupere nos iremos a vivir juntos en mi apartamento." El chico se acercó más a su amiga y susurró.

Las cejas de Quinn se elevaron y sus ojos se agrandaron por demás. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible…? ¿Embarazado… como embarazado?" Ella hizo un gesto en su estómago.

"Si. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie. Es algo muy difícil de explicar y…"

"No te preocupes. Entiendo si no me lo puedes decir. Pero… wow… el pequeño Blainey va ser papá." Ella sonrió y acarició la mano de Blaine. "Serás un excelente padre, estoy segura."

"Gracias Q. Me alegra mucho que mi mejor amiga me apoye." Blaine sonrió y besó la mano de la chica.

"Para eso estamos los amigos. Pero… basta de sentimentalismos." Dijo soltando la mano de Blaine. "Dime… ¿Cómo te hizo esto el idiota de Smythe?"

"Uuff… te lo contaré, pero no quiero regaños…"

* * *

Kurt todavía estaba encerrado en el baño, tratando de calmarse antes de salir. Cuando abrió la puerta, Carole estaba frente a ella.

"Carole, me has asustado" Kurt dijo colocando una mano en su pecho y dando un pequeño salto.

"Los siento, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes? Estuviste bastante tiempo encerrado ahí"

"Uhmm… bien. Bueno… más o menos, las nauseas otra vez…" Dijo Kurt tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, pero sabía que Carole era demasiado intuitiva.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada. "De acuerdo. Haré galletas con chispas de chocolate. ¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"Si, por supuesto" Kurt contestó. _Mantenerme ocupado en algo me hará no pensar en Karofsky, _pensó él.

Cuando estaban por bajar a la cocina a comenzar a amasar, Quinn salió de la habitación de Kurt. Carole la miró extrañada.

"Hola Carole." Quinn saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo.

"Quinn, hija. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la mujer sorprendida al ver el cambio de la ex capitana de las animadoras.

La joven se encogió de hombros "Siempre se puede estar mejor, pero… bien" Ella dijo mirando el suelo. "Bueno, debo irme..."

No, espera, quédate a cenar" Invitó Kurt.

"No, gracias, sería muy incómodo para todos. Adiós, Carole." Despidió a la mujer con otro abrazo. "Adiós, Kurt… y felicitaciones" Dijo ella tocando el estómago del chico.

Kurt miró la mano de la joven en su estómago. "Blaine te lo dijo" El no preguntó, afirmó.

"Si, me lo dijo. Pero no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra, te lo prometo. Y, Kurt… No cometas el mismo error que yo" Dijo Quinn mirando a los ojos de Kurt.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. "No lo haré. Gracias Quinn." Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la chica.

Carole y Kurt bajaron las escaleras para acompañar a Quinn hasta la salida. Ella se fue llorando, todo esto, el embarazo de Kurt, Carole y también Finn (aunque no era el padre) le recordaba a su hija Beth. De repente sintió la necesidad de recuperarla, sabía que eso no era posible, pero al menos podía cambiar para que quien la tuviera la dejara ir a verla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaine fue a la consulta con el Dr. Wexler. Él le dio el alta, su costilla ya estaba sana y podía hacer el ejercicio que quiera, siempre y cuando no sea tan pesado. Blaine extrañaba el box, pero lo que más extrañaba era hacer el amor con su novio.

Por su parte, Kurt ya tenía todo empacado para mudarse a la casa de Blaine. Toda su ropa (que era mucha) estaba lista en varias valijas; sus docenas de cremas, emulsiones y otros productos para la belleza estaban perfectamente acomodadas en cajas; los muebles estaban desarmados y listos para ser trasladados. Mientras tanto, Kurt mantenía en secreto el beso con Karofsky. Sabía que si Blaine se enteraba mataría al footballista y en este momento, Blaine no podía meterse en una pelea. Afortunadamente David tampoco volvió a molestar a Kurt, pero de todas maneras tenía que estar muy atento.

Todo estaba cargado en la camioneta que rentaron para trasladar las cosas de Kurt, dos días después del alta de Blaine y un día antes de la primera ecografía de Kurt. Burt pensaba que su hijo estaba exagerando al llevar todo su armario completo.

"Papá, el armario de Blaine es demasiado pequeño, todas mis cosas no van a caber. Además la habitación es lo suficientemente grande como para que mis muebles también entren" Kurt dijo llevando una maleta no tan pesada, exclusiva con sus bufandas. Burt suspiró y sonrió.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos donde Blaine vive, Burt, Finn, Blaine y Kurt habían bajado de la camioneta y se disponían a subir las cosas al cuarto piso.

"Bien, así es como lo haremos. Finn y yo descargaremos los muebles, Blaine tu todavía estas recuperándote asique te encargarás de las valijas de ropa, ¿entendido?" Burt ordenó y los chicos asintieron con la cabeza "Bien. ¡A trabajar!"

"Esperen un segundo…" Kurt dijo tratando de llamar la atención de los hombres "¿Qué voy a hacer yo?" Preguntó un poco ofendido porque no le asignaron una tarea.

Blaine se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de su novio. "Tú te sentarás y te quedarás quietito viéndote precioso como siempre." Blaine dijo suavemente y luego besó los labios de Kurt.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo me voy a quedar sin hacer nada como un inválido?!" Preguntó casi gritando y aún más enojado.

Blaine tocó la nariz de su novio con la punta del dedo. "No como un inválido, sino como la persona que tiene que cuidarse a sí misma porque lleva un niño adentro." Besó la frente de Kurt y comenzó a poner manos a la obra. Kurt intentó protestar, pero en lugar de eso fue a la tienda y se compró una barra grande de chocolate con almendras.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde subiendo muebles por el ascensor y ensamblándolos, la mudanza era totalmente oficial. Burt miró detenidamente todo el departamento, en especial la única habitación de la casa.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó Kurt a su padre mientras acomodaba los potes de crema en el tocador que había pertenecido a su madre.

"¿Dónde colocarán las cosas del bebé?" Preguntó curioso Kurt.

"Bueno… aquí." Kurt señaló el espacio entre la cama y la pared. "Sé que no quedó tanto espacio, pero haremos que funcione." Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y… esto? Deberían quitarlo." Burt dijo señalando la bolsa de box colgada en la habitación.

Kurt rio. "Eso es de Blaine, le pedí que no lo quite. No quiero transformar su cotidianeidad. Ya para eso estará el bebé cuando llegue."

"Bien… es hora de irme." Burt dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. "Te quedas en tu casa, hijo." Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar fuerte a su padre.

"Te voy a extrañar, papá" Kurt dijo con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de su padre.

"¡Hey! Nos veremos todos los días, irás a trabajar a la tienda luego de la escuela ¿no?" El hombre dijo acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

"Si, pero no será lo mismo." Kurt sollozó y miró a su padre.

Burt besó la frente de su hijo. "Estás formando tu propia familia ahora. Además siempre podrás volver a casa y mi nieto también será bienvenido." El hombre volvió a abrazar a Kurt.

"Gracias, papá" Dijo Kurt dándole un último abrazo a su padre.

Burt despidió a Blaine y Finn abrazó a Kurt. Los dos se fueron dejando a la joven pareja solos por primera vez en su casa como familia. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó, Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"¿Te arrepientes de vivir conmigo?" Preguntó Blaine con miedo de la respuesta.

Kurt levantó la cabeza del hombro de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos. "No, no me arrepiento para nada, pero es un poco difícil para mí, sabes. Nunca me separé de mi padre ni un momento. Pero sé que tengo que hacer mi vida separado de él y estoy muy feliz de formar mi propia familia contigo" Kurt dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Blaine tomó las mejillas de su novio y lo besó, al principio lento y suave, pero luego el beso se hizo más necesitado y salvaje. Cuando lo abrazó por la cintura e intentó llevarlo a la cama, Kurt se separó del beso y se puso tenso.

"Blaine, no sé si pueda hacerlo… tener sexo." Kurt dijo sin mirar a los ojos de su novio.

Blaine lo miraba confundido. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Es que… tengo miedo de que le suceda algo al bebé" Dijo Kurt jugando con el cuello de la camiseta de Blaine.

"¿Qué le puede suceder, amor?" Blaine preguntó acariciándole la espalda muy amorosamente.

"No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si tu pene le golpea la cabeza… o… con un movimiento brusco se sacude mucho…?" Kurt decía haciendo un puchero.

Blaine se rio. "Kurt… ¿Cómo le voy a golpear la cabeza con mi pene? Eso es absurdo." Dijo riendo todo el tiempo. Kurt era tan tierno y Blaine estaba muy caliente.

"No te burles de mi." Dijo golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo. "Me da miedo, ¿por favor, podemos esperar hasta hablar con la Dra. Dawson? No será por mucho tiempo, mañana es la cita"

Blaine sonrió otra vez. "De acuerdo."

"Gracias, te amo. Ahora vamos a dormir, tengo sueño."

"Espera, debo darme una ducha antes. ¿Quieres unirte?" Blaine le preguntó.

"De acuerdo. Pero recuerda, nada de nada" Kurt tomó la mano de su novio y los dos fueron juntos a la ducha.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Kurt estaba en la puerta del salón de clases de Español, esperando para hablar con Will Schuester. Todos los estudiantes ingresaban y se sentaban en sus lugares, entre ellos Dave Karofsky. Kurt, que estaba paralizado en el mismo lugar intentó ignorar al chico, pero era imposible porque Dave lo devoró con la mirada. Kurt podía sentir como los ojos del footballista recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, mirándolo con lujuria. Sentía temor de lo que este chico podía hacer con él, de solo pensarlo sus manos comenzaban a temblar y para calmarse sostuvo su estómago, acariciándolo protectoramente.

"Kurt, esta no es tu clase" El Sr. Schue le habló cuando todavía estaba asustado por la mirada de Karofsky.

Kurt volvió la mirada hacia su profesor y quitó la mano de su vientre. "Uhmm… si, lo sé. Es que… necesito decirle algo."

"Dime" El maestro de Español y director del Club Glee tocó amablemente el hombro de Kurt.

"Hoy no podré asistir a Glee. Tengo una consulta con un médico y-"

"Kurt, ¿un médico? ¿Estás bien?" El hombre frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"Si, es solo un chequeo de rutina." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Luego ponte al día con los ensayos, pídele ayuda a cualquiera de los chicos." El profesor dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Sr. Schue" Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa a su maestro y se dirigió a la última clase que compartía con Blaine.

Kurt y Blaine caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela tomados de la mano y se dirigían a la salida. Estaban muy ansiosos porque hoy verían a su hijo por primera vez a través de un ultrasonido. Además era el primer día de trabajo para los dos en la tienda del padre de Kurt. Cuando estaban por subir al coche de Kurt, Blaine conduciría, Rachel los interceptó.

"Kurt, ¿A dónde vas?" Dijo la chica con las manos en la cintura y viéndose enojada. "Tenemos Club Glee ahora."

"Ya lo sé. Pero no iré hoy" Kurt contestó mientras dejaba su bolso en el asiento trasero, Blaine ya había puesto el motor en marcha.

"¿Y adónde vas? Kurt, tenemos que ensayar para las Nacionales, recuerda que son en un mes. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perdernos cualquier oportunidad para ensayar y-"

"Bla bla bla. ¿Siempre eres tan parlanchina?" Blaine se burló de la chica. Rachel le dio una mirada mortal, el sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

"Kurt, no puedes…" Ella siguió y Kurt se subió al auto ignorándola.

"Lo siento, Rach. Tengo permiso del Sr. Schue. Adiós." Kurt dijo moviendo la mano saludándola.

"Pero Kurt…"

"Adiós, Berry." Blaine dijo y aceleró dejando a la joven parada cruzada de brazos y muy enojada.

* * *

La joven pareja estaba esperando por la Dra. Dawson en su consultorio. Kurt, sentado en la camilla y Blaine parado entre sus piernas mientas le acariciaba los muslos. Kurt estaba mordiéndose las uñas.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó Blaine mientras quitaba la mano de Kurt de su boca.

"Si, un poco" Contestó Kurt y luego suspiró. "¿Y si el bebé tiene una enfermedad… o si nace mal o algo así?"

"Hey… tranquilo. No tendrá ninguna enfermedad… yo estoy sano, tu también… No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine tomó la cara de su novio con las manos y lo besó. Continuaron besándose por unos minutos y no escucharon la puerta abrirse.

La Dra. Dawson se aclaró la garganta tratando de captar la atención de los chicos. Los dos se separaron del beso y miraron hacia la mujer.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Kurt se sonrojó. "Buenas tardes, doctora." Saludó Kurt. "Él es mi novio y papá de mi bebé, Blaine"

Blaine extendió su mano y la mujer se la estrechó con la suya. "Hola, Blaine. Es un gusto conocerte." Ella dijo sonriendo.

"El gusto es mío, doctora."

"Gracias, que caballero." Dijo la mujer haciendo sonrojar a Blaine y Kurt sonrió orgulloso. "Bueno… ¿están listos para conocer a su bebé?" Ella preguntó golpeando sus manos. Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. "Ok, Kurt, recuéstate y levanta tu camisa." Ella ordenó mientras movió una máquina más cerca suyo. Kurt hizo lo que le dijo. "Esto es un ecógrafo, sirve para monitorear el feto en la etapa de gestación y lo hace utilizando las ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia. Cuando yo pase este aparatito, que se llama transductor, por tu vientre aparecerá en la pantalla la imagen de tu bebé dentro de la bolsa. Es un procedimiento simple que no lastimará ni a tu bebé ni a ti." Ella explicó con detalle lo que iba haciendo.

Kurt estaba todavía un poco nervioso y Blaine lo notó, por eso tomó su mano fuerte mientras la doctora vertía un gel frío en el estómago de Kurt.

La doctora encendió la máquina y comenzó a mover el transductor por el vientre de Kurt. Una imagen en blanco y negro, muy borrosa, apareció y un sonido extraño que invadía la habitación. "Esta manchita blanca que ven ahí, ese es su bebé" Dijo la doctora señalando el monitor y apretó algunas teclas. "Y eso que escuchan, son los latidos de su corazón."

Kurt se sentó un poco, acercándose un poco más a la pantalla y miró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Blaine estaba boquiabierto mirando. "Oh por Dios" Susurró Blaine apretando más la mano de su novio. Se inclinó y le besó la frente y luego los nudillos de la mano que estaba sosteniendo.

"Kurt, estás de seis semanas de embarazo y tu bebé mide…" Dijo ella mientras seguía tecleando. "… dos milímetros y medio. Por ahora está todo en perfectas condiciones." Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Les voy a imprimir una imagen." Ella le tendió a Kurt unas toallas de papel para que se limpie el gel del estómago.

"¿Pueden ser tres?" Kurt dijo mientras pasaba el papel por su vientre.

"¿Tres?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Si, tres. Una para mi, otra para ti y otra para mi padre." Kurt dijo y se acomodó la camisa, luego se sentó en la camilla con los pies colgando.

"No hay problema" Dijo la doctora. Luego, la Dra. Dawson le explicó a Kurt como debía cuidarse y como tenía que comer. "¿Alguna duda o pregunta que quieran hacerme?"

Kurt miró a Blaine y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno… uhmm… queríamos saber…" Kurt comenzó a decir, pero no pudo seguir, tenía la cara completamente colorada.

"Queríamos saber si… podemos tener sexo sin dañar al bebé" Blaine dijo por Kurt. El joven embarazado se puso aún más rojo, si eso era posible.

"Tener sexo solo está contraindicado en el caso que haya amenaza de aborto, pero este no es tu caso, Kurt. Asique pueden tener sexo normalmente, siempre y cuando no sea brusco y que, Kurt, tú te sientas cómodo con eso." Ella explicó y los dos chicos asintieron.

* * *

Luego de salir del consultorio, Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron a su primer día de trabajo en la tienda de Burt. El padre de Kurt le mostró el lugar a Blaine, donde se ubicaban las herramientas, como manejarse dentro del negocio y donde se encontraban los pequeños vestuarios donde podía dejar sus cosas y cambiarse. Burt le entregó un overol color azul nuevo y Blaine se dispuso a colocárselo. Como tenía calor, dejó el cierre abajo y dejó caer las mangas y las ató en su cintura, de manera que solo tenía el pantalón y arriba una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Así salió a trabajar con el primer coche.

Kurt estaba en la pequeña oficina vidriada donde podía ver el lugar completo. Había comenzado a organizar el papelerío que había esparcido por el escritorio cuando su padre entró.

"Hola, hijo" Burt dijo y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kurt.

"Hola, papá" Kurt respondió al abrazo. "Tengo algo para ti." Abrió su mochila y sacó de adentro de un sobre una imagen del primer ultrasonido.

Burt miró la foto. "¿Es… es mi… mi nieto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa y Kurt asintió. "¿Y dónde está?"

"Aquí". Kurt le señaló una mancha blanca.

Burt pasó su dedo por la imagen y sonrió. Giró y abrió un cajón de un mueble viejo que estaba en una esquina de la oficina, sacó un marco y colocó la fotografía. Luego la apoyó sobre el escritorio. "Listo. Ahora mi nieto me acompañará todos los días" Dijo mirando el marco y Kurt sonrió.

Padre e hijo estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el escritorio. Burt hablaba de… de… bueno, Kurt no lo estaba escuchando. Tenía los ojos clavados en su novio que estaba trabajando en un coche, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del capó. Tenía la piel brillosa por el sudor y manchas de grasa y aceite en los brazos y manos.

Kurt tuvo que cerrar la boca para que la saliva no se escape de ella y volvió a la realidad cuando su padre lo llamó.

"Hasta mañana, hijo" Dijo Burt y Kurt lo saludó con la mano. Esperó a que su papá se fuera y salió de su oficina mirando que Finn no estuviera por ahí dando vueltas.

"¡Hola!" Kurt le dijo a Blaine cuando de acercó hasta él, con una voz risueña y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio con una sonrisa. "Hola, bebé. ¿Me pasas esa llave francesa, por favor?" Pidió señalando la herramienta en una mesita detrás de Kurt. El chico más alto giró y tomó la llave para luego dársela a su novio. "Gracias" Contestó Blaine con un guiño. Kurt soltó una pequeña carcajada. "¿De qué te ríes?" Blaine preguntó mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza para seguir trabajando.

"Es que tienes… algo aquí" Kurt dijo señalando al lado de su propia nariz.

Blaine intentó limpiarse con el dorso su mano, pero fue peor. Tenía las manos sucias de grasa. "¿Listo?" Le preguntó a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió. "No, todavía tienes" Blaine intentó otra vez, pero la mancha no salía. "Déjame" Kurt dijo, tomó un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y le pasó la lengua para humedecerlo. Luego, tomó el mentón de Blaine con una mano y con la otra pasó el papel por la mancha negra, haciendo que se borre. Blaine todo el tiempo miraba a los profundos ojos de su novio, notó que tenían un brillo especial que antes no tenían. Kurt no lo pudo evitar y besó suavemente los labios de Blaine. Los dos se separaron del beso un segundo después con una sonrisa. Blaine continuó con su trabajo y Kurt se dio cuenta que deseaba a su novio con locura, se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que en unos minutos volvería a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Kurt se abalanzó hacia su novio y lo besó con hambre. Blaine se sorprendió un poco pero respondió al beso, no quería tocarlo porque tenía las manos sucias de trabajar con los coches.

"A la cama, ahora" Kurt dijo separándose del beso y con la respiración agitada.

"Espera, estoy sudado y sucio. Deja que me dé una ducha primero." Blaine dijo riendo.

Kurt lo besó otra vez. "No me importa, yo me desvisto" Dijo y caminó hacia la habitación mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba tirada en el suelo del departamento. Blaine no lo dudó y corrió tras él haciendo lo mismo.

Blaine se subió encima de Kurt en la cama, apoyado en sus codos para no dejar todo su peso sobre él, los dos estaban en su ropa interior. Blaine comenzó besándolo duro en la boca, con lengua y dientes, y luego siguió con su mandíbula y bajó hasta su cuello.

La creciente erección de Blaine estaba apoyada en el muslo de Kurt, y Kurt apoyaba la humedad de su entrepierna en el muslo de Blaine. Los dos mecían sus caderas y gemían ante la sensación. Blaine siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Kurt, dejando besos en su camino hasta llegar a su vientre. Dio pequeños besos tiernos alrededor del ombligo de su novio y se detuvo para admirar el estómago apenas hinchado.

Le hizo unas caricias antes de hablar con la panza de Kurt "Hola, bebé. ¿Estás ahí?" Susurró con sus labios tocando la piel de su novio.

Kurt se apoyó en sus codos y miró a Blaine. "Blaine, ¿Qué estas-?"

"Shh…" Blaine miró a Kurt y levantó su dedo índice haciéndolo callar. "Estoy hablando con mi hijo aquí. ¿Si nos disculpas…?" Blaine dijo muy serio y volvió a colocar sus labios en el vientre de su novio embarazado. Kurt suspiró y se recostó otra vez. "Hijo…" Comenzó a decir Blaine.

"O hija." Kurt dijo mirando al techo.

"… o hija. Puede ser que en unos minutos comiences a sentir un movimiento brusco. No te asustes, papá Blaine va a hacer sentir muy bien a papi Kurt…"

Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que su vientre vibre. "Oh, Dios… Blaine, no puedes decirle eso a nuestro bebé." Dijo riéndose de lo adorable que era Blaine en estos momentos.

Blaine ignoró la risa de Kurt y siguió hablando. "Asique tu sostente fuerte, cierra los ojitos y tápate las orejitas." Blaine apoyó las manos en los costados de Kurt como si haciendo eso podía tapar los oídos del bebé. "Te prometo que no te haré ningún daño." Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y no dejó nunca de sonreír. "Te amo" Susurró Blaine antes de dar otro beso en el ombligo de su novio.

Kurt tomó la cara de Blaine y lo llevó hasta la suya. "Eres un tonto" Dijo riendo y besó los labios de Blaine.

"Si, pero soy tu tonto" Contestó Blaine volviendo a besarlo, esta vez más profundo.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Kurt caminaba hacia su próxima clase, le tocaba Francés con Blaine. Tenía una mano sosteniendo su morral y la otra en su bolsillo tocando la imagen de la ecografía donde aparecía su hijo. Estaba usando, muy a su pesar, una camisa suelta y el jean le quedaba más ajustado que de costumbre. Una amplia sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, y su mente no se apartaba ni un segundo de Blaine y la noche que pasaron juntos.

Estaba muy distraído, concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sosteniéndolo su antebrazo y empujándolo hacia dentro del salón de coro.

"¡Hey!" Dijo cuando sintió el tirón, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte pensando en Karofsky, hasta que miró a sus amigas Tina y Mercedes, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al verlas. "¡Oh por Dios, chicas, me asustaron! ¡No hagan eso nunca más!" Kurt dijo mirando a las jóvenes mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Ellas tenían caras de preocupación.

"Kurt, estamos preocupadas por ti." Mercedes comenzó diciendo, su tono era en verdad de serio.

Si, Kurt. Ayer no viniste al ensayo de Glee, el señor Schue nos dijo que tuviste una cita con un médico. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Tina preguntó.

Kurt no miraba a ninguna de las chicas a la cara. "Es cierto, tuve una cita con una doctora." Dijo, era el momento de decirles a sus mejores amigas. _Si Blaine le contó a Quinn, ¿Por qué yo no puedo decirle a mis chicas?,_ pensó. "De acuerdo, se los diré. Pero necesito que me prometan, por lo que más quieran, que no se lo dirán a nadie."

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra. "Lo prometemos" Dijeron las dos a la vez, levantando su mano derecha. Kurt las guió hasta las sillas y los tres se sentaron.

"Uhmm… es muy complicado de explicar…" Decía Kurt nervioso y jugaba con sus propios dedos. "Por favor, no me hagan preguntas ni me juzguen cuando se los diga" Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. "Ok. Uhmm… estoy… embarazado. Voy a tener un bebé y es de Blaine." Dijo lentamente. Tina y Mercedes se miraron confundidas.

"¿Qué? Pero tu eres…" Mercedes por fin dijo luego de un minuto de silencio.

"Si, pero por favor, sin preguntas… como dije es complicado de explicar. Es cierto, estoy embarazado. Por favor necesito que me crean" Kurt dijo con ojos suplicantes.

"Kurt, te creemos. Es que… es tan… shockeante" Tina dijo y sostuvo la mano temblorosa de su amigo y Mercedes asintió con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé, lo fue para todos. Aquí tengo una imagen del ultrasonido." Kurt sacó la foto y se las mostró.

"Esto es… wow" Mercedes dijo sosteniendo la imagen en sus manos.

"Bueno… creo que… felicitaciones." Tina se paró y abrazó al chico. Kurt sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

Mercedes se unió con ellos. "¡Vamos a ser tías! Cuenta con nosotras para lo que necesites." Dijo emocionada.

"Gracias. Es muy importante que mis mejores amigas me apoyen en esto" Kurt dijo con la voz amortiguada por el cabello de las chicas.

Los tres se quedaron allí charlando sobre como Kurt se enteró, como reaccionó su padre y que se fue a vivir con Blaine. Ellas le dieron su apoyo y prometieron conocer su nueva casa pronto. Se levantaron solo cuando escucharon el timbre y debían ir a clase. Salieron del salón de coro sin darse cuentas que alguien los estaba espiando y había escuchado toda la conversación.

El espía sacó un anotador y escribió todo lo que había escuchado. "Esto es más interesante de lo que esperaba." Susurró y luego tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje de texto. "Me van a dar una buena suma de dinero por esta jugosa noticia" Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

"Kurt, amor… despierta" Susurró Blaine cerca del oído de su novio. Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Blaine sobre su cara. "Vamos, te preparé el desayuno"

"Mmmm… no quiero" Kurt cerró los ojos otra vez y se acurrucó más en la almohada.

Blaine sonrió y acarició el vientre de Kurt. "Vamos, debemos que ir a la escuela."

Kurt abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad debido a la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, y miró los de Blaine. "¿Debemos?"

"Si, debemos. Faltan solo un par de meses para la graduación, ¿no quieres pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con tus amigos?" Preguntó Blaine mientras ayudaba a Kurt a levantarse.

"Bueno, sí. Pero… ¿a que se debe tus repentinas ganas de ir a la escuela?" Kurt se colocó las pantuflas y caminó hasta el baño.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Supongo que quiero pasar tiempo con Quinn, es mi única amiga en la escuela, bueno… a parte de ti, por supuesto." Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

El corazón de Kurt se llenó de emoción. "¿Me consideras tu amigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Blaine dijo como si fuera la cosas más obvia. "Eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amor y mi todo" Dijo y a medida que lo iba diciendo se acercaba cada vez más a su novio.

Las lágrimas de emoción habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de Kurt. "Tú también eres mi todo. Te amo" Dijo y besó a Blaine.

"Yo también te amo" Contestó Blaine sosteniendo la cara de Kurt. "No llores" Dijo a través de una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, son las hormonas del embarazo." Kurt se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Blaine lo besó otra vez suavemente en los labios y luego un pequeño beso en la nariz. "Vamos a prepararnos para ir a la escuela" Susurró.

Hacía solo unos pocos días que estaban conviviendo juntos y todo parecía marchar muy bien. Se levantaban, se preparaban para ir a la escuela y luego trabajaban en la tienda de Burt. A la hora de la cena cocinaban juntos y luego se acostaban. Nada fuera de lo normal, podían llevar una vida de casados y aunque solo tenían diecisiete años, eran más maduros que todos los adolescentes de su misma edad.

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela, como todos los días y se despidieron en la puerta de entrada. Kurt caminó hacia adentro y Blaine hacia debajo de las gradas para saludar a Quinn, y porque no, para compartir un cigarrillo con su amiga.

Kurt entró pavoneando sus caderas, como siempre lo hacía, y como siempre sucedía, murmullos y miradas estaban sobre él. Trató de ignorarlas, pero era difícil, porque esta vez esas miradas penetrantes estaban sobre él como nunca, acompañadas por un dejo de asombro y horror, en unas y diversión en otras. Kurt devolvía las miradas, confundido, ya que todos tenían una copia del diario escolar en las manos. Por fin llegó a su casillero, lo abrió y un papel calló de él, lo recogió y leyó lo que decía.

_¿Nuevo embarazo en McKinley High?_

_Por JBI._

_Fuentes cercanas nos informan que un integrante del Club Glee y ex Cheerio estaría esperando un bebé. No, no se trata de la bella Quinn Fabray, ni de ninguna de las integrantes femeninas del coro. Se trata del contratenor Kurt Hummel. Si, queridos lectores, ¡un hombre embarazado!. El padre del bebé sería el chico malo de la escuela, Blaine Anderson. ¿Cómo fue esto posible? No lo sabemos, pero si sabemos cómo se conciben los niños y…_

Kurt no pudo terminar de leer porque las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Lo sabían, la escuela entera sabía de su embarazo, eso no podía ser bueno. De repente sintió un calor que subía por sus pies y recorría todo el cuerpo. Entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Dejó caer el papel y levantó la vista. Todos los ojos sobre él. Un sentimiento de miedo y angustia lo envolvía. Todas las miradas sobre su vientre. Las nauseas lo invadieron y corrió, corrió sosteniendo su estómago de manera protectora. No podía pensar. Lo sabían, ellos sabían de su hijo. Mientras corría lograba escuchar palabras hirientes hacia él y su condición. _Fenómeno, monstruo, raro… _entre otras fue lo que sus oídos pudieron captar.

Llegó al baño de niñas y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, para su suerte estaba vacío. Se arrodilló sin pensar en que podía arruinar sus pantalones, eso no le importaba ahora. Descargó todo el desayuno en el inodoro y lloró muy fuerte. Temía por la vida de su hijo, él sabía lo que esos neandertales podrían hacerle ahora que sabían lo de su embarazo. Se sentó en el suelo y colocó sus rodillas arriba y lo más cerca de su pecho de lo que su panza le permitía. Necesitaba encontrar a Blaine, pero no se animaba a salir de allí.

La puerta del baño se abrió y escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt, estás aquí?"

"¡Mercedes!" Dijo parándose, salió del cubículo y vio a su amiga parada frente a él. Kurt se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Lo saben, ellos lo saben y querrán hacerle daño." Decía en un susurró desesperado.

"No le harán daño a tu bebé, Kurt. Tranquilízate." La chica decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo tratando de reconfórtalo.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt dijo cuando se separó de Mercedes, aún llorando. "¡Llévame con Blaine, por favor!" Suplicó Kurt.

"No te preocupes, iremos a buscar a Blaine. Puck y Finn están en la puerta, ellos nos acompañarán y nadie podrá acercarse a ti." La chica le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amigo con una toalla de papel.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Mercedes hacia afuera donde los chicos estaban. Finn envolvió el hombro de su hermano con un brazo y le besó el cabello cariñosamente. Puck se quedó detrás de ellos cuidando su espalda. Mercedes los seguía detrás llevando el morral del chico. Así se dirigieron donde estaba Blaine. Kurt cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos y se dejó llevar por su hermanastro.

"No deberías estar fumando" Quinn regañó a Blaine mientras ella misma largaba el humo de su boca.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Siento que estoy traicionando a Kurt." Blaine se dio cuenta de su error y apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo.

"¿Cómo va la convivencia?" Preguntó Quinn, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

"Bien. Kurt es muy ordenado y le gusta tener la casa limpia, y además es un excelente cocinero." Blaine contestó imitando el gesto de su amiga.

"No dejes que use la escoba ni que utilice productos químicos muy fuertes" Ella dijo aconsejando a su amigo.

Blaine la miró y sonrió. "Gracias por el consejo" Dijo él.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomó la mano. "Quiero que mi sobrino nazca fuerte y sano".

"¡ANDERSON!" Blaine escuchó que un grupo de personas se acercaba a él. Entre ellos Kurt, cuando lo vio, Blaine se paró enseguida, asustado.

"Blaine" Dijo Kurt llorando y abrazó a su novio.

"¡Por dios, Kurt! ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupado Blaine. Nadie respondió. Mercedes extendió el diario y se lo entregó a Blaine.

Blaine leyó el artículo sin dejar a Kurt, quien seguía llorando en su hombro, y mientras leía la furia y la rabia invadían su cuerpo.

"¡VOY A MATAR A ISRAEL!" Gruño Blaine e intentó correr hacia dentro de la escuela, pero fue retenido por Puck y Finn.

"Blaine, ahora no. Kurt te necesita" Finn dijo suavemente. Blaine se volteó y vio a su novio, deshecho en los brazos de Mercedes. Caminó hacia él y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, debía permanecer tranquilo por Kurt.

"Llévame a casa, Blaine. Por favor, sácanos de aquí" Susurró Kurt.

"Si, mi amor. Vamos a casa" Blaine besó el cabello de Kurt.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

"Fue horrible, Blaine. Todos me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro al que querían aplastar" Kurt estaba acostado con la cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Ya no lloraba, pero aún estaba nervioso.

"Lo sé, amor. Debes tranquilizarte." Blaine le susurró en su cabello mientras lo sostenía fuerte en sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda.

"No puedo, tengo mucho miedo. No quiero volver a esa escuela nunca más, quiero quedarme aquí contigo para siempre"

"Amor, no puedes abandonar la escuela ahora. ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de entrar a NYADA?" Preguntó Blaine, no era el momento de hablar de eso ahora, pero haría cualquier cosa para distraer a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

"No me importa eso en este momento. Además no pensaba entrar hasta que el bebé nazca" Kurt dijo acurrucándose más cerca de Blaine.

"Bueno, siempre puedes asistir a otra escuela. A Dalton, por ejemplo"

"No, me quedaré aquí hasta que me sienta más seguro." Enterró su nariz en el pecho de Blaine y se quedó dormido luego de unos pocos minutos.

El teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar en su mochila. Blaine se levantó lentamente para no perturbar el sueño de Kurt y buscó el celular.

"Hola, Burt" Blaine atendió sabiendo que era el padre de Kurt quien llamaba.

"_Blaine. Finn llamó hace rato, me contó lo que sucedió en la escuela ¿Cómo está mi hijo?_" La voz de Burt sonaba preocupada.

"Está más tranquilo. Ahora se quedó dormido. Burt… Kurt no quiere volver a la escuela, tiene miedo de lo que le puedan hacer" Blaine habló en voz baja y caminó hacia la cocina.

"_Es comprensible. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, hablaré con el Director Figgins. Saluda a mi hijo, por favor, y dile que más tarde pasaré a verlo"_

"Sí, señor. Gracias. Adiós." Y Blaine colgó el teléfono.

"¿Era mi padre?"

Blaine giró y vio a Kurt parado detrás de él, los ojos colorados e hinchados por el llanto y el cabello despeinado.

"Uhmm… si, era él. Lo siento, no quise despertarte. Pasará a verte luego de hablar con Figgins" Blaine se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó la frente.

"Está bien." Kurt dijo mientras apoyó la cabeza en hombro de Blaine.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Blaine, Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Kurt, tienes que comer algo. Te prepararé sopa, ¿quieres sopa?" Esta vez Kurt respondió con un suave 'si'. "Bien. Ve a recostarte otra vez." Besó la mejilla de su novio y Kurt caminó hacia el cuarto otra vez.

Un par de horas después, Burt estaba en el departamento de los chicos. Kurt le dio un fuerte abrazo y los tres se sentaron a charlar.

"Hablé con Figgins" Comenzó a decir Burt. "No pueden garantizar que estés a salvo en la escuela. Realmente no lo comprendo. Y es imposible trasladarte a otra escuela a esta altura del año…"

"¿Ni siquiera en Dalton?" Preguntó Blaine

"Papá, yo no voy a volver a McKinley" Kurt dijo asustado y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos.

Burt levantó una mano para hacer que su hijo y Blaine lo dejaran continuar. "Déjenme continuar. Asi que lo que pensó el Director es que se te otorgará un tutor, profesor de la escuela, hasta fin de las clases. Luego, se te tomarán los exámenes finales para que puedas graduarte. Entonces, ¿Cómo suena eso?" Terminó de decir el hombre.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron el uno al otro. "Me parece bien" Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Ok. Iré a decirle a Figgins que aceptaste." Burt dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar en el sofá. "Pero tu, Blaine, tienes que seguir asistiendo a clases" Burt dijo apuntando al chico y casi como un regaño.

"Si, señor, por supuesto"

"Bien. Adiós, hijo." Burt abrazó a Kurt. "Más tarde llamo para saber cómo sigues"

"Si, papá. Nos vemos en la tienda"

"No, no hace falta, tómense el día" Burt se fue y los chicos se quedaron solos nuevamente.

"¿Estás más tranquilo?" Preguntó Blaine sentándose al lado de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y apoyó las manos sobre su vientre. "Si. Pensar en que no voy a ver a mis amigos todos los días es un poco doloroso, pero ante que todo está la seguridad de mi hijo."

"Bueno, siempre pueden venir a verte aquí." Blaine dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de su novio en su estómago. Kurt sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

* * *

Al otro día, Blaine fue a la escuela. Tanto él como Kurt hubieran preferido que se quede en casa, pero el chico embarazado le pidió que recogiera sus cosas de su casillero. Asique, básicamente, Blaine se salteó todas sus clases para buscar a Israel. Tenía que encontrarlo y darle una lección, pero al parecer, el chico del afro había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Abrió puerta por puerta de cada aula en la escuela buscando a JBI buscándolo como loco, a pesar de que Kurt le había pedido que no se meta en problemas.

Salió afuera y encontró lo que tanto buscaba. El editor del diario escolar estaba detrás de un basurero. Escondido, acurrucado en sí mismo y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Blaine se abalanzó sobre él, sintiendo como toda la furia salía de adentro de su cuerpo. Tomó al chico de la solapa de su camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

"¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA INFORMACIÓN?!" Blaine gritó en la cara del otro chico.

Jacob temblaba bajo las manos de Blaine. "Yo-yo… escuché a-a Hummel hablando" El chico dijo con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

"¡¿Lo estabas espiando?!" Blaine le gritó y Jacob Ben Israel negó con la cabeza. "¡¿POR QUÉ LO PUBLICASTE?! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTAS QUE PONES LA VIDA DE UN BEBÉ INOCENTE EN PELIGRO?!" Con cada palabra Blaine golpeaba la espalda de JBI contra la pared.

"M-me o-obligaron a-a publicarla"

"¡¿QUIEN?! ¡HABLA! ¡¿QUIEN?!" Los ojos de Blaine ya no eran de ese color dorado magnífico, ahora estaban negros de ira.

"N-no lo s-se." Israel dijo con más miedo aún.

"¡¿No lo sabes?!" Blaine preguntó y Jacob negó con la cabeza. Blaine lo empujó una vez más y lo dejó caer al suelo. "Imbécil" Murmuró antes de irse.

Cuando volvió a entrar en los pasillos de la escuela, Mercedes y Tina corrieron hacia él. Le preguntaron cómo estaba Kurt y prometieron ir a verlo en cuanto pudieran, ya que estaban ocupadas con los ensayos para la Competencia Nacional de Coros. A Blaine no le agradaba mucho hablar con los demás estudiantes, pero ellas era amigas de Kurt y se preocupaban por él. los demás alumnos, lo miraban y murmuraban cosas que él no quería, ni le interesaba escuchar.

Pasó el día con Quinn, esperando que sea la hora de salir para que nadie quedara en la escuela y así poder recoger las pertenencias de su novio de dentro del casillero. Constantemente recibía y enviaba mensajes de texto de Kurt, aunque se sentía tranquilo de que Carole estaba acompañándolo mientras él estaba en la escuela.

Al llegar la hora de salida, Blaine caminó hasta el casillero de Kurt. Lo abrió y guardó todo el contenido en una bolsa. Cuando lo cerró y estaba por irse, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

"¡TU!" Dijo la voz muy enojada. Blaine giró y vio quien le hablaba. "¡POR TI EL TUVO QUE DEJAR LA ESCUELA!"

"¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Karofsky?!" Blaine dijo confundido al ver la expresión de furia en el otro hombre.

"¡TU LO EMBARAZASTE!" Gritó Karofsky. "¡EL IBA A SER MIO! ¡MIO!" Empujó a Blaine contra los casilleros. "¡TU LO ARRUINASTE TODO!"

Blaine se soltó del agarre del chico robusto y lo empujó hasta que cayó al suelo. De repente un ataque de celos lo invadió y las palabras de Karofsky sirvieron de impulsor para terminar de sacar esa ira que tenía contenida y se tiró encima de él. "¡KURT…!" Blaine golpeó la mandíbula de Dave con todas sus fuerzas. "¡NUNCA…!" Otro golpe y esta vez hizo sangrar la boca del chico. "¡SERÁ…!" Otro más con los puños cerrados. "¡TUYO!" Con el último golpe, Karofsky se quedó duro. Quieto. Como muerto.

Blaine estaba asustado, Karofsky no reaccionaba. Pasó las manos por sus rizos despeinados y luego por su cara, como si haciendo ese gesto Dave volvería a despertar. "Lo maté…" Susurró Blaine. "Por Dios, lo maté…" Volvió a decir con desesperación.

"¡ANDERSON!" Gritó otra voz que Blaine reconoció como la del Director Figgins. "¡QUEDA INMEDIATAMENTE EXPULSADO DE MCKINLEY HIGH!".


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Kurt estaba muy preocupado. Habían pasado tres horas desde el horario de salida de la escuela y Blaine no aparecía por ningún lado. Muchos mensajes de texto enviados y varios llamados a su celular, ninguno de ellos respondido. Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro del departamento, ya estaba comenzando a asustarse.

"¿Llamaste a tu papá?" Preguntó Carole, que estaba en el apartamento haciéndole compañía a su hijastro. "Quizás esté trabajando en la tienda". Dijo ella como si esa fuera la opción más obvia.

Kurt suspiró. "No había pensado en eso. Puede ser que esté trabajando, el mencionó que quería hacer horas extras para conseguir un poco más de dinero a partir de las propinas."Marcó el número de la tienda un poco más tranquilo, tenía la esperanza de que su novio esté ahí.

"_Hummel e hijos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" _

"Finn, soy Kurt. Pásame con Blaine, por favor" Exigió Kurt.

"_Uhmm… Blaine no está aquí" _Finn miró hacia sus costados asegurándose de que Blaine verdaderamente no estaba allí

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo viste en ningún momento?" Kurt preguntó, ahora estaba más preocupado que antes.

"_Estoy seguro. La última vez que lo vi fue en la escuela y estaba recogiendo las cosas de tu casillero."_

"Ok. Gracias, Finn. Si lo vez, por favor dile que lo estoy buscando y que se comunique conmigo"

"_Lo haré, no te preocupes. Adiós"._

"Adiós, Finn" Kurt cortó la llamada y se sentó en el sofá, moviendo sus manos por su vientre.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Carole sentándose al lado de su hijastro.

Kurt cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "Nada. Blaine no está en la tienda. Ya llamé a Quinn, tampoco está con ella."

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que en cualquier momento se comunica contigo" Dijo Carole mientras acariciaba la mano de Kurt. De pronto, el teléfono celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar. "¿Lo ves?. Ahí está" Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt miró la pantalla de su celular, _Numero desconocido, _titilaba en la pantalla. Las manos del chico comenzaron a temblar y su cara estaba más blanca que de costumbre, pero se armo de valor y contestó la llamada. "¿Hola?" Respondió temeroso.

"_Kurt, soy Blaine." _

"¡Blaine! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Estuve intentando locali-" Kurt dijo casi gritándole a su novio mientras se paraba del sofá, Carole lo siguió detrás.

"_¡Kurt, por favor escucha!" _Blaine interrumpió a Kurt para que lo dejara hablar. De fondo, Kurt podía escuchar voces y teléfonos sonando. _"¿Está Carole todavía contigo?"_

"Si, está aquí, pe-"

"_Pásame con ella_" Pidió Blaine, tenía la voz un poco más tranquila, para no preocupar a Kurt.

"¡Dime que está sucediendo Blaine!" Exigió Kurt, colocando la mano que le había quedado libre en su cintura.

"_Kurt, por favor, pásame con Carole. ¡Ahora!" _Kurt resopló, pero hizo lo que le pidió su novio.

"Quiere hablar contigo" Kurt dijo extendiéndole el teléfono a su madrastra. Ella lo miró extrañada y Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Hola, Blaine" Dijo la mujer dulcemente cuando acercó el teléfono a su oreja. Kurt quiso escuchar la conversación acercándose al teléfono, pero Carole se alejó para que él no oyera nada. "Aha… si… Oh, Dios" Carole se colocó una mano en su pecho y Kurt temía lo peor. "… de acuerdo. Llamaré a Burt… si… no te preocupes. Adiós, cuídate." Mientras la mujer hablaba, sus ojos iban haciéndose cada vez más grandes y llenos de preocupación. Kurt se mordía las uñas por los nervios.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Kurt… Blaine está… detenido" Carole dijo.

"¿Detenido? Pero ¿Por qué? No puede ser, seguro hay un error…" Kurt decía temblando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en un pequeño espacio.

Carole lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a que la mire. "Tranquilo, Kurt. Respira…" Indicó Blaine. Kurt inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se calmó. Su madrastra lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo ayudó a sentarse. Kurt se sentó muy recto, con las manos apoyadas en su regazo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando a que la mujer le siga contando. "Te voy a decir lo que sucedió, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Uhmm… Blaine está detenido en la delegación de policía, por golpear a un chico en la escuela hasta dejarlo inconsciente"

"¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser cierto. Tengo que ir a verlo." Ante la noticia, Kurt estaba más nervioso que antes. Se levantó del sofá y tomó su chaqueta y las llaves, pero Carole lo tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo sentar otra vez.

"¡Kurt! Me prometiste que ibas a estar tranquilo" Carole dijo e hizo que Kurt se sentara de nuevo. "Vamos, respira" mientras Kurt respiraba y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Carole le trajo un vaso de agua. Se lo entregó y con manos temblorosas, Kurt apoyó el vidrio en sus labios y apenas sorbió un poco del líquido.

"Tengo que ir a verlo, Carole" Susurró Kurt.

"No, Kurt. No ganamos nada estando allí, no podemos hacer nada" Ella tranquilizó a su hijastro.

"Es que… es tan injusto. Cuando él quedó hospitalizado por los golpes de Sebastian, la policía no se lo llevó detenido" Kurt estaba indignado. Tenía razón, nadie había hecho nada contra Sebastian.

"Lo sé, cariño. Ahora, necesito que me digas donde está la agenda de Blaine. Tengo que contactar a su abogado, y también tengo que llamar a tu padre. Yo me quedaré contigo, tu necesitas descansar"

"Gracias, Carole" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. "La agenda de Blaine está en el cajón de la mesa de noche, del lado izquierdo." Kurt indicó, todavía con la voz temblorosa. Carole se levantó y fue a buscar la agenda para hacer las llamadas pertinentes.

Kurt se quedó solo en la sala. Respiró profundo un par de veces, los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en su estómago. No sabía porque Blaine había hecho semejante cosa, ni tampoco sabía a quién había golpeado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba enojado por hacer una cosa así, y por el otro estaba seguro que lo había hecho para defenderlo, o a su hijo.

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en una de las incómodas y frías sillas de la delegación de policías. Los codos sobre sus rodillas, y las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido horas antes, en su mente. Pensaba en Kurt, luego en Karofsky tirado en el suelo, y sus pensamientos lo llevaban otra vez a su novio y a su hijo.

Con la cabeza gacha, Blaine veía los pies de diferentes uniformados que iban y venían, haciendo golpear sus botas en el piso sucio. Presuntos ladrones, asesinos y prostitutas desfilaban por el lugar con las manos esposadas en sus espaldas. Ellos iban directamente al calabozo. Blaine solo esperaba ahí.

A su lado, sentado, estaba Burt. A pesar de que Blaine era emancipado y mayor de edad para la ley, necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto. Y además de Burt, Blaine estaba esperando a que su abogado llegara.

Entre todos los sonidos de la delegación, gente halando, teléfonos, ruidos de computadoras, y presos gritando por su libertad; Blaine esuchó una voz familiar. Levantó la cabeza y hacia él caminaba su abogado, vestido de traje negro y con un maletín en su mano.

"Blaine" El hombre se acercó al chico. Blaine se paró y abrazó a su abogado y al único amigo adulto que tenía.

"Rick, me alegra mucho de que estés aquí" Blaine dijo cuando se soltó del abrazo del hombre. Burt estaba parado a su lado, esperando a ser presentado. "El es el padre de mi novio, Burt Hummel." Blaine señaló a Burt. El papá de Kurt extendió su mano y saludó con un apretón al abogado. "Burt, él es el Doctor Richard Jaller, abogado de mi tío, mi actual abogado y mi amigo. Fue él quien me ayudó a emanciparme de mis padres"

"Bien, basta de presentaciones" El abogado dijo seriamente. "Pedía que me asignaran una oficina privada para que podamos charlar de lo que sucedió." El hombre dijo, Blaine y Kurt asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a una mujer oficial de policía quien los guió hasta un lugar donde Blaine pueda hablar con su abogado.

Una vez llegados a la oficina, Blaine y Rick se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, Burt estaba parado y apoyado contra la pared.

"Quisiera escuchar lo que Blaine tiene para decir, si eso está bien" Burt dijo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, él también quería que escuche lo que tenía para decir.

"Blaine, necesito que me cuentas, con detalle, que es lo que sucedió desde que te levantaste. Por favor, sé completamente honesto conmigo. No puedes pasar nada por alto, y lo más importante, no mientas." El Dr. Jaller sacó unos papeles del portafolio.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. "Antes que nada, Rick, debes saber que estpy viviendo con Kurt, mi novio. Y él está… embarazado"

"Oh Blaine. ¿Vas a ser padre?" El abogado dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su boca. Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "Te felicito, amigo" El doctor Jaller dijo y Blaine le susurró un pequeño 'gracias'. "Ahora, supongo que eso tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hoy, ¿no es así?" Otra vez, Blaine asintió y comenzó a hablar.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

"… y Karofsky se abalanzó sobre mí. Me gritaba que Kurt sería suyo y que lo amaba. A partir de ahí no recuerdo más nada. Lo único que está en mi mente luego de eso, fue cuando escuché la sirena de la ambulancia y la policía. Mis manos me dolían terriblemente y las tenía manchadas de sangre. Luego un oficial me llevó hasta dentro del coche, y aquí estoy" Blaine le contó a Rick, su abogado lo que había sucedido en el momento antes de que le había golpeado a Karofsky.

"Entonces actuaste por emoción violenta. Ese es un buen argumento a tu favor" El abogado decía mientras escribía lo que Blaine le decía. "Le dirás eso a la policía, ¿de acuerdo?. Será sencillo porque es la verdad" El hombre le decía a Blaine, y éste asentía con la cabeza. "Ahora iré a ver cómo está tu situación. Te aseguro que no quedarás preso por esto, a menos que el Sr. Karofsky te demande. Te dejo con tu suegro" El abogado le dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Blaine suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Burt se sentó en el lugar del abogado y examinó a Blaine con una expresión seria.

"Lo siento" Susurró Blaine sin mirar a su suegro. "Siento no haber cuidado de Kurt como se lo prometí" Había sinceridad en la voz del chico, además de cansancio y angustia.

"Blaine… por eso estás aquí, por cuidar de mi hijo y mi nieto. No te preocupes por mí, ni por los demás" Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

"Kurt, toma, te preparé un té para calmarte los nervios" Carole le entregó a Kurt la taza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Gracias" Susurró Kurt, dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesita de café. "No puedo más con esta incertidumbre" Kurt dijo. Ya era más de medianoche y todavía no sabía si su novio iba a quedar preso o no.

"¿Te sentirías más tranquilo si hablo con tu padre?" Carole dijo y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. La mujer se levantó del sofá, tomó su teléfono y fue al cuarto a hablar con su marido. Kurt se quedó allí, tomando su té y frotando su estómago cariñosamente, con los ojos cerrados. Unos minutos después, Carole volvió.

"¿Que dijo mi papá?" Preguntó Kurt, estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos y mirar a su madrastra.

"El abogado de Blaine está arreglando todo. Todavía falta que Blaine tenga que declarar." Dijo ella, repitiendo lo que Burt le había dicho. "En cuanto sepa algo más, llamará." Kurt suspiró. "Kurt, debes descansar. Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto."

"No, Carole. No quiero dormir, me quedaré levantado hasta que vea que Blaine esté aquí, en su casa con su familia" Kurt dijo. Carole no quiso insistir, asique se quedó a su lado. Luego de un rato, Kurt se estaba quedando dormido allí mismo en el sofá. Él se acomodó más y Carole le quitó los zapatos y le trajo una almohada y una manta que Kurt aceptó.

* * *

El abogado volvió al cuarto donde había dejado una hora antes a Blaine y Burt en la estación de policía.

"Ok, Blaine, esta es tu situación. En unos minutos más te llamarán a declarar." Decía Rick y Blaine asentía con la cabeza. "Ya lo hicieron Figgins y Karofsky. Esto es algo que se debe hacer, a pesar que no hay una demanda oficial en tu contra…"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no voy a quedar preso?" Blaine preguntó con esperanza.

"Si, Blaine, no vas a quedar preso" Dijo el abogado con una sonrisa. Blaine festejó levantando las manos y corrió a abrazar a su amigo y abogado. "Pero…" Continuó diciendo el hombre.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Deberás cumplir las doce horas de detención aquí."

"¿Todavía debo permanecer seis horas más en este lugar?" Preguntó Blaine. Sentía que esta pesadilla todavía no acababa. Estaba cansado anímicamente y físicamente, y extrañaba a Kurt. Al menos no quedaría preso.

"Si, Blaine. Pero no te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí para que tus derechos sean cumplidos." Rick dijo.

"¿Y cómo está el muchacho que golpeó?" Preguntó de repente Burt, que estaba parado al lado de la puerta del cuarto.

"Dave está bien. Está en su casa en este momento. No sufrió nada grave ni la lesión le causará ningún tipo de secuelas." El abogado explicó y Blaine se sintió bastante aliviado.

"Quiero hablar con Kurt" Blaine dijo casi con desesperación.

"No puedes, estás incomunicado."

"No te preocupes" Dijo Burt. "Llamaré a Carole para decirle las novedades" Burt salió del cuarto para hablar con su esposa.

* * *

El teléfono de Carole sonó y despertó a Kurt. El chico esperó a que su madrastra terminara de hablar para preguntar, y por la cara de ella, podía ver que eran buenas noticias.

"Buenas noticias ¿verdad?" Kurt preguntó con voz somnolienta, pero con una sonrisa.

"Si. No va a quedar preso, pero debe permanecer unas horas más hasta cumplir las doce horas de detención" Dijo ella y Kurt sonrió. Ahora sí estaba tranquilo y de repente todo el cansancio y la angustia que había sentido lo sintió en su cuerpo y se fue a dormir hasta que Blaine llegue.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y luego de mucha burocracia, Blaine quedó libre. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, ver a su novio y dormir luego de una ducha.

Llegó con Burt, y él y Carole lo dejaron en la casa. Blaine caminó hasta su cuarto y vio dormido a Kurt. Se acercó y besó su frente. Kurt ni siquiera se movió y siguió durmiendo. Era muy temprano en la mañana.

Blaine se dio una ducha, se colocó su pijama y se acostó al lado de su novio. Con el movimiento de la cama, Kurt despertó y miró a Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Hola" Susurró Blaine y se acercó a Kurt para abrazarlo.

"Hola" Respondió Kurt, besó los labios de su novio, se acurrucó en el pecho de Blaine y sonrió. "Qué lindo tenerte aquí otra vez" Dijo.

"Mmhmm" Dijo Blaine ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Tuve tanto miedo. Creí que ibas a quedar preso por mucho tiempo y no iba a poder verte nunca más… y no ibas a conocer a nuestro hijo, y-" Kurt dijo y mientras se imaginaba esa situación, se puso a llorar.

Blaine tomó con ambas manos la cara de Kurt y secó con sus pulgares las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "No llores, amor" Dijo y besó la comisura de los labios. "Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado." Kurt sonrió. "Estaré aquí, para ti…" Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio. "Y para nuestro hijo." Blaine se inclinó y besó el estómago de Kurt. Le besó el vientre repetidas veces, haciendo ruido con los besos. Eso le hizo cosquillas a Kurt y comenzó a reírse.

Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Kurt y suspiró. Kurt comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su novio mientras tenía una sonrisa en su boca y lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Blaine?" Dijo luego de un minuto de silencio.

Blaine lo miró. "Es que… Karofsky dijo algo sobre ti y… no pude resistirme" Dijo y volvió a acostarse a su lado.

"¿Karofsky te dijo que me besó?" Kurt dijo con inocencia, sin saber lo que había desencadenado todo.

Blaine lo miró asombrado y se sentó en la cama. "¿Karofsky te besó?"

Kurt también se sentó a su lado. "¿No fue eso lo que te hizo enojar?"

"¿Qué? Kurt… ¿como…? ¿Cuándo te besó? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Blaine Se paró de la cama y casi gritó cuando hablaba. Kurt se asustó un poco.

"Fue hace unos días. No quería decirte para que no suceda esto." Dijo Kurt.

"Pero… ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te forzó?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. "Oh por Dios, Kurt. ¿Te hizo daño?" Esta vez, Kurt negó. "No puedo creer que me hayas dicho algo así."

"Lo siento, Blaine. No quería que te pongas de esta manera como lo estás haciendo ahora."

"Me mentiste" Blaine dijo con dolor.

"No, no te mentí. Solo te oculté lo que sucedió" Kurt dijo en un intento por defenderse, pero no era muy convincente.

"Dime, Kurt ¿me has ocultado otras cosas que sucedieron?"

"Estás siendo muy injusto, Blaine" Kurt dijo al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Así que ahora el injusto soy yo?!" Blaine levantó la voz. "Me metí en este lío por ti y el injusto soy yo." Dijo enojado. "Es increíble" Blaine susurró pasando sus manos por la cara en un intento por calmarse.

Kurt se levantó de la cama, parado del otro lado de Blaine. "¡¿Me lo estás reprochando?!"

"Piensa lo que quieras."

"Si, lo pienso. ¿Sabes qué?" Dijo Kurt, tomó una almohada. "Dormirás solo."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Al sofá. No eres mi persona favorita en este momento, Blaine." Dijo Kurt y caminó hasta la puerta y frenó cuando escuchó a Blaine.

"No." Dijo Blaine. "Tu duerme aquí. Yo me voy al sofá" Dijo Blaine y tomó su propia almohada y una manta.

"Me parece justo" Dijo más suave Kurt.

"¿Eso sí te parece justo?" Murmuró Blaine mientras salía de la habitación. Se acostó en el sofá murmurando otras cosas.

Kurt también se acostó otra vez. Estaba irritado, dolido, enojado, cansado… todas las emociones juntas. Sabía que estaba mal en ocultarle a Blaine lo del beso con Karofsky, no quería que las cosas sucedan como la tarde anterior. Además era cierto que Blaine había pasado todo eso por defenderlo. Kurt tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba el techo y pensaba. Se sentía culpable por todo. Era la primera vez que peleaban de esa manera y no quería que se duerman enojados. Se levantó de la cama, y caminó hasta el sofá donde Blaine estaba recostado de lado, mirando al respaldo. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido. Kurt se recostó a su lado y Blaine se dio vuelta cuando lo sintió. Lo miró a los ojos y le besó la frente antes de abrazarlo, y Kurt respondió también abrazándolo.

"Lo siento" Dijo Kurt.

"Shh. No importa, bebé. Vamos a dormir. Te amo" Blaine dijo jalándolo más cerca a su cuerpo para que no caiga del sillón al suelo.

"Yo también te amo."Los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras el sol se colaba por la ventana.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

El embarazo de Kurt ya estaba en la semana catorce. Los días anteriores, Kurt se los pasó estudiando para sus exámenes finales. El señor Shue fue el maestro que la escuela le había asignado, él estaba feliz por eso.

Como Blaine ya no podía volver a la escuela, debido a su expulsión, se pasaba casi el día entero en el taller de su suegro, trabajando. Estaban ahorrando para comprar todo lo que un bebé necesitaba.

Todo el asunto de Karosfky no estaba olvidado por completo, pero tampoco hablaban de ello.

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt dijo con un poco de nervios. Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en el desayunador de la cocina. Blaine desayunaba huevos revueltos, café y jugo de naranja; mientras que Kurt se terminaba lo que quedaba del lemmon pie que había comprado su novio para él, el día anterior.

"¿Mmmm…?" Blaine tenía la boca ocupada con comida.

"Uhmm… quería pedirte permiso para algo" Kurt dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla. "Bueno… no es exactamente permiso… es decir, es mi casa también… o sea, yo vivo aquí y por ende tu hijo también, entonces-"

"Kurt, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Kurt retorció sus manos, con nervios. "Bueno… es que extraño a mis amigas del Club Glee, y quería invitarlas a… una pijamada… aquí. Y además es para festejar que ganaron el Campeonato Nacional de Coros."

Blaine debatió consigo mismo. Estar rodeado de chicas no era la suyo, pero sí era lo de Kurt. Siempre era feliz cuando sus veía a amigas, y a pesar de que a Blaine no le gustaba nada la idea de que invadan su casa, aceptó, después de todo como dijo Kurt, esa casa también era suya y de su hijo. "Claro, no hay problema" Blaine le dijo sonriendo.

Kurt gritó de alegría y corrió hacia su novio, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo entre besos.

Blaine lo sostenía de la cintura atrayéndolo más cerca, para que sus entrepiernas se toquen. "No tienes que agradecerme nada. Puedes traer a quien quieras a esta casa, es tanto tuya como mía." Dijo y lo besó con mucha pasión. Kurt respondió de igual manera, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran en un beso fogoso. El chico embarazado comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintió a través de la fina tela de su pantalón de dormir como el miembro de su novio se hacía cada vez más duro.

Blaine se separó del beso para recuperar el aliento. "Debo ir al taller." Dijo con la respiración agitada.

"¿No tienes tiempo para… un rapidito?" Kurt dijo poniendo su mejor voz y cara de niñito inocente. Lo miró desde sus pestañas y sacó el labio inferior para afuera. Él sabía que con ese jueguito calentaba a su novio.

"Para ti, tengo toda una vida" Dijo Blaine. Acercó su boca a la de Kurt y se besaron muy fuerte y duro.

* * *

Blaine y Finn estaban en un descanso del trabajo del taller, ese mismo viernes en la tarde. Compartían un refresco y unas galletas que Carole había horneado para ellos. Los dos chicos se habían vuelto bastante unidos las últimas semanas. Se llevaban bien, se podría decir que eran casi amigos, no solo cuñados.

"Así que… me dijo Rachel que Kurt hará una pijamada" Finn dijo con la boca llena de galletas.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de hablar. "Si. Kurt extrañaba a sus amigas, por eso se le ocurrió la pijamada. Aunque nunca he entendido bien que hacen las chicas y Kurt cuando se juntan" Blaine dijo mirando hacia la nada.

"Bueno, ellas se juntan para hablar, hacerse las uñas, ponerse mascarillas en el rostro, pepinos en los ojos, esas cosas…"

"¿Y de que hablan?"

"De cabello, de moda… y de chicos, obviamente."

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?"

"Es que Kurt siempre organizaba pijamadas cuando vivía con nosotros." Finn dijo. "¿Y tú que harás?" Preguntó Finn, Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Mira… Puck, Sam y yo iremos a la casa de Artie a jugar juegos de video. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron grandes, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a pasar el tiempo con chicos de su edad de una manera sana. "Bueno, no estaría mal. Pero no quiero dejar a Kurt solo en la noche, a pesar de que esté con sus amigas. No me sentiría seguro." Él dijo y el chico más alto asintió con la cabeza. "Pero…" Siguió Blaine. "Pueden venir a mi casa en algún momento. Tengo unos juegos de video nuevos con unos excelentes gráficos" Contó Blaine, sacando su lado infantil y nerd.

Finn sonrió. "Eso sería genial" Dijo. Los dos chicos levantaron sus manos y las chocaron como dos buenos amigos.

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a sus amigas Mercedes, Tina y Rachel paradas del otro lado, sonriendo y cargando sus mochilas y bolsas de dormir. Había invitado a Quinn pero la rubia rechazó la invitación argumentando que 'esas cosas no son lo suyo', pero prometió que un día iría a cenar con ellos. Tampoco invitó a Santana, por lo que había tenido con Blaine, hubiera sido muy incómodo para los tres. Y como no invitó a Santana, tampoco invitó a su novia Brittany, Kurt lo lamentó porque se lleva muy bien con la Cheerio.

"¡Hola, bienvenidas!" Dijo Kurt sonriendo y se hizo a un lado para que las chics pudieran pasar. Ya tenía su pijama puesto.

Las tres entraron y miraron la casa detenidamente, asombradas. "¡Wow! Kurt, tienes una casa muy bonita" Mercedes dijo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre el sofá.

"Si, es preciosa. ¿Tú la decoraste?" Tina dijo luego.

"Gracias, chicas. Pero no, no la decoré yo. Fue el tío de Blaine, en realidad. Yo solo le agregué unos detalles… y la mantengo ordenada." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pues, te felicito, está muy bonita" Rachel dijo mientras miraba la cocina.

"Vengan que les muestro la habitación." Kurt indicó y las chicas caminaron detrás de él.

Los cuatro entraron en la habitación. Las chicas elogiaban la elección de colores y su combinación.

"¿Y esto?" Dijo Tina entre risas señalando el saco de box. Kurt sonrió también, todo aquel que entraba en el cuarto preguntaba por eso.

"Es de Blaine. Le gusta hacer ejercicios por la mañana, a veces también sale a correr." Explicó el chico.

"Y… ¿Qué se siente vivir solo, con un hombre?" Preguntó Mercedes sentada en la cama de los chicos.

Kurt suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "Bien, al menos con Blaine. Él es bastante ordenado. Si, a veces deja la ropa tirada, pero luego le pongo cara de enojado y la levanta en seguida. A veces tiene actitudes así, pero la mayoría del tiempo no. Es un buen compañero de convivencia." Kurt contaba mientras se acariciaba el vientre distraídamente. Tina notó el gesto.

"¿Y este pequeñito de aquí, como está?" Ella dijo haciendo voz de bebé cuando se sentó al lado de Kurt y tocó la panza del chico.

Kurt sonrió y miró su propio vientre, que ya era notable. "Y este de aquí sigue creciendo." Él dijo tratando de imitar la voz que hizo su amiga, pero le salió más nasal haciendo reír a las chicas. "Estamos cumpliendo la semana catorce."

"¿Van a querer saber el sexo del bebé?" Rachel preguntó arrodillándose frente al chico.

"No, preferimos que sea sorpresa. De todas maneras todavía faltan como seis semanas para eso."

Luego de que Kurt les mostrara su departamento, las chicas se pusieron su pijama. Se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala y se colocaron unas mascarillas en el rostro de un color verde. Tina estaba pintando las uñas de mercedes y Kurt le colocaba ruleros en la cabeza de Rachel. Todos charlaban animadamente, las chicas le contaron de su experiencia en las Nacionales. Habían invitado a Kurt y Blaine, pero no pudieron asistir debido a que la competencia era en Chicago y Kurt prefirió no hacer un viaje, ni siquiera en avión. Era algo que iba a lamentar siempre, pero primero estaba su bebé.

Blaine llegó a su casa luego de trabajar en la tienda de Burt. Antes de abrir la puerta, podía oír las risas y la música proveniente de adentro. Blaine sonrió antes de abrir.

Cuando entró vio a las tres niñas y a Kurt que lo miraban, las chicas se quedaron congeladas en sus lugares. Tenían puesta la mascarilla facial color verde, esa que una vez Kurt se había hecho y le había dicho que era de palta. Él se detuvo un segundo con la puerta abierta y sonrió por dentro. _Finn tenía razón con los de las mascarillas. Esto parece una convención de Shrek,_ pensó él.

"¡Hola!" Saludó mientras cerraba las puertas. Las chicas contestaron el saludo tímidamente. Blaine creía que debajo de esa pasta verde que tenían, estaban sonrojadas de vergüenza. "Hola, amor" Dijo cuando se arrodilló al lado de su novio.

"Hola, cariño" Saludó Kurt. Los dos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Las chicas ladearon la cabeza y dijeron 'aaww'. Luego Blaine se inclinó y besó el vientre de Kurt, como lo hacía cada vez que se veían. Otra vez las chicas dijeron 'aaww'. Kurt sonrió y Blaine le volvió a besar los labios, pero cuando se separaron una mancha verde quedó en la nariz de Blaine. Kurt pasó su mano para quitársela y Blaine llegó a besarle la palma. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, aunque no se veían, podía sentir el calor que le proporcionaba. De nuevo, las chicas hicieron 'aaww'.

Blaine sonrió y se paró. "Me voy a dar una ducha." Dijo y besó el cabello de su novio. Luego entró en el baño, pero no cerró la puerta del todo, quería escuchar lo que decían.

"Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos" Dijo Mercedes, soñadora.

"Si. Quien iba a creer que un chico como Blaine podría ser tan tierno" Agregó Tina juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Kurt suspiró enamorado. "Es super tierno, y amable, gentil, cariñoso, comprensivo, dulce… lo amo, es mi príncipe azul" Kurt dijo. Blaine, que había estado escuchando todo, sonrió.

"Me encantaría encontrar alguien así" Mercedes dijo.

"¡Hey! Hablando de eso… ¿Qué hay entre tu y Sam?" Rachel preguntó pícara y guiñando un ojo, los demás esperaron expectantes las respuestas, Mercedes escondió su cara entre sus manos. Blaine cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Lo que hablarían no era de su incumbencia. Pero otra vez, pensó que Finn tenía razón, ahora hablaban de chicos.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Blaine salió de la ducha y abrió la puerta del baño, ya vestido. Inmediatamente, las chicas y Kurt entraron para quitarse la mascarilla del rostro. En eso, golpearon la puerta.

"Es el repartidor de pizza. ¿Podrías abrirle, amor?. El dinero está sobre la mesa de café." Kurt dijo asomándose desde la puerta del baño.

Blaine caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, el repartidor le entregó cuatro cajas de pizza y Blaine le pagó. Él entró con las cajas y las apoyó en la mesa de café, sacó cinco vasos y servilletas. Kurt y las chicas salieron del baño riendo muy fuerte y Blaine no sabía por qué, sonrió al escuchar la carcajada de su novio.

Las chicas salieron del baño con sus caras limpias y se sentaron en la alfombra, Kurt salió detrás de ellas. Sonrió al ver que ya estaba todo listo para comenzar a cenar, besó la mejilla de su novio y los dos se sentaron juntos a comer.

"Entonces… cuéntenme como fueron las Nacionales." Kurt dijo antes de morder su porción de pizza.

"¡Fue increíble!" Rachel exclamó, luego le dio un mordisco a su pizza vegetariana.

"Si, Rachel estuvo fantástica con su sólo" Mercedes comentó.

"Ustedes también estuvieron geniales, chicas" Rachel dijo humildemente, algo que sorprendió a Kurt. Blaine las escuchaba mientras comía. Eran chicas agradables, no era tan malo estar rodeado por ellas, después de todo.

"Solo faltabas tú, Kurt" Dijo Tina lamentándose.

"Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, aunque sea entre el público… pero ya saben, no quería arriesgarme a hacer un viaje." Kurt acarició su vientre. Blaine lo miró y vio que feliz era su novio cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Le besó la sien, y Kurt se apoyó en el beso.

"Bueno, no pudieron estar en las Nacionales, pero sí van a estar en el baile de graduación ¿verdad?" Mercedes preguntó ilusionada. Kurt miró a su novio y él le devolvió la mirada.

"Uhmm… no lo sé. Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a esa escuela" Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Blaine le agarró la mano que estaba apoyada en su estómago.

"¿Cómo que no? Pasaron toda la secundaria en ese basurero, por supuesto que pertenecen a McKinley High." Tina habló como enojada. Rachel y Mercedes asintieron con la cabeza.

"No quiero que se arme bronca por mi presencia en el baile"

"Eso no sucederá. Nadie armará nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de que sea así. Además ¿quién quiere arruinar su propia graduación? Nadie." Mercedes trataba de convencer a su amigo.

"No lo sé." Kurt dijo pensativo, luego miró a su novio que estaba a su lado. "¿Tú qué dices?"

"Yo voy si tu quieres ir" Contestó Blaine, Kurt sonrió.

"Si, quiero ir" Dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces yo también" Dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, iremos" Kurt le dijo a sus amigas y ellas aplaudieron y vitorearon de alegría.

"¡Qué bien, Kurt! Tienes que ayudarme a elegir el vestido perfecto. He visto uno que adoro, pero no sé si es el adecuado para mi cuerpo." Tina dijo y todos comenzaron a hablar de vestidos, peinados y zapatos. Blaine se había quedado fuera de la conversación, pero todavía disfrutaba de ver a Kurt sonriendo de esa manera.

Luego de un rato de charla, bromas y risas, Blaine se levantó de donde estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Kurt.

"Señoritas, siento mucho dejarlas, pero estoy muy cansado… asique buenas noches" Blaine dijo mientras se paraba.

"¿Ya te vas a dormir?" Preguntó Kurt sosteniéndole la mano para que no se vaya.

"Si, amor. Y te sugiero que tu vengas pronto a la cama" Dijo Blaine. Las chicas lo despidieron y se fue a su cuarto, entrecerrando la puerta.

"Mi novio tiene razón. Debo ir a dormir" Kurt dijo.

"¿Tan pronto? Quédate a dormir aquí en la alfombra con nosotras" Dijo Tina.

"Lo siento, Tina. Pero no puedo desvelarme mucho tiempo, no es bueno para el bebé. Además tampoco puedo dormir en el suelo" Kurt dijo, se levantó del sofá. "Pero ustedes quédense el tiempo que quieran. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Kurt fue al baño y luego a su habitación con Blaine, quien todavía seguía despierto esperando por su novio.

"Hey ¿todavía despierto?" Kurt sacó las sabanas y se acostó al lado de Blaine.

"Estaba esperándote" Blaine dijo abriendo los brazos para que Kurt se acueste sobre su pecho.

"No esperas que tengamos sexo con las chicas en la sala ¿verdad?"

Blaine sonrió. "No, por supuesto que no." Suspiró. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. "Me encanta verte con tus amigas así… feliz" Blaine dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"A mi me gustaría verte a ti con, tu amigos" Kurt miró a los ojos a su novio.

"Tú eres mi amigo, y Quinn. Yo no tengo otros amigos" Blaine dijo mirando hacia el techo.

"Lo sé, pero deberías tener otros amigos, que no sean una chica y tu novio. Tu sabes, como Finn tiene a Puck" Kurt se recostó otra vez en el pecho de su novio.

"Bueno… a decir verdad si tengo amigos. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no los veo" Blaine dijo recordando a sus amigos de la escuela en la que asistía cuando vivía en Westerville. "Y además esta tarde Finn me invitó a ir a jugar juegos de video en la casa de Artie."

"¿De veras? ¿Y por qué no aceptaste?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Porque no quería dejarte" Contestó Blaine y besó el cabello de Kurt.

"Pero eso no es un problema, invítalos tú a que vengan aquí." Kurt dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio.

"Eso había pensado ¿A ti no te molesta?" De fondo, se podían oír las risas de Tina, Mercedes y Rachel proveniente de la sala.

"Por supuesto que no, ellos son mis amigos también. Invítalos mañana" Kurt levantó la cabeza para mirar a Blaine. "Podría hacer una galletas para que coman con leche" Dijo entusiasmado y Blaine largó una pequeña carcajada. "¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de su novio.

"Es que me recordaste a mi madre cuando era pequeño e invitaba a mis amiguitos a jugar. Ella no hacía las galletas, pero las compraba y las sacaba del paquete" Dijo entre risas.

"Que tonto eres" Kurt dijo riéndose y se acercó para besar lo labios de Blaine.

"Ya te imagino haciendo galletas para nuestro hijo y su amigos" Blaine dijo volviendo a besar a su novio.

"Mhhmm. Seré el papá que haga las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate del mundo" Kurt sonrió en los labios de Blaine.

Al otro día, Blaine se levantó en una cama vacía. Fue hasta la cocina para ver a Kurt preparando pancakes con las chicas.

"Buen día" Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina. Kurt se dio un giró para saludarlo y darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

"Buen día, amor. Siéntate, ya están los pancakes"

Después de desayunar, las chicas se fueron y dejaron solos a la pareja. Blaine salió a trabajar a la tienda y Kurt le recordó que invitara a Finn, Sam, Puck y Artie a jugar juegos de video en el departamento.

* * *

Ya en la tienda, Blaine había salido del vestuario donde se había cambiado la ropa, se encontró con Finn arreglando un auto.

"¿Cómo estuvo la noche de chicas en tu casa?" Preguntó Finn asomando la cabeza del capo de un coche.

"Bien, no estuvo tan mal" Contestó Blaine. "Esta noche nos toca noche de chicos"

"¿De veras?" Blaine asintió "¡Genial!" Dijo y los chicos chocaron las manos. "Iré a avisarles a los chicos"

Más tarde, Blaine había llegado con Finn, Sam, Artie y Puck al departamento. Kurt los esperó con las galletas listas. Los chicos entraron, tiraron sus cosas y se sentaron en el sofá. Apenas se percataron de la presencia de Kurt en el departamento, excepto por Blaine que lo fue a saludar como siempre.

Los chicos se quitaron los zapatos y comenzaron con los juegos. Gritaban groserías y desordenaron todo en el poco tiempo que estuvieron. Blaine se había unido a ellos, era una faceta que a Kurt no le gustaba mucho, pero disfrutaba ver que Blaine tenía amigos y hacía cosa de chicos de su edad, a pesar de que pronto será padre.

Kurt se acercó y dejó las galletas en la mesa de café, pasando por el medio del televisor, tapando la visión.

"Hola, chicos" Dijo saludando a sus amigos.

"Hola, Kurt ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Artie amablemente.

Kurt sonrió. "Muy bien, Artie" Contestó frotándose el estómago con cariño.

"¿Y como está tu bebé?" Preguntó otra vez Artie.

"Creciendo día a día" Dijo sin soltar su panza.

"Si, si… que lindo un bebé y todo. Ahora ¿podrías salir del medio de la pantalla? Tengo unas cabezas que cortar" Puck dijo refiriéndose al juego que habían comenzado a jugar.

"Hey" Dijo Finn. "No le hables así a mi hermanito" Dijo apuntando un dedo y con tono de amenaza.

"Lo siento, Kurt. Te ves lindo con la panza hinchada y los cachetes inflados" Dijo Puck dándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Noah" Kurt se movió y fue hasta la cocina para encontrar a Blaine sacando unas botellas de cerveza del refrigerador.

"¿Blaine…? ¿Cerveza?" Kurt colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

"Kurt, en serio pareces mi madre." Kurt le echó una mirada mortal y se cruzó de brazos ofendido. "Te prometo que dejaremos todo ordenado como estaba" Se inclinó y besó los labios de su novio.

Kurt suspiró y permitió que los chicos hagan lo que quieran en la casa, veía que Blaine la estaba pasando muy bien. Blaine reía a carcajadas con los chicos, mientras jugaban y hacían bromas, se sentía muy bien estar rodeado de chicos de su edad, haciendo cosas normales.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

La joven pareja se dirigía al centro comercial de Lima. Faltaban pocos días para el baile de graduación y necesitaban comprar un traje.

Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que no necesitaban trajes nuevos, puesto que tenía muchos y todos estaban casi nuevos y él podía pedirle prestado uno a su amigo abogado. Kurt se sintió muy ofendido. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel jamás repite su ropa y mucho menos permitirá que su novio use uno prestado" Dijo y Blaine sonrió.

Días antes, Kurt había acompañado a sus amigas a buscar un vestido perfecto para cada una y de paso había visto un esmoquin muy elegante para él y otro, un poco más informal, para su novio.

Habían recorrido cada tienda y las chicas se habían probado un millón de vestidos de diferente tipo, color y tela, hasta que cada una encontró el adecuado, combinando con los zapatos. Se habían tardado más de lo habitual, porque con cada prueba de vestido, Kurt se emocionaba y lloraba.

"¡Tada!" Mercedes cantó mientras abría la cortina revelándose con un precioso vestido color azul zafiro que le quedaba muy bien con el tono de su piel.

"Oh por Dios, Mercedes… te ves preciosa" Tina dijo y Rachel estuvo de acuerdo.

"Me encanta este color" Dijo la chica sintiendo la textura del vestido. "Y tu Kurt, ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó girando para mostrarse.

Kurt tenía los ojos con lágrimas. "Estas… estas hermosa, Mercedes" Dijo y comenzó a llorar.

"Aww Kurtie" Dijeron las chicas y se acercaron para abrazarlo, lo que lo hizo llorar mas.

"Lo siento. Es que estoy muy sensible" Se disculpó mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Lo mismo sucedió durante toda la tarde. Cuando llegó al departamento estaba muy cansado, y no de caminar, sino de llorar todo el día.

Ahora, era su turno. Por eso recorrieron con Blaine algunos de los lugares más distinguidos del centro comercial.

"Kurt, no sé cómo vamos a pagar esto, es mucho dinero y no podemos gastar lo que no tenemos." Blaine dijo mirando las etiquetas de las camisas.

"Lo sé, por eso le pedí dinero a mi papá" Comentó Kurt mientras le daba a Blaine algunas camisas, pantalones y chaquetas para que se pruebe.

"Kurt, no le voy a pedir dinero a tu papá para que compre mi ropa" Blaine dijo orgulloso.

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso, así que hablé con mi papá para pedirle un adelanto de nuestro sueldo, luego él nos lo restará de a poco. Ahora, ve a probarte todo eso, yo te esperaré afuera." Ordenó Kurt mientras se dirigían a los probadores. Blaine entró con todo lo que le había dado su novio y comenzó a vestirse, Kurt lo esperó sentado en un sofá que había frente a los probadores.

"Blaine, ¿te falta mucho? Estás tardando una eternidad, amor" Kurt dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

"Es que… no estoy seguro de esto. No es lo mío, no estoy cómodo." Blaine contestó desde adentro.

"A ver, sal para que te vea." Kurt dijo y se paró del sillón para esperar a su novio.

Blaine corrió la cortina salió del pequeño cubículo, luciendo un traje negro con líneas muy finas grises, una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño. Kurt se quedó sin habla, la chaqueta hacía resaltar sus anchos hombros y en pantalón le ajustaba perfectamente, y ni hablar del moño. Blaine se veía elegante y sexy, pero a la vez muy tierno.

"No lo sé, Kurt, me siento… raro" Dijo mirándose a sí mismo.

"Oh Dios, Blaine. Te ves tan… tan guapo" Kurt dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Blaine incrédulo.

"Mhhmm" Asintió Kurt mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. "Me dan ganas de…" Susurró, miró hacia ambos lados para vigilar que nadie los viera y se mordió el labio. Empujó a Blaine hasta el probador y cerró la cortina.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Blaine mientras sentía los besos de su novio recorrer su cuello.

"Cumplo una fantasía." Dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Blaine. "¿Nunca fantaseaste con hacerlo en un probador de una tienda?" Kurt susurró y terminó por desabotonar la camisa y siguió con los pantalones.

Blaine sonrió. "No" Dijo con una risa.

"Bueno, yo sí… y quiero hacerla realidad ahora" Dijo suavemente en el oído de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y tomó a Kurt por la cintura. Los dos comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaron y sus manos recorrieron la espalda del otro. Labios moviéndose con hambre y lenguas luchando por el dominio, los dientes chocaban y el calor aumentaba en el pequeño espacio que compartían. Blaine levantó unos centímetros a Kurt para girar y dejarlo de espaldas contra una de las paredes de madera, haciendo sonar cuando golpeó su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que esto resista?" Murmuró Blaine contra los labios de Kurt.

"No lo sé, probemos…" Respondió Kurt con el poco aliento que tenía. Blaine sonrió y volvieron a besarse como antes.

Blaine apretó su cadera contra la de Kurt, haciéndolo gemir cuando su miembro erecto chocó contra la pelvis. Blaine sonrió en la suave piel del cuello de su novio. Dejó unas pequeñas marcas ahí, y luego bajó un poco más sus labios para besar la piel descubierta de la clavícula. Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía con cada tacto de los labios de su amor, las manos acariciaban la nuca y se enredaron en sus rizos. Blaine pasó sus manos por el pecho de su novio, apretando sus pezones por arriba de su camisa y luego bajó hasta su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras sus bocas seguían unidas. Sonrió al sentir como el estómago de Kurt había crecido. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta toparse con el pantalón, lo desabotonó, bajo el cierre y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con sus boxer, Kurt levantó los pies para quitárselos de los tobillos.

Mientras volvía a besar su cuello, Blaine pasó sus manos por la espalda baja de Kurt y luego a las mejillas de su trasero, apretándolas y dándole un masaje, Kurt gimió en su oído. Luego las palmas de las manos de Blaine siguieron su camino por la suave piel de los muslos de su novio y con un poco de fuerza lo levantó. Kurt entendió la señal y con un pequeño salto, envolvió las piernas en la cintura de Blaine, que ya se había bajado los pantalones. Blaine pasó un dedo por el clítoris de Kurt, y el chico gimió de placer, luego su dedo viajo hasta su entrada y sintió la humedad acumulada allí.

"Estas tan mojado, solo para mi" Gruñó en el oído de Kurt, haciendo que se estremezca cuando sintió el aliento cálido en su oreja.

"Para ti, solo para ti…" Respondió Kurt en un susurro. Blaine lo volvió a besar para distraerlo, y penetró su miembro hinchado y caliente en la vagina de su novio. Kurt gimoteó y se aferró al cuello de Blaine y suavemente dejó caer sus caderas para quedar completamente envuelto en el pene de Blaine.

Blaine lo abrazó bien fuerte por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro se sostenía en la pared. Juntó la frente con la de su novio y se miraron a los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a moverse y Kurt acompañó moviendo sus caderas. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y los dos no podían reprimir más sus gemidos, entonces taparon sus bocas con la boca del otro para evitar cualquier sonido. Kurt lo sentía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a venir, y podía sentir como el pene de Blaine latía en su interior. Giró la cabeza y miró el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared, que le devolvía la imagen de los dos haciendo el amor. Cuerpos brillantes cubiertos de sudor, cabellos despeinados, músculos contraídos por la fuerza que cada uno ejercía y la excitación aumentó al ver esa imagen y al pensar que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Kurt sonrió y tomó la cara de Blaine que estaba en su cuello y le giró la cabeza para que mirara el reflejo, nunca dejaron de mover sus caderas.

"Eres tan hermoso" Susurró Blaine mirando el cuerpo de su novio a través del espejo y poniendo especial atención en el vientre de Kurt.

"Tú lo eres" Kurt dijo casi sin aire. Blaine sonrió y apretó más sus caderas y el clítoris de Kurt rozaba los vellos púbicos de la base del pene de su novio, haciéndolo estallar de placer. Blaine apoyó la frente en el cuello de Kurt y apretó los ojos cuando vino dentro de su novio. Siguieron moviéndose un poco más hasta bajar de su orgasmo, compartiendo besos perezosos y el aire que salían de sus bocas, hasta que se quedaron quietos en esa posición.

"Eso fue… wow" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa cuando recuperó la respiración.

Blaine largó una pequeña carcajada. "Lo se" Dijo y salió de dentro de Kurt y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero las piernas de Kurt se sentían como gelatina y lo hizo caer un poco, pero fue atrapado por Blaine que lo sostuvo de los brazos. Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios.

"¿Señor…?" Los dos escucharon una voz femenina que veía del otro lado de la cortina.

"Es la vendedora" Murmuró Kurt. Blaine puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

"Si, uhmm… ya estoy." Dijo Blaine asomando solo la cabeza por la cortina. "Me llevo este traje que me estuve probando" Dijo.

"De acuerdo" La vendedora dijo sonriendo. "¿Su novio? Estaba aquí hace un momento" La chica dijo mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Kurt.

"Uhmm… si, salió a tomar aire. Enseguida regresa." Contestó Blaine. Kurt tuvo que taparse la boca para aguantarse la risa. La chica se fue y Blaine volvió a cerrar la cortina. "Bien, primero salgo yo, y luego tú" Blaine le dijo y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Te amo" Le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Blaine volvió a colocarse su ropa, se acomodó el cabello y salió del probador con el traje, la camisa y moño en los brazos. "Esto es lo que llevo" Dijo Blaine entregándole a la vendedora la ropa. Ella sonrió mientras la doblaba y la guardaba en una bolsa. Kurt regresó un minuto después. "¿Te sientes mejor, amor?" Preguntó Blaine haciéndose el disimulado.

"Si, mucho mejor" Contestó Kurt. "Este pequeño de aquí me tiene loco" Dijo frotándose el vientre con cariño. Ambos chicos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Kurt se movió en la cama para estirarse mientras lentamente abría los ojos. Estiró un brazo para abrazar a su novio, pero la cama estaba vacía, entonces se acurrucó más en su almohada y cerró los ojos. Estaba con mucho sueño últimamente, era el primero en acostarse y el último en levantarse, todo el día estaba cansado. Aprovechó para dormir unos minutos más.

Se volvió a mover hasta quedar boca arriba y su mano izquierda llegó a tocar su vientre, mientras que la otra quedó debajo de su cabeza. Acarició su vientre de arriba abajo, sintiendo la redondez con los ojos cerrados. Pero algo era diferente. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la otra mano se junto con la izquierda repitiendo los movimientos que hacía. Levantó la cabeza para mirarse a sí mismo y susurró un 'Oh por Dios'. Se sentó de golpe y envolvió con sus brazos su estómago, definitivamente más grande desde que se acostó anoche.

Se levantó muy rápido y sintió un leve mareo. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta hasta que se recuperó y caminó a la cocina, donde Blaine estaba desayunando.

"Buen día, dormilón" Blaine dijo juguetonamente cuando levantó la vista de sus cereales y vio a su novio parado frente a él.

"Buen día" Contestó y se acercó a él para besarle castamente lo labios, luego se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás. "Blaine… mira esto" Kurt dijo, se puso de perfil y estiró el pijama sobre su vientre para mostrárselo a Blaine y esperó una respuesta.

"¿Qué? Estás embarazado" Contestó Blaine antes de meterse una cucharada de cereales con leche en la boca.

Kurt rodó los ojos y resopló. "Ya lo sé" Respondió. "Pero mírame bien…" Dijo y se levantó el pijama para dejar al descubierto su vientre. "Estoy más hinchado que ayer" Kurt señaló su estómago.

"Yo no veo nada diferente, Kurt."

"¡Pues yo sí!" Gritó Kurt. "Parezco una pelota de playa" Dijo frustrado.

"Oh si… lo veo, Kurt… pareces como si fueras a tener cinco bebés" Blaine dijo burlándose de su novio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

"No te burles de mí" Kurt dijo intentando alejar a su novio, pero hizo que se aferrara más a él. "Voy a engordar y tu no me vas a querer más… y te vas a ir con el primer flacucho que se te cruce, porque yo ya no podré usar mi jean ajustado que tanto te gusta." Kurt dijo fingiendo una voz inocente y jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió y besó la comisura de los labios de Kurt. "No me voy a ir con ningún flacucho. Te amo a ti, sigues siendo hermoso y sexy como siempre." Blaine decía mientras frotaba la espalda de su novio. "Además ya podrás usar ese jean cuando el bebé nazca, no te preocupes por eso ahora" Dijo y eso hizo sentir cosquillas a Kurt en el corazón. "Y además… este trasero…" Blaine apoyó sus manos sobre los glúteos de Kurt y los apretó un poco, ganándose un gemido de su novio. "…sigue siendo tan perfecto como siempre, con o sin esos jeans" Las mejillas de Kurt se volvieron rojas y sonrió.

"Te amo" Susurró Kurt.

"Yo también" Contestó Blaine, besó a Kurt y se alejó de su cuerpo, no sin antes dar una pequeña palmadita a su trasero. Kurt dio un pequeño salto y se mordió el labio inferior. Su novio siempre lo hacía sentir bien.

* * *

"Hola, cariño ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Blaine cuando contestó su teléfono celular. Estaba en la tienda de Burt trabajando en un auto, cuando su teléfono sonó avisando que Kurt estaba llamándolo.

"_Blaine…"_ Sollozó Kurt del otro lado de la línea.

Blaine se alarmó al escuchar el tono de su novio. "¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?"

Kurt sorbió por la nariz antes de contestar_. "No"_ Dijo y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Es el bebé? Voy enseguida, Kurt" Blaine dijo asustado mientras dejaba la herramienta que tenía en la mano y tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta de dentro de su mochila. Finn lo miró correr hasta la salida y lo siguió.

"_No, Blaine… no es el bebé"_ Contestó Kurt, se sentó en la cama y miró el desorden que había hecho con su ropa en el cuarto.

"Entonces… ¿están bien?" Blaine se detuvo en la entrada, tenía la respiración agitada.

"_No… es decir, si. El bebé está bien, pero yo no"_ Kurt dijo sorbiendo otra vez.

"¿Por qué, amor? ¿Qué tienes?"

"_Es que… quise darles una sorpresa, a ti y a mi papá, ya que no dejan que trabaje…"_ Aprovechó Kurt para reprocharle a su novio. _"… y aparecer ahí para saludarlos y pasar más tiempo contigo."_

"Bueno, ven entonces, aquí te esperamos." Blaine sonrió y volvió a su lugar al lado del coche donde estaba trabajando antes de atender el celular.

"_Es lo que quiero"_ Kurt dijo y se levantó de la cama. _"Pero… no tengo que usar"_ Dijo frustrado mirándose a sí mismo. Tenía un jean a medio colocar y una camisa que era imposible de abotonar debido a su vientre de quince semanas.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Kurt? Tienes muchísima ropa" Blaine dijo sonriendo por lo que su novio le decía. Finn se paró frente a él mirándolo y susurrándole un '¿está bien?' y Blaine asintió con la cabeza rodando los ojos, Finn volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Si, Blaine, pero es que nada… me entra_" Kurt dijo y volvió a llorar. _"Estoy muy gordo, y ninguno de mis jeans me entran"_

Blaine sonrió y rodó los ojos. "Mi amor, estás embarazado., no estás gordo. Tienes a nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ti. Ya hablamos de esto"

"Lo sé, Blaine, pero aún así, no tengo que usar." Kurt dijo frotándose el vientre y mirándose en el espejo.

"Kurt, puedes usar mi ropa" Blaine dijo con la cabeza dentro del capó del auto.

"_¿Si?"_ Kurt pensó en la ropa de Blaine, no era algo que elegiría para usar, pero de todas formas le parecía tan tierno el gesto de su novio. _"Gracias, cariño. Entonces me cambio y voy a pasar el rato contigo y mi papá hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta de graduación"_

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, estuve muuuuyyy ocupada.**

**Es un capitulo cortito, pero pronto los voy a recompensar, se viene algo grande!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Kurt llegó a la tienda de su padre para visitarlo a él y su novio, vestido con un jean desgastado y una playera negra con la inscripción "Freelance Whales" en ella (la banda favorita de Blaine). Estaba usando las prendas que pertenecían a su novio, debido a que su propia ropa ya no le entraba y no tenían dinero suficiente como para comprar un guardarropa entero. Kurt nunca hubiera elegido un conjunto como ese, pero debido a las circunstancias no le quedaba otra, además que no se había sentido así de cómodo en años.

Entró al garaje y el primero que lo vio fue su hermanastro Finn, quien se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el recipiente de plástico con galletas que tenía en una mano. "Hola a ti también, Finn" Dijo Kurt con sarcasmo. El hermano de Kurt lo saludó con la boca llena, Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza al ver que Finn ni siquiera se había lavado las manos para comenzar a comer.

Caminó un poco más adentro y su padre salió de la pequeña oficina vidriada para recibirlo. "Kurt, que alegría verte" Dijo abrazándolo.

"Hola papá" Kurt respondió con un abrazo a su padre. "Traje galletas de queso, pídele a Finn que comparta contigo antes de que se las acabe todas" Kurt dijo señalando al chico más alto. "Pero no comas muchas" Regañó Kurt levantando un dedo a su papá.

Burt sonrió. "No lo haré, hijo" Dijo el hombre mientras comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba su hijastro.

"¿Y Blaine?" Preguntó curioso Kurt al no ver a su novio en ningún lado en la tienda.

"Está trabajando bajo aquel coche" Burt dijo antes de meterse una galleta entera en la boca.

Kurt miró hacia donde su papá le indicó y vio los pies de Blaine asomarse por debajo de un coche. Se acercó a él sonriendo. "Hola, amor, vinimos a verte" Dijo con dulzura mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre.

"Hola, bebé" Respondió Blaine todavía bajo el auto. "Enseguida estoy contigo" Dijo. Kurt trajo una silla de la oficina y se sentó al lado del coche que estaba trabajando su novio y esperó a que terminara. Mientras tanto miraba a su papá y hermanastro como se devoraban las galletas que él mismo había preparado. Sabía que con Finn y su padre ahí, Blaine nunca llegaría a probar ninguna, es por eso que había dejado algunas en el departamento para él.

Unos minutos después, Blaine se arrastró hacia afuera de debajo del auto. "¡Hey!" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Miró a su novio otra vez y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba usando. "Estas… estas usando… mi playera favorita" Blaine dijo pestañeando mas rápido de lo normal.

"Uhmm… si. No te importa ¿verdad?" Dijo Kurt mirándose a sí mismo y Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Tu dijiste que podía usar tu ropa. También me puse este jean" Kurt se levantó y le mostró a Blaine el pantalón desgastado.

"Wow… te ves increíble" Blaine dijo mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a su novio, sin despegarle los ojos. La playera le ajustaba perfecto en los brazos y el pecho, y se estiraba en la redondez de su vientre, haciendo que las palabras allí impresas parezcan un poco más grandes. Y los jean le caían de manera perfecta en las caderas, dejaban ver un poco de piel entre la costura final de la tela de la playera y el comienzo del pantalón. Blaine siempre había tenido una cosa cada vez que Kurt usaba su ropa, y ahora se veía muy angelical con su pancita pero a la vez muy sexy. Blaine nunca va a entender como Kurt combinaba las dos cosas.

Kurt se sonrojó y le agradeció. Blaine se acercó más a él y miró hacia donde su suegro estaba, pero él no los estaba mirando asique Blaine aprovechó para besar profundamente a su novio. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura para traerlo lo más cerca posible, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del vientre de Kurt.

"Vas a ensuciar de grasa y aceite la ropa" Kurt dijo con una sonrisa en su boca mientras Blaine besaba el cuello.

"No me importa" Murmuró Blaine, y continuó besando la piel sensible del cuello de su novio.

"¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, manténgalo 'apto para todo público'!" Regañó Kurt. Los dos chicos se separaron enseguida y se sonrojaron.

"Lo siento, papá"

"Perdón, Burt" Blaine dijo, todavía con una mano en la cintura de Kurt. El Sr. Hummel les dio una mirada mortal y caminó hasta la oficina.

"Seguimos en la ducha" Susurró Kurt en el oído de su novio y caminó detrás de su padre, moviendo sugerentemente las caderas mientras lo hacía. Blaine se quedó en el lugar, mirando como sus jeans encajaban perfecto en el trasero de su novio. Las palabras de Kurt fueron directamente a su entrepierna, se mordió el labio y volvió a su tarea. Esperaba impacientemente que sea la hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Ya en el departamento, Kurt y Blaine se habían duchado juntos. Cada uno enjabonando el cuerpo del otro, poniendo especial atención en una parte específica de su cuerpo, Kurt en el miembro de su novio y Blaine en su vientre. Blaine acariciaba el estómago de Kurt y lo besaba tanto como podía. Al final se había dado cuenta lo grande que se estaba poniendo la barriga de su novio, por un momento temió que haya más de un bebé ahí dentro. Despejó la duda de su cabeza, si fuese así, la doctora lo hubiera visto en el ultrasonido, ¿o no?.

Terminaron de vestirse con su traje para ir a la graduación y ya estaban casi listos, estaban usando los trajes que habían comprado hace unos días. Kurt se miraba en el espejo mientras acariciaba su vientre, su cara tenía una expresión de preocupación. De ninguna manera pensaba en ocultar su estómago, estaba orgulloso de él y quería mostrarlo.

Blaine se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura, colocó sus manos en el vientre de su novio y su mentón se apoyó en el hombro del chico.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt suspiró y le dio una sonrisa "Si, seguro." Contestó. Pero en realidad estaba lleno de temor y miedo a lo que puedan llegar a hacerle a Blaine o a su bebé. Sus amigos del Club Glee le prometieron que los protegerían de cualquier cosa, pero aún así estaba preocupado.

Blaine le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de alejarse de su novio, Kurt se estremeció y sonrió más grande. Sabía que junto a Blaine ellos, él y su bebé, estarían seguros.

* * *

Muy nerviosos, los dos bajaron del auto enfrente de la escuela. Tomados de la mano entraron al gimnasio, donde se celebraría la fiesta de graduación. El lugar estaba decorado con globos dorados y plateados, cintas que colgaban desde el techo y mesas llenas de bocadillos y tazones de ponche (vigilados estrictamente por la Coach Sylvester, para evitar que alguien lo corrompa con alcohol). El gimnasio ya estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos vestidos para la ocasión, aunque eso no quería decir que lo estaban de la forma correcta, Kurt miró muy bien cada detalle de sus ropas.

Entraron un poco más, nadie se volteó a mirarlos, o a clavarle los ojos de alguna extraña forma. Kurt apretó la mano de su novio, y éste le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que se relajara. Tina y Mercedes corrieron hacia ellos cuando los vieron entrar.

"¡Hola, chicos! Se ven fantásticos" Mercedes exclamó dando un pequeño abrazo a cada uno. Ella llevaba un vestido rosado, ajustado en la cintura y un peinado alto, se veía preciosa.

"Blaine… te ves tan… wow" Dijo Tina mirando de pies a cabezas al chico. Blaine se sonrojó, estaba muy guapo combinando elegancia con su traje y más casual con su cabello. Se negó rotundamente a gelificarlo como lo hacía cuando era un nerd hace unos años. Kurt pensaba que ese estilo le gustaba.

"Tina" Dijo en tono amenazante Kurt. Ella se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

"Gracias, chicas. Ustedes se ven preciosas" Blaine dijo guiñándoles el ojo y las chicas se ruborizaron.

La noche transcurría sin inconvenientes, nadie ni siquiera los miraba. Kurt no sabía si eso era para ignorarlos o por el simple hecho que a los demás ya no le importaba. De todos modos estaba muy tranquilo y estaba teniendo una gran noche. Había bailado con todas sus amigas del Club Glee, mientras los chicos cantaban en el escenario. Blaine lo miraba bailar, le encantaba verlo así, tan libre. Comió unos deliciosos mini cupcakes y probó el ponche antes de que alguien (osea, Puck) lo adulterara con alcohol. Era el turno de las chicas para hacer su show, entonces Kurt se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado su novio y lo sacó a bailar.

Mientras las chicas cantaban, ellos se movían al compás de la música. Reían a carcajadas cada vez que daban una vuelta y Blaine apoyaba su pecho en la espalda de Kurt y lo sostenía cerca para poder abrazar su vientre. Los dos se veían muy felices juntos. Luego de un rato de estar bailando, Kurt estaba muy cansado, asique se fueron a sentar.

"¿Me traes ponche?" Pidió Kurt. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se levantó a buscar lo que su novio le había pedido.

Kurt estaba distraído, mirando como Mercedes y Sam bailaban muy juntitos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Levantó la vista y vio a… Dave Karofsky. El pánico se apoderó de Kurt e inconscientemente apoyó una mano sobre su estómago.

"Kurt…" Karofsky dijo con ojos caídos. "No te haré daño. Solo quiero… pedirte… perdón por todo lo que hice pasar estos años" El muchacho decía mirando a los ojos azules de Kurt. En seguida la expresión de Kurt se suavizó y escuchó a Dave. "Yo… siempre estuve enamorado de ti… estoy enamorado de ti" Confesó él. "Y por eso mismo quiero que seas feliz, Kurt. Y si esa felicidad no es conmigo, entonces dejaré de buscarte." El chico dijo. Kurt lo miró sorprendido y se había quedado sin habla. "Asique… espero que tú, tu bebé y… Anderson sean muy felices." El chico dijo al borde de las lágrimas, a esta altura ya no le importaba si alguien lo veía abriéndose a Kurt. Se levantó de la silla, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"Espera, Dave." Kurt dijo mientras se paraba. Dave lo miró y Kurt se acercó lentamente hacia él. "Yo también te deseo mucha felicidad, Dave" Kurt dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Gracias." Susurró Karofsky.

"¿Perdón?" La voz de Blaine sonó detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente se separaron del abrazo. Karofsky lo miró y se enfrentó a él, le tendió una mano.

"Felicitaciones" Dijo con dolor. "Te llevas contigo al ser más honesto, dulce y amable de este miserable mundo" Dijo Dave dándole una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Lo sé, gracias" Contestó Blaine de manea muy fría mientras apretaba la mano del otro chico. Karofsky le dio una última mirada a Kurt y salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Blaine se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, le dio un beso en la sien y tocó cariñosamente su vientre.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por la paciencia…**

**No me abandonen, se aproxima mucho drama…**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Un par de semanas después de su fiesta de graduación, los chicos recibieron su diploma, pero decidieron no asistir a la ceremonia. Por eso, Mercedes fue hasta su departamento para llevárselos.

Kurt estaba solo en la casa, cuando llegó Mercedes. Ellos hablaron de todo lo que ocurrió luego de la graduación. Mercedes le contó que se mudaría a Los Ángeles, porque había sido aceptada en una universidad ahí. Rachel había logrado entrar a NYADA.

"Hey… no te pongas así" Mercedes dijo con dulzura cuando vio la reacción que había tenido Kurt al enterarse de que Rachel cumpliría su sueño de vivir en New York.

"Es que… New York es mi sueño también, y…" Kurt comenzó a llorar. "No sé cuando pueda aplicar, y mucho menos estoy seguro de que sea aceptado." Kurt estaba triste por no ir a la escuela de sus sueños, pero aún así nunca culparía a su bebé por eso.

"Kurt, escúchame…" La morena dijo levantando la cara de su amigo que había estado mirando hacia abajo. "Eres muy talentoso, Kurt. Esa escuela sería muy afortunada de tenerte estudiando allí. Estoy seguro que cuando apliques entrarás." Ella dijo sonriendo.

Kurt le devolvió una sonrisa llena de lágrimas. "Gracias, Mercedes. Me gustaría hacer mi audición cuando mi bebé tuviera un año. No antes, porque sé que necesita de muchos cuidados y me gustaría estar con él o ella todo el tiempo posible" Explicó Kurt.

"Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo estás llevando el embarazo?" Preguntó Mercedes.

"Muy bien. Excepto cuando tengo estos antojos muy extraños" Kurt contaba mientras frotaba su vientre de diecisiete semanas.

Kurt había tenido muchos antojos en las últimas semanas. Una noche, tenía unas ganas terribles de comer pepinillos envueltos con queso; o había llegado a comer salsa mexicana a cucharadas, ignorando como le picaba en la garganta. Luego de satisfacer cada antojo, Kurt se sentía más relajado.

"En este momento tengo antojo de aceitunas. Asique le pedí a Blaine que cuando regrese del taller, me traiga un frasco entero" Kurt dijo y Mercedes estalló en carcajadas.

"Pobrecito Blaine. ¿Te complace en todo lo que le pidas?" Ella dijo entre risas.

"Por supuesto que sí" Contestó serio Kurt. "Es su culpa que yo esté así" Dijo señalando a su vientre. "Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo" Finalmente dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Blaine abrió la puerta. Llevaba en una mano una bolsa. Kurt se levantó del sofá muy rápido y le arrebató de la mano la bolsa que su novio llevaba.

"¡Mis aceitunas!" Exclamó Kurt cuando sacó el frasco.

"Hola ¿no?" Blaine dijo con sarcasmo. Kurt sonrió y se acercó, le besó los labios.

"Hola, amor. Gracias por las aceitunas." Kurt dijo, volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga en el sofá y abrió el frasco.

"Hey Mercedes." Saludó amablemente Blaine.

"Hola, Blaine" Saludó ella. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Kurt, quien estaba comiendo las aceitunas de una manera desesperada. "Wow, Kurt. No sabía que las aceitunas te gustaban tanto."

"No me gustan" Dijo Kurt antes de meterse otra en la boca. Blaine y Mercedes se rieron. "No se rían de mi" Protestó Kurt.

"Sus antojos me están volviendo loco." Se quejó Blaine con una sonrisa. "La semana pasada quería pizza de berenjenas… ¡a las tres de la mañana!" Dijo Blaine y Mercedes largó una carcajada.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Preguntó Mercedes cuando se calmó. Kurt los miraba serio.

"Tuve que levantarme y cocinarle una pizza. Si no lo hacía, me comería vivo." Blaine se sentó al lado de su novio. "Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me convidó. A veces tengo que masticar y tragar rápido antes de que se coma mi comida" Y otra vez Mercedes y Blaine se rieron.

Kurt se puso muy serio y arrugó el entrecejo. "¡Basta! Cállense los dos… ¡o me los cómo!" Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa. Los tres pasaron una tarde muy agradable.

* * *

Los días pasaban y el calor en Ohio había estado comenzando a molestar a Kurt. Si bien las temperaturas no eran tan altas, llevar un peso extra en su abdomen hacía que se sienta acalorado.

Él trataba de salir todos los días a dar un paseo, no muy lejos, solo unas calles de distancia de su casa. Hacía las compras, visitaba a su padre en su casa, se sentaba a tomar algo fresco en una heladería, y otras cosas para no aburrirse tanto. Además Carole le había dicho que caminar durante el embarazo ayudaba al parto; no es que Kurt ya estaba pensando en eso, pero el aire libre y el sol le hacían sentirse mejor.

Ese día, Kurt no salió a dar su paseo. Quinn vendría de visita, y les había prometido a los chicos que prepararía la cena para ellos. Ella había dejado su etapa como 'Skank' y había vuelto a ser la misma dulce Quinn de siempre, con su cabello rubio. Bueno… no exactamente la misma, porque en ese tiempo ella había madurado mucho y ahora sabía muy bien lo que quería para su futuro. A pesar de no haber recuperado a su bebé, tenía el permiso de la madre adoptiva para verla las veces que quería. Quinn quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar al lado de su hijita, ya que en poco tiempo tendría que partir, Quinn había sido aceptada en Yale.

Mientras esperaba por la joven rubia, Kurt había ordenado la casa y se había dando un baño con agua tibia.

* * *

Blaine estaba trabajando mucho para reunir el dinero suficiente que necesita para comprar todo lo que un bebé recién nacido necesita, trataba de hacer horas extras con ese fin. No es que Burt no le pague bien, pero un dinero extra no venía mal, además Blaine también sacaba dinero de las propinas que los clientes le daban por hacer bien su trabajo.

Pero ese día no, él y Finn volverían a casa más temprano., con el permiso de el Sr. Hummel, por supuesto. Los dos estaban por cambiarse la ropa cuando un nuevo cliente llegó.

"Hola, estamos cerrando" Finn dijo cuando el hombre que manejaba el choche bajó y caminó hacia ellos.

"Uhmmm… veo, pero es que necesito que revisen el motor. Es una urgencia, yo uso mi auto para trabajar y no puedo darme el lujo de tenerlo parado en mi casa." El hombre, de unos cuarenta años dijo con desesperación.

"Lo siento, señor. Pero-" Comenzó a decir Blaine, pero fue interrumpido por aquel hombre.

"Por favor, lo necesito para ahora. Les pagaré el doble, les daré una generosa propina." Dijo rápidamente. Esto llamó la atención de los adolescentes. Finn y Blaine se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo." Blaine dijo. "Estaciónelo por ahí" Indicó. El hombre subió al auto y lo acomodó en el espacio donde Blaine le había dicho. Finn se acercó y abrió el capo.

"Esto nos llevará bastante tiempo." Susurró a Blaine mientras los dos miraban el motor.

"Si, pero la paga es buena." Dijo Blaine.

"Si. Le avisaré a mi mamá que llegaré tarde a cenar" Finn dijo mientras se alejaba y sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

"Yo le avisaré a Kurt" Blaine dijo y marcó el numero de su novio en el celular.

"_Hola, amor. Te estamos esperando" _Fue lo primero que escuchó Blaine cuando su novio atendió el teléfono.

"Hola, hermoso."Respondió Blaine sonriendo, pero antes de que continuara, Kurt lo interrumpió.

"_¿Sabes quién estuvo inquieto todo el día?" _Kurt dijo feliz del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sentiste sus movimientos?" Blaine preguntó lleno de amor.

"_Aha. Se sienten como si miles de burbujitas explotaran dentro de mí. Es lo más hermoso que pudiera sentir" _Blaine podía sentir la sonrisa en la voz de su novio.

"¿Estás seguro que no son gases?" Bromeó Blaine.

"_¡Cállate!" _Kurt dijo largando una carcajada. _"No son gases, es tu hijo o hija que se hace sentir"_

Blaine suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de estar allí con su novio para verle la cara cuando siente a su bebé moverse. "Escucha, Kurt. Llegaré un poco más tarde a casa. Un cliente vino de último momento y necesita su auto para hoy. Dice que nos pagará doble y nos dará una buena propina."

"_Oh. De acuerdo."_ Kurt dijo un poco decepcionado.

Blaine se dio cuenta de esto. "Es por el bebé que lo hago. Además recuerda que Quinn estará en casa pronto"

"_Está bien, Blaine. No hay problema" _Contestó con sinceridad. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. _"Creo que llegó Quinn" _

"Bien. Salúdala de mi parte y dile que no queme la cocina. Adiós. Los amo" Blaine dijo refiriéndose a Kurt y el bebé.

"_Nosotros también te amamos. Adiós."_ Y Kurt cortó el teléfono. Blaine guardó su celular y se dispuso a comenzar el trabajo.

* * *

Kurt se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sonriente, esperando a ver a la joven rubia parada en la puerta. Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió.

"¿Qué… q-que estás haciendo aquí?" La voz de Kurt preguntó temblorosa, sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, esperando poder defender a su bebé de la persona que estaba parada en la puerta de su hogar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencia: Violencia física y verbal, intento de violación.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

"¿Qué… q-que estás haciendo aquí?" La voz de Kurt preguntó temblorosa, sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, esperando poder defender a su bebé de la persona que estaba parada en la puerta de su hogar.

"¡Sorpresa! ¿Hey… porque esa cara? Solo vine a visitar a un viejo amigo y a felicitarlo por su embarazo"

"S-Sebastian, no-" Kurt tartamudeó al pronunciar su nombre.

"¡Mírate! Te queda muy bien la barriga." Dijo señalando el vientre de Kurt, y Kurt abrazó más apretado su estomago. "¿No te alegra verme?" Preguntó sombríamente el joven que estaba parado en la puerta.

"No, Sebastian. Por favor vete. Déjanos tranquilos, a mí y a mi familia." Kurt dijo. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Sebastian Smythe se interpuso entre la puerta y el marco, imposibilitando que Kurt la cierre.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿No me invitas a pasar?" Preguntó con sarcasmo. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y Kurt se tiró hacia atrás, para impedir que lo golpee. Sebastian logró entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no pasó llave. "Wow… tienen un bonito lugar aquí, tú y tu familia" El Warbler dijo tomando las palabras de Kurt en broma.

"Vete, Sebastian. Blaine estará aquí en cualquier momento" Kurt dijo, pero su voz salió como un susurro. El miedo estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Él sabía que Sebastian no estaba ahí para nada bueno. Si quería hacerle daño a su bebé seguro que podría, pero Kurt lucharía con todas su fuerzas para no dejar que lo haga.

Sebastian se acercaba a él lentamente, mientras Kurt caminaba hacia atrás sosteniendo su vientre. "¿Crees que soy idiota?" Sebastian agarró fuertemente a Kurt de los bíceps y lo sacudió. "Tu estúpido novio no vendrá por varias horas. Lo que nos da mucho tiempo para divertirnos"

"Por favor, Sebastian. Voy a tener un bebé" Kurt decía con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras Sebastian seguía llevando a Kurt hasta la habitación. "No le hagas daño a mi bebé. Él es inocente, no tiene nada que ver contigo." Rogó mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

"¿Tu bebé?" Rió Sebastian. "Querrás decir tu pequeño monstruo… un monstruito creado por un fenómeno como tú y un rebelde sin causa como Anderson" Gruñó Sebastian empujando a Kurt en la cama. "Si eso que llevas dentro tuyo, fuese mío, ten por seguro de que te haría abortar"

Kurt gimió de dolor cuando cayó fuerte sobre el colchón. Veía obscuridad en los ojos de Sebastian, odio y lujuria en ellos. Ahora sí, estaba temiendo por la vida de su hijo. "Por favor, Sebastian. No sé qué te hice para que me odies tanto." Kurt murmuró, la voz ahogada en un sollozo mientras Sebastian se quitaba la camisa.

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡Encamarte con el primero que se te cruzó y quedarte embarazado! ¡Eso me hiciste! ¡Tomarme como un idiota durante dos años!" Sebastian gritó, se arrodilló en la cama entre las piernas de Kurt.

Kurt trató de empujarlo y tirarlo de la cama, pero Sebastian lo agarró de las muñecas y las colocó en el colchón arriba de su cabeza, tirándose encima del cuerpo de Kurt aplastando su vientre. Su cara a unos escasos centímetros de la del chico embarazado. Kurt quería patear, gritar, moverse debajo del cuerpo pesado que estaba sobre él, pero sentía que sus extremidades no se podían mover.

"¡Tú fuiste el que se acostó con todo imbécil que se te acercaba!" Kurt gritó en el rostro del otro chico que lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama. Ante esto, Sebastian se enfureció y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara.

"¡CALLATE, PUTA!" Gruño. Kurt sentía su cara arder de dolor, la marca de los dedos de Sebastian había quedado grabada en su delicada piel de porcelana. Kurt dejó su cara a un lado, revelando su cuello, Sebastian aprovechó la oportunidad para besarle y mordisquearle la nuez de Adán. Siguió por la línea de la mandíbula y terminó en su boca, besándolo duro. Kurt trató como pudo de zafarse, pero era imposible, además la fuerza que hacía podía dañar a su bebé. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar a una divinidad que él no creía, para que alguien venga a salvarlo.

Sebastian siguió besándolo, dejando marcas de dientes por todo su cuello y hombros. "Eres tan puta… tan puta… dejaste que te embarazara la primera vez que te tocó." Susurraba Sebastian en el oído de Kurt, su aliento caliente mojaba la oreja y Kurt moría del asco que estaba sintiendo. Mientras tanto, Sebastian, movía sus caderas rozando su erección en la pelvis de Kurt y cada vez que subía por su cuerpo, llegaba hasta tocar su vientre con su miembro. Kurt podía sentir el pene de Sebastian a través de la delgada tela de su pantalón corto.

"Déjame ir, por favor… por favor" Pedía Kurt con el poco aliento que tenía. Sebastian estaba aplastando su vientre.

El chico más alto volvió a besar su boca y mordió el labio inferior de Kurt, lo estiró y clavó sus dientes haciendo que sangre. Kurt lloró de dolor. "¿Sabes…? Supe lo de… Karofsky."

"Basta… por favor" Rogaba entre sollozos Kurt. Estaba sintiéndose muy mal, su estomago le dolía terriblemente. "¡AUXILIO!"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" Seabastian gritó en la boca de Kurt y le dio otra mordida a su labio. Esto hizo gritar de dolor a Kurt. "¿Asi que Karofsky también te besó? ¿Eh…?" Sebastian dijo y nunca dejó de moverse, aplastando a Kurt con su cuerpo pesado.

"Detente, por favor… le estás haciendo daño a mi bebé" Kurt lloró desconsoladamente, pero Sebastian no escuchó.

"Eres la putita de la escuela ¿verdad?" Sebastian sonrió con maldad. "¿Qué es lo que tienes entre las piernas que hace volver locos a todos? ¿Eh…?" Sebastian juntó las muñecas de Kurt de manera que solo una mano estaba sosteniéndolas, pero a esta altura Kurt ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. "Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo." Sebastian bajó la mano hasta llegar a posarlas entre las piernas de Kurt. Movió los dedos hasta que encontró el sexo de Kurt por encima de la tela de su ropa.

"No me toques… no me toques, por favor" Sollozó Kurt. "¡Blaine!" Gritaba con la voz entrecortada llamando a su novio.

"No lo llames. No va a venir. Prefiere estar trabajando que estar soportando tus malditos aires de diva." Sebastian movía los dedos tocando la vagina de Kurt, gimiendo mientras frotaba el clítoris sobre la ropa. Pero no conforme, se puso de rodillas entre los muslos del chico y de un tirón y con la mano que no sostenía las muñecas de Kurt, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez. Kurt gritó por ayuda mientras seguía llorando e intentó cerrar las piernas. "No te muevas" Gruño Sebastian. "Disfrutaré esto" Dijo con una sonrisa malévola al ver la vagina del chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Otra vez se tiró encima de Kurt y la mano volvió a tocar su sexo, pero ahora no había ninguna tela que impidiera penetrarlo con sus dedos.

"¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!" Kurt gritaba con la voz ronca, se retorcía debajo de Sebastian, pero éste no se inmutaba.

El Warbler, pellizcó el clítoris de Kurt repetidas veces, mientras gemía y Kurt pedía ayuda. Trasladó el dedo del medio hasta su agujero y jugó con su entrada sin penetrar. Como sintió que Kurt no estaba mojado, levantó la mano y puso su dedo en la boca de Kurt. "¡Chupa!" Gritó, pero Kurt no abría la boca. Entonces Sebastian pasó su mano por la cara de Kurt, que estaba mojada por las lágrimas y aprovechó esa humedad para utilizarla como lubricante. Volvió a colocar la mano en la entre las piernas de Kurt y cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos corrían de arriba abajo entre los labios de la vagina del chico.

En ese momento, Kurt aprovechó a mover una pierna y con la rodilla flexionada, llegó a golpear la ingle de Sebastian. "¡MALDITA PUTA!" Gritó Sebastian. "¡TE ORDENÉ QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO!"

Sebastian soltó la muñeca de Kurt, se arrodilló sobre los muslos de Kurt, clavando sus huesudas rodillas en la carne tierna de la pierna del chico embarazado. Kurt gritó de dolor, y para callarlo, Sebastian le dio una bofetada en la cara, donde tenía la marca del anterior golpe haciendo que su piel se vuelva tan roja como la sangre. "¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARÁS!" Gruñó Sebastian. "¡AHORA VERÁS LO QUE ES TENER UN HOMBRE VERDADERO DENTRO TUYO!"

Sebastian puso sus manos en sus pantalones, desabrochándolos. Metió una mano en sus bóxer y sacó su pene duro, hinchado, colorado y con la punta brillante por el líquido preseminal. Miró a Kurt y sonrió mientras sobaba su miembro.

Kurt miró lo que Sebastian hacía, el miedo se apoderó de él. Iba a violarlo y nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Quería levantarse y correr, pero el peso de Sebastían en sus muslos era demasiado. No tenía otra opción que gritar por ayuda. "¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡BLAINE!" Gritaba con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

El Warbler se tiró encima suyo y tapó la boca de Kurt con una mano para impedirle que siga gritando, y con la otra acarició su pene unas veces. Alineó su miembro a la vagina de Kurt y penetró la cabeza, ignorando el grito ahogado que Kurt estaba dando en su mano y sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y terror.


	31. Chapter 31

******Advertencia: Violencia física y verbal, intento de violación.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

Quinn subió las escaleras del edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Kurt y Blaine. Había quedado en que ella les haría de cenar y además llevaría el postre. Por eso la joven rubia hacía equilibrio mientras llevaba unas bolsas en una mano y una bandeja de tiramisú en la otra. Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y bajó una bolsa para desocupar la mano, acomodó su ropa y cabello, y golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuesta, arrugó el entrecejo y levantó la mano para llamar otra vez. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer, escuchó que desde adentro venían gemidos. Ella revoleó los ojos, _están teniendo sexo ahora mismo, _pensó. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

"¡AUXILIO!" Se escuchó desde adentro. Quinn acercó su oído y lo apoyó en la puerta para oír mejor. "¡AYUDENME!" Volvió a escuchar.

Ella reconoció la voz en seguida. "Kurt" Murmuró. Puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrirla, la puerta estaba abierta. Más gemidos y sollozos se escuchaban.

Rápidamente entró a la casa, apoyó la bandeja en la mesa y siguió los sonidos. Entró a la habitación y vio dos cuerpos moviéndose en la cama. Uno de ellos, el que estaba debajo, gritaba y pedía por ayuda desesperadamente. El cuerpo que estaba arriba, se movía con furia sobre el otro, reconoció enseguida que ese no era Blaine. Ella se quedó paralizada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, pero los gritos de Kurt la hicieron reaccionar.

Quinn se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Sebastian y comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerzas que podía obtener de sus brazos. "¡Suéltalo, maldito! ¡Déjalo en paz!"

Sebastian giró para mirar quien lo golpeaba, pero no se apartó del cuerpo de Kurt. Todavía no había logrado penetrarlo por completo, porque Quinn había llegado en el momento justo. "Vete de aquí, Skank" Gruño Sebastian.

"¡Ayúdame!" Kurt gritó otra vez y Sebastian volvió a colocar la mano en la boca.

Quinn comenzó a desesperarse. No tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Kurt. Si llamaba a Blaine o a la policía ellos tardarían demasiado y sería muy tarde para salvar a Kurt. Asique decidió actuar por ella misma, pero… ¿cómo?.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian volvió a alinear su pene en la entrada de Kurt, pero él chico embarazado se movía mucho evitando que lo haga.

La joven rubia tiró de sus propios cabellos en señal de impotencia, miró por toda la habitación y vio un pequeño jarrón con unas flores apoyado sobre el tocador de Kurt. Lo tomó y sin pensarlo, estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y con toda la fuerza, lo rompió sobre la cabeza de Sebastian. Vidrios, agua, y flores esparcidas por toda la cama, en la cabeza de Sebastian y sobre la cara de Kurt.

Al sentir el golpe, el Warbler dejó de moverse, Kurt lo miraba con el pecho agitado y la cara sonrojada y mojada por las lágrimas. Sebastian se paró, liberando a Kurt de su agarre, cosa que el joven aprovechó para correr de la cama y sentarse en el suelo, en un rincón, con las piernas flexionadas lo más cerca posible de su pecho y temblando de miedo.

Sebastian giró, tambaleándose un poco y miró a Quinn, ella le devolvió la mirada, todavía agitada y asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer. El Warbler se tocó la cabeza donde había sido golpeado y se miró los dedos, le salía sangre de la herida.

"Maldita, perra. Me las pagarás." Sebastian dijo en un tono normal, sin mostrar enojo y sin sonreír. Todavía seguía casi desnudo, subió sus pantalones y los abrochó. Estaba muy mareado y un hilo de sangre corría por su frente. Recogió su camisa del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, tambaleándose debido al mareo que sentía por el golpe. Giró y miró, primero a Kurt, que seguía en el mismo rincón y luego a Quinn, parada frente a él. "Dile… dile a Anderson… que su novio precioso…" Sebastian pasó la lengua por sus propios dedos con los que había tocado a Kurt unos minutos antes. "…mmm… sabe delicioso." Dijo con una sonrisa cínica y luego largó una carcajada.

"¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" Quinn le gritó y lo empujó hasta que lo sacó del departamento, Sebastian seguía riendo a carcajadas. Ella cerró la puerta y la aseguró con llave. Se apoyó contra ella e intentó recuperar el aliento. "Kurt" Susurró y corrió al cuarto a ver a su amigo.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Kurt tenía su cara escondida entre su pecho y sus rodillas, su cuerpo seguía temblando y Quinn lo escuchaba llorar. Tomó la sábana de la cama y lentamente se acercó a él. Cubrió sus piernas con la tela, debido a que Kurt seguía desnudo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella en un intento por calmarlo.

"Shh… tranquilo… ya pasó. Ya se fue." Ella dijo mientras abrazaba al chico que se había acurrucado en su pecho y acariciaba su cabello. De su bolsillo sacó su celular y marcó el número de Blaine.

* * *

"Amigo, creo que esto nos llevará más tiempo de lo que creímos" Finn dijo con la cabeza dentro del capó del coche en el que él y Blaine estaban trabajando.

"Si, y no quiero pasar más tiempo con la cabeza dentro de este coche. Pero… la paga es buena, ¿y sabes lo que cuesta tener un bebé?" Blaine dijo al lado de su cuñado mientras seguían trabajando en el auto.

"No, y no quiero saberlo por un largo tiempo"

"No sabía que un ser humano tan pequeñito podría necesitar tantas cosas. Y lo que come Kurt…" Dijo Blaine, y ambos rieron. En ese momento, el celular de Blaine sonó. Él se limpio las manos con un trapo seco y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

"¡Hey Q! ¿Ya estás en casa?" Fue lo primero que Blaine dijo en el teléfono cuando vio que en la pantalla titilaba el nombre de Quinn.

"_Blaine, tienes que venir ya mismo a tu apartamento" _La chica dijo con voz angustiada. Esto hizo asustar a Blaine.

"¿Kurt está bien?" Preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta. Finn lo miraba correr.

"_No... por favor ¡date prisa!" _Y con eso Quinn cortó el teléfono.

Blaine se quedó mirando su celular, cada vez más preocupado por su novio y por su bebé. Reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de Finn.

"¿Algo anda mal?" Finn preguntó cuando se acercó a Blaine.

"No… no lo sé. Es Kurt…" Dijo Blaine y corrió a subirse a su motocicleta. "Lo siento, debo irme" Dijo antes de colocarse el casco.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de cerrar. Ve y avísame como está todo" Finn le dijo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y puso en marcha su moto. La encendió y salió disparado del garaje.

* * *

Kurt seguía sollozando en brazos de Quinn. Ella lo mecía mientras trataba de calmarlo, pero el chico lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Tranquilo, Kurt. Shh… shh." Quinn acariciaba la espalda del chico. "¿Quieres que llamemos una ambulancia?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "N-no… Blaine… q-quiero a-a Blaine" Tartamudeaba Kurt mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando.

La mente de Kurt en este momento era un lío. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni quien estaba a su lado, lo único que quería era tener a Blaine con él.

Unos minutos más tarde, Blaine llegó al apartamento. Al no ver a Kurt ni Quinn en la sala, corrió al cuarto. En el primer lugar donde sus ojos se posaron fue en la cama y esperaba ver manchas de sangre sobre el colchón, pero lo que vio fue vidrio, agua y flores esparcidas por el colchón. Siguió buscando con la mirada y en un rincón vio a Kurt hecho una bola en su propio cuerpo, sostenido por Quinn.

"¡Kurt! Por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Blaine corrió y se arrodilló al lado de su novio.

Al escuchar la voz de su novio, Kurt levantó la cabeza del pecho de Quinn y miró a Blaine con los ojos rojos, la cara empapada en lágrimas y sangre seca en el labio inferior. Blaine no preguntó nada y dejó que Kurt lo abrace muy fuerte. Fue ahí cuando Kurt sintió algo de calma, estar aferrado al cuerpo de su amor, lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Aunque su cabeza seguía siendo una montaña rusa de memorias y recuerdos de lo que había estado padeciendo hacía escasos minutos atrás. Su corazón seguía acelerado y su cuerpo se sentía tan blando como si los huesos se hubieran desvanecido bajo la piel.

"¿Qué sucede, Kurt? ¿Por qué estás así, cariño?" Blaine preguntó unos segundos después de que Kurt se tranquilice un poco. Pero Kurt no contestó, no podía emitir sonido.

"Fue horrible, Blaine" Quinn habló por fin, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lagrimas. "Entré a la casa y… y… Sebastian…" Ella comenzó a decir, pero no podía terminar su frase.

"¿Sebastian? ¿Qué hacía ese aquí?" Blaine agarró los brazos de Kurt y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. "Kurt… ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?" Preguntó ya enfurecido con el Warbler. Kurt lo miró a los ojos y negaba con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "¿Qué te hizo?" Volvió a preguntar Blaine con desesperación.

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerró. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Blaine, sintiendo vergüenza a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido. "Él… él…" Susurró Kurt, cerró los ojos y continuó hablando. "me… me tocó… intentó violarme" Y de repente todo se volvió negro para Kurt.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

"Kurt, amor… despierta" Susurraba suavemente Blaine en el oído de su novio. Kurt se había desmayado, y con ayuda de Quinn, Blaine lo acostó en la cama y lo vistió.

"No… no…" Kurt balbuceaba todavía dormido. Él no quería despertar, no quería abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad. Quería que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Blaine, que estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, tomó la mano de su novio que estaba sobre su vientre. "Por favor, Kurt. Despierta, tienen que revisarte, amor... Tienen que ver cómo está nuestro hijo" Acariciaba la frente secándole el sudor con la mano que tenía libre.

Lentamente, Kurt abrió los parpados y miró a Blaine con los ojos irritados por el llanto. "Mi bebé… no quiero que le haga daño." Susurró. "Él… él me aplastó el vientre y… yo tengo miedo de que le haya hecho algo, Blaine" Kurt había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

"Shh shh… Lo sé, cariño" Blaine se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y acarició el vientre de su novio. "Por eso, en necesario que te revisen…"

"No quiero que me toquen…" Sollozó Kurt apretando la mano de Blaine.

"Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero es necesario que la doctora te vea, por favor…" Insistió Blaine y la cara de Kurt se relajó un poco.

"¿Doctora?" Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

"Si, la Doctora Dawson está aquí para verificar que el bebé y tu estén bien"

"De acuerdo" Murmuró Kurt. Que sea una mujer quien lo revise lo hace estar más tranquilo, y mucho más si es su propia doctora.

"Bien, iré a buscarla" Blaine se paró y besó la frente de Kurt. Se asomó por la puerta y llamó a la doctora Dawson. Ella entró acompañada de una enfermera.

"Hola, Kurt" La mujer dijo acercándose a la cama. Blaine trajo una silla de la cocina y se la ofreció, ella se sentó agradeciéndole el gesto. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la mujer apoyando su mano sobre la de Kurt, en su barriga.

"Mal, doctora. Mi cabeza me da mil vueltas." Kurt dijo.

"Bueno, te recetaré algo para eso. Pero antes voy a revisar como está tu bebé ¿de acuerdo?" Ella dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Ella es Michelle, una enfermera que trabaja conmigo." La doctora presentó a la mujer a su lado, ella lo saludó y Kurt le devolvió el saludo tímidamente. "¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Blaine?" Pidió la doctora al chico que todavía estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

"Uhmm…" Blaine miró a Kurt, quien asintió con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien. "Si necesita algo, doctora, por favor avíseme" Él dijo.

"Lo haré, gracias" Respondió la mujer. Blaine salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Exhaló muy fuerte, quitando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Quinn, quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua con una aspirina.

"Mataré a Sebastian" Blaine dijo apretando los dientes. Pasó sus manos por la cara y su cabello, desordenando sus rizos.

"Fue horrible, Blaine… yo… no… no sabía qué hacer… y…" Quinn comenzó a llorar, sus manos temblaban y Blaine las sostuvo entre las suyas con fuerza. "No podía moverme, estaba paralizada…"

"Tranquila, Quinn. Si no fuese por ti… no quisiera pensar en ello." Blaine dijo. "Te juro que mataré a ese bastardo" Volvió a decir, con toda la ira que podía juntar. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato pensando en lo sucedido.

Blaine pensaba que esto era algo que no dejaría pasarle a Sebastian. Lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para demostrarle que nadie se metía con su familia. Tenía mucho odio, ira, furia dentro de él. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la doctora Dawson junto con la enfermera salieron, y cerraron la puerta. Blaine la miraba expectante.

"El bebé está bien, Kurt también lo está físicamente, a pesar de la mordida en el labio. Pero está muy nervioso y eso puede afectar al bebé. Le receté unos ansiolíticos aptos para tomar durante el embarazo. Ahora se quedó dormido. Es importante que venga a mi consultorio para hacerle algunos análisis." La doctora dijo entregándole un papel a Blaine. "Te sugiero que llames a la policía, Blaine…" Ella dijo y levantó la mano para que Blaine la deje continuar hablar. "Debes llamar a su padre también. Él es menor de edad y tú no eres su tutor legal."

"No creo que Kurt esté de acuerdo con llamar a la policía" Blaine dijo.

"Es como se procede en estos casos. Vendrán con una ambulancia y querrán hacerles pruebas. Pero para no incomodarlo, trataré de que me permitan hacerle las pruebas yo. Afortunadamente no se duchó y podemos encontrar fluidos en su cuerpo aún" Mientras hablaba, Blaine sentía cada vez más odio hacia el Warbler y Quinn lloraba con cada palabra y se estremecía. "Sé que suena horrible, pero es así. Te recomiendo que contrates a un abogado. ¿Conoces alguno?" Ella preguntó, pero antes de que Blaine conteste, escucharon a Kurt que lo llamaba desde dentro de la habitación.

"¡Blaine! ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?" Escucharon la voz de Kurt.

"Uhmm… disculpe doctora" Blaine dijo educadamente y entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

"Blaine… no quiero que llames a la policía, no quiero abogados ni mucho menos que mi papá se entere de lo que me… me sucedió hoy." Kurt dijo susurrando mientras las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su vista.

"Pero, Kurt, Sebastian tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo." Blaine le dijo sosteniendo su mano. Kurt negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Por favor… no digas su nombre" Dijo Kurt estremeciéndose ante aquel nombre.

"Lo siento. Hay que avisarle a Burt."

"No, Blaine. Mi padre no puede enterarse de esto. Él no tiene que saberlo…"

"Pero, Kurt-"

"Blaine…" Kurt apretó la mano de su novio y se sentó más derecho en la cama. "Esto lo devastaría y ya tuvo que ser operado una vez, no quiero que nada malo le suceda por mi culpa. Por favor… Blaine…" Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt no se lo permitió. "Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, no llamarás a la policía, ni siquiera Finn lo puede saber."

"Cariño, yo no puedo pro-"

"Prométemelo, Blaine." Kurt sollozó. "Prométemelo" Susurró, pero con una voz muy convincente.

Blaine apretó la mano de su novio y besó los nudillos. "Te… te lo prometo" Le dijo.

Kurt exhaló y cerró los ojos. "Gracias".

Blaine salió del cuarto y se enfrentó a la doctora y la enfermera que seguían en el departamento.

"Uhmmm… Kurt no quiere que llamen a la policía" Les dijo y la Doctora Dawson y su enfermera cruzaron miradas sorprendidas.

"Blaine, no es una opción. Es nuestro deber notificar a las autoridades." La doctora dijo firmemente.

"No quiere que su padre lo sepa, y si llamamos a la policía inmediatamente ellos se comunicarán con él." Trató de explicar Blaine. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con no denunciar a Sebastian, pero le había prometido a Kurt que su padre no sabrá de lo que le sucedió.

"Blaine, entiende que-" La enfermera comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

"Por favor" Kurt dijo, estaba parado apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, llorando y sosteniendo su vientre. Todos se voltearon a verlo.

"Kurt, es como se actúa en estos casos. No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí…" La doctora le dijo.

"Doctora, prométame que no dará aviso a la policía… por favor, se lo ruego" Kurt rogó mirando con ojos llorosos a la doctora.

Ella dudó un poco, miró hacia el piso por un segundo y luego levantó la vista hacia Kurt y lo miró a los ojos. "De acuerdo, Kurt. Te lo prometo" Dijo ella dándole una media sonrisa.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo. "Gracias, doctora. ¿Michelle…?" Kurt miró a la enfermera.

"Te lo prometo, Kurt" La enfermera también le dio una sonrisa cálida. Kurt suspiró y agradeció a las dos mujeres.

"Nosotras te prometimos que no daremos a aviso a las autoridades, pero tu prométenos que irás mañana a mi consultorio y me dejarás que te revise adecuadamente." La mujer dijo acercándose al chico y tocó su vientre con cariño.

"Se lo prometo" Dijo él levantando su mano derecha. Ella le dio un abrazo, que Kurt le devolvió.

"Cuidate mucho, Kurt. Sobre todo, descansa y como bien ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron y las mujeres se fueron.

Blaine les abrió la puerta, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por como habían actuado, y cuando salieron cerró la puerta con llave. Se acercó a su novio, quien seguía parado en la puerta del dormitorio y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Kurt lloró en su hombro, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Blaine, inhalando su aroma. Blaine lo sostuvo con fuerza, demostrándole en ese abrazo todo la culpa que sentía por dejarlo solo. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, se separaron del abrazo y miraron a Quinn.

"Lo siento, chicos. Yo… uhmmm… me voy." Dijo ella tomando su bolso.

"No, Quinn. Quédate esta noche." Kurt dijo suavemente, ella se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

"No creo que sea apropiado" Dijo ella, trabándose con las palabras.

"Si, lo es. No sabemos si… _él_ está todavía por aquí" Kurt dijo con odio refiriéndose a Sebastian.

"Es cierto, Quinn. Además no te ves en condiciones como para conducir. Quédate a dormir aquí." Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella miró a Blaine y le sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias" Dijo. Lentamente se acercó a Kurt y lo envolvió con los brazos. "Lo siento tanto, Kurt." Dijo ella susurrando en su cabello.

"No, Quinn. Gracias a ti. Si no hubieras estado aquí… no se qué sería de mí en estos momentos. Tu tampoco llamarás a la policía ¿verdad?" Dijo él mirándola a los ojos

"No, Kurt. No lo haré" Prometió ella

"Gracias, Quinn" Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine miró su reloj. "Bueno, es pasada la hora de cenar. Pero de todos modos haré la cena."

"Yo no tengo hambre" Kurt dijo frotándose el estómago.

"¡Oh no, Kurt!. Tienes que comer, ya escuchaste a la doctora" Quinn dijo regañándolo, pero para no parecer tan seria le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, está bien, pero antes quisiera darme un baño"

"Por supuesto. Te preparo el baño y mientras te bañas y te relajas un poco hago la cena" Blaine dijo sonriéndole. En ese momento su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. "Es Finn." Dijo mientras leía el mensaje.

"Por favor, Blaine. Ya sebes, ni una palabra. Dile que no me sentía bien, pero que no fue nada" Kurt le dijo.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y besó la frente de su novio. "No te preocupes" Le contestó mientras lo acompañaba al baño.

Cuando escuchó correr el agua de la ducha, Blaine se acercó a la cocina con Quinn, ella ya había comenzado a cortar la cebolla. En silencio, Blaine comenzó a cortar el tomate, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. La chica observó a su amigo muy pensativo.

"Blaine, te conozco, no te quedarás de brazos cruzados. ¿En qué estás pensando?" Ella dijo dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar de frente a su amigo.

"No lo sé todavía, pero ten por seguro que Sebastian Smythe las pagará" Dijo con furia en sus ojos.

"Ten cuidado, Blaine" Quinn dijo. "Sabes que ya tienes antecedentes" Ella le recordó.

"Por eso, Quinn, no podré hacerlo solo. Es hora de llamar a unos viejos amigos…los Warblers."


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de lo ocurrido con Kurt, Blaine había decidido dejar dormir a su novio unas horas más. Llamó a la doctora Dawson para cambiar el turno de la cita y ella aceptó sin problemas.

Kurt había estado moviéndose toda la noche, balbuceando palabras y llorando dormido. Despertaba a cada rato sobresaltado y llorando, Blaine solo podía abrazarlo fuerte hasta que se calmaba y se volvía a dormir. Deseaba poder hacer algo más para aliviar su pena. Así había pasado Kurt toda la noche, con horas de sueño intermitente. Cuando por fin había logrado dormir dos horas seguidas sin tener pesadillas, Blaine no quería despertarlo. Y Blaine tampoco había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se la pasó velando el sueño de su novio.

Ahora, estaba desayunando con Quinn en la cocina, ella también había dormido poco. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía al monstruo de Sebastian tirado sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, y ella ahí sin poder hacer nada.

"Uhmmm… sé que no es el momento oportuno, ni tampoco de mi incumbencia" Quinn rompió el silencio de la cocina. "Pero… tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Es una pregunta íntima… sobre Kurt." Ella hablaba y Blaine levantó la mirada de su tasa, él creía saber lo que estaba por preguntarle su amiga, de todas maneras dejó que hablara. "Ayer… emmm… cuando vi a Kurt desnudo… él tiene… bueno…" Comenzó a decir ella, pero no sabía cómo terminar la frase, Blaine continuó por ella.

"Si" Respondió simplemente Blaine. Quinn asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. "Pero es un secreto, muy pocas personas lo saben. Así que te pido discreción."

"No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra" Ella le dijo sonriéndole y tomando la mano de su amigo. Ambos siguieron tomando sus cafés en silencio, hasta que el ruido de la puerta de la habitación los hizo mirar.

Kurt salió del cuarto caminando lentamente, en seguida Blaine se levantó y lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo para sostenerlo y acompañarlo hasta la mesa.

"Buen día" Susurró Blaine luego de darle un pequeño beso en la frente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas" Respondió en voz baja. Por la lucha que había tenido para que Sebastian no lo tocara, Kurt había usado todo su cuerpo para defenderse, por eso el dolor en sus extremidades. Tenía además la garganta irritada por los gritos de ayuda que daba, los ojos hinchados por el llanto y bolsas debajo de ellos. En este momento lo que menos le importaba era su apariencia. A eso se le sumaba que a cada segundo se le aparecían imágenes en su mente, quería intentar borrarlas, pero era imposible olvidar los ojos furiosos de Sebastian y sus asquerosas manos recorriéndole su cuerpo, y ni hablar de la sensación de sentir el miembro de su ex novio sobre su hijo. Esto le causaba náuseas y mareos.

Blaine ayudó a Kurt a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar, pero Kurt se negaba.

"Cariño, me levanté temprano y fui a buscar el cheescake que tanto te gusta. ¿Me lo vas a rechazar?" Blaine preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorro y arrodillado al lado de la silla de su novio.

Kurt sonrió sin ganas, acarició la mejilla de su novio y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios "No" Susurró. Rápidamente, Blaine cortó una porción para su novio y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

"Hablé con la doctora Dawson, cambié el turno, asique en unos minutos saldremos a su consultorio." Blaine explicó cuando habían terminado de desayunar y estaba juntando la mesa con ayuda de Quinn. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y volvió al cuarto a vestirse. En ese momento, Blaine aprovechó para enviarles un mensaje de texto a los chicos que habían compartido con él la escuela en Dalton.

_Los necesito. En una hora en el callejón de Scandals. -Blaine A. _

Era todo lo que decía el texto, después de unos minutos las respuestas fueron llegando.

_Ahí estaremos. -Wes._

Blaine guardó su celular en el bolsillo en el momento justo que Kurt salió del cuarto.

"Estoy listo" Kurt dijo. Blaine asintió y los dos salieron del apartamento, Quinn se quedó.

* * *

Durante el camino al consultorio, ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Kurt tenía la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del auto y la vista en la ventanilla, mirando hacia afuera, hacia la nada. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente su vientre mientras pensaba en su hijo y tratando de no pensar en la persona que le había hecho tanto daño. Lo único que quería en este momento era tener la certeza de que su bebé esté en perfectas condiciones.

Blaine también estaba con su mente ocupada de cosas. Por un lado estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su novio y de cómo lo sucedido podría afectarlo emocionalmente; por otro, también pensaba en el bebé que estaba llevando y en su bienestar, aunque sabía que su hijo y el de Kurt estaba perfectamente. Pero también Blaine estaba pensando en el maldito de Sebastian Smythe. Sabía que no denunciarlo a la policía era un error, pero Kurt pidió específicamente que su padre no se enterara de lo sucedido, y si daba aviso a la policía daba por seguro que Burt Hummel se enteraría. Así que, tenía que buscar una manera de hacer que Sebastian pague por lo que hizo, sin que nadie lo sepa, es por eso que había convocado a los ex Warblers.

En el consultorio de la Dra. Dawson, Kurt estaba acostado esperando a que ella comience con el ultrasonido. Mientras preparaba la máquina la doctora trató de convencer a Kurt de que haga la denuncia del acoso, todavía estaba a tiempo, pero él se negó rotundamente. Sin más que hacer, la doctora comenzó con la ecografía.

"Está todo muy bien, el feto está en optimas condiciones" Dijo ella mirando el monitor y tecleando en la máquina, Kurt y Blaine suspiraron de tranquilidad. "Estás de diecinueve semanas y en este momento se puede ver el sexo del bebé ¿están seguros que no quieren saberlo?" La doctora preguntó sonriendo.

Kurt miró a su novio que estaba parado a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. "¿Tu qué dices?"

"Habíamos quedado en que sería una sorpresa" Contestó Blaine.

"Si, lo sé… pero… ahora es como que… quisiera saberlo" Kurt miró a Blaine con esos hermosos ojos azules penetrantes. Eran tan trasparentes, que Blaine juraba que podía ver su alma a través de ellos.

Blaine sonrió. "Como tú quieras, amor" Dijo, se inclinó y besó su frente.

"Gracias" Susurró Kurt. "Si, queremos saberlo" Le dijo a su doctora con una gran sonrisa.

"Muy bien…" Dijo ella y miró más detenidamente el monitor, tratando de distinguir los órganos sexuales del bebé. "Es… un niño" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Un niño, Blaine!. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Vamos a tener un niño!" Kurt dijo entusiasmado y por unos instantes, toda la amargura que sentía había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo.

"Si, mi amor. Vamos a tener un niño maravilloso" Blaine se arrodilló al lado de la camilla donde su novio estaba acostado, y besó sus nudillo. Las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, pero no permitió que ninguna caiga, quería llorar de alegría al ver como el rostro de Kurt había cambiado de repente. Deseaba poder ver esa sonrisa de felicidad en su cara para siempre.

Kurt le contó a la doctora que no había dormido bien, se sentía cansado y el cuerpo le dolía, la mujer le dio una receta para tomar unas píldoras especiales para embarazados que servía para calmarle la ansiedad y tener un mejor sueño.

Antes de terminar con la cita, la doctora le volvió a insistir con la denuncia, o por lo menos que Kurt acepte un terapeuta, otra vez, Kurt se negó. La mujer también le dio unas indicaciones a Blaine mientras Kurt estaba en el baño.

"¿No hay manera de persuadirlo para que dé aviso a la policía de todo esto?" Preguntó en voz baja la mujer a Blaine para que Kurt no pueda oírlos mientras estaba en el baño.

Blaine suspiró. "No. Él es muy terco, se va a negar, yo no creo que nadie pueda hacerlo cambiar de idea" Contestó Blaine.

La doctora se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, entonces no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, solo verificar que esté bien, y… ¿me permites que te de algunas recomendaciones?". Blaine asintió. "Nunca lo dejes solo de ahora en más. Sé que tú tienes que trabajar y todo eso, pero trata de asegurarte que siempre esté con alguien. Tal vez que pase unos días en la casa de padre. No sabemos que puede estar pasando por su mente en este momento"

Con esas últimas palabras, Blaine se comenzó a preocupar aún más por Kurt. "Doctora… yo no creo que Kurt sea capaz de lastimarse a sí mismo" Dijo él, escéptico.

"Por supuesto que no, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos." Blaine asintió y le agradeció a la doctora.

* * *

Blaine estacionó frente a su departamento y se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Kurt y ayudarlo a bajar. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la casa, Quinn aún estaba allí haciendo algo de almorzar y Blaine le agradeció por eso.

"Uhmm… Kurt. Tengo que irme por unos minutos" Blaine dijo mientras acompañaba a su novio al cuarto.

"¿Te vas?" Kurt preguntó.

"Si, pero no te quedas solo, Quinn estará contigo. Yo voy a comprar las pastillas que te recetó la doctora y a hablar con Finn para tranquilizarlo." Respondió. Kurt asintió y se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios.

Lo que le había contestado Blaine a Kurt en parte era cierto. Iba a la farmacia y pasaría por el garaje a avisarle a Finn que no iría a trabajar por un par de días, pero también se iba a encontrar con los ex Warblers. En su cabeza ya había ideado un plan para vengarse de Sebastian, y sabía que esos chicos lo ayudarían.

* * *

**Hola! Sorry, sorry! No me maten!**

**Tardé en actualizar porque estoy estudiando a full! Pero no quería dejar pasar más días sin actualizar, asique acá esta…**

**En el capítulo que viene se aclarará porque son los "ex warblers", pero nose cuando voy a publicar…**

**Porfavor no me abandonen porque yo no voy a abandonar esta historia…**

**Besosss! Gracias!**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Blaine paró su motocicleta en un sucio callejón detrás del bar gay 'Scandals', a esperar a los Warblers, sus ex compañeros de escuela y de coro. Bajó de la moto y se apoyó en la sucia pared, hombres vestidos de azul bajaban de una camioneta cajas de cerveza y otras bebidas, haciéndolas ingresar por la puerta trasera del club que daba a ese callejón, Blaine los ignoraba. De su bolsillo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y lo encendió, dio una larga calada y pronto sintió como el humo y la nicotina entraban en sus pulmones haciendo que se sienta más relajado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba, pero en este momento tenía una terrible necesidad de hacerlo, por supuesto no lo haría en frente de Kurt y su bebé.

Antes de aparecer por ahí, Blaine, pasó por el garaje y habló con Finn. Le explicó que Kurt no se sentía bien, debido al embarazo, pero no era nada para preocuparse. Pasó por la farmacia y compró las píldoras para Kurt y luego no pudo evitar comprar un paquete de cigarrillos.

Esperó durante unos minutos. Minutos en lo que se mantuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba del tabaco y el humo que salía de su boca. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, sintiendo el pesado aire caluroso del verano de Ohio.

"¡Blaine!" Escuchó el chico una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección en que había escuchado esa voz familiar. Hacia él caminaban cuatro chicos de su misma edad. Chicos con los que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y la escuela hasta que su padre decidió que esa escuela era demasiado buena para él y lo mandó a McKinley, alejándolo de sus amigos. Blaine sonrió al ver a Wes, Nick, Jeff y Trent, ellos se acercaron a él y lo saludaron con abrazos.

"¡Qué bueno verte, Blainey!" Jeff Sterling, un chico rubio le dijo sonriendo y apretando el hombro de Blaine.

"A ustedes también, los he echado de menos, chicos" Dijo Blaine con nostalgia.

"Nosotros también a ti. Los Warblers nunca fueron los mismos desde que te fuiste de Dalton" Wes Montgomery le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Blaine suspiró y asintió con la cabeza recordando los gratos momentos que pasaba con ellos en los pasillos de la escuela.

"Pero… cuéntanos, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Estás muy cambiado" Señaló Trent Nixon al observar la vestimenta de Blaine y el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Blaine miró al suelo y luego a los chicos de vuelta. "He pasado por mucho últimamente. Algunas cosas ya la saben, y otras no… ya los pondré al tanto." Blaine dijo serio, pero su rostro cambió enseguida cuando comenzó a contarle sobre Kurt. "Lo primero que quiero que sepan es que voy a ser padre con una persona maravillosa" Dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Los chicos no se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia, ellos sabían de la historia con Kurt y Sebastian. "Uhmm… si, lo sabemos." Wes dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Blaine los miró preguntándose cómo es que ellos lo sabían. "Sebastian se encargó de contarlo en toda la escuela" Continuó diciendo como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Blaine.

Blaine apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza al costado de su cuerpo. "Ese bastardo." Murmuró mirando hacia cualquier lado. "Otra razón para odiarlo más" Dijo con odio.

Entonces… supongo que Sebastian es la razón por la que nos has citado aquí" Nick Duval dijo haciendo que Blaine vuelva la mirada hacia el grupo de chicos.

"Si, es por él. Les voy a contar todo".

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en la cocina tomando agua fría mientras acariciaba su vientre. Estaba cansado de estar en la cama, por eso salió de su habitación para tratar de charlar con Quinn, quien seguía allí, y olvidar lo que le había sucedido. Su cuerpo aún le dolía y la cabeza le estallaba, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Sebastian de verlo abatido, tenía que seguir adelante por su bebé. Intentaba mantener una conversación sobre el bebé, pero se le hacía difícil porque la joven rubia también estaba nerviosa.

El golpe de la puerta interrumpió el incomodo silencio que los dos chicos estaban compartiendo. Ambos se miraron asustados, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por el susto de quien podría ser, sintiéndose tenso.

"Tranquilo, iré a ver quién es" Quinn dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta la puerta. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó ella sin abrir.

"Carole" Contestaron del otro lado. Kurt suspiro de alivio y se relajó. Quinn abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la mujer. "Hola, Quinn" La mujer saludó sorprendida de ver a la chica en la casa.

Kurt no pudo controlar su cuerpo ni sus movimientos, por eso saltó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a Carole. "Hola, Kurt. Hey… ¿que-" Ella fue interrumpida cuando los brazos de Kurt envolvieron su cuerpo y el chico embarazado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?" Carole dijo cuando escuchó los sollozos de Kurt, pero él no dijo nada, solo apretó a Carole más cerca. Necesitaba un cálido abrazo que solo una madre podía dar, y quien mejor que Carole para estar con él.

"Uhmm… ¿Kurt…?" Quinn dijo suavemente odiando tener que interrumpir el momento.

Kurt se separó de su madrastra, quien todavía estaba confundida. "¿Qué…?" Preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Voy a casa a tomar una ducha, aprovecho que Carole está aquí." Dijo Quinn dándole una cálida sonrisa a Carole.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, Quinn" Él le dijo mientras sostenía la mano de la chica.

"No hay porque. Vuelvo en un par de horas" Quinn apretó su mano y le brindo una sonrisa cálida, luego ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo que Kurt respondió. Ella se fue dejando a Carole y Kurt solos en el departamento.

Carole tomó la cara de Kurt en sus manos y con los pulgares secó las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de los ojos del chico. "Kurt, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estás así?" Ella preguntó suavemente. Kurt miró a los ojos de la mujer y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. "Ven, vamos a sentarnos" Carole tomó las manos de Kurt y lo guió hasta el sofá donde los dos se sentaron. "Me dijo Finn que no te sentías bien ¿Sucede algo con el bebé?" Preguntó ella apoyando una mano sobre el vientre de Kurt, él negó con la cabeza.

"No, el bebé está bien" Kurt dijo apoyando su propia mano sobre la de Carole en su vientre. "Hoy nos enteramos que es un niño" Dijo con una sonrisa, pero con la tristeza aún en sus ojos.

"¿Un niño? ¡Qué maravilla! Burt estará más que feliz" Ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció enseguida cundo miró los ojos llorosos de su hijastro. "Es una excelente noticia, Kurt. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó ella preocupada. Kurt soltó un sollozo y asintió, pero las palabras seguían sin salir de su boca. "Oh, cariño. Ven aquí" Carole abrió los brazos y Kurt calló en ellos llorando con más fuerza que antes. La mujer le acarició el cabello y dejó que el muchacho se tranquilizara.

* * *

"Oh Dios" Murmuró Jeff. "Ese Sebastian es un maldito". Blaine les había contado a sus amigos como habían sucedido las cosas, pidiéndoles que guarden el secreto.

"Es peor que eso, es un hijo de perra" Blaine dijo con aborrecimiento. Estaban sentados en el suelo del callejón, tomando cerveza mientras Blaine los ponía al tanto. "Y yo se que ustedes lo odian tanto como yo, es por eso que les pedí que vinieran"

"Si, así es. Él y ese Hunter Clarington nos quitaron de los Warblers por que no quisimos hacer trampa en las competencias. Desde ese momento, los Warblers se volvieron viles y crueles con todos los demás en la escuela, y fuera de ella también" Explicó Wes. A pesar de que él formaba parte del consejo, Sebastian y Hunter lograron expulsarlo del Club Glee de la Academia Dalton.

"Entonces… ¿Qué dicen… están conmigo?" Blaine les preguntó mirando a cada uno de los chicos. Todos asintieron y respondieron que si, lo ayudarían.

"Por supuesto" Contestó Nick. "Y no lo hacemos solo por nosotros, Blaine, lo hacemos por tu novio y tu hijo. Lo que Sebastian le hizo a Kurt es mucho peor de lo que nos hizo a nosotros. Conocemos a Kurt solo un poco, de cuando Sebastian lo llevaba a nuestras fiestas en Dalton y es suficiente para saber que él es un gran chico." Terminó de decir con una sonrisa Nick, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"Gracias, yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes" Blaine les devolvió la sonrisa a sus amigos. De pronto se dio cuenta de ellos seguían siendo sus amigos con quienes él podía contar, a pasar de haber estado separado de ellos por un tiempo.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

"Oh por Dios, Kurt" Decía una muy conmocionada Carole, mientras Kurt le contaba lo que su ex novio le había hecho.

Kurt no quería decirle a nadie, pero no pudo evitar descargarse con su madrastra, necesitaba con desesperación su contención. Necesitaba a una madre a su lado, que lo abrazara muy fuerte y le diga que todo iba a estar bien. Desde que obró de celestino y logró unir a Carole con su padre, sabía que había ganado en ella a una amiga y por sobre todo había ganado una madre. Ella nunca remplazaría a la madre biológica de Kurt, pero Carole se había ganado un lugar muy especial en el corazón del chico y él la quería mucho.

"Yo… tuve… tuve mucho miedo… por mi b-bebé" Contaba Kurt entre sollozos. Las manos le temblaban, sus ojos estaban rojos y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Carole lo miraba angustiada por todo lo que había pasado Kurt. Ella lloró junto a él mientras lo escuchaba contarle, sin demasiados detalles.

"Kurt… no sé qué decirte" Carole dijo en voz baja, acercó sus manos en la cara de su hijastro y acarició sus mejillas con cariño.

"No digas nada, Carole… solo abrázame, por favor… abrázame" Kurt susurró. Carole asintió con la cabeza, abrió los brazos e inmediatamente Kurt se dejó envolver por ella.

Mientras los dos lloraban, Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su madrastra y escuchaba los latidos del corazón. Por un momento se sintió un niño pequeño que corre asustado al cuarto de sus padres en una noche de tormenta.

"Gracias por estar conmigo siempre… mamá" Kurt dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, su voz amortiguada por el pecho de la mujer.

"Shh, hijo… siempre estaré aquí para ti" Carole contestó emocionada ante la palabra 'mamá' que había salido de la boca del chico en sus brazos, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Acarició el cabello de Kurt y lo meció suavemente mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Este gesto pareció tranquilizar a Kurt, porque después de unos minutos se quedó dormido en brazos de su madrastra.

Blaine entró a su departamento, y lo primero que vio fue a Kurt dormido acurrucado a Carole, los dos sentados en el sofá. Lentamente, Blaine se enfrentó a ellos y la mujer levantó la cabeza para verlo parado al frente suyo.

"Hola, Carole" Dijo Blaine en voz baja, notó al ver los ojos de la mujer que Kurt le había contado.

"Blaine…" La mujer habló en el mismo tono que el chico para no perturbar el sueño del muchacho dormido. "¿Por qué no nos avisaste, Blaine?" Ella le preguntó acongojada, tratando de tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Blaine bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento, Carole. Kurt… Kurt no quería que Burt…"

"Lo sé" Admitió la mujer. "De todas maneras, Blaine. Tu tendrías que habernos avisado, es algo muy grave"

Con el movimiento y las voces, Kurt despertó, abrió los ojos y se levantó del pecho de la mujer. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Blaine parado delante de él. "Hola" Le susurró con una voz pequeñita y cansada.

Blaine se sentó en la mesita de café y tomó las manos de su novio, luego de dejar sobre la mesa la bolsa con las píldoras. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó.

"Uhmm… un poco mejor" Contestó dándole un pequeña sonrisa a Carole. "Me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Te traje las pastillas que te recetó la doctora." Blaine dijo mostrándole la bolsita. "De todos modos, Kurt, sería bueno que pases unos días en casa de tu padre…" Le dijo. "…si es que está bien contigo Carole" Miró a la mujer, ella asintió y le sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Tu estarás más contenido y más seguro. Y bueno, como tu papá está en Washington…" Blaine decía. A lo que se refería él era que al no estar Burt en la ciudad, no tendrían que decirle una mentira para argumentar por la estadía de su hijo en su casa. Por supuesto que Kurt siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas de la casa de su padre, pero sería algo sospechoso si de buenas a primeras Kurt deja el departamento que comparte con Blaine.

"Vendrás tu también, ¿verdad?" Preguntó tímidamente Kurt.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, pero no hoy. Esta noche quiero que duermas tranquilo. Yo te prometo que mañana estaré contigo"

* * *

Carole y Kurt llegaron a la casa Hummel-Hudson, él solo llevaba un bolsito con su pijama y el cepillo de dientes. Blaine le había prometido que al otro día le llevaría algunas mudas de ropa.

"Cariño, ve a acostarte, enseguida preparo la cena. Tu descansa mientras la hago" Carole le dijo dulcemente a Kurt.

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño y te ayudo a cocinar?" Preguntó con timidez el chico embarazado mientras él se acariciaba el estómago con amor.

"Claro que no, Kurt" Ella dijo dándole una sonrisa. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron con la preparación.

Mientras cocinaban, Kurt le hizo muchas preguntas a su madrastra acerca del embarazo, ella se las contestó todas y cada una de sus inquietudes. Principalemente con el parto, Kurt tenía demasiados miedos que Carole se encargó de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo valdría la pena cuando tenga a su bebé por primera vez en sus brazos.

"Es un niño muy inquieto, en este momento se está moviendo como loco" Kurt dijo sonriendo mientras miraba su vientre.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Carole señalando el vientre del chico.

"¡Desde luego!" Exclamó sonriendo Kurt. "Eres su abuela" Kurt agrandó su sonrisa. Carole apoyó las dos palmas de sus manos en la panza de Kurt.

"Mi primer nieto" Ella expresó desbordando de alegría mientras seguía acariciándolo. "Cuando Finn me dijo que iba a ser papá… al principio quedé shockeada y temía por él" Ella le contaba mientras no dejaba de admirar el estómago de su hijastro. "Pero luego, me hice a la idea de tener un bebé en la casa… estaba muy emocionada" Carole largó una pequeña carcajada, Kurt la miraba con ternura. "Pero luego… bueno… las cosas se dieron como ya sabemos" Terminó diciendo algo triste, dio un suspiro largo.

Kurt apoyó sus manos sobre las de su madrastra. "Bueno… este bebé no se va a ir a ningún lado, y voy a necesitar que me ayudes con él, de nosotros no te salvarás" El chico le dijo en tono de broma con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Y yo voy a estas más que encantada de ayudarte, Kurt" Carole le devolvió la sonrisa, con ojos llorosos.

"Te quiero, Carole"

"Yo también te quiero, Kurt" Los dos se dieron un abrazo enorme lleno del amor que una madre le tiene a un hijo.

* * *

La idea de Blaine de que Kurt pase unos días en la casa de su padre, además de cuidar a su novio, era para que Blaine pueda llevar a cabo el plan que él tenía con los ex Warblers en contra de Sebastian Smythe.

A las once de la noche en punto, Blaine citó a Wes, Trent, Nick y Jeff en el mismo callejón donde se habían reunido unas horas antes para acordar el plan. Pero Blaine había estado unos minutos antes para ver entrar a Sebastian a Scandals. Los ex Warblers llegaron y esperaron pacientemente por Smythe, escondidos en la camioneta del padre de Jeff.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo está Kurt?" Preguntó Jeff sentado en el asiento del conductor.

"Mejor, pasará unos días en la casa de su padre. Estará más tranquilo, y yo también. Sebastian no se atreverá a pisar la casa de Burt." Contestó Blaine sin dejar de mirar la puerta del club desde su lado en el asiento del acompañante. Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más, Sebastian salió del club abrazando a un joven.

"Ahí está el muy maldito" Espetó Nick, desde el asiento trasero, cuando vio a Sebastian tambaleándose ebrio junto con otro joven de la misma edad que ellos. "Borracho y quien sabe que otras sustancias habrá consumido" Dijo entre dientes el chico.

"Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer" Blaine dijo muy serio mirando a sus amigos, ellos asintieron.

En un movimiento rápido, Jeff aceleró la camioneta y frenó justo en frente donde Sebastian y el otro chico iban caminando. Sebastian se asustó e intentó correr cuando se dio cuenta de que iban por él, pero rápidamente Blaine y Nick bajaron de la camioneta y lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo arrastraron hasta dentro de la camioneta donde Wes y Trent estaban esperándolos.

"¡¿QUE HACEN?! ¡SUELTENME!" Gritaba Sebastian e intentaba zafarse de las manos de los ex Warblers.

"¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!" Gritó Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás del vehículo y volvió a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Jeff aceleró el coche y se enterraron en la oscuridad de las calles.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Al otro día, Kurt había pasado la tarde con Carole haciendo galletas de chocolate. Se sentía muy cómodo con ella, y sabía que de a poco iría superando el horrible momento que había pasado un par de noches atrás. Esa noche había dormido plenamente, aunque con un poco de ayuda de las pastillas que su doctora le había recetado, pudo dormir toda la noche sin despertarse ni siquiera una sola vez. A la mañana había desayunado muy abundante que Carole le había preparado especialmente para él y el bebé.

Lo único que le preocupaba al chico embarazado era que Blaine no se había comunicado ni una sola vez con él. Ni un llamado, ni un mensaje de texto. Kurt había intentado llamarlo a su celular, pero al parecer lo tenía apagado. Él creyó que Blaine quería que esté tranquilo por unas horas, pero ya había pasado un día entero sin tener noticias sobre su novio.

"Mmm… Carole, estas galletas se ven y huelen deliciosas" Kurt dijo absorbido por el increíble aroma que la mezcla de las galletas de chocolate y avena despedía.

"Lo son" Dijo sonriendo Carole, mientras sacaba del horno la última bandeja de galletas.

"¿Puedo…?" Preguntó vacilante Kurt estirando la mano para tomar una galleta.

"Son para después de cenar…" Carole dijo, miró a Kurt y el chico le hizo un puchero.

"¿Por favor?" Preguntó Kurt con cara de niño inocente y frotándose su vientre. "¿Para el bebé?" Y con esas palabras, los labios de Carole se volvieron una enorme sonrisa. Kurt se aprovechó de la debilidad de la mujer por su nieto.

"Solo una" Dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero fracasando en el intento. Kurt tomó una de las galletas más grandes y comenzó a comerla con ganas.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson se abrió y Finn entró , llevando una mochila sobre su hombro, había estado en la casa de Puck. El chico, olió el dulce aroma de las galletas y se dirigió enseguida a la cocina.

"Hola, ma" Saludó Finn a Carole. "Hola, hermanito" Sonrió a Kurt, el chico embarazado le respondió con una sonrisa porque tenía la boca llena. "Oh, galletas" Finn dijo entusiasmado mientras estiraba la mano para tomar una de la bandeja, pero Carole respondió pegándole con la espátula en la mano.

"Son para después de la cena" Ella dijo.

"¿Pero por qué Kurt está comiendo?" Finn preguntó señalando a su hermanastro.

"Bueno, porque él tenía un antojo. No es bueno que las personas embarazadas se queden con las ganas de comer algo" Explicó la mujer mientras colocaba las galletas recién horneadas en un plato. Kurt sonrió y le sacó la lengua al otro chico, pero cuando Carole no miró, le quitó una galleta y se la dio a su hermano. Finn le dio una sonrisa y antes de que su madre lo vea, se metió la galleta entera en la boca, Kurt largó una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Sabes? Kurt ya sabe el sexo del bebé" Dijo Carole y Finn miró expectante a su hermano, sin poder abrir la boca, ya que la tenía llena.

"Es un niño" Kurt dijo acariciándose el estomago y sonriendo.

"¡Un niño!" Gritó feliz Finn, escupiendo la mitad de la galleta que tenía en su boca. "¡Voy a tener un sobrino! ¡Genial! Lo voy a llevar al superbowl, y a las carreras de autos, y a conocer chicas…" Decía muy exaltado mientras enumeraba con los dedos. Kurt se rió de la felicidad de su hermanastro por su sobrino. El chico más alto se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo, Carole los miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Voy a ser el tío más genial de todo el mundo" Dijo cuando se separó del abrazo. "Le voy a contar a los chicos" Finn dijo y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Kurt le pidió y Finn se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Sabes algo de Blaine?" Preguntó esperanzado de que el chico sepa algo de su novio.

"Uhmm… la última vez que hablé con él fue ayer en la tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó preocupado cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Kurt.

"No, no sucede nada. Gracias" Kurt dijo y fingió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado que antes.

* * *

_La noche anterior…_

Jeff y Nick arrastraron a Sebastian, uno de cada brazo del chico, por el viejo granero abandonado que había pertenecido al tío de Wes. Mientras Sebastian gritaba y pataleaba, los dos chicos que lo estaban sosteniendo, lo arrojaron a una silla, sentándolo de golpe y atándole las manos detrás del respaldo. Blaine se acercó caminando lentamente hacia él, mientras llevaba otra silla consigo. La colocó frente a Sebastian y se sentó en ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Preguntó Sebastian a Blaine. "¿Vas a golpearme hasta medio matarme?" Los labios de Sebastian se formaron en una sonrisa sínica.

"No." Respondió Blaine con tranquilidad, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él. "Aunque ganas no me faltan. Pero no, no lo haré. Kurt y mi hijo me hicieron mejor persona que eso" Ante esas palabras, Sebastian levantó una ceja y soltó una risa burlona, Blaine hizo caso omiso a ella. "Quiero que hablemos, como la gente civilizada lo hace." Otra vez, la risa burlona de Sebastian retumbó en el granero.

"¿Tu? ¿Civilizado?" Preguntó Sebastian escéptico.

"Si, yo, civilizado. Aunque claramente es algo que a ti te falta, porque vestir con ropa cara y conducir un coche último modelo no te hace mejor que nadie, Sebastian." Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

"He estado ahí, sabes…" Blaine dijo luego de un rato. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y las manos sobre sus muslos, mientras miraba hacia un costado recordando su niñez, Sebastian lo miró sin entender lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. "Yo también fui un 'niño mimado'" Dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos, y dejó escapar una risa. "Mis padres siempre me dieron lo que quise. Eran… bueno, son muy ricos. Fui a las mejores escuelas, club de equitación, esgrima… todo, todo lo que pedía me lo daban. Era lo que podía decirse un 'niño feliz'" Blaine relataba mientras Sebastian miraba el suelo, ahora entendiendo de lo que Blaine estaba hablando. "Hasta que un día… un día te das cuenta de quién eres en realidad. Sales del closet y tus padres te hacen más regalos creyendo que con eso, dejarás de ser un maricón…" Blaine decía, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero las contuvo para no llorar frente a Sebastian. "…o en mi caso, ser golpeado por tu padre hasta que quedas internado en el hospital." Ante estas palabras Sebastian se estremeció.

El padre de Sebastian es un juez de la Nación, conservador y tradicionalista. El día que Sebastian salió del closet y le confesó a sus padres sobre su homosexualidad, ellos quedaron horrorizados. Su padre le hizo prometer que haría todo lo posible para 'curarse' de esa 'enfermedad', le hacía regalos caros para intentar que se olvide y se vea más 'normal'. Desde ese momento había cambiado la relación de Sebastian con su padre, él ya no era su orgullo e intentaría todo para hacerlo cambiar. Esto fue muy doloroso para el joven, no ser aceptado por su propia familia, asique entendía muy bien las palabras de Blaine.

"Cuando sales del closet y te confiesas, sabes que resignarás muchas cosas en tu vida…" Continuó Blaine hablando. "…te resignas a caminar de la mano por la calle con la persona que amas; te resignas a casarte, te resignas a tener hijos propios con tu pareja." Blaine hurgó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y sacó un papel que se quedó mirando por un rato, sonriendo. "Pero cuando encuentras a alguien tan especial como Kurt…" Dijo mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos en la imagen del último ultrasonido del embarazo de su novio. "… sabes que todas esas cosas pueden hacerse realidad, y te regala el milagro de la vida. Un pequeño trozo de los dos, una cosita chiquita que vas a querer cuidar de este asqueroso y horrible mundo" Blaine, que había estado mirando la imagen en blanco y negro, levantó la vista para mirar al chico atado en la silla delante su yo. Sebastian tenía la mirada hacia abajo y Blaine vio como las lágrimas del Warbler caían hacia el suelo sucio del granero. Blaine le mostró la imagen de la ecografía y Sebastian levantó la cabeza. "Este es un niño inocente, que no tiene la culpa de lo errores de los demás." Blaine decía ahora poniéndose rojo de rabia. "Y tu… tu quisiste matar la vida de un inocente. No solo arruinaste la vida de Kurt, sino también la de una vida que ni siquiera nació. ¡Por que mi hijo tuvo que padecer el disgusto que su padre tuvo por tu culpa!" Blaine se paró y se inclino a gritarle en la cara a Sebastian.

"¿Kurt… Kurt perdió su bebé?" Preguntó Sebastian en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Blaine realmente lograron conmoverlo, se dio cuenta de que perder a Kurt fue la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida.

"No." Respondió Blaine mientras se paraba derecho y guardaba la imagen de su hijo no nacido en el bolsillo de donde lo había sacado. "¿Y sabes por qué no?" Preguntó y Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Por que mi hijo es fuerte, al igual que su padre, y ni tu ni nadie podrán derribarlos"

"Yo… yo lo siento mucho" Susurró Sebastian, otra vez mirando al suelo.

"¡No basta con sentirlo, Sebastian!" Gritó Blaine en la cara del Warbler. "¡Quiero que te alejes de mi familia!" Le gritó otra vez con los ojos furiosos, luego tomó una respiración profunda y se paró derecho frente a Sebastian. "Se que vas a ir a Harvard. Muy bien, me alegro por tí" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Asique toma tus porquerías y vete de esta ciudad, aléjate de ellos." Dijo y otra vez se inclinó para estar cara a cara con el chico. "Y si vuelvo a verte merodeando mi casa, te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos" Dijo en un tono tranquilo pero escalofriante, Sebastian tragó con dificultad. "¡¿Entendido?!" Sebastian afirmó con la cabeza y un 'si' susurrado. "Así está mejor" Dijo y caminó hasta la puerta del granero, donde los ex Warblers estaban mirando toda la escena. Pero antes de irse giró y miró otra vez al chico atado "Y no es una advertencia, Sebastian… es una amenaza" Dijo con una sonrisa, luego miró a sus amigos. "Ahora sí, chicos… Smythe es todo suyo" Y los ex Warblers sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia Sebastian, quien estaba muerto de miedo.

Blaine salió del granero y esperó a los demás sentados en la camioneta. No estaba contento con lo que había hecho, si otro fuera el momento estaba seguro de que habría golpeado a Sebastian hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero todo sea por Kurt y su bebé.

* * *

Kurt estaba mirando una película con Carole y Finn, mientras comían palomitas de maíz, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa y la mujer corrió a abrir la puerta dejando a entrar a Blaine. Luego de la charla que Blaine había tenido con Sebastian, fue a su departamento, se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir. Cuando despertó se cambió la ropa, tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió hasta la casa de su suegro para ir a buscar a su novio y llevarlo de vuelta hasta el departamento que ambos compartían.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Blaine saludar a Carole, Kurt corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Dónde estabas? Estuve llamándote y no contestaste" Fue lo primero que Kurt dijo mientras seguía con su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"Mmmm… por ahí…" Contestó Blaine mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kurt con ambas manos. Kurt levantó su cabeza y miró a Blaine entrecerrando los ojos.

"No te metiste en problemas ¿verdad?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie más te molestará". Blaine dijo sonriendo y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la boca de Kurt.

"Blaine… ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Kurt de brazos cruzados.

"¿Yo? Nada, te lo juro, solo tuve una charla amistosa con Sebastian Smythe"

"Blaine, júrame que no te metiste en problemas" Dijo Kurt con las manos en cada lado de su cadera.

"Te lo juro por nuestro bebé." Blaine dijo acariciando el vientre de su novio. "¿Basta con eso?"

"Si, basta con eso." Kurt se inclinó y besó los labios de Blaine.

"¿Listo para ir a casa?"

"Listo" Sonrió Kurt.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

Kurt despertó por una lluvia de pequeños besos que inundaban su cara. Sin abrir los ojos aún, sonrió y le dio los buenos días a su novio.

"Buenos días" Respondió Blaine, dándole un beso en cada lado de los labios de su novio. Luego fijó sus labios en los de Kurt, besándolo lento al principio y luego profundo cuando el chico embarazado respondió abriendo la boca.

Blaine tenía su brazo bajo el cuello de Kurt, y se cernió sobre la mitad de su cuerpo aprisionándolo en la cama, sin aplastar su estómago. Kurt abrazó el cuello de su novio, mientras él acariciaba con la mano que tenía libre el lado izquierdo de Kurt, poniendo especial atención en mimar el vientre de su novio. El beso se hizo cada vez más caliente, y Kurt gimió cuando Blaine posó su boca abierta en su cuello y comenzó a morder suavemente. La mano de Blaine viajó desde el vientre de su novio hasta su muslo, y luego hasta su entrepierna dándole una pequeña presión al espacio entre los labios de su vagina sobre el pantalón del piyama. Al sentir ese toque, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron muy grandes y de pronto su mente volvió a recordar las palabras de Sebastian y el manoseo que había sufrido por parte de éste. _"¿Qué es lo que tienes entre las piernas que hace volver locos a todos? ¿Eh…?". _Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Kurt mientras su novio seguía besándolo. _"Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo." _Y Kurt entró en pánico.

"¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡Detente por favor!" Gritó Kurt empujando a Blaine por los hombros. Blaine se separó en seguida, agitado mientras miraba a su novio, confundido.

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!" Blaine miraba los ojos de su novio, parecían desorbitados. Kurt seguía tratando de alejar a su novio. "Kurt… soy yo, Blaine" Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt en sus manos, y ante la voz de su novio, Kurt detuvo sus movimientos.

Kurt respiraba con dificultad. "Lo siento… lo siento, Blaine. N-no puedo… no puedo hacerlo" Susurraba entre lagrimas.

"Shh shh… está bien… está bien." Blaine dijo mientras lo abrazaba. La respiración de Kurt fue calmándose y su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad, mientras se sentía seguro en los brazos de su novio. "¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?" Preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No" Susurró. "No te vayas, abrázanos fuerte, Blaine… a mí y a nuestro hijo, por favor" Kurt dijo mientras se ponía de lado a espaldas de su novio. Blaine pegó su cuerpo al de su novio, y pasó los brazos por la cintura llegando a tocarle el vientre, suavemente pasando sus manos. Con los minutos, Kurt se quedó dormido y Blaine no se movió ni un milímetro, velando el sueño de su amor, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tratar de presionarlo.

Una hora después, Kurt despertó y giró en su lugar para enfrentarse a Blaine que todavía seguía despierto.

"Hola" Susurró Blaine con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Kurt se apoyó en el tacto y suspiró audiblemente.

"Mejor, más tranquilo" Contesto y se acurrucó más cerca de su novio.

"Bien, me alegro." Blaine dijo antes de besarle la frente. Se quedaron así otros tantos minutos más. Solamente se oía en la habitación los sonidos de sus respiraciones, el sol del mediodía se asomaba y ellos no querían levantarse.

"¿Blaine…?" Kurt hablo luego de un rato de pensar.

"¿Mmmm…?" Murmuró Blaine en respuesta.

"¿Qué pasó con Sebastian?"

Blaine arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia abajo en su pecho donde se encontraba acurrucado su novio. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno… tu dijiste ayer que tuviste una 'charla amistosa con él'" Kurt levantó la vista para mirar a su novio a los ojos. "¿Qué le hiciste, Blaine? Te recuerdo que ya estuviste en la cárcel una vez y-"

"Nada, yo no le hice nada." Contestó simplemente Blaine. Kurt estaba asustado, si su novio golpeó a Sebastian como lo había hecho con Karofsky, estaba seguro que Smythe no dudaría en denunciarlo y Blaine volvería a estar tras las rejas; Kurt no podría estar separado de Blaine, no ahora, ni nunca. Pero Blaine no le dijo que quienes sí habían golpeado a Sebastian fueron los ex Warblers, aunque su golpiza no tuvo nada que ver con él.

Mientras los ex Warbler estaban encerrados con Sebastian dentro del granero, Blaine había estado esperando en el auto por ellos. Luego de una hora los chicos salieron satisfechos por su labor. No golpearon tanto a Sebastian como ellos hubiesen querido, porque de cierta manera les dio lastima ver como lloraba por las palabras que Blaine le había dicho un rato antes. Asique con algunos puñetazos en la mandíbula, ellos se conformaron, ni siquiera lo hicieron sangrar. Por supuesto lo dejaron ahí encerrado para que solo encuentre su camino casa. Era solo un escarmiento.

"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos hoy?" Preguntó Blaine, en un intento de cambiar del tema.

"Mmmm… nada" Kurt contestó acercándose un poco más a su novio. "Quedémonos los tres todo el día en la cama" Kurt dijo con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de Blaine.

"¿Todo el día?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Kurt más cerca de él. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Blaine podía sentir latir el corazón de Kurt, y la redondez del vientre de su novio se apoyaba sobre su estómago.

"Si, todo el día" Dijo Kurt y luego dio un suspiro dramático.

"Te extrañé tanto…" Susurró Blaine sobre la mejilla de Kurt. Su aliento hizo cosquillas a Kurt.

"Solo fue una noche, Blaine" Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"Una noche es demasiado tiempo para estar separado de ustedes." Blaine dijo antes de besarle la mejilla a su novio, Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Blaine se inclinó y besó su vientre. "Hola, bebé" Blaine dijo con los labios rozando el vientre de Kurt. "Estamos esperando por ti aquí afuera"

Mientras Blaine hablaba con su hijo a través de las capas de piel de Kurt sobre cuanto lo amaba, el chico embarazado moría de ternura y sonreía mientras pasaba los dedos por los rulos de Blaine. Kurt se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, en una posición más cómoda. Kurt sentía como su hijo se movía dentro suyo, era como un aleteo de mariposas que le hacía cosquillas.

"Parece que le gusta tu voz" Kurt dijo sonriendo con ternura. En realidad Kurt no sabía si el bebé podría escuchar a Blaine, pero verlo así era tan lindo que no quería que deje de hablarle a su estómago.

"¿De veras?" Blaine preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirando a Kurt, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedo sentir como se mueve" Respondió Kurt. Entonces Blaine se inclinó otra vez y comenzó a tararear una hermosa melodía que Kurt reconoció como 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Kurt, pero estas lagrimas eran de felicidad plena. Algunos minutos después, Kurt dejó de sentir los movimientos, parecía que el niño se había dormido en su vientre con el sonido de la voz de su padre. "Creo que se durmió" Dijo susurrando en voz baja como si pudiese despertarlo si sube el volumen de su voz.

"Te amo, bebé" Blaine besó por última vez la panza de Kurt y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"¿Sabes…? Creo que no podemos seguir diciéndole 'bebé' al bebé. Tenemos que pensar en nombres"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Estuve pensando en algunos" Dijo Blaine apoyando su mano derecha en el vientre de Kurt.

Kurt lo miró con ternura y sonrió "¿Pensaste en nombres para nuestro bebé?"

"Por supuesto" Blaine dijo revolando los ojos. "Bien… estos son los que me gustan…" Los chicos hicieron una lista de nombres que a ambos le gustaban, y al final tenían elegido dos nombres para su bebé. Los dos estaban felices con su elección.

Luego de almorzar, decidieron que era mejor ir al centro comercial a ver cosas para el bebé. Tenían una lista preparada que incluía ropa, juguetes, cunas, coches para bebés, sillas para el auto, mamadera… en fin. Una lista con todo lo necesario para un recién nacido.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, vieron que todo estaba fuera del alcance de su bolsillo. Kurt estaba un poco decepcionado, pero el orgullo no les permitía pedir dinero prestado a nadie, querían hacer esto por ellos mismos.

"No te pongas así de triste, amor, ya veremos cómo hacemos para juntar la cantidad de dinero que necesitamos" Blaine le dijo a su novio que estaba casi al borde del llanto. Estaban sentados cerca de la fuente de centro comercial, tomando un helado, hacía calor y necesitaban algo para refrescarse. "Además siempre podemos ir a tiendas de segunda mano"

Kurt suspiró. "Tienes razón" Dijo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Blaine sabía que de alguna manera tendría que conseguir alguna de las cosas que su bebé necesitaba, y ya estaba pensando cómo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capítulo cortito…**

**Bueno, me gustaría que me den ideas para el nombre del bebé, acuérdense que es un niño, necesito dos nombres…**

**Besos! Gracias por apoyarme!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

Hacía un par de noches que Kurt no dormía bien. Su bebé se movía dentro suyo cada vez que él intentaba recostarse, cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pasaba la noche de pie, caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro. A eso le sumaba que hacía mucho calor y dormir solo en ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas no bastaba para estar fresco, además el ventilador tiraba aire caliente. Kurt miraba dormir a Blaine, roncaba, y Kurt casi que sentía envidia de su novio.

El chico embarazado se volvió a recostar en su cama, trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero unas terribles ganas de orinar lo hicieron levantarse. Blaine se movió a su lado, pero no se despertó, siguió durmiendo, Kurt se inclinó un poco para besar su frente antes de correr al baño. Cuando salió pasó por la cocina, de repente tuvo muchas ganas de tomar helado de chocolate. Abrió la nevera y sacó un gran pote de helado, tomó una cuchara y volvió a la cama. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, y para aliviar el calor agobiante posó el pote de helado en su vientre y comenzó a comer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, Kurt se había acabado todo el pote y había satisfecho su antojo. Cuando estaba por levantarse a dejar la cuchara en la cocina, Blaine se despertó sobresaltado.

"¡Kurt!" Dijo sentándose de una sola vez. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás despierto? Son las tres de la mañana" Preguntó preocupado.

Kurt sonrió. "Nada, amor… no podía dormir, el bebé se movía mucho" Dijo mientras apoyaba la cuchara y el pote en la mesita de noche y se recostó al lado de Blaine. Le hubiera encantado acurrucarse bien cerca de su novio, pero hacía demasiado calor, asique Blaine apoyó una mano en su vientre y Kurt encima de ella entrelazando sus dedos. Los dos cerraron los ojos pero en seguida los abrieron cuando Blaine sintió un golpe en la palma de su mano.

"¿Eso fue…?" Blaine dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar mejor a Kurt.

"Creo que- ¡Oh!" Otra patadita en el mismo lugar. "¿Lo sentiste?" Le preguntó Kurt a su novio.

"Si… si, lo sentí" Blaine dijo apoyándose sobre su codo y acariciando el vientre de Kurt. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, luego se arrastró por la cama hasta que su cara quedó justo a la altura del estómago de Kurt, quien se sonreía lleno de amor. Blaine apoyó sus labios en el lugar donde había sentido las pataditas del bebé y le dio un beso, en ese momento otra patada golpeó sus labios. Los dos se rieron, y así se quedaron dormidos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos estaban desayunando, cuando el teléfono celular de Kurt sonó a su lado sobre la mesa. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Quinn titilando en ella.

"Hola Quinn" Respondió Kurt sonriendo a su novio, quien seguía tomando su tazón de leche con cereales.

"_Hola Kurt. ¿Cómo estás?" _La joven rubia habló del otro lado de la línea.

"Bien ¿Y tú?" Preguntó Kurt mientras acariciaba su barriga. Blaine estaba metido en su celular enviando unos mensajes de texto.

"_Bien. Uhmm… escucha, hoy es el día mi visita con Beth y me gustaría invitarte a pasar el día con nosotras. Ya sabes… para que practiques para cuando llegue tu bebé"_ Quinn dijo. A Kurt se le formó una sonrisa en la cara. _"¿Aceptas?"._

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Kurt dijo entusiasmado con la idea. Blaine levantó la vista de su celular y miró a Kurt con el entrecejo fruncido.

"_¡Perfecto! Anota la dirección" _Quinn le pasó la dirección de la casa de Shelby, la madre adoptiva de Beth, la hija biológica de Quinn, luego ambos cortaron el teléfono.

"Quinn quiere que pase la tarde con ella y su hijita Beth." Kurt dijo contento a su novio. "Así que me doy una ducha y luego tendrás que llevarme a la casa de la madre de la bebé" Kurt se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de su novio.

_Genial. Eso me da tiempo para ejecutar mi plan, _pensó Blaine y rápidamente mandó unos mensajes de texto.

Luego de una hora, Kurt ya estaba casi listo para irse y Blaine lo estaba esperando mientras veía la televisión sentado en el sofá. En ese momento golpearon la puerta y Blaine se levantó abrir.

"¡Nick! ¡Jeff!" Exclamó Blaine cuando vio a los dos chicos parados en la puerta de su departamento.

"¡Blaine!" Los chicos saludaron a su amigo con un abrazo y entraron en la casa.

"Bueno… ¿para qué somos buenos, Blainey?" Preguntó Jeff exaltado por el plan de Blaine, aunque no estaba bastante seguro de que iba a pedirles a ellos.

"Shh…" Cayó Blaine mientras miraba hacia atrás para verificar que Kurt no oyera. "Kurt todavía está aquí. Les diré en cuanto vuelva de llevarlo a casa de una amiga" Dijo susurrando.

"¿Kurt está aquí? Queremos verlo" Nick dijo sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento Kurt salió de la habitación, acomodándose la ropa. Llevaba un pantalón corto, por arriba de las rodillas color caqui y una camisa blanca suelta al cuerpo, pero aún así hacía resaltar su vientre de la semana veintiuno de su embarazo. El pantalón era uno de los pocos que le quedaban, era largo, pero tuvo que reformarlo para hacerlo corto.

"¿Este pantalón hace que se me vean las piernas gordas?" Kurt dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba parado su novio, mirándose a sí mismo las piernas descubiertas. Levantó la vista y se puso rojo como un tomate al ver a Nick y Jeff parados en la sala del departamento. "Oh" Expresó lleno de timidez. Los dos chicos lo miraron con ternura.

"¡Hola Kurt!" Saludó Jeff, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. "¿Nos recuerdas?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Kurt arrugó el entrecejo, pensando de donde conocía a estos chicos. Su mente recordó que había visto a estos dos muchachos y otros en una fiesta en Dalton donde Sebastian lo había llevado algunas veces. Pero… ¿Qué hacían estos chicos ahí? Se asustó un poco, a decir verdad.

"Si, los recuerdo. Pero…" Kurt dijo un poco confundido. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Somos viejos amigos de Blaine, de cuando él iba a la Academia Dalton" Respondió Nick, y Kurt se tranquilizó, porque recordó que alguna vez Blaine le mencionó que había asistido a Dalton antes de cambiarse a McKinley.

"Ah…" Kurt dijo cuando entendió todo. "Tu eres Jeff y tu…" Kurt trató de recordar el nombre del chico de cabello oscuro, pero en realidad no podía acordarse de él.

"Nick" Dijo el chico y Kurt sonrió.

"Jeff, Nick y yo pasaremos el día juntos… recordando viejos momentos" Blaine le explicó.

"Oh… Ok." Kurt dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Felicidades… por tu bebé" Jeff señaló el estómago hinchado de Kurt.

"Gracias" Kurt se acomodó la camisa.

"Chicos, yo llevaré a mi precioso novio y vuelvo aquí. Espérenme" Blaine dijo mientras llevaba a su novio hasta la puerta. "No toquen nada, y por sobre todo, no tengan sexo en la cama donde duerme mi bebé… ni en el sofá… y el cocina mucho menos" Dijo Blaine bromeando y los chicos se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo.

"Adiós, chicos, un gusto volver a verlos" Saludó Kurt sonriendo, Nick y Jeff le contestaron el saludo. "¿Ellos son…?" Preguntó Kurt cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento.

"No… pero todos estamos esperando a que lo anuncien. Ellos creen que no lo sabemos, pero es demasiado evidente que son algo más que amigos." Respondió Blaine, y Kurt sonrió porque se había dado cuenta enseguida de ello.

* * *

Cuando Kurt y Blaine tocaron timbre en la casa de Shelby, Quinn abrió la puerta cargando en sus brazos a una hermosa niña de dos años y medio, rubia y de unos encantadores ojos azules.

"Hola chicos" Saludó Quinn cuando abrió la puerta, los chicos la saludaron también. "Ella es Beth. Di hola, Beth" La niña escondió su cara en el rostro de la joven al ver a Kurt y Blaine, pero de todas maneras dijo un tímido 'hola'.

"Hola Beth" Saludó Kurt. "Que hermosa niña eres" Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la bebé, ella le sonrió.

"Hola Beth. Eres igualita a tu… a Quinn" Blaine dijo un poco incómodo, pero Kurt y Quinn sonrieron. "Bueno, debo irme." Dijo rápidamente. "Adiós, amor. Diviértete" Blaine le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt y luego revolvió el cabello de Beth. "Adiós, preciosa".

"Diviértete tu también con los chicos" Kurt dijo mientras veía irse a su novio.

"Lo haré" Respondió Blaine.

"Bueno… ven, ponte cómodo. Te traeré algo de beber." Quinn dijo mientras entraban a la casa y dejaba a la niña en el suelo, salió a la cocina.

En seguida, Beth trajo muchos de sus juguetes para jugar con Kurt que estaba sentado en el sofá del pequeño departamento de la madre adoptiva de la niña. La bebé le daba sus juguetes a Kurt y balbuceaba algunas palabras que él no entendía. Estaba un poco nervioso de quedarse esos minutos solo con ella, pero la niña parecía estar bien con eso.

"Parece que le agradas" Quinn dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua con hielo a Kurt, él dejó un muñeco que tenía en la mano sobre la mesita de café, un oso de peluche que Beth le había dado. "No suele ser muy amigable con los extraños.

"Parece que sí, le agrado" Respondió Kurt antes de tomar un sorbo del agua.

"Ven que te muestro su habitación, te va a encantar, es muy bonita" Quinn dijo, y condujo a Kurt a la habitación de Beth.

* * *

"Blaine… ¿estás seguro de esto?" Jeff preguntó desde el asiento del conductor de la camioneta de su padre.

Blaine, Nick y Jeff estaban estacionados frente a una hermosa casa, con un gran jardín frontal.

"Si" Blaine respondió mirando hacia la casa de sus padres. "Cien por ciento seguro."

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza...**

**Gracias por la paciencia y la espera...**

**Besossss!**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

"Blaine… ¿estás seguro de esto?" Jeff preguntó desde el asiento del conductor de la camioneta de su padre.

Blaine, Nick y Jeff estaban estacionados frente a una hermosa casa, con un gran jardín frontal.

"Si" Blaine respondió mirando hacia la casa de sus padres. "Cien por ciento seguro."

"Bien… vamos, entonces" Nick y Jeff bajaron primeros del auto.

Blaine dio un profundo suspiro, preparándose. Cerró los ojos y se dio fuerza a sí mismo. _Hazlo por tu hijo, _pensó. Con el corazón acelerado bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Esa casa que guardaba los más lindos recuerdos de su niñez, pero también los peores de su pre adolescencia.

El jardín delantero estaba más hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto hace un par de años. La fachada también se veía mejor, pintada con colores brillantes, aparentando ser el hogar de la familia perfecta. El estómago de Blaine se revolvió un poco al pensar que a sus padres solo les importa aparentar ser mejor de lo que son.

Luego de atravesar el caminito rodeado de flores de diversos colores, Blaine llegó a la enorme puerta de madera oscura. De nuevo, se dio fuerzas a sí mismo, recordando que hacía esto por las dos personas más importantes de su vida, Kurt y su bebé. Nick tocó su hombro y Blaine se volteó a mirarlo, su amigo le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Blaine levantó la mano, tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó a que la puerta se abra.

Segundos después, una mujer de unos setenta años de edad se asoma por la puerta apenas abierta. "¿Si?" Pregunta con antipatía.

"Marie, soy yo, Blaine" Blaine dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Marie, la cocinera y ama de llaves de la casa Anderson desde hace treinta años. Ella y su marido Alfred eran las personas que prácticamente criaron a Blaine.

"¡Niño Blainey!" La señora exclamó cuando reconoció al chico. Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo cálido, Blaine respondió al abrazo con una sonrisa. "Mírate cuanto has crecido" Ella dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Blaine.

"No mucho" Murmuró Nick bromeando, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Hola, Marie. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Blaine, siempre sonriendo porque esta mujer fue más una madre para él, que la suya propia.

"Bien, poniéndome cada día más vieja. Pero tu… estás muy guapo" Ella dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico.

"Gracias, Marie" Contestó Blaine.

"Pasen, pasen por favor" Ella se hizo a un lado para que los chicos pudieran pasar, pero Blaine dudó un poco. "Tranquilo, tus padres están en un crucero, no vendrán hasta el próximo mes" Ella dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Blaine, Nick y Jeff entraron a la casa.

Esa casa… Blaine no había puesto un pie en ella desde que se fue de ahí. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente al volver a ver la sala, aunque estaba muy diferente de la última vez que la vio. Ninguno de los portarretratos que colgaban de las paredes estaban, las fotos suyas de bebé o de más grande habían desaparecido por completo. Blaine sentía que sus padres lo habían borrado de su vida para siempre. Pero ese pensamiento no lo hizo poner triste, al contrario, lo hizo más fuerte y fortalecer el objetivo de su vida, que era que su propio hijo jamás sienta el desamor que él mismo sintió de niño.

Blaine no se había dado cuenta de cuando Marie salió de la cocina y volvió con un vaso de limonada fresca para cada uno de los chicos. Ellos lo tomaron agradecidos.

"¿Quiénes son tus amigos, Blainey?" Preguntó la mujer mayor mirando a los chicos que lo acompañaban.

"Ellos son Nick y Jeff, Marie. No sé si los recuerdas, pero nosotros éramos compañeros de escuela en Dalton." Explicó Blaine. La mujer trató de hacer memoria, pero no los recordaba.

"Lo siento, chicos, no los recuerdo." Ella se disculpó.

"No se preocupe, señora" Nick dijo sonriendo.

"Debo confesar, Blainey que quedé muy sorprendida cuando me dijiste que serías padre, hace unos días por teléfono" La mujer dijo mientras les hacía señas a los chicos para que se sienten en el sofá, ella hizo lo mismo. Blaine había llamado por teléfono a Marie algunos días atrás para pedirle un favor.

"Uhmm… bueno, yo también quedé sorprendido" Blaine dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que conocer a este maravilloso novio tuyo, cariño" La señora dijo.

"¿Quieres… quieres conocer a Kurt?" Blaine le preguntó sorprendido, pero a la vez muy contento.

"Claro que si" La señora respondió. "Alfred y yo estaríamos encantados de conocer al chico que te hace así de feliz. Tráelo a cenar el sábado" Marie dijo, pero vio la cara de preocupación de Blaine. "No te preocupes, ya te dije que tus pa- que el Sr. Anderson y la Sra. Anderson no vendrán en muchos días. Será nuestro secreto" Ella dijo en voz baja y Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerlos también" Blaine dijo. En ese momento, un hombre de la misma edad de Marie, alto y con la cabeza blanca, entró a la sala.

"¡Blaine, muchacho!" El hombre, Alfred, dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Alfred!" Blaine exclamó mientras se paraba y abrazaba al hombre mayor. Alfred es el jardinero de los Anderson, en esa casa es donde conoció a Marie y se casó con ella.

"Que gusto verte. Eres todo un hombre" Alfred dijo. "Estaba terminando de preparar lo que le pediste a Marie. Te encantará el resultado, parece como nuevo" El hombre mayor dijo sonriendo.

"Estoy ansioso por verlo" Blaine dijo con la misma sonrisa.

"Vamos, entonces" Alfred guió a Blaine, Nick y Jeff hasta un pequeño taller que se encontraba al fondo del patio trasero de la casa.

Alfred abrió la puerta y Blaine se emocionó con lo que vio. Se acercó lentamente y pasó los dedos por la madera de la cuna. Siguió mirando y vio la cajonera que había pertenecido a él cuando era un bebé. El juego de muebles que sus padres compraron para él cuando nació, fue restaurado por Alfred para el bebé que estaba teniendo con Kurt.

"Los arreglé, los lijé, les pasé barniz y Marie lavó el colchón de la cuna" Alfred decía con una sonrisa, mientras Blaine miraba la cuna y la cajonera pintada con un barniz oscuro, brillando con la luz solar que se filtraba de la puerta abierta del taller.

"Está muy… muy lindo. Gracias, Alfred." Blaine dijo con la voz quebrada y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Buscando entre las cosas del ático, encontré esto, Blaine" Marie dijo entregándole a Blaine un conejo de peluche que había sido de él. Blaine sonrió con nostalgia al ver el muñeco, se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió. "Lo lavé muy bien" Marie sonrió.

"Gracias, Marie. Gracias a los dos" Blaine abrazó a los dos mayores.

"De nada, Blaine, te mereces ser feliz" Marie dijo tomándole la cara a Blaine con las dos manos, luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Bueno!" Blaine dijo antes de que se escapen algunas lágrimas. "Nick, Jeff ayúdenme con esto."

* * *

Kurt había pasado todo el día con Quinn y Beth. Fueron al parque, comieron sentados sobre una manta en el césped, jugaron en el parque y la pasaron muy bien. Quinn habló con Kurt sobre cosas del embarazo y le dio algunos concejos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Quinn le dio una bolsa con ropa que a Beth ya no le quedaba, para su bebé. La idea de que su bebé use ropa usada no le gustaba mucho, pero Quinn le dijo que es una tradición que las familias pasen la ropa cuando un bebé está por nacer, por eso Kurt lo aceptó, además que todavía no tenía muchas cosas para su hijo. Kurt le preguntó a Quinn si la madre adoptiva de Beth no se enojaría por que le está dando la ropa de su hija a Kurt, pero la chica rubia le aseguró que Shelby le dio permiso. Kurt sonrió tímidamente y le dijo a Quinn que le agradezca a Shelby de su parte.

Ya llegada la tarde, Kurt estaba exhausto de tanto jugar con Beth, y le dolía un poco la cintura. La niña se había quedado dormida acostada encima de Kurt. Quinn le había explicado a Beth que Kurt tenía un bebé en su panza, y lejos de no entender, Beth no se había despegado ni un segundo de él. Ahora ella estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de Kurt con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre del chico embarazado.

"Ella es muy hermosa, Quinn" Kurt dijo mientras miraba como dormía Beth y despejaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su carita.

"Lo es" Sonrió Quinn con amor. "Ella es mi cosita perfecta". Dijo y luego dio un gran suspiro sin apartar los ojos de su niña, pensando en cuan diferente sería todo si no la hubiera abandonado. Pero ahora la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, y si no podía ser su madre, entonces pensó que podría ser como una hermana mayor para la niña. El sonido del timbre distrajo sus pensamientos, se levantó del sofá a abrir la puerta.

"Hey, Q. ¿Está Kurt listo?" Blaine dijo en un tono muy alto, desde la puerta de entrada del apartamento de Shelby.

"Shh shh…" Ella colocó un dedo en su boca y le hizo señas de que baje el tono de voz. "Beth está durmiendo" Susurró Quinn.

"Lo siento" Blaine susurró mientras Quinn dejaba que entre a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. "¿Dónde está Kurt?" Preguntó, Quinn señaló hacia el sillón y Blaine miró hacia él. Los labios de Blaine se formaron en una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Kurt con Beth dormida en sus brazos. Kurt alzó la vista y vio a su novio parado frente suyo.

"Hola" Susurró Kurt. Blaine se inclinó y besó sus labios, apenas rozándolos, luego acarició la cabecita de Beth.

"Hola" Dijo suavemente. Esa visión de Kurt con Beth apoyada sobre su vientre, le hizo darse cuenta de que quería vivir con esa escena para toda la vida. Imaginó a Kurt embarazado de su segundo hijo mientras su otro bebé dormía plácidamente sobre su hermanito dentro de su padre. Definitivamente sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

_Jeff y Nick ayudaban a Blaine a subir los muebles de bebé que había traído de su casa, para colocarlos en el departamento y darle la sorpresa a Kurt._

"_Oh Dios… esto pesa toneladas" Se quejó Nick mientras estaba levantando la cajonera de un lado, del otro la levantaba Blaine. Jeff llevaba los cajones en la mano, que ellos habían sacado para alivianar el peso, pero aún así el mobiliario era demasiado pesado. _

"_Solo faltan unos cuantos escalones" Blaine motivó. Tuvieron que subir el mueble por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba el departamento, ya que el ascensor había dejado de funcionar esa mañana, muy oportunamente. _

_Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, Blaine y Nick apoyaron el mueble en el suelo, para que Blaine pueda sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Nick se recostó sobre el mueble, cansado, tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_Blaine y Jeff lo miraron y sonrieron. "Que débil eres" Murmuró Jeff, Nick ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista y mirar al chico rubio. Blaine abrió la puerta y él y Nick entraron con la cajonera. La llevaron al cuarto y la acomodaron en un rincón, Jeff colocó todos los cajones en su lugar. _

_Volvieron a bajar hasta la camioneta y esta vez llevaron la cuna, que pesaba mucho menos. Pero Nick se negó a subirla, Jeff y Blaine la cargaron hasta el cuarto piso, mientras el chico morocho llevaba el colchón y el conejo de peluche._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento, la vecina de la puerta de enfrente, la Sra. Thompson salía de su departamento._

"_Hola, querido" Saludó la señora de unos setenta años a Blaine. Ella vivía con su nieta Lucy y su gatito siamés. Apreciaba mucho a Blaine y él la apreciaba también. Era una buena mujer y con buenas intenciones, a pesar de que confunde a Kurt con una chica. Lo que pasa es que la anciana mujer tiene Alzheimer y siempre confunde las cosas. Cuando conoció a Kurt ella inmediatamente creyó que él era una mujer, debido a su voz aflautada y los ligeros rasgos femeninos, y ella terminó de confirmarlo cuando supo que Kurt estaba embarazado. Ya ninguno de ellos dos ni su nieta se esfuerzan en hacerle entender que Kurt es un chico, después de todo ella los trata muy bien y siempre les está llevando postres y tartas de regalo a su casa. _

"_Hola, Sra. Thompson" Saludó amablemente Blaine a la señora._

"_¿Cómo está Courtney? ¿Ya tuvo a su bebé?" Preguntó la mujer. Ella creía que Kurt se llamaba Courtney, y que 'Kurt' era su diminutivo._

_Nick y Jeff miraron a Blaine cuando escucharon el nombre equivocado. Blaine los miró y se encogió de hombros, después les explicaría._

"_KURT…" Blaine enfatizó el nombre de su novio. "está muy bien, gracias por preguntar señora Thompson. Y no, todavía no nació el bebé" Respondió Blaine, siempre siendo educado con aquella anciana._

"_Bueno, hijo. Avísale a Courtney que ya tengo tejidos unos escarpines y unos gorritos para el bebé" La señora dijo con orgullo mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos._

_Blaine le sonrió. "Gracias, señora, le diré a Kurt que pase por ellos luego" En ese momento, Lucy salió de su departamento. Nick y Jeff ya habían entrado con la cuna al apartamento._

"_Abuela… ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella. Levantó la vista y miró a Blaine. "Hola, Blaine" Saludó ella. Lucy es la única nieta de la Sra. Thompson, y vive con ella. Tiene treinta años y había tenido un amorío con el tío de Blaine antes de que muriera, ella quedó muy triste por ello. Al igual que su abuela, Lucy también quería mucho a Blaine y a Kurt. "Vamos adentro" Lucy tomó los hombros de su abuela y la llevó dentro del departamento. "Adiós, Blaine. Mándale mis saludos a Kurt."_

"_Lo haré" Sonrió Blaine, vio como las mujeres entraron a su departamento y él hizo lo mismo con el suyo. _

_Después de entrar a la casa, acomodó la cuna en la habitación, al lado de la cama del lado de Kurt. Le colocó el colchón, que todavía no tenía sábanas y apoyó el conejo de peluche dentro de la cuna. Luego de que el trabajo haya terminado, Nick y Jeff se fueron, y Blaine se dio una ducha antes de pasar por Kurt en la casa de la madre adoptiva de la hija de Quinn._

* * *

Blaine le había dicho en el auto camino a casa a Kurt que tenía una sorpresa para él, asique Kurt estaba más que ansioso para saber que era. Llegando al departamento, Blaine vendó los ojos de su novio con una de sus bufandas de seda y suavemente lo guió hasta su dormitorio. Blaine le quitó la venda de los ojos cuando Kurt estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto. Blaine llevaba en la mano la bolsa de ropa que Quinn le había dado a Kurt, la dejó en el suelo antes de hablar.

"Abre los ojos" Susurró Blaine, detrás de su novio y con los labios rozando su oreja. Y Kurt los abrió lentamente.

Lo primero que vio fue la cuna del bebé en la habitación, él se quedó con la boca abierta y sorprendido.

"Blaine…" Dijo en voz muy baja, luego sus ojos vieron la cajonera que se encontraba del otro lado de la cuna. Él se acercó a la cunita y pasó los dedos por ella. "Blaine… ¿tú hiciste esto?" Preguntó apartando los ojos de la cuna y mirando a Blaine que asentía sonriendo con orgullo de sí mismo. "Es… preciosa." Kurt dijo casi en un susurro mientras seguía mirando a la cuna. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a comprarla?" Preguntó, sabiendo que la cuna era usada. Se dio cuenta porque a pesar de estar pintada y arreglada, se notaba que tenía algunos años.

Blaine se quedó parado allí bajo el marco de la puerta viendo a su novio. "Porque no la compré."

Kurt enseguida alejó su mano de la cuna, como si la madera le hubiera quemado bajo la yema de sus dedos. "¿La robaste?" Dijo asustado.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a robar algo que me pertenece?" Blaine dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una pícara sonrisa en su boca.

"¿Te pertenece?" Preguntó Kurt confundido, pero luego sacó la conclusión. "¿Estos muebles son tuyos? Blaine… ¿fuiste… fuiste a la casa de tus padres?" Preguntó anonadado.

La sonrisa del rostro de Blaine se esfumó y apareció en cambio una mirada triste. "Si" Dijo en un susurro.

"Aw, Blaine…" Kurt se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó, unas lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de los dos.

"Entonces… ¿te gusta?" Blaine le preguntó acariciando la espalda de Kurt.

Kurt se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. "Me encanta" Dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. El rostro de Blaine cambió otra vez a esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

"Genial. Ven que te cuento todo" Le dijo Blaine, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó hasta la cuna y la cajonera.

Le contó que Marie y Alfred fueron quienes restauraron los muebles y le abrieron la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Que sus padres no estaban y que Nick y Jeff también colaboraron. También Blaine le contó que Marie y Alfred querían conocerlo.

"Me encantaría conocerlos, también" Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Kurt asintió. "Bien, entonces llamaré a Marie para avisarles que el sábado estaremos allí" Blaine estaba a punto de tomar su celular para llamarlos, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt dijo mientras tomaba el peluche de dentro de la cuna. "¿Y esto?"

Blaine sonrió otra vez, tomó el conejito de la mano de Kurt y lo miró. "Este pequeñín era mi compañero de aventuras cuando era niño. Y quiero que sea el primer juguete de nuestro bebé"

Otra vez las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kurt, su novio era el hombre más tierno del mundo. Kurt lo abrazó y besó a Blaine, enredando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, dejando al conejito entre medio de ellos, sostenido por el vientre de Kurt.

"Eres tan tierno. Te amo" Kurt dijo rozando sus labios con los de su novio.

"Yo también te amo" Respondió Blaine.

* * *

**Hola! Capitulo cortito, pero bue… pronto se viene algo de drama.**

**Quisiera hacerle una pregunta todos, me gustaría que me contesten que les parece…**

**Ya que es un fic mpreg, boypussy y todo eso… es demasiado retorcido si Kurt pudiera amamantar? Es decir, ya que tiene él órganos femeninos y todo, y ya que la vamos a hacer hagamosla completa. En otros fics los leí (uno que es mi favorito, el mejor fic que leí, si lo conocen saben de que estoy hablando es "Treasure Lust", lo recomiendo, es excelente!) y parecía tan natural…**

**Pero en fin… háganme saber que les parece esa idea.**

**Gracias! Besosss!**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Kurt y Blaine caminaban tomados de la mano por el sendero de piedra que conduce a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Blaine. Era sábado a la tarde y Marie y Alfred, los caseros de la mansión Anderson, habían invitado a cenar a Blaine y Kurt. Estuvo nublado todo el día, la temperatura había bajado un poco y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, y parecía que una gran tormenta se estaba acercando.

A Kurt le hubiera encantado vestir alguno de sus conjuntos más finos, pero ya que ninguno le quedaba, tuvo que conformarse con utilizar pantalones de maternidad que Carole le había regalado. No eran del todo feos, y además no eran para nada afeminado, pero no era algo que Kurt le hubiese gustado vestir para conocer a las personas que prácticamente criaron a su novio y padre de su hijo. En la parte superior llevaba una camisa color lavanda que apenas cerraba los botones, pero aún así se veía increíble. Blaine quería vestirse igual que siempre, pero Kurt lo obligó a que usara una camisa azul y unos jeans que no estuvieran rotos; y a pesar de que Blaine no quería meterse la camisa dentro de los pantalones y no quiso afeitarse, se veía muy guapo también.

"Wow, Blaine… la casa de tus padres es… preciosa." Kurt dijo atónito cuando vio la fachada de la gran casa. Esperaba no decepcionarse si el interior no era tan bueno como el exterior.

"Si, lo es. Pero nunca fue un hogar. ¿Para que quieres esta enorme casa si nunca le diste el calor hogareño a tu familia?" Blaine dijo con sarcasmo y un poco de dolor en su voz. Kurt lo miró y apretó su brazo con ternura.

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió revelando a Marie, con un delantal de cocina rojo con lunares blancos.

"¡Blainey!" Exclamó la mujer al ver al chico parado en la puerta de la casa. Ella le dio un abrazo y besó su mejilla.

"Hola, Marie" Saludó Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y tú debes ser Kurt" La anciana dijo cuando miró a Kurt.

"Ese soy yo." Kurt dijo sonriendo. La señora tomó la cara de chico embarazado con sus manos y le apretó un poco las mejillas.

"Eres bellísimo, cariño" Ella dijo mientras inspeccionaba la cara de Kurt, en especial vio el brillo en sus ojos, ese que solo un futuro padre puede tener.

"Te lo dije" Blaine dijo sonriéndole a la señora en voz baja, pero no tanto como para que Kurt no oyera.

"Gracias, señora" Respondió él un poco sonrojado. La señora se veía muy dulce y cariñosa, ya le caía bien a Kurt.

La mujer quitó las manos de la cara de Kurt y las llevó a la suya propia y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando por fin se dio cuenta del estómago hinchado de Kurt.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira esa barriguita!" Exclamó ella, Kurt y Blaine dejaron ir una pequeña carcajada ante el tono de la mujer. Ella posó sus manos en el vientre de Kurt y lo miró sonriente. "¿Cuántas semanas tienes?"

"Veintiún semanas" Respondió Kurt, mirando como la señora acariciaba la redondez de su estómago.

"¡¿Veintiún semanas?!" Ella dijo, quitó las manos de Kurt y las colocó en su propia cintura. "Estás muy delgadito para tener veintiún semanas de embarazo, Kurt. ¿Blaine, estás seguro que este jovencito está comiendo bien?" La señora dijo regañando a Blaine.

"Si, señora. No se preocupe. Es normal para un hombre embarazado tener el vientre un poco más pequeño que el de una mujer. Además, tengo contextura pequeña" Dijo Kurt respondiendo. La mujer lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego le dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, bueno. Aquí te daremos de comer bien" Ella dijo bromeando. Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a los chicos a la casa.

Adentro de la casa se encontraron a Alfred. Kurt se sentía muy bien junto a ellos y Blaine parecía feliz a pesar de estar en la casa de sus pesadillas. Comieron la cena en la mesa de la cocina, porque la mesa del comedor familiar era exclusivamente para el señor y la señora Anderson y sus visitas. Durante la comida, charlaron de cómo Kurt y Blaine se conocieron y como Marie y Alfred se conocieron. Al final de la cena, Marie le contaba a Kurt sobre las travesuras que Blaine hacía de niño. Kurt se reía a carcajadas y Blaine estaba muy sonrojado; para calmarlo, Kurt acariciaba su mano por debajo de la mesa. Y como si no pudiera sentirse más avergonzado, Marie tomó la mano de Kurt y lo llevó a la sala de la casa.

"Vamos, Kurt. Te mostraré las fotos de bebé de Blaine. Dejemos que estos dos levanten la mesa y laven los platos" Dijo la señora mientras arrastraba a Kurt. Ella lo hizo sentarse en el gran sofá y salió del cuarto para volver unos minutos más tarde con un álbum de fotografías. Kurt apoyó el álbum en su regazo y pasó los dedos por la portada de cuero marrón desgastado por el tiempo y las palabras 'Blaine Devon' impresas en elegante caligrafía dorada.

Kurt pasó las páginas y en cada una de ellas había fotografías de Blaine, Blaine jugando, Blaine durmiendo, Blaine en la piscina, Blaine en el parque… y cada una de ellas tenía un historia que Marie se estaba encargando de contarle. Había algunas en la que estaba con sus padres, se veían muy felices los tres. Su madre se veía muy joven, con el cabello negro y ondulado, una hermosa sonrisa y ojos del mismo color que Blaine. Su padre, muy guapo, con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Evidentemente, Blaine se parecía mucho a su madre. Una de las fotos llamó la atención de Kurt.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Kurt señalando a un chico de unos trece años que sostenía a un Blaine de un año de edad. El chico se parecía mucho al padre de Blaine, pero sus ojos eran de un bello color azul.

"El es Cooper, el hermano mayor de Blaine." Dijo Marie, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de esa fotografía.

Kurt se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mujer. "¿Hermano? Blaine nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano"

"Bueno… Cooper es medio hermano de Blaine. Su padre y la madre de Cooper estaban casados antes de que él conociera a la madre de Blaine." La señora explicó, y Kurt quería seguir escuchando la historia, asique no dijo nada y dejó que la mujer hable. "Verás… el padre de Blaine y la madre de Cooper se divorciaron cuando él dejó embarazada a la madre de Blaine." Ella continuó con su relato. "En ese momento, Cooper tenía doce años, y la madre de Blaine dieciséis." Las cejas de Kurt se elevaron. "Imagínate el escándalo. La madre de Blaine, Charlize, era la hija menor de uno de los amigos del abuelo paterno de Blaine. Ella y Harold se enamoraron perdidamente cuando se conocieron. Con el tiempo, formaron una relación clandestina y Charlize quedó embarazada de él, un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad. Al enterarse de esto, la madre de Cooper no soportó la infidelidad de su marido y que embarazara a una niña solo cuatro años mayor que su hijo; Josephine inmediatamente se fue de esta casa, llevándose a su hijo con ella. Con el tiempo le pidió el divorcio y cuando estuvieron los papeles en regla, el padre de Charlize obligó a que el padre de Blaine se casara con ella."

"¿Y qué pasó con Cooper?" Preguntó Kurt asombrado por la historia. Kurt escuchaba atentamente mientras de fondo se podía oír las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

"Cooper pasaba sus veranos aquí. Él y Blaine eran inseparables, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad." Marie miraba con nostalgia la fotografía de los hermanos juntos. "Luego, Cooper se fue a la universidad y seguía hablando con Blaine. Hasta hace algunos años, Cooper venía de visita. Pero todo cambió cuando Blainey salió del closet. Su padre prohibió a Cooper seguir viendo a su hermano menor, y por temor él obedeció. Desde ese momento ellos no se ven"

"Wow" Susurró Kurt. La historia de la familia de Blaine era como de telenovela. Ahora entendía como nunca el porqué del caparazón que su novio había creado para defenderse a sí mismo.

"Como siempre… mi padre arruinando la vida de sus hijos" Blaine dijo entrando en la sala, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una bandeja con muffins. Se sentó al lado de Kurt en el sofá, y el hombre embarazado le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "No puedo creer que Marie esté mostrándote estas fotos" Dijo un tanto avergonzado.

"Son adorables, y tú eras muy lindo" Kurt dijo apretando la mejilla de su novio con la mano.

"¿Era?" Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas tupidas.

"Sigues siendo lindo y adorable" Kurt dijo sonriendo. "Marie… ¿puedo llevarme algunas de estas fotografías?"

"¿Qué? No… ¿para qué, Kurt?" Blaine dijo tapándose el rostro con las dos manos.

"Para tener una referencia de cuál será el aspecto de mi bebé" Explicó Kurt sonriéndole.

"Por supuesto, puedes tomar todas las que quieras. Tengo más en mi habitación" La anciana le dijo y Kurt sonrió más grande cuando comenzó a elegir las imágenes más tiernas de su novio cuando era pequeño.

Estaban tomando té mientras miraban más fotografías, cuando escucharon voces que provenían del vestíbulo. Las voces, una de mujer y la otra de hombre, parecía que estaban discutiendo. Marie y Alfred se quedaron paralizados en el lugar. El corazón de Blaine comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho cuando las voces se hicieron más claras y fuertes. Kurt miraba a todos ellos y por la palidez que tenían sus pieles, se dio cuenta de quienes estaban entrando a la sala.

Una mujer joven, Charlize, la mamá de Blaine y un hombre, Harold, el padre de Blaine, habían entrado a la sala silenciados por la sorpresa de ver gente ajena a su casa.

"¡¿Qué les dije de llenar mi casa de gente desconocida?!" El hombre dijo severamente a los ancianos.

A Blaine se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de gritar y abalanzarse contra el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado. Pero él contuvo esas ganas y en cambio, miró hacia el suelo para que no lo reconocieran. Con mucha lentitud, levantó el álbum de fotos que Kurt estaba sosteniendo en su regazo, hasta tapar con él el vientre de su novio embarazado. Kurt, que estaba con la boca abierta y muy asustado, entendió lo que Blaine estaba haciendo y apretó el libro contra suyo para tapar su estómago.

"Lo siento señor Anderson. Nosotros-" Alfred comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Harold.

"¡No me importa lo que tengas para decirme, viejo!" Gritó el hombre. Kurt se sintió muy mal por escuchar que trataban así a esas buenas personas. Blaine apretó los ojos muy fuerte, tragándose toda la rabia. "Quiero mi casa despejada ¡ahora!" Y el padre de Blaine subió las escaleras.

Un poco más tranquilo ahora, Blaine le susurró a su novio. "Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa" Kurt asintió y los dos se pararon, aún sosteniendo el álbum.

La madre de Blaine que no había dicho nada hasta el momento se la veía muy consternada, ella reconoció a su hijo. "¿Bl-Blaine…?" Susurró a través de algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Blaine siguió caminando hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de su madre. "Blaine… hijo… por favor" Rogaba ella, mientras seguía desde atrás a su hijo y a Kurt.

Blaine abrazó con más fuerza a su novio, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió bajo la lluvia hasta el auto. Charlize salió detrás de ellos, sin importarle si su ropa cara se mojaba o no, ella había visto a su hijo y lo quería de vuelta.

"¡BLAINE!" Gritó la mujer bajo la lluvia, pero su hijo de alejaba otra vez de ella, sin mirar hacia atrás, tal como lo había hecho hace tres años.

* * *

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo aquí!**

**Bueno, todavía no estoy segura de que si Kurt pueda amamantar o no. Yo tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo, asique lo más seguro es que sea que si, pero no será como una mujer…**

**Todos me preguntaron sobre el fic en el que Kurt si puede amamantar, se llama "Treasure Lust" y terminó, pero la autora está escribiendo la secuela. Acá les dejo el link de la primera parte, está en inlgés, pero pueden usar el traductor de google, yo lo hago para leer más rápido. **

**glee-kink-meme (punto) livejournal (punto) com /26585. html? thread= 28411609#t28411609**** quiten los espacios.**

**Bueno… dejen reviews!**

**Gracias! Besosss!**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

Blaine tomó a Kurt por la cintura y lo hizo levantarse del sillón. Caminó rápidamente sin soltarlo hasta la puerta, pasando por al lado de su madre sin mirarla. Ella lo llamaba y le rogaba que la mire, pero él se encegueció. La mujer dejó salir unas lágrimas de desesperación al ver que su hijo no quería escucharla.

Sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera para decir adiós a Marie y Alfred, Blaine abrió la puerta de la casa. Salió y caminó bajo la lluvia torrencial por el caminito empedrado de la mansión de sus padres. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada. No escuchaba a su madre llamarlo y tampoco escuchaba a Kurt cuando le pedía que camine más lentamente. Blaine sujetó con más fuerza a Kurt, atrayéndolo más cerca a su cuerpo, gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Ira, rabia, angustia, tristeza y dolor inundaban el corazón de Blaine.

Corrió e hizo correr a Kurt bajo el aguacero hasta llegar a la puerta del coche. Se dirigió del lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta y Kurt entró. Luego corrió hacia el lado del conductor, entró y sin pensarlo ni un segundo aceleró el auto, saliendo al asfaltado. El ruido de la lluvia caer amortiguaba los gritos de su madre. Agradecido por eso, pisó el acelerador alejándose de esa casa.

Kurt estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su novio de esa manera. Con los dedos temblorosos y mojados, llegó a tomar el cinturón de seguridad y abrochárselo alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, Blaine estaba yendo demasiado rápido y para empeorar las cosas, el agua hacía que la acera esté resbalosa. De repente, sintió un dolor, como una punzada en la parte baja de su vientre.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt llamó a su novio, mientras se tocaba el lugar donde había sentido el dolor. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, aterrorizado por todo. "¡Blaine… por favor!" Intentó nuevamente, pero su novio seguía sin escuchar, conduciendo como loco. "Blaine… detente… por favor" Kurt dijo otra vez, el dolor se había agudizado. Mientras que con una mano seguía apretando su bajo vientre, con la otra estirada llegó a tocar el brazo de Blaine.

En el momento en el que Blaine sintió la mano de su novio sobre él, fue como un interruptor, volvió completamente en sí y miró a Kurt inclinado sobre su estómago.

"Oh Dios… ¿Kurt estás bien?" Dijo alternando la vista entre su novio y la carretera.

"Detén el auto" Kurt logró decir mientras sentía que su dolor disminuía. Y Blaine así lo hizo, se orilló y finalmente apagó el motor cuando el coche estuvo quieto.

"Kurt… lo siento… ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico embarazado. Kurt respiró profundo un par de veces y se recostó con la espalda apoyada en el asiento de cuero, con los ojos cerrados. "Kurt, responde… ¿estás bien? ¿el bebé está bien?" Preguntó desesperado por una respuesta.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos mirando a Blaine. "Si…" Susurró, el dolor ya se había ido del todo. "Estamos bien" Dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Blaine pasó sus manos por el cabello húmedo, por su cara y en un momento de ira, golpeó el volante del auto con fuerza varias veces mientras gruñía de odio. "¡MIERDA!"

"Blaine… Blaine… amor, por favor" Kurt decía mientras intentaba calmarlo tratando de tomarle las manos. Del odio y la rabia que sentía, Blaine se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Kurt se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrazó a Blaine acomodándole la cabeza en su pecho. "Shh shh… está bien, está bien… shh…" Kurt decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio y lo mecía.

Blaine continuó llorando y murmurando cosas acerca de su padre que Kurt no entendía. Para calmarlo, Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine que estaba tenía suelta al costado del cuerpo y la llevó hasta su vientre, sosteniéndola donde sentía los movimientos de su hijo.

"Siente a nuestro bebé, amor… siéntelo. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como se mueve?" Susurraba Kurt en un intento de tranquilizar a su novio. Poco a poco, el llanto de Blaine fue calmándose hasta convertirse en un sollozo.

Luego de unos minutos de tranquilidad, y lo único que se podía oír era el sonido de sus respiraciones y la lluvia caer sobre el parabrisas, Kurt se animó a hablar.

"¿Estás mejor?" Preguntó el chico embarazado mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de su novio.

"Si." Respondió Blaine, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Kurt y mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Y ustedes… están bien?" Blaine dijo alternando su visión entre el rostro de Kurt y su vientre.

Kurt sonrió dulcemente ante el plural en las palabras de Blaine. "Si, estamos bien. Fue una punzada aquí abajo por correr, supongo" Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando su vientre con una mano y con la otra la mano de Blaine.

Blaine sintió culpa, cerró los ojos y suspiró audiblemente. "Oh, Kurt… lo siento tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa" Dijo en un susurro.

"No, no, mi amor… no es tu culpa… tu no sabías." Kurt tomó la cara de Blaine con sus manos y lo obligó a que lo mire. Blaine tenía los ojos hinchados y colorados por el llanto. Kurt besó ambos lados de su cara. Blaine se apoyó otra vez en el pecho de su novio por encima de su vientre, respirando su olor y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No" Respondió Blaine. "Quiero ir a casa". Dijo mientras se sentaba con la espalda derecha en su asiento.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes conducir? Puedo llamar a mi padre para que-"

"No hace falta, estoy bien" Blaine dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kurt.

"De acuerdo. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad y conduce con cuidado, está lloviendo mucho" Kurt indicó suavemente mientras él mismo colocaba el cinturón de Blaine, cuando terminó de hacerlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se acomodó en su asiento e iba a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando sintió algo bajo sus pies. Kurt miró hacia abajo y vio tirado el álbum con las fotografías de Blaine que Marie le había mostrado. Sin querer, se lo llevó cuando salió corriendo de la casa. El chico embarazado se inclinó para recogerlo, le pasó la mano para secarlo y lo abrazó sobre su pecho. Blaine no se había dado cuenta, ya que había arrancado el auto y aceleró para comenzar el camino a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ambos se cambiaron la ropa mojada, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron en la cama. Kurt abrió los brazos y Blaine se recostó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novio.

La cabeza de Blaine era un torbellino de emociones y contradicciones, no podía sacar de su mente como su padre lo había ignorado completamente. Aunque el hombre ni siquiera lo miró y probablemente no sabía que era su propio hijo quien estaba sentado en su sala, Blaine tenía la esperanza de que su padre le dirigiera la palabra, aunque sea solo para insultarlo y echarlo de la casa. Por otra parte, también sentía culpa por haberle causado ese dolor en el vientre a Kurt, sabía que no debería haber hecho que camine muy rápido, pero Blaine sintió que tenía que protegerlos.

"Lo siento, Kurt. Lo siento por sacarte bruscamente de esa casa y por haberte causado daño." Susurró Blaine luego de dar un profundo respiro. Habían estado en silencio por unos minutos, y su voz era tan baja que Kurt casi no podía oírlo por sobre el ruido de la tormenta.

"Amor, ya te dije que no es tu culpa." Dijo Kurt tranquilizándolo mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la nuca de su novio. "Tú no sabías que ellos regresarían, nadie lo sabía."

"Es que… yo solo… oh Dios" Blaine decía y se frotaba la cara con la mano, se sentía frustrado porque las palabras no le salían. Quería decir tantas cosas y no sabía cómo empezar.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine? Hay algo más, yo sé que sí" Kurt le dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt era la única persona que conocía a Blaine verdaderamente, el único que podía llegar a su alma.

"De hecho si, si hay algo que me molesta…" Blaine dijo mirando hacia el techo, Kurt no dijo nada y esperó a que su novio se descargara de todo lo que sentía. "Mi padre…" Susurró, dio un largo suspiro y continuó. "Él… él ni siquiera me miró… no se enteró que yo estaba ahí… y si lo supo, no le importó una mierda. Aunque sea quería que me grite, que me golpee, o… o lo que sea. ¡Pero no!" Blaine dijo con odio en su voz, y de la rabia golpeó la almohada que estaba a su lado, haciendo saltar a Kurt del susto.

Kurt otra vez intentó calmarlo llevándolo más cerca suyo y tomando la mano de Blaine para apoyarla en su vientre, este gesto siempre hacía que Blaine se calme y se sienta mejor. Ninguno de los dos no dijo nada por unos minutos.

"Tu madre sí te vio, ¿lo sabes?" Kurt dijo susurrando. Blaine no dijo nada y negó con la cabeza incrédulo. "Ella se congeló en su lugar cuando te vio, y luego gritó tu nombre, Blaine. Ella rogaba por ti, vi la desesperación en sus ojos. Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella, tal vez-"

"No hablaré con mi madre" Blaine dijo rotundamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ella es tan culpable como mi padre, o peor porque ella cayó y nunca defendió a su propio hijo del hombre que lo golpeaba" Blaine dijo resentido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Le preguntaste por que ella no hizo nada?" Kurt le preguntó en un tono casi acusatorio. Blaine negó con la cabeza mirándose las manos que jugaban con la costura de la camisa de su pijama. "¿Le diste la oportunidad de que te explique cómo fueron las cosas?" Otra vez Blaine negó. "Entonces… ¿Por qué no le das esa oportunidad?"

"No lo sé, Kurt"

"Blaine… ella es tu madre, tú que si la tienes aprovéchala. Llámala, habla con ella. Estoy seguro que quiere verte" Kurt le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y la daba un pequeño apretón.

"¿Tú crees?" Blaine le preguntó, se veía como un niño pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan tierno.

"No lo creo. Lo sé" Le contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi intuición de madre… bueno, mi intuición de padre me lo dijo" Kurt le brindó a Blaine una sonrisa mientras se lo decía, y a la vez acariciaba su vientre y la mano de su novio.

Blaine le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y otro sobre el estómago de Kurt. "Lo voy a pensar."

"De acuerdo. Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿si?" Kurt dijo y los dos se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas. "_¡Achís! _Oh, lo siento, creo que- _¡Achís!" _Kurt se tapó la boca con cada estornudo y luego se estiró a tomar unos pañuelos de papel que había sobre la mesa de noche.

"Te enfermaste y es mi culpa"

"No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Mañana llamaré a la Dra. Dawson para que me recete algo. Por favor, cerremos los ojos, estoy cansado."

"Si" Blaine le dio un beso en la frente, sintiendo así su temperatura corporal, pero Kurt no parecía tener fiebre. Kurt se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a su novio y Blaine lo abrazó por detrás mientras le acariciaba su vientre.

Blaine pensó que tenía que llamar a su madre. Ahora que iba a ser padre, podía imaginar el dolor que su madre podría estar viviendo.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

Blaine se levantó temprano ese domingo, a pesar de disfrutar el sonido de la lluvia golpear el pavimento y la compañía de Kurt en su cama, no podía seguir durmiendo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, y las palabras de su novio acerca de su madre repiqueteaban en su cabeza.

Era demasiado temprano para preparar el desayuno, Kurt dormiría por un rato más y no iba desayunar solo, asique decidió abrir el refrigerador y tomar una cerveza. Como en los viejos tiempos, se levantaba y desayunaba una cerveza acompañada de uno o dos cigarrillos, esa era su 'comida más importante del día', hasta el día en que Kurt fue a vivir con él. Necesitaba ese bocado de nicotina desesperadamente en este momento, pero no podía fumar con Kurt y su hijo en la casa, y la lluvia había hecho disminuir la temperatura afuera, asique reprimió esas ganas y solo tomó la cerveza.

Con la botella en la mano, Blaine se sentó en la mesa a esperar que el día más deprimente de la semana pase. Tal vez le propondría a Kurt quedarse todo el día en la cama, ya que ninguno de los dos no tenía nada que hacer. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la silla mientras daba otro trago de su cerveza, pero algo llamó su atención. Sobre la mesa, se encontraba el álbum de fotografías que Kurt tenía en los brazos en el momento de correr de la casa Anderson, ayer por la noche. Blaine dejó la botella y tomó el libro, sonrió al ver su nombre grabado en la portada. Suavemente pasó las yemas de los dedos y notó que estaba húmedo aún por las gotas de lluvia que le había caído. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño para tomar una toalla, volvió a su lugar en la mesa y secó el cuero con suavidad y cariño. Abrió el álbum y lentamente pasó las páginas mientras miraba cada una de las fotos. Algunas le sacaban una sonrisa, otras le daban bonitos recuerdos y de otras ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que fueron tomadas, la mayoría porque era de muy pequeñito.

Mientras miraba esas tiernas imágenes, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Así como Marie tenía esos recuerdos de él, Blaine quería tener los mismos recuerdos de su hijo, imágenes de su bebé que sirvieran para avergüénzalo cuando les presente su primera novia y ellos saquen ese álbum. Blaine sonrió ante la escena en su mente, asique no lo pensó más y decidió tomar su celular. Prendió la cámara en modo video, se peinó un poco, se aclaró la garganta y presionó 'play'.

"Hola, hijo. Soy yo, papá Blaine. Uhmmm…" Comenzó a decir Blaine delante de la cámara de su celular. "… esta es nuestra vida antes de que tu nacieras." Blaine giró el celular en su mano y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento, describiendo cada rincón como si le estuviera hablando directamente a su hijo.

"Esta es la habitación donde dormimos" Blaine entró al cuarto, con la cámara hacia adelante, enfocando la cama donde Kurt estaba durmiendo. "Shh… papá está durmiendo, no debemos hacer ruido" Susurró mientras se acercaba a la cama. Extendió la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el teléfono y acarició el vientre de su novio que sobresalía de la sábana. "Y a aquí estás tú, dentro de papá."

Kurt comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz. Frunció el seño al ver a Blaine hablándole a su estómago y con el celular en la mano. "Blaine… ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con la voz ronca por el sueño.

"Hey… buen día, papá. Dile hola a nuestro hijo, Kurt." Blaine dijo sonriendo.

Kurt largó una pequeña risa. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy grabando un video para que nuestro hijo vea cuando tenga la edad apropiada para entender." Contestó sentándose en la cama.

"Pero estoy despeinado y tengo la cara hinchada, no quiero que mi bebé me vea así" Se quejó Kurt, y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. A pesar de eso, Kurt amó la idea de Blaine grabar el embarazo.

"Te verá así todos los días" Blaine destapó la cabeza de su novio y Kurt hizo un puchero. "Además te ves hermoso y radiante, aún con la nariz colorada y la voz nasal." Blaine dijo, ganándose un golpe suave en el hombro de su novio.

"¡Hola, hijo! Te amamos y te estamos esperando" Kurt dijo sonriendo. "…y por favor, trata de no moverte mucho a la noche, no me dejas dormir."

Blaine rio y se inclinó para besar a Kurt en los labios. "Esto no es algo que puedas ver, bebé" Dijo antes de parar la grabación.

"¡Blaine!" Se rió Kurt, y Blaine se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó cuando Blaine se acostó a su lado en la cama.

Blaine suspiró y miró al techo, evitando los ojos de Kurt. "Bien" Respondió simplemente. "¿Tu, como te sientes del resfriado?"

"Bien, es solo una congestión nasal" Respondió Kurt apoyándose en el costado de su novio. Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

"¿Quieres desayunar?"

"No. Quiero dormir" Kurt contestó y unos segundos después, ya estaba dormido en brazos del otro chico. Blaine le besó el cabello y también cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más.

Más tarde, cuando los chicos estaban viendo una película y la lluvia había cesado, Kurt recibió un mensaje de texto de Carole.

_Kurt, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, por favor ven. Carole._

Al leer esas palabras, Kurt se asuntó, creyendo que algo le había pasado a su padre.

"¿Y si le sucedió algo?" Kurt le preguntó preocupado a Blaine, mientras ambos se vestían a prisa.

"Amor, si algo le sucedió, Carole llamaría, no enviaría un simple mensaje." Blaine intentó tranquilizarlo.

"Si, tienes razón." Reflexionó Kurt, aunque todavía estaba ansioso.

Unos minutos después, Kurt y Blaine estaban en camino a la casa Hummel-Hudson. Cuando llegaron, Kurt abrió la puerta de entrada con sus llaves, pero estaba todo a oscuras.

"¿Papá? ¿Carole? ¿Finn?" Llamó desde la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata. De repente las luces se encendieron.

"¡SORPRESA!" Gritó un grupo de personas, saltando desde sus escondites, con globos en las manos y bolsas de obsequios. Tanto Kurt como Blaine se sobresaltaron por el susto, pero se quedaron boquiabiertos y realmente sorprendidos por lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. La mayoría de los chicos de New Directions, algunos de los Warblers, Carole y Burt estaban ahí parados frente a ellos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. La sala de estar estaba decorada con globos de colores, guirnaldas y un enorme cartel que decía 'Baby Shower'. Cada uno de los chicos corrió a abrazar a Kurt y Blaine, quienes todavía estaban sin habla por la sorpresa.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Exclamó Kurt luego de un rato. "¿Esto… esto es para nosotros?" Preguntó. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos y Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura.

"Por supuesto que sí, tonto" Mercedes contestó con una sonrisa. "En unos días la mayoría de nosotros estará dejando la ciudad y no queríamos irnos sin darles esta pequeña sorpresa."

"Oh… chicos, es maravilloso. Muchas gracias" Y luego de esas palabras, Kurt se inundó en un mar de lágrimas, Blaine lo abrazó y Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"¡Hey! A no llorar, esto es una fiesta." Carole se acercó a Kurt y le dio un abrazo. "Siento haber enviado ese mensaje, Kurt." Ella dijo cuando se alejó del abrazo. "Fue idea de tu padre."

"Papá…" Regañó Kurt a su padre, mientras él se acercaba para darle un gran abrazo.

"Tenía que buscar una manera de que vengan rápido, y fue la única idea que se me ocurrió." Burt dijo un poco avergonzado.

"Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendiste?" Kurt dijo seriamente, pero luego le dio una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Entendido" Burt asintió. "Y ahora, vamos, a disfrutar de lo que estos maravillosos chicos hicieron para ustedes."

Rachel le tomó la mano a Kurt y Tina la de Blaine, las dos chicas los arrastraron hasta el centro de la fiesta y comenzaron a explicarles algunos de los juegos. En poco tiempo, todos estaban jugando a cambiar los pañales a muñecos, adivinar el diámetro del vientre de Kurt, juegos de preguntas y respuestas sobre la crianza de bebés (Kurt y Blaine competían entre ellos, Kurt ganó), y un juego en el que los invitados tenían que sugerir nombres para el bebé. Pero Kurt y Blaine ya habían elegido el nombre para su hijo, y cuando Brittany les preguntó cuál era, ellos dijeron que sería una sorpresa al momento de nacer.

Más tarde, cuando Kurt estaba hablando con Mercedes, Tina y Rachel sobre cómo se sentían las pataditas del bebé, Blaine estaba hablando con sus amigos Nick y Jeff.

"Tenemos novedades sobre Sebastian Smythe" Nick dijo en voz baja. Blaine miró a su novio, que estaba del otro lado de la sala hablando muy felizmente con sus amigas y luego volvió su mirada a los chicos.

"Si, Sebastian dejó Ohio, el viernes partió a Boston para acomodarse en el campus de Harvard." Dijo Jeff, y Blaine sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

"Bien, ya podré estar más tranquilo sin ese rondando por aquí. Gracias, chicos" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, Nick y Jeff se la devolvieron. Blaine caminó hacia su novio y lo abrazó por detrás apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre. Kurt giró la cabeza para mirarlo y Blaine aprovechó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. El joven embarazado estaba comiendo una porción de pastel.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kurt acariciando uno de los brazos de su novio.

"Excelente." Respondió Blaine con una enorme sonrisa y otro beso en la mejilla de Kurt. "Eso se ve delicioso." Dijo, refiriéndose a lo que estaban comiendo Kurt y las chicas.

"Es muy delicioso." Kurt cortó un trozo del pastel con el tenedor y se lo dio a su novio en la boca. Las chicas corearon un 'aaawww' y Kurt se sonrojó.

Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, Carole sugirió que Kurt abra los obsequios que tenían para él y el bebé. Había desparramados en la mesa muchas bolsas, entre ellas había ropa para el bebé, algunos juguetes, mamaderas, chupetes, pañales y elementos para el aseo del bebé. Entre todos los regalos había una canasta especial para Kurt que contenía cremas para el cuidado de la piel, un vale para un día completo de spa para embarazados y otro vale para una cena para dos personas. Kurt agradecido por las cremas, ya que le estaban saliendo estrías en algunos lugares del cuerpo y lo hacía sentirse menos atractivo, aunque a Blaine no le importaba las marcas que pudieran quedarle a su novio, siempre lo iba a ver hermoso y sexy.

"Aún queda un regalo más, hijo" Burt dijo y Kurt estaba ansioso por saber que era. Desde la cocina, Carole llegó con un cochecito para bebés y un asiento para el auto. Eran de color azul y blanco y tenían un gran moño celeste.

Los ojos de Kurt y Blaine se abrieron muy grandes. "Oh papá… es hermoso. Gracias" Kurt dijo dándole un abrazo a su padre. "Gracias a ti también, Carole" Dijo y abrazó a su madrastra también.

"De nada, Kurt, ustedes se lo merecen" Respondió Carole con una sonrisa. Blaine también les agradeció por todo y le dio un gran abrazo a sus suegros, todo el mundo aplaudió.

Mientras ellos examinaban la carriola, el teléfono de Kurt vibró en su bolsillo. _Número desconocido, _titilaba en su pantalla. Kurt frunció el entrecejo y contestó.

"¿Hola?" Dijo, oía hablar del otro lado, pero no entendía debido a la música y las risas de las personas que había en la cocina. "Un momento" Dijo en el teléfono y caminó hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, donde no se podía oír ruidos. "¿Hola, quién habla?" Intentó otra vez.

"_¿Hablo con Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel?"_ Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado. La voz se oía nerviosa y dubitativa.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?" Kurt preguntó.

"_Con Charlize Anderson, la madre de Blaine"_


End file.
